Digimon Shadow Tamers
by Tamer Arisa
Summary: In the DigiWorld, the 7 Great Demon Lords are causing trouble. When a group of teens becomes partnered with them, they'll soon learn that there exist even greater dangers...Covered in darkness, the secret of the demons will slowly get revelated. However, they're still a danger for both worlds, which is why they have to get forever deleted... Arc 02: Deva Saga.
1. Full Summary

I know what all mine old readers are thinking. She said there won't be any sequel of the Digimon Tamers Saga, but then there: Digimon Shadow Tamers.

Guys, this ain't a sequel! This is a remake!

This is a remake of all 8 seasons I wrote, with the orginal Digimon Shadow Saga as the main idea. Also, this is mine idea of the 7th season of the anime (but I doubt it'll be more then one season) and again the Shadow Tamers and the Demon Lords are the main characters. Of course, other old characters will appear too, just like Jackpot 2 and Tamer od the Zero Unit's OCs.

DON'T SEND ME ANY OC CHARACTER! I have enough characters, since I had to throw out some of mine own.

BTW, I don't own Digimon neither the songs I put in. Also, I'll change some of mine writing style.

Guess that's all. Though, you'll wait quite a while until the real action starts

* * *

**Full Summary**:

In the DigiWorld, the 7 Great Demon Lords are causing trouble. When a group of teens becomes partnered with them, they'll soon learn that there exist even greater dangers...

Covered in darkness, the secret of the demons will slowly get revelated. However, they're still a danger for both worlds, which is why they have to get forever deleted. The Royal Knights and the Celestials Angels, just as a group of Tamers will take care about it.

However, they don't know that this war between them and the Demon Lords, and the Shadow Tamers, who are the partners of the 7 Demons, will have fatal consequences...for both sides.


	2. Prouloge

This is the prouloge. For now I'm too busy with school to keep it on.

Abd before I forget, this season will be much darker, similar to Digimon Tamers Underground Battles. So C ya.

* * *

_[Opening Song Leb deinen Traum (TV Version) by Digimon Adventure spielt]_

**Prouloge**

Years ago, with the invetion of the computer, the Digital Age was created. But also, the humans created a new, second, virtual world, similar to our. However, they weren't aware of the existance of that world, the so called Digital World (maybe more of them). With the expansion of the Internet, the Digital World also grew. And with the wishes of the humans, strange creatures appeared in that World. The creatures knew the World of the Humans, or how they called it, Real World. For some time, the creatures lived in peace, under the rule of 5 so called Souveregines, who became the most powerfull beings in that world, and a computer programm, who became known as their 'god'. Most of the creatures were good, but there also existed evil ones. That's why the Souveregines and the Digital god, also known as King Drassil, choose some of the strongest of those creatures and parted them into groups, to battle the evil creatures. Their wars still didn't end.

Most of the humans are unaware of that World. However, some of them dream about it. That they will one day visit the World and become friends with the inhabitants. Such humans are mostly kids, who, inspired by a special anime, dream of having their own Digital Monster for a partner. Or how they call them, for short, Digimon.

_(I was also such a dreamer, until I realized that some wishes can become true, both good and bad.)_


	3. A Dream becomes True, The Appearance of

I'll try to make this season more anime like, so let's start it. I wonder which old characters you can recognize in this chapter.

* * *

**1. ARC: WILD ONES SAGA**

_[Opening Song Der Größte Träumer (TV Version) by Digimon Tamers plays]_

**1. Chapter**

**A Dream becomes True, The Appearance of the Digimon!**

_[Battle Theme Spiel dein Spiel by Digimon Tamers plays]_

A girl runned through the streets of West Shinjuku. It was evening and it was already dark.

She was 14 years old, with brown hair and green eyes. She had a red-yellow hairpin on the side. She wore a yellow T-shirt with little red hearts on her right side of the chest, blue jeans and blue-yellow trainers.

The girl looked at her device. It was a white D-Power with a blue strap and ring. Then, an image of a dinosaur appeared.

"Allomon. Well, no worry, then. He's only an Armor leveled Digimon, so we can beat him down Renamon." she said. "Better hurry up!" replied her partner throught the device.

As the girl arrived at the battle field, she saw a purple mist around it. It was a DigiField. She put her sunglasses on as she runned into the DigiField.

An Allomon was facing her partner, the yellow humanoid fox like Digimon Renamon.

"Like Makino Ruki would say, walk all over him!" said the girl. "Diamond Storm!" Renamon fired sharp leaves at Allomon. The dino Digimon took the full hit of the attack.

"Ok, DigiModify, SnowAgumon, Frozen Wind! And DigiModify, Hyper Chip!" The girl slashed two cards through her D-Power. Her partner got powered up. "Frozen Wind!" Renamon fired a blizzard at Allomon freezing it completely. She then jumped. "Diamond Storm!"

The leaves broke apart the ice, deleting Allomon. Renamon absorbed his data.

"This was easy." said the girl.

_[Spiel dein Spiel ends]_

A boy, about 11 years old held a kind of plush toy in his hands looked at the shiny DigiField that slowly dissapeared. He had short green hair, blue eyes, and freckles on his face. He wore a yellow T-shirt with a green line on the chest, blue shorts and green white sneakers.

"It's again that girl with the Renamon." said the boy. "Momantai. At least, she did our job, so we don't have to do it." replied his partner. "Terriermon..." the boy sighed.

"Sir, the Wild One was destroyed." said a woman in front of a computer. A young man looked at the screen in front of him. "Again those kids?" he asked rethorically.

On a different part of the city, a 14 year old boy with messy black hair and red eyes walked back home. He had a hodded T-shirt, brown trousers and red-white sneakers.

"Mum's gonna kill me. I'm again late for dinner." he muttered. What could he do when some idiot asked him to play the Digimon Trading Card Game on 8 o'clock in the evening. He sighed. At least he showed that guy that he shouldn't mess up with him.

At the same time, but in a different world, the five Souveregines had their own problem. Actually, one big which they divided into 7.

The Digital World, or shortly DigiWorld, they ruled was divided into 7 Planes. There were rumors that behind the 7th Plane there's an another World, but no one dared to check it.

The first plane was called Desert Plane/Area and it fully represented it's name. The Desert Plane was an inhospitable area with only sand, rocks and caves. There exist a few villages, but they were all scattered around the Plane and most of them were hidden. The most, peace loving part of the Digimon avoids this Plane, since the stronger Digimon mostly choose that Plane to come to battle other Digimon.

The second, and the second largest Plane is the Forest Plane/Area. It's consists of forests, woods, jungles, open spaces, hills, mountains, lakes, rivers and most of the population, especially Nature Spirit Digimon live there. Also on one part of the Forest Plane is also an Ice Area, for Digimon who like snow and ice. The Forest Plane has a lot of villages and some cities. One of the most important village is the Primary Village where Digimon, who get killed, get reborn as DigiEggs. In the middle of the Forest Area is the so called Server Tree, the HQ of a group called Royal Knights which serve the Digital god, King Drassil or how his actuall name is, Yggdrasil. Also, on one part of the Forest Plane is the Olymp Temple placed, the HQ of Olympus Twelwe, under Apollomon's lead.

The third Plane is the Water Plane or Sea Area. It is actually a big ocean with islands, underwater caves and lot's of water. It's inhabitants are usually the aquatic Deep Savers Digimon. The part which is so special about the Sea Area is that you can breath underwater and that you don't get wet. The largest part of the Sea Area is called Net Ocean. There also exists a part of the Water Plane which most of the Digimon avoid, where the monsters of the depths are inhabited. That area is called Dark Ocean.

The fourth Plane is called Black and White Plane or City Area. Orginaly, it was a black and white twisted city. The City Area is populated with Metal Empire Digimon, and is filled with industries, smaller towns and bigger city, with Urban City as it's capital.

The fifth Plane is the so called Clockwork Plane, or Cloud Area. That plane was orginaly made from clocks on clouds, but after some while, it expanded and a part of the plane became populated with villages which were made on the clouds. On the biggest cloud was the Celestial Castle build, the HQ of the three Celestial Angels. An another important building was the Guardian Academy, a place where holy type and angel type Digimon learn how to fight evil forces.

The sixth Plane was called Souveregin Plane or Souveregines Area. It's divided into five parts, North, West, East and South and Middle. On each part is the Castle of one of the five Souveregines placed, the middle one hidden. Also, in the core of the Plane, it was rumored that there is the power, the key of the digivolution, as well as a terrifing programm that is able to delete everything.

The 7th Plane was called simply Dark Area and it matches it's name perfectly. The Dark Area is actually a deserted westland, with water, plants and other geographical elements. It's always dark there, pitch black when night, and a bit brighter at day_ (thought it is so much bright like on a cloudy day, when black clouds cover the sky)._ That Area is actually the Digital version of hell and all Digimon, who don't belong there_ (and have some healthy sense)_ avoid it under all circumstates. That Area is filled with dark type, demon Digimon, who are all classified as evil. _(You don't want to get lost there)._ That Area has also it's rulers, 7 of them. They call themselves The 7 Great Demon Lords _(and do match their names)._ There do exist other groups who are either _(if we can call them so)_ allies or their rivals; like the Dark Masters or the six Black Death Star Generals. However, the Demon Lords are the one who rule _(and you don't want to mess up with them, either you're a Royal Knight or a Celestial Angel)._

Besides the Digital Monsters, or Digimon, there also exist other beings, like Yggdrasil, who is more a programm then a Digimon. Other beings are the DigiGnomes, cute, happy creatures who are called Wish Granters.

Through the DigiWorld also spread so called Data Streams. Those purple streams appear randomly and they can bring the Digimon at a random part of the DigiWorld. Some of the Digimon use the Data Streams' advantage, but some of them avoid the streams.

One of the special features of the streams is that they can bring a Digimon to the Data Realm, a zone between the Real World _(which is from the DigiWorld seen as a big shiny orb)_ and the Digimon Bioemerges in the Real World through a DigiField, or they bring them right into an another zone, called the DigiQuartz.

Also the DigiWorld had an unusual day-night change _(now it was night)._ There were no sunsets. When it became night, darkness immediantly covered the world. The same happened when it turned day.

_(Okay, enough about the DigiWorld, we should go back to the main problem)._

The 5 Souveregines gathered at the Golden Castle, which belonged to their leader Fanglongmon, the Golden Dragon and Keeper of the Center.

The other members were the Blue Dragon Azulongmon, the Keeper of East; the Red Phonix Zhuqiaomon, the Keeper of South; the Green Tortorise Ebnowumon, the Keeper of West; and the White Tiger Bahiumon, the Keeper of North.

"We cannot countine like this anymore. The Demon Lords are becoming stronger with each day. We have to stop them right now." growled Zhuqiaomon_ (Did I mention he's a hot-head? Don't mess up with him if you want to stay alive.)_

"I agree with Zhuqiaomon. We must end their rampage, here and now." added Bahiumon.

"I'm with you." said Ebnowumon.

"Fanglongmon, what do you think?" asked Azulongmon their leader.

"I'm not sure. I'm also for that we destroy them, but..." Fanglongmon sighed. "I still can't deceide. Something's telling me that Great Evil we sealed away, set us something up. A trap possibly. This is all to fragile to make sudden desicions."

Azulongmon, who was closest to the Golden Dragon, ally as well as friend, knew what the Dragon spoke of. There was a secret about the Demon Lords, of which only Fanglongmon was fully aware.

"I hope that the Royal Knights and the Celestial Angels won't make any descisions out of blue." added Fanglongmon.

Meanwhile, at the core of the DigiWorld, a little white Digimon looked at the big shiny orb which was the Real World.

"Calu. I'm so alone. And so bored. Calu!" complained the little white Digimon. It had big green eyes, the Zero Unit on his forehead and expando ears which were purple colored on the edges. And he was really special. The little Digimon sighed, but then he rose his head as he heared giggles. The shiny creatures, which were the DigiGnomes, giggled happily. The white Digimon, known as Calumon, the Catalyst, expanded his ears.

"Calu, Hey, want to play? Calu!" he smiled.

Back at West Shinjuku, a girl groaned loudly in her room.

The girl had chessnut brown eyes and brown hair, binded in pigtails with black ribbons, a purple T-shirt with black sleeves, a jeans miniskirt, with a purple belt on which was a red heart and black leggings which reached to her knees. She also wore black-white fingercutted gloves.

She looked at the deck which was on her table. That were the cards from the Digimon TCG she used to play. She was pretty good at it and her alias was Shadow Tamer.

She and her friends always wished to have their own Digimon partners. And those Digimon were also members of a particular group.

The girl sighed.

How big were the chances that she'll ever become the Tamer of her favorite Digimon? Pretty small. She wasn't even sure if Digimon exist, but she hoped they do.

"Where am I? Calu?" Calumon looked around. He had no idea how he got here. The last thing he remembered was a flash of light and in the next second he appeared in a strange desert.

He wandered around, again sad as much he could be. There were no friends, no one to play, and no one to guide him. Only those strange streams on the sky and a few DataPacks which passed by. Calumon really felt lone.

His ears expanded as he heared a constant reviving mechanical noise. He looked in surpriese as a huge red motorcycle stopped in front of him. Calumon looked at the tall Digimon that was sitting on the motorcycle.

The Digimon was clothed in black biker clothes. His metal claded gloves ended with sharp claws and he had two double-barreled guns, one on his leg and the other on his back and a metalic tail. Through a purple helmet, three bloody red eyes pierced at the little Catalyst.

"Calu, Calu, who are you?" asked Calumon. The other Digimon didn't respond.

"Calu, can you please help me?" Calumon tried to talk with him. The Digimon didn't answer.

"Calu, please?" pleaded Calumon. The other Digimon only frowned in response.

"I'm Beelzemon. Better memorize that name while you're still alive." grunted the demonic Digimon and drove away. Calumon coughed since he swallowed some of the dust which was left.

"Now, what?" he turned to the Real World. "Caaluuu. Huh?"

He blinked in surpriese as a Data Stream moved right his way. He got sucked into it. The Stream was pulling him even more backwards.

"Caaalu!"

Calumon suddenly found himself in the Data Realm. It was a zone filled with ones and zeros. He walked around as he suddenly felt the presence of a Digimon behind him. It was a kind of fire Digimon, a Meramon. It smiled deviously.

"Calu!" Calumon runned through the Data Realm followed by the Meramon who wanted his data.

On the night sky suddenly appeared two lights.

"Sir, there are two new Bioemerges." said the woman behind the computer.

The two boys and the two girls noticed it. The boy without a partner stayed at home, looking at the lights. The two Tamers runned towards one light, which was bigger.

The second girl went out of her house towards the second light which slowly started to dissolve.

She found a little white Digimon, lying on the ground. It was tired, and unconssicious. She blinked in surpriese.

"It's a Calumon." she whispered. She lifted the little Catalyst and runned back home.

Meanwhile, the girl and the Renamon entered the DigiField.

"Meramon, level Champion." read the girl on her D-Power. "He might be stronger then you, but we'll correct this."

"I'm following your order." said the yellow fox.

"Okay, DigiModify, Betamon, Pillar of Water!" The girl again slashed a card through her D-Power.

"Not so fast!" growled the Meramon, firing fireballs at Renamon.

"Digimodify, Hyper Speed!" the girl slashed a second card. Renamon escaped the attack gracefully, yet quick enough.

"Pillar of Water!" she then created a pillar of water, weaking Meramon. The humnoid flame Digimon cried out in pain.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon fired then a barrage of diamond shaped leaves which deleted Meramon. She absorbed his data.

_[Ending Song Neuer Morgen (TV Version) by Digimon Tamers plays]_

Next time on **Digimon Shadow Tamers**: The introduction of the new Tamers, as well as the start of a fight between the Royal Knights and the Demon Lords.

Stay tuned for episode_ 2. Clash of the Knights and Demons, The Appearance of New Tamers!_

Don't Miss It!


	4. Clash of the Knights and Demons, The App

I thank you for the reviws and I gotta apologize for a few mistakes I made in the last chapter. It's not Ebnowumon, but Ebonwumon and he's the Keeper of North and Bahiumon of West, not vice versa. -.-" Sorry.

* * *

Last Time on **Digimon Shadow Tamers**: New Tamers and Digimon were introduced and a girl saved a Calumon.

_[Opening Song Der Größte Träumer (TV Version) by Digimon Tamers plays]_

**2. Chapter**

**Clash of the Knights and Demons, The Appearance of New Tamers!**

Calumon slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was lying on a bed in a strange room and in front of him was a being he never saw.

"Calu, who are you?" he asked.

"Bunya Arisa's my name." replied the girl. "What is a Digimon like you doing here?"

"Well, I'm living here. Calu." replied Calumon.

"In the Real World? Ain't you guys living in the DigiWorld?" said Arisa.

"Calu?" Calumon looked at the girl with a confused expression on his face.

"Listen, you somehow passed a portal which lead you from the DigiWorld to the World of Humans, or how it's mostly called, Real World." said Arisa. "Okay, Calu, and you are a human? Calu." asked Calumon.

"Yes, I'm a human." replied Arisa.

Though she should actually be surpriesed that a creature from a paralel World is sitting on her bed, she wasn't. Maybe, until now, she never met a Digimon, but she had experience with them.

"Are you hungry?" she asked. "Well, now while you're asking, yes. Calu!" said Calumon. "Okay, wait here. I'll come back soon." replied Arisa and went down to the kitchen.

Calumon meanwhile examined Arisa's room. His attention was drawed by the Digimon Cards, which he put down and observed each. He recognized one Digimon immediantly.

"I hope you like riceballs." said Arisa as she came back with a plate with riceballs. She noticed that Calumon was looking at her cards, holding one card in his grip.

"Calu, you have strange Digimon pictures. Calu." said Calumon.

"That ain't pictures, that are cards." replied Arisa.

"Is anyone of the Digimon familiar to you?"

"Yes, he is. Calu!" Calumon showed Arisa a card.

"Beelzemon?" she blinked in surpriese.

"Calu, yes. I met him before that strange stream captured me." said Calumon.

"What did he say?" Arisa's curiosity grew.

"Calu, he first was really rude. I asked him for help but he didn't reply. Then he said: 'I'm Beelzemon. Better memorize that name while you're still alive.' and drove away on that strange bike. Calu." said Calumon, a bit annoyed, gesturing the situation with his hands.

"Well, you're lucky that he didn't pick up on you." replied Arisa. Calumon jumped then took one of the riceballs and started to eat.

"Can you tell me how the DigiWorld looks like?" asked the girl.

"Calu, I didn't see much. Everything I remember was that strange place where I was captured. Calu. Then in the next second, a strange purple stream brought me into a desert, before I got here. Calu!" explained Calumon and looked at the riceballs. "Those are really yummy. Calu!" "Thanks." said Arisa and watched how he ate the riceballs. -So the DigiWorld from which he comes is similar to the Tamers DigiWorld. Cool. And he also met a Beelzemon. Maybe the chances of becoming a Tamer ain't so small I thought.-

"So, want to stay here?" asked Arisa.

"I don't know. Calu. I'd like to see how the Real World looks like. It's my first time here. Calu!" said Calumon.

"But it's 9:30 pm. Maybe you can explore our world tommorow." said the girl.

"No thanks. Calu. Bye!" replied Calumon and jumped out through the open window, expanding his ears and flying away.

Arisa sighed.

"Ow, well, Calumon is a curious Digimon. And anyways, I have now much important things to think about."

_(While I had my dilema about how to get a Digimon partner, the Royal Knights and the Celestial Angels had their own problems.)_

In the DigiWorld, at the Server Tree a group of Knights had their own discussion what to do against the Demon Lords.

The Royal Knights were a group of Knight, Warrior and a Dragon Digimon, and served Yggdrasil, or how they call him, King Drassil. They were founded by Imperialdramon Paladin Mode, and were first under Omnimon's lead. Leater as Alphamon came to the group, he became their leader. Because the Royal Knights are placed in the highest ranks of Network Security, it was said that it's absolutely impossible to violate security in their presence. Though the Demon Lords did it, so that fact wasn't true at all.

The members of the Royal Knights are _(for now since two were still missing):_

Alphamon, the leader of the Royal Knights. He is titled "Aloof Hermit".

Crainamon, the closest Royal Knight to King Drasil, and carries usually out his orders without question.

Crusadermon, a knight who fights for his own justice. Also titled "Indifferent Warrior". _(You can imagine why.)_

Dynasmon, usually teamed up with Crusadermon, is a lone fighter, with a deep loyalty, just like Crainamon. He's titled "Passionate Warrior". Examon, the only dragon warrior.

Gallantmon, a chivalrous and loyal warrior. _(The best example of a Royal Knight.) _

Sleipmon, an acient Digimon, who has a good defence.

Duftmon, whose motto is "Justice equals power". He's pretty nimble on the battlefield.

Magnamon, the "Radiance of Miracles", is an Armor Leveled Digimon, but still as strong as an Ultimate. Maybe even stronger.

Omnimon, the ex leader of the Royal Knights, is actually a DNA fusion of the two Megas WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon.

UlforceVeedramon, the swiftest of the RK's, even swifter then Duftmon.

The 11 RK's gathered in the huge meeting hall, disscusing what they should do about the Demon Lords.

"We cannot let them rampage further. Belphemon almost destroyed a village at the subrub of the Forest Area if I and Examon didn't got there and saved the most part." said UlforceVeedramon, punching the table. _(Lucky for the table it didn't fall apart.)_

"I know what you're speaking off. This is going too far. We have to stop them, no matter what cost." said Crainamon.

"Alphamon, did you got any news from the Souveregines?" asked Sleipmon.

"Fanglongmon is still unsure of what we should do." replied Alphamon.

"I talked yesterday with King Drassil. He too cannot anymore watch the chaos those 7 are spreading." said Omnimon.

"What about the Celestial Angels?" asked Duftmon.

"Ophanimon wants to destroy the Demon lords as well as we want. But they still have to discouss if they should bring their students into the war or not." said Magnamon.

"What about the Olympus Twelwe?" asked Examon.

"They have their own problems. Apollomon and Dianamon went missing, Volcanusmon, Merukimon and Neptunmon care only for their own forts and the others are quarreling the whole time." replied Dynasmon.

"The biggest problem is with Minervamon. Since Mervamon got into the group, those two are non-stop quarreling." Crusadermon lifted a rose. "It reminds me on a soap opera."

"And we cannot ask the Deva to help us since they're guarding the Souveregines Area, as well as the Key of Digivolution." added Gallantmon. "That would mean we're the only ones who can do something against the Demon Lords."

"So, what should we do?" asked Sleipmon.

"We should observe every move they make. And when they're seperated, we'll gonna attack them and kill one after one." said Alphamon.

"Okay, but you can freely leave Beelzemon to me. I still have some unfinished buissnes with him." said Gallantmon.

_(Did I mention those two were arch rivals?)_

Meanwhile at the Clockwork Plane, the three Celestial Angels had their own disscusion.

Their group consisted of three Holy Type Digimon, who were under the lead of the Souveregines, mainly Fanglongmon:

Cherubimon, a calm and calculated, compassionate, and wise Digimon.

Seraphimon, who is responsible for maintaining law and order in the Digital World. Mostly calm, but is a bit strict when it comes to keep order. Ophanimon is responsible for the nurturing of the Digital World, preserving all life and love, hating all evil and dark.

"We cannot let our students to fight. They're too unexperienced." said Seraphimon.

"I agree with Seraphimon. They will get killed in a such battle. That would be an needless lose." said Cherubimon.

"And what about the guards?" asked Ophanimon.

"We need them to guard the Guardian Academy. You remember how Daemon's Devimon army attacked it. If Seraphimon wasn't there, nothing would've been left from it." said Cherubimon.

"How ironical, he attacked the place where he once was raised." said Ophanimon, with slight sarcassm.

"You do know that Lilithmon and Lucemon were also once students at the Guardian Academy." said Cherubimon.

"Don't ever mention that hussy's name." snapped Ophanimon at Cherubimon. For a while, silence covered the hall.

_[Itsumo Itsudemo (Long Version) by Digimon Adventure 02 plays]_

It was morning in the Real World as Arisa went to school. She wore her school uniform, a white marine T-shirt with a red collar and tie, a white skirt with red edge, white stockings which reached her knees and brown shoes. She bound her hair into a ponytail with a red ribbon.

-Only few more weeks and summer holydays will start.- she thought. Then she would get a rest from everything.

"Huh?" Arisa blinked in surpriese as she noticed something jumping from one rooftop to an another. "What was that?"

She asked in confusion. _(To still your curiosity, it was Renamon.)_

She looked for a while at the sky, until she realized that she's gonna be late again for school.

"Damn it!" she hissed and runned to school.

She was in such hurry that didn't notice that she bumped into two another girls, who seemed to be 13 years old. The girls didn't wore a school uniform.

One of them actually wore a blue summer dress with a white T-shirt. One side of her brown hair was bound into a pigtail with a blue ribbon. She had sky blue eyes.

The other girl had short green hair and brown-orange eyes. She wore a pink chineese styled T-shirt and brown kapries and pink-white sneakers.

"Ouch!" yelped all as they bumped into each other.

"Hey, can't you watch out where you're going!" snapped the girl with the chineese styled T-shirt.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't notice you." replied Arisa.

"Next time better watch out." said the other girl, with a much softer voice then her friend. Arisa stood up and runned away.

-I'm now done.- she thought.

The sash-door got open as Arisa glanced into her classroom. She didn't see her teacher, though everyone was already sitting on their places.

"Ahm." She heared someone behind her, clearing the troath. She sweatdropped and looked at her homeroom teacher, a woman in her late 20s. "Bunya-san, I already expected you to be late. This was the 5th time this week." said Ayumi Tashimiko-sensei.

"I'm sorry." Arisa replied. "Well, I had already expected something like that from you." replied her teacher. "Go now back to your seat."

Arisa frowned. Of course, her teachers would always consider her as the class' black sheep. After that little incident that happened a while ago, she had the status of the bad girl.

"Busted again, heh." Arisa heared a comment from the nearest classmate. She replied with a glare and then the girl sat.

Arisa was really angry. She hated the most part of her classmates. Her life wasn't their concern. But they just made it. She sulked. Life wasn't fair.

At the same time, a Digimon had his own complaints about fate.

Beelzemon was lying on the bed in his room in the Dark Castle_ (known also as the Castle of the 7 Great Demon Lords),_ and staring at the stoned roof.

With his arms crossed behind his head, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the silence of his room. That endured a few minutes as he heared a flapping. With a groan, he stood up and opened the door.

His personal DemiDevimon Messanger was waiting in front of the door.

"Lord Beelzemon, I have news from Lord Lucemon. He wants you too see in the meeting hall." the DemiDevimon bowed.

"Okay, okay, tell 'm I'll come." grumbled Beelzemon. Such meetings annoyed him to death. The DemiDevimon bowed and flied away. He frowned. Whatever Lucemon has on plan, it would be sure the same thing he intended to do. Destroy the Royal Knights.

The school bell rung in an other school. Lunch-break. Three teens got out of it, holding their bentou boxes.

One of them was a boy with spiky brown hair, green eyes and a scar over his left eye. He and the other boy wore the school uniforms of their school, a white short-sleeved shirt with a blue tie and the emblem of their school, brown trousers and shoes.

The other boy was a bit taller, with black hair and gold eyes.

The girl was slim, with long black hair with two bangs in front, calming cerulean eyes. On each bang was a bell tied. She wore a white T-shirt with the school emblem on the front and a blue tie. The collar and the edges of the sleeves were blue and she also wore a blue skirt. She wore white stockings which reached to her knees and brown shoes.

"Wanna eat with us?" asked the girl.

"No thanks, I'd like to be alone." replied the golden eyed boy.

"You want to be alone the whole time. I just don't get it." replied the other boy, who was pretty much similar to the girl.

"Like said, please leave me alone." said the other boy and left them.

"I just don't get him." said the girl.

"Me neither." replied her brother.

"Hey you two, are we gonna eat or what? I'm starving." came a voice from the bag the boy carried.

"Don't worry Coronamon, we'll soon let you and Lunamon out." said the boy.

"Okay, Okay, but hurry up if you don't want to see me dead." replied Coronamon, an orange-red, lion like Digimon.

"You're eating the whole time." complained a second voice, which came from the girl's bag.

"And you're annoying me, Lunamon." replied Coronamon.

"Okay, you can stop it now you two." the girl took out a device, which was a blue Xros Loader with pink edges. Below the screen was a silver half moon. The boy took his own X-Loader out, which was red with golden edges. Below the screen was a golden sun.

The two X-Loaders shone as Lunamon, a rabbit like Digimon, and her brother Coronamon appeared.

"Lunch time!" said Coronamon happily.

At the same time, in Arisa's school, the bell rung for lunch-break too.

Arisa and 6 other teens gathered around at a spot where no one can see them. The boys' uniform conisted of a red coat with the school emblem, blue trousers and a white shirt with a red tie.

The other six members were:

A boy, about 14 years, who had dark brown messy hair and flame colored eyes. His name was Araki Akinari.

A boy with light blue messy hair and deep green eyes, also 14 years old. His name was Itachi Damien.

A boy, 14 and half years old, with brown hair and grey colored eyes. His name was Orikasa Hiroshi and he was the oldest in the group.

A boy, around 14 years, with glasses back on. He had dark green-black messy hair and light brown eyes. His name was Tsumura Seichi.

A 13 and 1/2 year old girl, with blonde hair binded in pigtails with pink-red ribbons and dark blue eyes. Her name was Adachi Airu and she was the youngest in the group.

A 13 and half year old girl with red wavy hair and dark red eyes. Her name was Inoue Akari.

"You have luck that Tashimiko-sensei ain't that strict or you would've now been for the rest of the school year in detention." said the glasses wearing boy.

"Seichi, I'm not now in mood to talk about it." replied Arisa.

"Okay, okay." replied Seichi. Arisa sighed and smiled.

"Anyways, I saw yesterday a Digimon." she said.

"Really?!" exclaimed the whole group.

"You're kidding." said Akinari, crossing his arms.

"A-a. I saw a Digimon and I talked with him." said Arisa. "And it wasn't a dream."

"And which Digimon was it?" asked Airu.

"A Calumon. But he dissapeared soon." said Arisa.

"Maybe he'll come back." Hiroshi shrugged.

"I think Arisa's telling the truth. I say yesterday a light on the sky. It might be some kind of portal." said Akari.

"That would mean that we could soon get our own Digimon Partners." said Damien.

_(If we just knew how right he was.)_

Meanwhile, Beelzemon entered the meeting hall and leaned on the wall, with crossed arms. The others were waiting for him.

Beelzemon was the Demon Lord of Gluttony and as such, he seeked for power and loaded Digimon to become stronger. Still he was a bit distant from the group.

Lilithmon was the Demon Mistress of Lust and the only female teammember. She had the ability to charm and make other Digimon fall in love with her, before she ripped them apart with her hazardous Nazar Nail. She was actually a fallen angel.

Belphemon Rage Mode was the Demon Lord of Sloth and often asleep, mostly in his Sleep Mode. But now, he was fully awake, and he was also able to destroy countries.

Barbamon was the Demon Lord of Greed, often on the hunt for treasures and rare things. Besides that he often was in the library of the castle.

Leviamon was the Demon Lord of Envy, a leviathan like being, who mostly hid in the depths of the Dark Ocean _(one reasons why most of the Digimon didn't dare to go there)_.

Daemon was the Demon Lord of Wrath, a hot-tempered fallen angel and the previous leader of the Demon Lords.

Lucemon Chaos Mode _(also know as Lucemon Falldown Mode)_ was the Demon Lord of Pride and the leader of the 7 Great Demon Lords. He was a fallen angel, just like Lilithmon and Daemon were.

And he now held a note in his hand.

"So, what is it?" asked Beelzemon.

"The Royal Knights want to challange each of us in different locations." replied Lucemon. Beelzemon frowned.

"Just tell me where Pinapple head is and I'm off." he said. "I still have some unfinished buissnes with him."

"At the Desert Area." said Barbamon. Without any further questions, Beelzemon left them. Lilithmon hmpfed.

"That's so typical for him." she said, crossing her arms.

"And I say we should follow Beelzemon's example. No one messes around with the Demon Lords." said Lucemon with a devious smirk.

_[Itsumo Itsudemo Ends]_

_[Brightdown (Full Version) by D. Gray-man plays]_

_(Back to Shinjuku.)_

It was already early evening. The school was off and Arisa walked around the town, until she reached her destination. The Shinjuku Central Park. She wore again her usual clothes, adding a black short sleeved leather jacket, long black, fingercutted gloves and black boots. Around her neck was a purple bandanna bound. On her belt was a card box.

She looked the whole time at the Beelzemon card she took out.

She looked the whole time at the card, expeting it to turn somehow into a Blue Card, like on the anime.

She wasn't the only one who wished a partner, but her friends too, who were as well waiting for something to happen.

At the same time, a black haired boy _(the one from the beginning)_ got his wish granted. His Gallantmon card turned into a Blue Card.

"I can't believe it." he muttered as he slashed it through the Card Fighter Ex. The Card Fighter sparkled, but nothing happened.

"Aw, man. Don't tell me I broke it already." groaned the boy and put his card fighter on the table. He then opened a box and took out a pair of swimming goggles, which had a red band, blue glasses and red frame and he put them on his head, looking at the mirror in his room. He had to admit he looked just like one of those leaders from the anime, maybe even cooler.

Meanwhile, the boy, who seemed to be friends with the twins who had a Coronamon and Lunamon for partners, walked now through a deserted street. He wore a black jacket with a flame designe on the back and a gold shirt with blue lightning bolts on it crossing on it, jeans and sneakers. He was on the way to a Digimon TCG challange.

_(Back to the DigiWorld.)_

Beelzemon was riding on his motorcycle Behetmoth to his own challange, he had with Gallantmon. Finnaly he arrived there. It was in the Desert Area, and surrounded with rocks so the field had only two entrances.

"Alright, where are you Pinapple-head!?" growled Beelzemon.

"Right above you!"

Beelzemon looked upwards, seeing Gallantmon on Grani, a crimson red flying machine.

"Then we can get this battle started." Beelzemon smirked.

Meanwhile, in the Forest Area, Belphemon appeared.

"Alright, where are you you sqirms of Royal Knights?" he roared.

"Behind you!" he heared a yell. He turned around, and faced his foe who was Crainamon.

At the Sea Area, Leviamon waited in a huge underwater cave with a island on it. He turned to the island where Omnimon and Magnamon appeared, ready to face him.

At the City Area, Barbamon was already facing Sleipmon.

Daemon and Lilithmon, who appeared on the ClockWork Plane faced Examon, Duftmon and UlforceVeedramon.

Meanwhile, at the Dark Area, Lucemon faced Alphamon, Crusadermon and Dynasmon.

"Let the battles begin." said Lucemon with a smirk as he looked at his foes.

_[Brightdown Ends.]_

_[Ending Song Neuer Morgen (TV Version) by Digimon Tamers plays]_

Next time on **Digimon Shadow Tamers**: The challanges countinue, but some of the Digimon will be send to the Real World, where they get introduced with their Tamers.

Stay tuned for episode _3. Demon Lords vs. Royal Knights, A Wish gets Granted!_

Don't Miss it!


	5. Demon Lords vs Royal Knights, A Wish ge

Thanks for the revivews guy. I gotta dissapoint you, the battles won't be fierence at all, but at least confusing enough. This time the kids are finnaly going to get their partners.

* * *

Last time on **Digimon Shadow Tamers**: A few kids are on the way to become Tamers, while the Demon Lords and Royal Knights started a battle against each other.

_[Opening Song Der Größte Träumer (TV Version) by Digimon Tamers plays]_

_3. Chapter_

_Demon Lords vs. Royal Knights, A Wish gets Granted!_

"Aw, man, you beat me again." said a boy.

"I told you to not mess up with me." replied the golden eyed boy and walked away.

"He's weird." said an other boy.

"Sheesh, do you know who that is?" asked the first boy.

"No."

"That's Drake Noah, he won the Digimon Card Game Tournament last year, in Akihabara."

"So, that's him? Sheesh."

Noah meanwhile looked at the card he won. It was a Dynasmon card. He knew that Digimon since he also watched the Digimon anime.

Though, he sometimes wondered how it would be if he had a partner.

Noah shook his head. No way he'll ever get a partner. He's better off alone.

Though, suddenly, the Dynasmon card turned to a Blue Card.

At the same time, Arisa's Beelzemon card turned too into a Blue Card.

"It was time." Arisa swiped the card through her Card Fighter Ex. The Card Fighter sparkled, but remained the same. The girl groaned.

"Aw, man."

_[Battle Theme Target ~Akai Shougeki~ (Long Version) by Digimon Adventure 02 plays]_

Back at the DigiWorld, Beelzemon and Gallantmon had their own tense battle.

"Double Impact!" Beelzemon fired two bullets at Gallantmon. The Royal Knight flied with Grani upwards to escape the attack.

"Come down and face me like a real Knight!" yelled Beelzemon, who was much annoyed.

"Ha, what do you know about being a Knight, Demon!?" replied Gallantmon. "I'm here to destroy beings like you!"

"Talkin', talkin'...Is that everythin' what ya Knights know?" said Beelzemon. "I thought Yggy and that Paladin of an Imperialdramon taught you more."

"Tsk, everything you know is destruction." Gallantmon lowered Grani down.

"Loadin' Digimon is my life Pinapple head. You know the unwritten rule of this World. Load, or be loaded!" replied Beelzemon. "I'm only fighting for my existance and I will survive!"

"No, you won't survive Beelzemon. I the name of King Drassil I will destroy you!" Gallantmon charged up his lance. "Lightning Joust!"

He dispatched a strong blast of lightning from the Gram. Beelzemon managed to escape it, in the last second, with Behetmoth's help.

At the Forest Area, a roar echoed through the wood, which made most of the Digimon run away in fear. _(That was Belphemon in any case you wonder.)_

Belphemon fired a wave at Crainamon, making him yell in agony.

"Lampranthus!" Belphemon then casted black flames from the chains coiled around his body. Crainamon managed to lift in the last second his Omni Shield, escaping without a larger damage.

"That was close." he muttered.

"I think it's a bit too earlie to be relieved Crainamon!" growled Belphemon and rushed with his claws at the Royal Knight. The sound of two metals clashing at each other echoed through the forest.

Meanwhile, Leviamon faced Omnimon and Magnamon.

"That's really pathetic. There are two RK's needed to face me, what a joke." he mocked.

"I'm far above your level Leviamon." said Omnimon.

"And with me added, we'll beat you." added Magnamon.

"Try it!" taunted Leviamon.

"Supreme Cannon!" Omnimon fired a subzero freezing blast. Leviamon dived and Omnimon freezed the water sufrace.

"Pandćmonium Lost!" "Icy Breath!"

Barbamon and Sleipmon fired at each other an fire and ice attack. The attacks clashed into each other, proving to be worth. The Digimon keeped on struggling.

"When I'm done with you, I'm going to take that pretty shield of yours." said Barbamon with a smirk.

"I won't let you to do that!" replied Sleipmon.

Daemon meanwhile faced Examon and UlforceVeedramon, while Lilithmon took care about Duftmon. Examon and UlforceVeedramon encircled Daemon from two sides and fired their attacks.

"Avalon's Gate!" Examon thrusted Ambrosius and exploded all of its special shells, sending them towards Daemon.

"The Ray of Victory!" UlforceVeedramon strafed with a beam from the "V"-shaped armor on his chest.

Daemon easily escaped the attacks, by flying upwards. The attacks hit the opposite Royal Knight.

"Evil Inferno!" Daemon attacked with extremely high-temperature hellfire. That injured the two knights even more. Yet Daemon was irittated. "You fools should've stayed at home if you cannot fight me."

"Black Aura Blast!" Duftmon _(if someone's confused, his second name is Leopardmon)_ fired explosive energy with the Sword of Destruction.

Lilithmon easily escaped it and appeared behind Duftmon.

"Nazar Nail!" She slashed with her hazardous hand, the Nazar Nail at Duftmon's back, causing him to collapse in pain. Duftmon fell. Lilithmon had only a satisifed smirk on her face.

"So, let's see who'll become my first victim." said Lucemon.

"You won't never again hurt someone." replied Crusadermon.

"Ow, really?" mocked Lucemon. "And who's going to stop me? You? You're pathetic dogs of that idiot Yggdrassil."

"You'll pay for insulting King Drassil!" roared Dynasmon. He and Crusadermon rushed over to Lucemon Chaos Mode.

"Don't! That's what he was planning!" yelled Alphamon, but it was too late.

"Ultimate Sacrifice!" Lucemon produced a three-dimensional magic square as a glowing orb of Light and Darkness and traped the two knights within this orb.

"Now it's gonna be interesting." he crossed his arms. "You have a 50-50 chance of surviving either being completely annihilated or merely getting massive damage." he shrugged. "In either case, I'm the winner. Which would make you my only oppponent."

He turned to Alphamon. Alphamon tensed, ready for whatever will come next.

_(But for that that came next, he wasn't prepeared. None of them was for that prepeared.)_

Back in the Desert Area, a girl, about 8 years or so, looked at Beelzemon and Gallantmon who still were fighting. She had brown hair and chesnut brown eyes. Her hair was bound in a ponytail with a purple ribbon and she wore a purple T-shirt underneath a black summer dress without sleeves. On the right side of her chest was a kind of symbol which looked like a heart with a black and white angel wing. She wore black-white sneakers and an armband device on her arm.

"Gee, this battle is soon gonna come to it's end." she said with a smirk.

"How do you mean it?" asked a voice behind her. "What are you planning Shinzui?"

The little girl turned around and saw an another, 15 year old girl. She had blonde hair bound in a ponytail. She wore a grey blazer over a white top. She also had a black skirt on.

"Hikari Nora, what a surpriese." said Shinzui sarcasstically. "Why don't we watch the battle together."

"I'm only here to prevent you from doing whatever you planed." said Nora.

"Then you arrived too late. There are already 10 kids in the Real World and you know how I am. As a messanger of the DigiGnomes, I gotta grant their wishes." said Shinzui and pressed a button on her armband.

"Wait!" said Nora, but it was too late. A Data Stream was going towards the two Digimon who fought. Gallantmon and Beelzemon didn't notice it until it came to close to escape it.

"What the?!" Beelzemon first noticed it and Gallantmon turned around too, only to ger swallowed by the stream. _(Grani and Behetmoth were left back.)_

Not only in that area, but also in the others, the Data Streams were apporoaching the challanges taking out particular Digimon.

Just as Crainamon was about to attack Belphemon, a huge Data Stream captured the Demon Lord of Sloth, taking him away in front of the confused Crainamon.

Meanwhile, Leviamon managed to break the ice in the Deepest Cave.

"Now you're done!" he roared, but before he could attack, a Data Stream captured him.

At the City Area, Barbamon and Sleipmon ended again in a draw. Though, suddenly, a Data Stream swept over, picking up Barbamon. The same happened in the Clockwork Plane, where both Daemon and Lilithmon got swallowed.

Lucemon watched the two knights who emerged from the ball he created. They weren't dead, but weren't far from dieing.

"Are you alright?" asked Alphamon those two, trying to help them to get up. Crusadermon and Dynasmon breathed heavily.

"I was better." muttered Dynasmon.

"Such a sad picture." mumbled Lucemon and created an orange orb. "I'm gonna end now your suffering."

But before he could attack, a Data Stream swept over the area. After it dissapeared, only Alphamon and Crusadermon were left surpriesed and confused.

Shinzui and Nora looked at the sky where 10 orbs of different colored light were pulled to the Real World.

"What the heck did you do?" asked Nora.

"Just my job." said Shinzui.

"Yggdrasil won't be happy if he finds out what happened." said Nora. "He's against it that any of the Digimon come in contact with humans."

"Well and the DigiGnomes ain't against it. Either the Souveregines." replied Shinzui.

_[Target ends]_

_[Intro theme Bring me to life by Evanscene plays]_

On the sky over Shinjuku appeared strange lights, more like a kind of shiny fog.

"Sir, we have a problem." said the black haired woman behind the computer as an alarm turned on. "There's a new Bioemerge."

The man, who had a busissnes suit, blonde-brown hair and sunglasses entered the large hall, which had much similarity to the Hypnos Central from Digimon Tamers.

"What's going on Megumi?" he asked. The other, blonde haired woman responded.

"I've never seen such thing before. There are 10 Digimon who are going to Bioemerge." she said.

"Give me a full picture of the state." said the man. Odonera Megumi tipped something into the computer and on the large screen appeared a hologram picture of the sky over Shinjuku.

"Do the medium know about the orb on the sky?" asked the man.

"I think they'll soon find it out." replied Megumi.

"Then make a cover story for it. And keep those Wild Ones on screen. I must know what is going on here." replied the man.

The girl with the Renamon looked at the sky. They were on the roof of their house. The girl's D-Power reacted.

"What is going on there?" she asked.

"I don't know. But I don't like it." replied Renamon. "It seems like there will be more Bioemerges then one."

The boy with the Terriermon was playing a computer game, while his partner was observing what was going on outside. As the door opened. Terriermon immediantly stayed still as if he was a plush toy.

"Kenny, mum wanted to know if you're hungry?" said the girl in the chineese styled T-shirt. She seemed to be the boy's older sister.

"Tell her I'm not hungry." replied Matsumi Kenny.

"Okay, huh?" Kenny's sister looked through the window at the sky.

"What is it Karin?" asked Kenny and looked too at the sky. "What the?"

He stared in shock at the shiny Digital Field. Then he grabbed Terriermon, his card box and his white D-Power which had a green strap and ring.

"Where are you going?" asked Karin, but the boy was already gone.

The girl, who was much similar to Katou Juri from Digimon Tamers, walked through the park, holding a bag with groceries, as she looked at the sky.

"Is that, a DigiField?" she asked rethoricaly.

"Onee-sama!" called Lunamon's Tamer out. "Onee-sama!"

She was in her room, and together with Lunamon, she looked at the sky. She wore now a pink and gold jacket with a purple shirt underneath, a silver skirt, and pink shoes.

"What is it Risa?" asked her brother, as he and Coronamon entered the room. He spoke english, with an american accent. He wore a red jacket with white lines, blue jeans, and red and white trainers and a pendent around his neck. "And could you please stop calling me onee-sama? I even don't know what it is."

"Onee- means older brother and -sama is suffix which shows how much respect I show you." said Blaze Risa in english. "You really should take more japaneese lessons Shawn."

"So, why did you call us?" asked Coronamon.

"Did you see the sky?" asked Lunamon. "Something's going on outside."

"You're right. I gotta check it out." said Coronamon and runned out.

"Hey, wait!" yelled Lunamon, following him. She knew that her brother might do some problems. Their partners couldn't do anything else but follow them.

"Hey, Akari, look!" Damien pointed at the sky. He and Akari meet each other in the middle of the street. Damien wore now a blue t-shirt with a wave print, brown pants, sandals and black sunglasses put on the collar on his shirt.

"What is it?" Akari looked at it. She wore a dark red T-shirt with a silver heart on the right sleeve and a red-blue check skirt and red-orange sneakers.

"I have no idea." said Damien.

"It might be a DigiField." said Akari.

Seichi was in his room, watching the stars throught a telescope. He wore a simple white T-shirt with a flame print on the front and brown pants. On his hands he wore green sweatjoins. He then noticed the DigiField.

"Woa!" he said. "This must be a DigiField."

He tried to look at it, but it was to shiny to observe it with a telescope.

"Hiroshi, please bring out the garbage." Hiroshi heared his mother calling him.

"Alright, alright." mumbled the boy, who was playing a computer game. He wore a red-white baseball cap, a red T-shirt with a Warcraft print, grey sweatjoins on both of his hands, brown pants, and black sneakers.

"I said now!" yelled his mother. The boy sweatdropped and quickly did what his mother told him.

Just as hew as going back, he noticed the light show on the sky.

Airu was on the attic in her house, playing the drums. That was the best way she could spend the surplus energy she had. She wore now a dark pink T-shirt, a black skirt, black boots and black sweatjoins.

"Turn it down!" she heared a yell from below her. The voices belonged to her older brothers Riku and Kai.

"I won't!" replied Airu. Then she glanced at the window, and saw the light show on the sky.

Akinari was walking throught the streets in a different part of the city as she noticed, just like everyone else, the lights on the sky. He wore a black T-shirt with a yellow thunder on the back and blue jeans. On his neck were black goggles.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Calu, calu, this is so beautiful." said Calumon, who was in the park. Just as the others, he looked at the sky.

Arisa noticed the lights too. In the next second, her Card Fighter Ex sparkled and turned into a white D-Power with a purple strap and ring and two purple thunders next to the screen.

"And I wondered when it's gonna turn into a D-Power." she said.

Noah's Card Fighter also turned into a D-Power. It was white-gold with a gold strap and a red ring.

Also, the Card Fighter of the boy who swiped the Gallantmon card, turned into a white D-Power with a red strap and red ring.

Suddenly, the shiny fog on the sky turned into ten, shooting star like lines which all went into a different direction. Two of them vanished.

Arisa's D-Power got activated. She followed the signal which led her to an empty street. She then waited. One of the shooting star lines came right towards her.

_(Alright, you already guessed it that I'm the one who writes those comments. So I deceided to tell ya mine point of view of the situation._

_Like said, that DigiField went right towards me and hit the ground with a silent bang. A strong wind blew around me and I covered my eyes with my arms._

_"Nice entrance." I muttered with a smile on my face. "So, are you...my partner?"_

_The light was pretty strong, so I couldn't see much. However, after a while, I lowered my arms. In front of me was a little purple being, the height of a five year old. It looked like a little demon, an imp. Besides purple fur, which was white on it's face, it also had a black button nose, pointy ears, emerald green eyes, a red bandanna bound around his neck and matching gloves, a yellow evil grining smiley on his belly, a devilish tail and clawes toes._

_It was an Impmon.)_

Impmon looked around himself in confusion. He noticed that he decreased in size. Much to his surpriese, he also noticed that he decresed in his level, being now a Rookie Leveled Digimon.

"What the heck happened with me!?" he asked and looked around. "Where am I?"

He noticed the girl in front of him and took a battle pose, liting a flame on his finger.

"You gotta better back off if you don't want to get burned! Ba-Boom!" he yelled. "Hey, calm down, I won't hurt you." said the girl. "Ow yeah? And who are you? Ba-Boom!" asked Impmon. "My name's Bunya Arisa and I'm your Tamer." said Arisa.

Impmon's eyes wided in surpriese. His angrienes faded away as he looked in confusion at the girl. The flame turned off.

"M-my Tamer?" he muttered. Then he shook his head. "I never asked for a Tamer nor I need one! I don't want a partner!"

He yelled at her. Arisa showed her D-Power.

"This is a D-Power. It means that we're partners you want it or not." she said. "Well, I don't want it! Ba-Boom!" replied Impmon and runned away as soon as the DigiField started to fade away.

_(I sighed. So much about having a Digimon partner. Still I deceided to follow him. I had some idea that he might end up in some kind of trouble)._

_[Bring Me to Life ends]_

_[Intro Theme Numb by Linking Park plays]_

Meanwhile the boy with the red D-Power runned towards a DigiField which appeared in an industrial zone of the town.

"I hope my partner is worth it." he said digusted as he saw a few rats. He soon arrived at the place where he saw a DigiField. He covered his eyes with his goggles and entered it.

Inside the DigiField was a red-black dinosaur with cute yellow eyes. He was sitting on the floor and curiously looking around himself.

"Wow, I just hope this ain't a dream." said the boy. Guilmon sniffed the air and then looked at him.

"H-hi!" said the boy nervously. He was obviously taller then Guilmon, but Guilmon was the height of an average 11-12 year old and much stronger. The boy made a step backwards.

Guilmon stood up and looked at him curiously. Then he slowly walked towards the boy.

-Maybe this wasn't the best idea.- thought the boy. Guilmon stopped as he was about a meter away from the boy.

"Who are you?" Guilmon asked.

"I'm...I'm Satome Takuto, y-your Tamer." replied Takuto.

"You seem to be nervous. Is everything alright?" asked Guilmon.

"Well, if you don't attack me, then everything should be alright." replied Takuto.

"Why should I attack you? If you're my Tamer, I should protect you." said Guilmon.

"Well, I'm glad that we're partners." said Takuto, with a sigh of relief.

Noah looked curiously at his D-Power.

"Alright, I never said I actually want a partner." he muttered. He looked at the sky as a DigiField fell down, covering the surroundings.

Noah covered his eyes.

"What is going on here?" he asked as a strong wind blew around him. He couldn't see much, but he was sure that he was inside one of those DigiFields he saw on the anime.

As the light faded, he looked to the other side of the DigiField. On the other side was a humanoid wizard like being. It had a blue cape, ripped on a few parts, a cream colored suit and a blue witch hat.

"That's a Wizardmon." muttered Noah in amazement. The confused wizard Digimon looked at him.

"Who are you human?" he asked. "And where am I?"

"My name's Drake Noah and I'm your Tamer. And you are on Earth. West Shinjuku to be precise." said Noah.

"So, the Data Stream brought me to the Real World." said Wizardmon and looked around. The DigiField slowly faded away. Then, as it completely faded away, he turned around and walked away.

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Noah.

"Not your buissnes human." replied Wizardmon.

"It's Noah!" yelled Noah. He then frowned as Wizardmon didn't respond.

-Why bother?- he thought and walked away, the opposite direction.

_[Numb ends]_

_[Ending Song Neuer Morgen (TV Version) by Digimon Tamers plays]_

Next time on **Digimon Shadow Tamers**: Akari and Damien will meet their partners, while the girl with the Renamon will start a battle with Takuto and Guilmon.

Stay tuned for episode _4. Adventure in the DigiQuartz, Challange on the Street!_

Don't Miss it!


	6. Adventure in the DigiQuartz, Challange o

Thanks for the reviwes.

* * *

Last time on **Digimon Shadow Tamers**: The battle between the Demon Lords and Royal Knights got interupted and they were brought to the Real World, where few of them already met their new partners.

_[Opening Song Der Größte Träumer (TV Version) by Digimon Tamers plays]_

**4. Chapter**

**Adventure in the DigiQuartz, Challange on the Street!**

_[Intro Theme Americano by Lady Gaga plays]_

SLAM!

BlackGatomon and Betamon hardly bumped on the ground. They were in some strange area which looked similar to Shinjuku but was more twisted.

"Ouch! That hurted!" BlackGatomon complained, though she wasn't injured.

"Look who's complainig. You're sitting on me!" replied Betamon who was underneath BlackGatomon. She looked at him.

"Ow, I'm sorry." she aplogized and got of the amphibian Digimon.

"Where are we?" asked BlackGatomon.

"How should I know that?" replied Betamon. "But I don't think that we're in the DigiWorld."

"I hate this." said BlackGatomon.

As the DigiField seperated, Akari and Damien noticed that two of the shooting stars dissapeared.

"Did you see that, two of those things dissapeared." said Akari.

"I wonder what those things were." replied Damien.

"Let's find it out!" said Akari and pulled Damien's hand. The two runned towards the lights. However, as they runned a new light formed in front of them and a portal appeared.

"What's that?" asked Damien. But before they could stop, they got into the portal, ending up in a place which was everything else then Shinjuku.

"Where are we?" asked Akari.

"I'm not sure, but this looks like the DigiQuartz." said Damien.

"Okay, this is the last place I expected that we would land." said Akari.

"And what did you expect? The DigiWorld?" asked Damien.

"No, but a DigiField." replied Akari.

Guilmon looked curiously around.

"This is the Real World?" he asked.

"Yupp, this is the Real World. Acutally, this town here is called Shinjuku." said Takuto.

"Shinjuku? What a strange name." mumbled Guilmon. They were walking through the park, so no one spots them.

"I have a lot's of questions for you Guilmon. Like how the DigiWorld looks l-...huh?" Takuto looked at Guilmon. The red dinosaur started to growl and his pupils shrunk.

He runned away.

"Hey, Guilmon! Wait for me!" yelled Takuto. The boy followed the dino Digimon to an open space in the park.

"Well well, who do we have here?" asked a familiar voice. Takuto stopped as he saw in front of himself a familiar person. In front of the girl was a Renamon at which Guilmon growled.

"Rene?" Takuto looked at the girl in confusion. Kamiya Rene smiled.

Damien and Akari walked through the DigiQuartz.

"Wouldn't it be cool that we also get a Digimon partner?" asked Damien.

"Yeah, sure it would be." muttered Akari observing the place. "Just watch out that you don't bump into a Digimon who wants to kill you or something."

"Don't worry about me." replied Damein. "There's nothing that's gonna-..."

They suddenly heared a loud buzzing noise. Around the corner a group of Flybeemon came out. And they didn't seem to be friendly.

"Are they Digimon?" asked Damein. Akari punched him at his head.

"Of course they are idiot!" she hissed and looked at the insectoid Digimon. "Though I have no idea what kind of Digimon they are."

"They look like insects." muttered Damien, rubbing his head.

"But I forgot their names. You know that in our team Arisa and Seichi are the ones who know the most about each kind of Digimon." said Akari. "And what now?" asked Damien.

"We should get away from here." replied Akari. She made a step backwards.

The Flybeemon started to buzz threatenly.

"Let's get out of here!" yelled Akari, pulling Damien with her. They runned away, with the Flybeemon tightly after their heels.

"I think I saw the Crest of Knowledge on their foreheads." said Damein.

"Who cares about the Crests? Run!" replied Akari.

"Great, we lost them." muttered Shawn. He and Risa looked around the street full with other humans.

"Whom did you lost?" asked a voice behind them. They turned around and saw Noah. "Don't tell me those chaotic twins are free and wandering somewhere around the town.

"Did you see them?" asked Risa.

"No." replied Noah. Shawn noticed the device in Noah's hands.

"Ain't that a D-Arc?" he asked.

"You wanted to say D-Power." corrected him his sister.

"D-Arc, D-Power, what's the difference?" replied Shawn. Noah showed him the device.

"It is a D-Arc, so what?" he asked.

"That would mean that you're a Tamer. Where's your Digimon?" asked Risa.

"He said that he has some buissnes to do." said Noah.

"And you just let him go?" Shawn sweatdropped. "Aw man, this is a chance you'll get only once in your lifetime."

"I never said that I want a partner." replied Noah.

"At least you could help us find our partners?" asked Risa. Noah simply nodded.

"Coronamon, wait!" shouted Lunamon. Coronamon was running through the crowd which was still staring at the sky. Some humans noticed them, but weren't paying much attention.

"Coronamon, stop!" Lunamon countined yelling, following her brother. Coronamon didn't listen to her. As they came to a place nearby the park, he stopped.

"What is it?" he asked. Lunamon tried to catch breath.

"Do you ever think before you do something?" she asked angrily.

"Weeeeeell...No." replied Coronamon. Lunamon sweatdropped. "What is the big deal?"

"The fact we lost Risa-sama and Shawn-san." replied Lunamon. Coronamon looked around in confusion.

"Where are they?" he asked.

"How should I know that when we lost them out of sight?!" shouted Lunamon at Coronamon. "It's all your fault."

"Mine fault?! Why couldn't you better wa-" Coronamon stopped in the middle of the word as he sensed something. Lunamon also turned around and saw Wizardmon. The wizard Digimon was only calmly observing them.

"Did we escape them?" Damien breath heavily. He and Akari were sitting on the ground, trying to catch breath.

"I think...well, I hope we did." replied the girl.

"I think we got lost here." they heared a female soft voice.

"This definetly ain't the DigiWorld." said a male voice.

"Huh?" Damien and Akari stood up and looked at in the direction from where the voices came. Round the corner came out an black cat Digimon and an amphibian type Digimon.

"Hey, that's a BlackGatomon." said Akari.

"And that's a Betamon." added Damien.

"What are humans doing here?" asked BlackGatomon. She and Betamon were both surpriesed to see humans.

"We'd like to know that too." said Damien.

They all turned around as they heared a sudden buzzing noise.

"Oh no, not them again!" said Akari. The Flybeemon aimed at them.

"Lightning Sting!" The Flybeemon fired lightning from their stinger.

"Run for it!" yelled Damien as they tried to escape the insect Digimon.

They runned through the streets, ending up in a path that was splitted in two ways.

"Where now?" asked Betamon. Akari looked at the Flybeemon who still were after them.

"Quick, seperate!" she said, taking BlackGatomon's paw and pulling her to the right path. Damien and Betamon meanwhile took the left one. The Flybeemon seperated too, following each path.

"Where the heck is he now?" hissed Arisa as she tried to follow Impmon. The imp Digimon already dissapeared in the thick crowns of the trees. She took out her D-Power. "Well, let's see..."

The D-Power got activated and displayed a hologram tracker. Arisa noticed that there were more dots then just the one of her partner. She pressed the button on her D-Power and the hologram tracker was replaced with an image of a tree. It seemed like her partner was moving through the trees. Arisa couldn't recognize the place where he was heading to, but she knew he was somewhere in the Shinjuku Central Park.

Meanwhile Impmon tried to get as much as far away from his so called 'Tamer'. He already had bad experiences with humans and he despised them.

_(More about that leater, folks.)_

However, his senses told him that there are more Digimon around here and he headed towards the nearest Digimon. He wanted to fight, to load data. And he wanted to get back to his Mega Level. He soon found his target.

_[Americano ends]_

A boy about 11 years, and a plush toy like Digimon with large white-green ears.

"Kenny, I sense a Digimon." said Terriermon. Kenny took out his D-Power, but before he could react, Impmon jumped in front of them.

At the same moment, Arisa got a new image on her D-Power. Now it was displaying a boy with greenish hair and his Digimon.

"Sheesh, a Terriermon. Seems like there exist also other Tamers." muttered Arisa.

Kenny took out his D-Arc. On it was the image of Impmon.

"Impmon. Level: Rookie. Type: Mini Devil Digimon. Attribute: Virus. It loves pranks, and also, it is said that when Impmon appears, electrical appliances temporarily go crazy. He mainly uses ice and flame attacks. His main attacks are Bada-Boom and Infernal Funnel." Kenny read on the D-Arc. He looked at the two Digimon. "Okay, Terriermon. Let's delete him."

"You shouldn't understatimate me. Ba-Boom!" replied Impmon.

"I'll blast you away. Terrier-Tornado!" Terriermon twirled and generated a tornado, which he fired at Impmon. Impmon prepeared to take the full blast of the attack. But before the attack hit him, an orange hexagonal shield with the Crest of Courage appeared in front of him, shielding Impmon from the attack.

"Huh?" Impmon looked in confusion at the shield. "How did that appear?"

"That's WarGreymon's Brave Shield." said Kenny. He and Terriermon were equaly surpriesed. "But how-?"

"I can tell you how." Kenny heared a female voice, as a teen came out, steping behind Impmon. She held a card in her hand. "My name is Bunya Arisa and I'm Impmon's Tamer."

"Who would say that you ever get a partner." said Rene.

"Look, Rene. The Ruki-role ain't suiting you." said Takuto.

"Neither does the Takato-role suit you. You're too hot-headed for that." replied Rene. "You'd be better as Takuya."

"Can't we just drop that?" asked Takuto.

"Alright, so ready for a fight?" asked Rene. Takuto looked at Guilmon.

"Guil?"

Guilmon turned his head and nodded.

"Let's start it." said Takuto. Renamon made a step forwards.

"I'd really like to see what you can. Or how much time I need to beat you up." Renamon pierced Guilmon with her sight. On Rene's D-Power appeared Guilmon's image.

"Guilmon. Level: Rookie. Type: Reptile. Attribute: Virus. Attack: Pyro Sphere." Rene smirked. "Tell me something I don't know. Although it is still a Rookie, its potential as a "Combat Species", something which all Digimon naturally possess, is very high, and it hides the ferocious personality of a carnivorous beast. The mark drawn on its abdomen is called the "Digital Hazard", which is inscribed on those that have the potential to cause massive damage to computer data. However, as long as this ability is used peacefully, it can probably become a being that protects the Digital World."

Takuto looked at his D-Power.

"Renamon. Level: Rookie. Type: Beast Man. Attribute: Data. Special Attack: Diamond Storm. Renamon is a Digimon whose relationship with humans is expressed bluntly, so depending on how it was raised during its time as an In-Training, it is said that it can digivolve to a Renamon of particularly high intelligence. As it is always calm, cool, and collected, it is practiced enough that it doesn't lose that composure in any situation. Its slender, tall appearance excels when compared with other Rookies, and rather than Power Battling, it makes sport of the enemy with various arts that use its speed." read Takuto.

"So, let's get to work." said Rene.

Akari and BlackGatomon runned as fast as they could, tightly followed by the Flybeemon. They soon came to a dead end.

"Now what?" asked BlackGatomon as they turned their sight to the insectoid Digimon.

"Well, you are a Digimon. You could fight." said Akari.

"That's right, but it'll be a little bit harder when you have to take down 3 of them." said BlackGatomon, yet she turned into her battle position.

"Lighting Sting!"

The three fired their attacks at BlackGatomon. BlackGatomon swiftly escaped them and jumped at the nearest.

"Lighting Paw!"

"Needle Stinger!"

Before she could hit her target, the other two Flybeemon launched their stingers at BlackGatomon, injuring her. BlackGatomon hit hardly the ground.

"BlackGatomon!" Akari rushed over to the cat Digimon. "Are you okay?"

"I-I think so..." said BlackGatomon, though the wounds she got really hurted. "I'll be alright."

"I doubt that you'll recover that fast." said Akari.

"If I just could digivoluve to my Mega. Those guys wouldn't have a chance." muttered BlackGatomon.

"I'd really like to help you, but without a Digivice I'm helpless." said Akari as she looked at the Flybeemon. They were about to launch their next attack. Akari hugged BlackGatomon protectivly.

"You guys think you're rough." she said. "I've seen even better."

That little taunt only made the Flybeemon more angry. Akari stood up and stepped in front of BlackGatomon.

"You gotta pass me first." she said. BlackGatomon looked at the girl in confusion. Suddenly an orb of light appeared in front of Akari.

"What the?" Akari and BlackGatomon blinked in confusion. The Flybeemon were confused as well.

The orb of light appeared to be a dull-grey Xros Loader.

~Touch it, and it'll be yours.~ Akari heared a voice. ~If you really want BlackGatomon for your friend and partner, you'll be marked as a Tamer as well as a Hunter. With a X-Loader.~

The voice giggled.

"Okay!" Akari grabbed the X-Loader. The Digivice immediantly changed the color from dull grey to light purple. Next to the screen appeared a pair of lavender colored thunders.

"What was that?" asked BlackGatomon.

"It's a X-Loader. Which means that we're partners." said Akari.

"Partners?" BlackGatomon looked at her in confusion.

"Yes." Akari nodded. BlackGatomon smirked, but she got surpriesed that on her arm a golden ring appeared. The same ring appeared on Akari's arm.

Akari rose her X-Loader.

"Ready?" she asked.

"For what?" asked BlackGatomon.

"To digivoluve." replied the girl. BlackGatomon nodded.

"I am." she said.

_[Shinka Theme Tagiru Chikara (Full Version) by Digimon Xros Wars (Hunters) plays]_

"BlackGatomon, Cho-Shinka!" Akari drew a circle with the X-Loader. BlackGatomon got covered into that circle, her skin ripping of. She turned into a more humanoid like form, taking a pose with black bats flying around her.

"Cho-Shinka! LadyDevimon!"

The Flybeemon looked in confusion at the fallen angel like Digimon.

"This is pretty cool!" commented Akari.

"Alright, now feel my power!" LadyDevimon released countless bats who burned two of the three Flybeemon to death. They turned into data bits. The third tried to escape the bats.

"Black Wing!" LadyDevimon stabbed him with a spear that formed from her arm.

"And that was the last." said Akari. However, she blinked in confusion as a circle appeared around the Flybeemon. Then a square like orb appeared on her X-Loader. It seemed like Flybeemon's data got stored in.

"Remind me to release him once we get out of here." said Akari. LadyDevimon nodded.

"Thanks for your help." she said.

"It's okay. Now let's go find the other two." said Akari. "Ah, BTW, my name's Inoue Akari."

"Nice to meet you." said LadyDevimon.

Damien and Betamon meanwhile managed to find a shelter.

"Man, that was close." said Damien. They managed to get into a small building.

"Tell me 'bout it." said Betamon. He looked around. "No what?"

"I hoped you'd tell me." said Damien. He sighed. "I just hope Akari's alright."

"Well, BlackGatomon's with her, though I don't know if..." Betamon stopped.

"What?" asked Damien.

"Nothing." replied Betamon.

"Okay,..." Damien then seemed to remember something. He slapped his forehead.

"What is it?" asked Betamon in confusion.

"Thanks to that flies or whatever those Digimon were, I totally forgot that I wanted to ask you something." said Damien.

"Could you first tell me your name human?" said Betamon.

"Itachi Damien." said Damien. "I already know yours. It's Betamon."

"That's right. So what did you want me to ask?" asked Betamon.

"I want to become your partner." said Damien. Betamon looked at him in surpriese.

"R-really?" he asked.

"Yes. I always wanted a partner and this is the ideal opportunity for me and for you." said Damien.

"Alright. I'd like to see how this will turn out." said Betamon.

Suddenly, in front of Damien appeared an orb of light, turning into a dull-grey X-Loader.

~You made your choice. Just take it.~

Damien followed the voice's instruction. _(Don't worry folks, I'll leater tell you who was the voice. Though I think you should know it already.)_ The X-Loader's color changed to an apple green color with sea blue thunders next to the screen.

"This is pretty cool." said Damien.

"What is this thing?" asked Betamon.

"It's an X-Loader. Which means we can get out of the DigiQuartz." said Damien.

"So, this is the name of this place." said Betamon.

"Yupp." Damien looked at his X-Loader. On it appeared the signal of an another. And it seemed to be in the near. "I'm picking up an signal. It might be possible that Akari also got an X-Loader."

"So, we might find them?" asked Betamon.

"Aha, follow me." Damein went to the door, carefully looking out for any possible dangers. "I think the air is clear."

Both stepped into the street, only to hear again the loud buzzing noise. The last three Flybeemon appeared.

"Ow, damn." cursed Damien. He and Betamon turned around and runned away.

"Huh?" Akari looked at her X-Loader. She noticed the signal on it.

"What is it?" asked LadyDevimon who held her while they were flying over the DigiQuartz version of West Shinjuku.

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling that we might find Damien and Betamon if we follow the signal on my X-Loader." said Akari.

"Than let's go." said LadyDevimon.

Meanwhile, Damien and Betamon runned into a dead end.

"Now what?" asked Damien and turned to the Flybeemon.

"Well, I won't surrender. Electric Shock!" Betamon fired a 1,000,000 volt shock at the three Flybeemon. They escaped it.

"Evil Wing!"

Countless of bats suddenly surrounded the Flybeemon, killing them. LadyDevimon appeared to be the culprit. Damien and Betamon only looked at her as they then turned to Akari who runned towards them.

"Akari!" Damien called out as the girl apporached them.

"I just leave you alone for a minute and you get into trouble. Typical." said Akari. LadyDevimon de-digivoluved to BlackGatomon.

"I can only agree." said BlackGatomon.

"So, it seems like we became partners." told Damien Betamon. Betamon shrugged. Akari looked at BlackGatomon.

"I just want to get out of here." she said.

"No prob." Damien lifted his X-Loader.

"Do you know how to use it?" asked Akari.

"Better then you." replied Damien.

"Let's see it Einstein." said Akari.

"Okay, Time Shift!" Damien's X-Loader shined as a portal appeared. With a thriumphant smile he looked at Akari.

"I could've done it better." the girl shrugged. They then went out of the place.

_[Tagiru Chikara ends]_

_[Ending Song Neuer Morgen (TV Version) by Digimon Tamers plays]_

Next time on **Digimon Shadow Tamers**: Seichi, Airu and Hiroshi will meet their partners, while the battles will countinue.

Stay tuned for episode_ 5. Encountering Partners, A Tamers' Trial!_

Don't Miss it!


	7. Encountering Partners, A Tamers' Trial

Here's the next chapter, oh and Rales McCoy, why don't you Sign up so I could tell you via PM when I posted the next chapter?

* * *

Last time on **Digimon Shadow Tamers**: Akari and Damien got partnered with BlackGatomon and Betamon. A battle between Takuto, Guilmon and Rene and Renamon; Arisa, Impmon and Kenny and Terriermon started. Risa and Shawn have meanwhile encountered Noah, while their partners had encountered Wizardmon.

_[Opening Song Der Größte Träumer (TV Version) by Digimon Tamers plays]_

**5. Chapter**

**Encountering Partners, A Tamers' Trial**

"Okay, this is really strange." muttered Seichi as he got out of his house.

He noticed how the strange field on the sky seperated. One of the shooting stars, or whatever they were, somehow seperated. The bigger light landed in Seichi's neighbour. However, the second light was right on the way to hit the boy himself. Seichi sweatdropped as he noticed that whatever it is will soon hit him. He only managed to close his eyes and shield himself with his arms, before the thing hit the ground in front of him. He blinked in surpriese as he noticed a Digivice rising from the ground. He catched it.

"It's a Digivice..." he muttered. "So, am I going to become a DigiDestenied or a Tamer?"

It was strange though. The Digivice which he held looked the same as the one from Digimon Adventure, grey, had a screen and buttons. Though the buttons were red and there were two yellow thunders next to the screen. Seichi looked over to the place where he saw the second star falling. He deceided to check it out.

"Watch out Guilmon!" said Takuto as Renamon leapt into the air.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon released a barrage of diamond leaves. Takuto quickly took out a card from his card box.

_[Spiel dein Spiel by Digimon Tamers plays]_

"DigiModify, WarGreymon, Brave Shield!" He slashed it through his D-Arc. In front of Guilmon appeared WarGreymon's shield, which protected him from Renamon's attack.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon fired a fireball at Renamon. The attack hit the fox Digimon. Renamon could feel the attack's strenght, and it did injure her.

"DigiModify, Crystal Fire!" Rene slashed the card through her D-Arc. Renamon got powered up. Her hands and feet got engulfed in a raging inferno of blue flames after glowing in a ghostly blue light. She then leaped into the air and kicked at Guilmon. Guilmon escaped the first kick, but the second send him backwards.

"Guilmon!" yelled Takuto.

"You can call me Digimon Queen now. I'm the best." said Rene.

"We'll see." replied Takuto.

"Ow really? DigiModify, Heavy Metal!" Rene slashed a card.

The card added a pilebunker to Renamon's arm. She aimed it at Guilmon.

"Oh no!" Takuto stared in fear at it. He gulped. He had to think out something. Fast.

_[Spiel dein Spiel ends]_

Airu went down from the attic to see what was going on outside. She saw her brothers playing a game on the computer.

"Hey guys, did you notice those strange lights on the sky?" she asked.

"What lights?" asked Kai.

"Go out and see it by yourself." replied Airu. The two went out and Airu wanted to follow them, as the computer of her brothers started to give some strange noise.

"What is it?" Airu looked at the computer. She first thought it was be the pause music of the GTA San Andreas game her brothers played. But then the screen shined and a black light stream fired right into her hands.

She blinked in surpriese as she stared at the D-3 Digivice. The Digivice was white with black edges and had red thunders next to the screen. It shined and in Airu's arm appeared a D-Terminal.

"Alright, wicked." she muttered. She then heared her brothers coming and rushed out of the room, before they could see her with the Digivice and D-Terminal.

"Wait, you're his Tamer?" asked Kenny. Arisa nodded.

"Hey, I told ya already I don't want a Tamer! Ba-Boom!" said Impmon.

"If it wasn't be, you'd have been blowed away by that tornado." said Arisa.

"Not true!" replied Impmon.

"Yes true." replied Arisa putting her hands on her hips.

"Hey do you two want to countinue your quarrel or what? If you do, wake me up when it's battle time." said Terriermon.

_[Zone Digital Digimon Tamers Theme (OST) plays]_

"Don't think I'm gonna let you through just like that Helicopter-head." said Impmon as he looked at Terriermon. "But I first gotta handle this very problem."

He glanced at Arisa. Arisa looked at him with a determinated expression on her face which confused Impmon.

"Just don't interfere. This is mine battle." he muttered. The girl didn't reply. Impmon turned to Terriermon.

"Let's get started. Bunny Blast!" Terriermon fired shots of superheated air.

"Bada-Boom!" Impmon countered with flame balls. The two attacks clashed into each other, proving that both were equal. Arisa meanwhile calmly read the informations about Terriermon on her D-Power.

-Level: Rookie. Type: Beast. Attribute: Vaccine. Family: Nature Spirits, Virus Busters, etc. None of which I already don't know.- she thought. -It is rumored that it is sometimes born with its twin. It's a very cute type of Digimon, and from its calm behavior it doesn't seem like a "Combat Species", but when battling, it shows that it is more powerful than it appears. Main attacks: Terrier Tornado and Bunny Blaster. A thing I know too. Wonder if Impmon knows it.-

"Infernal Funnel!" Impmon summoned and fired a fireball from the ground.

"DigiModify, Hyper Speed Plug-In H!" Kenny swiped a card. Terriermon escaped Impmon's attack and twirled.

"Terrier-Tornado!"

The tornado, which seemed to be twice bigger then the previous, hit Impmon, making him crash into a tree.

"Impmon!" shouted Arisa.

_(Seems like he didn't.)_

_[Digital Zone ends]_

Hiroshi went back to his room. The light show on the sky was interesing, but he had other things on mind. Like the computer game he played.

Just as he sat down, he heared a knock on the window.

"Who is it?" he asked as he went to the window, slightly irritated since he couldn't countinue his game. He opened the window and looked outside but he couldn't see anyone. Just as he was about to close the window he noticed a strange device lying on the outher side of the window.

"Hey, that's a Digivice." said Hiroshi as he picked it up. It was a white-grey iC (Data Link) Digivice with light purple thunders next to the screen and a white ring. "Am I now supposed to be a Tamer?"

He asked rethorically. He looked at his computer and then saved the game and turned it off. He then runned out. This real life adventure was a much better then the adventure he played on the computer.

"Want to fight?" asked Coronamon Wizardmon. Wizardmon looked at him for a bit, but then he walked away.

"I have better things on mind then fight you." he said.

"Hey, wait!" shouted Coronamon. "You cannot just walk away like that."

"Seems like he can." said Lunamon.

"I think he can't. Corona Flame!" Coronamon threw a flame at Wizardmon. The wizard Digimon noticed it, and smashed the flame with his staff.

"Attacking your foe from the back isn't honorable." said Wizardmon.

"And not taking a challange is?" asked Coronamon.

"You shouldn't understatimate me." said Wizardmon and was about to attack the lionine Digimon, but Lunamon stepped between them.

"Stop it right now you two!" she shouted. Both looked at her as they suddenly heared some familiar voices.

"Coronamon!" "Lunamon!"

The twins and Wizardmon looked at the origin of the voices, noticing Shawn, Risa and Noah running to them.

"Shawn!" "Risa-sama!"

Coronamon and Lunamon immediantly turned to their partners.

-That human again.- thought Wizardmon as he looked at Noah.

"You two shouldn't just run away like that. I've been worried about you." said Risa, who held Lunamon in her arms.

"It's Coronamon's fault." replied the rabbit Digimon.

"Not true." said Coronamon.

"Well, I don't care who's fault it is." said Noah and turned around. "I'm outta here."

"Noah, wait." said Shawn. The other boy turned around.

"What?" he asked.

"Did you forget something? Like, your partner?" asked Shawn. Noah looked at Wizardmon.

"I have more important buissnes to do." said Wizardmon.

"And that would be?" asked Coronamon.

"Not your concern." said Wizardmon.

"But it could be if you tell us." said Lunamon.

"Yeah, pretty please!" Risa performed the puppy-eyes sight. Wizardmon sweatdropped.

"Maybe you should at least tell it me." said Noah. Though, he wanted to get the heck out of this place, he deceided that if his partner had some problems, he should at least try to help him. It wouldn't cost him anything, would it?

Wizardmon was unsure what to do. He didn't want them to get into danger _(or even lose their life)._ But he wasn't anymore in the DigiWorld. This was the Real World, and he had no idea how he should go back to his own world _(or how to digivoluve back to Dynasmon)._

"Okay. I'll tell you." he said.

"It must be somewhere here." muttered Seichi. He was in the middle of the slim street in his neighbour. He was definetly sure that the DigiField had to be somewhere nearby.

Seichi looked at his Digivice. He was irritated that he couldn't detect his partner with it.

"What is this thing?" asked him someone from behind.

"It's a Digivice. Though, it looks much different from the ones I saw." said Seichi. He was too much focused on his mission then to pay attention to the other person to which he talked.

"I think I heared about those things. There was a text in the in a book in the library in our castle." replied the other person.

"Your castle?" Seich turned around and saw a Candlemon floating behind him.

"Cool you're a Digimon." said Seichi.

"Thanks that you noticed. And you're a human." replied Candlemon with slight irony.

"No, what I meant is that you're my partner. My name's Tsumura Seichi." Seichi extended his hand.

"I'm Candlemon." said Candlemon, shaking hands with Seichi. "And, how do you mean it, I'm your partner?"

"Were you in the DigiField that appeared here?" asked Seichi.

"Yes." Candlemon nodded.

"Then you are my partner, because I got the Digivice at the same time you appeared." said Seichi.

"It might be true, but I think there were too other Digimon that appeared." said Candlemon.

"Still, I'd like to be YOUR partner." said Seichi.

"Okay. Why not? But I hope you can keep up with mine knowledge." said Candlemon.

"How do you mean it?" asked Seichi.

"I have a tons of questions for you about this World and I'd be happy when you answer them." said Candlemon.

"Don't worry." Seichi smirked. "You found the right guy for this."

"I'll go out for a couple of minutes. I'll be soon back." said Airu.

"Alright." she heared her mother's reply.

Airu runned out of the house. She wanted to see where that DigiField was, and maybe, if she had luck, get her own Digimon partner.

She had luck. The DigiField she saw didn't dissolve, so she runned into it. The DigiField was pretty dark, with a few trees around her, though she was on the street.

"Is anybody here?" she asked. She looked at her D-3, which didn't respond.

"Helooo, girl's looking for a Digimon partner!" she said.

"A Digimon partner?" a voice muttered. Airu turned to the nearby tree. She saw two yellow eyes looking at her curiously.

"Yes. I'm Adachi Airu. And who are you?" asked Airu.

"Ain't your concern." said the voice. Airu frowned.

"Why don't you come out of your hideout?" she asked.

"And why do you have to be so curious?" replied the voice in an irritated tone.

"Hey, don't talk with me in that tone mister." said Airu.

"I'll talk to everyone the way I like." replied the voice.

"Oh yeah, then like this!" She kicked the slim tree with her foot. It shook and whatever was on the branch fell down into Airu's arms. _(It's DemiDevimon, for those who didn't figure it out.)_

"I should've done that earlier." said Airu. DemiDevimon frowned. He jumped out of her grip and flied in front of her.

"So, what do you want?" asked DemiDevimon.

"Like I said, I'm searching for a partner, and I think I found the perfect one." said Airu.

"R-Really?" DemiDevimon startled. He was confused.

"Yeah, we're both hot-tempered as you sure noticed." said Airu. "Maybe we can make a good team."

"Works for me." DemiDevimon shrugged. "Though, you have no idea whom did you choose for your partner."

"I'm taking the challange." said Airu with a smirk. On DemiDevimon's face also a grin spread.

Hiroshi got into a DigiField. Apparently, it appeared at the parking lot behind his apartment.

"Okay, where is my partner?" he looked around. "Don't tell that I stuck in an empty DigiField."

He noticed a shadow on the ground and looked around, particulary upwards. On one of the lamps was a Digimon, apperantly taking a nap. _(It's Phascomon, folks.)_

"Hey you!" shouted Hiroshi. Phascomon only opened an eye, took a glance at the boy, and countined his nap.

"Why don't you come down?" asked Hiroshi.

"Nope." replied Phascomon.

"Why not?" asked Hiroshi.

"First, because I don't want to. Second, because I'm naping." said Phascomon. Hiroshi sweatdropped.

"I know a far better place for a nap." he said. Phascomon now payed full attention to the boy.

"And which?" asked Phascomon.

"Come down and I'll tell you." said Hiroshi. Phascomon shrugged and flied down.

"So..." he looked at the boy.

"First, I'd like to ask you something. My name's Orikasa Hiroshi by the way and I'd like it when you become my partner." said Hiroshi.

"Okay, so where's that naping place?" asked Phascomon.

"You're just becoming my partner without any questions?" asked Hiroshi, who was surpriesed.

"I don't like big fanfares." said Phascomon.

"Alright, you can nap in my bed. But I first have to bring you into my house. And the easiest way would be when you get into this." Hiroshi showed the iC Digivice.

"Okay, chief." said Phascomon. Hiroshi pressed a button and Phascomon turned into data, forming back once he was inside the Digivice.

"It's quite compfy here." said Phascomon.

"I'm happy that you like it." said Hiroshi.

"Calu, calu, is the light show already over?" asked Calumon as the fog on the sky dissapeared. His ears shrunk. He looked around. "And no friends to play with. Caluuu."

He looked upwards and saw one more "shooting star" DigiField.

"Maybe if I follow it, I'll find someone. Calu." he muttered. His ears expanded and he flied off. "Wait for me! Calu!"

_[Ending Song Neuer Morgen (TV Version) by Digimon Tamers plays]_

Next time on **Digimon Shadow Tamers**: Akinari will get his partner and Lucemon will unintentionaly break the fights. In the DigiWorld is a big confusion, and Azulongmon will confront the culprit.

Stay tuned for episode _6: Confusion in the Worlds, The Start of a New Advenuture!_

Don't Miss it!


	8. Der Größte Träumer

Sorry guys, I kinda got drowned into school work, so I don't know when the next chapter will come. Anyways, I thought a bit about it and deceided to send mine own idea of the op (since Digimon Shadow Tamers is mine vision of the seventh season I think it should have a proper op). The lyrics is in german, but I translated it. Hope you like it.

* * *

**_Opening Song_**

_Der größte Träumer (The Biggest Dreamer)-Digimon Tamers_

**[A dinosaur roars]**

Ich bin nur ein großer Träumer_/ I'm just a big dreamer_  
Doch ich weiß es kommt der Tag_/ But I know that the day'll come_  
Und irgendwann werden dann_/ And sometime will then_  
Meine Träume _wahr/ my dreams become true_

**[The dinosaur turns out to be a Blue Card which slowly starts to spinning, and spinns faster as the song comes to the instrulmental part]**

-Instrumental-

**[The Digimon Shadow Tamers logo, with Calumon appearing on it, similar to the Tamers OP, appears]**

Früher wusst ich nicht worum es geht_/ Before I didn't know what was going on_

**[Takuto goes down a street, as he looks at the sky]**

Ich hab nur in den Tag hinein gelebt_/ I just lived throught the day_

**[Kenny's sitting on a swing and looks upwards]**

Ich hab nachgedacht_/ I took a though_

**[On a rainy day, Rene's holding an umbrella and looks upwards]**

und jetzt lern ich Schritt für Schritt_/ and now I learn step by step_

**[Hikaru runs through an open space in the park and looks upwards]**

Ich weiß jetzt was wirklich wichtig ist_/ I know what really important is_

[**Similar to Tamers OP, Calumon's in the park with a few pigeons who fly away as the scene zooms backwards]**

Was mir auch passieren wird_/ Whatever will happen to me_

**[7 Digivices, a Digivice, a D-3, a D-Power, a D-Tector, a iC and two X-Loaders appear, being held]**

Ich darf keine Zeit verlieren_/ I can't lose any time_  
Ich muss mein Ziel erreichen_/ I must achieve my aim_

**[The scene zooms backwards as the Shadow Tamers are seen holding their Digivices, similar to Tamers]**

Und ich weiß bald kommt der Augenblick_/ And I know that the moment'll come_  
Dann gibt es für mich kein Zurück_/ Then there's no return_  
Wie weit wird dann mein Weg noch sein?/ _How long will my way be?_

**[The shadowed figures of the Demon Lords: Barbamon, Leviamon, Belphemon, Daemon, Lilithmon, Beelzemon and Lucemon appear peforming a kind of slashing attack]**

-short instrumental-

**[The Shadow Tamers and their Digimon are seen facing the Tamers and their Digimon]**

Big and bigger biggest dreamer

**[The Digimon appear in a kind of room which maches their main color: Guilmon (Red) attacks with Pyro Ball, Terriermon (Green) attacks with Terrier-Tornado]**

Ich weiß auch dein Traum wird wahr /_I know that your dream will become true too_

**[Renamon (Blue) attacks with Diamond Storm, Elecmon (Yellow) attacks with an electric strike]**

Such die Antwort auf die Fragen und dann wird es endlich klar_/Search for the answer to the question and then everything will make sense_

**[Wizardmon (dark blue) performs a fire attack with his staff, Coronamon (orange-red) fires a fireball, Lunamon (ice blue) fires a waterball]**

Es geht immer immer weiter_/It goes always always further_

**[Candlemon (White) fires a fireball, Betamon (green) a shockwave, Phascomon (grey) slashes with his claws]**

Auch wenn du dein Ziel erreichst_/Even if you achieve your aim_

**[BlackGatomon (light purple) attacks with her Power Paw]**

Lebt dein Traum immer noch_/Live your dream_

**[Impmon (dark purple) attack with Bada-Boom]**

Weiter tief in dir_/Still deep in yourself_

**[Lucemon (black-white) attacks with Grand Cross]**

Meine Gedanken fliegen höher_/My thoughts are flying higher_

**[Similar to Tamers, Noah, then Shawn are taking of their sunglasses]**

Breiten ihre Flügel aus/Spreading their wings

**[Risa takes of her sunglasses]**

Ich bin bereit es ist so weit_/I'm ready, it's time_

**[Yung appears in front of the Shinjuku Twin Towers]**

Ich hab mein Ziel erreicht_/I achieved my aim_

**[A beam of light is seen between the twin towers shooting down]**

-Instrumental-

**[Calumon appears on the scene jumping backwards, as similar to the Tamers ending, the whole Shadow Tamers, Tamers and Digimon group appears (Arisa and Impmon on the front, Akinari, Takuto with Guilmon and Lucemon next to her) aiming their Digivices into the sky]**


	9. Confusion in the Worlds, The Start of a

I managed to finish it. Finnaly, next time the real action will start.

* * *

Last time on **Digimon Shadow Tamers**: The battles countine, though Impmon and Guilmon got into problems. Airu, Hiroshi and Seichi got their partners, while the twins duo managed to bring Noah and Wizardmon togehter.

_[Opening Song Der Größte Träumer (TV Version) by Digimon Tamers plays]_

**6. Chapter**

**Confusion in the Worlds, The Start of a New Advenuture**

"Megumi, do you keep the Wild Ones on screen?" asked Yung.

"Yes, but, they ain't Wild anymore." said Megumi. Yung rised an eyebrow. "I'm picking the signal of several Digivices; they appeared likely at the same time those Digimon Bioemerged."

"So, we got a few new Tamers. Just keep them on eye." said Yung.

"Sir, there's a call from the head chief." said Misa.

"Unbelivable." muttered Yung. _(Apperantly disliking his boss.)_ He cleared his troath. "Moshi, moshi, Yung speaking."

"Yung, what the hell am I hearing?! What the hell am I seeing! Didn't I tell you to delete those things!" he heared the cheif yelling. Yung put the phone down to not to listen to whatever the chief yelled at him. As he couldn't hear anything, he put the phone on his ear.

"Yes, I understand." said Yung calmly.

"No you don't, either you wouldn't let those monsters rampage free around." said the chief.

"For now they ain't rampaging." said Yung. "But we'll keep them on eye."

"Keep them on eye? That's what you've been doing the whole time." said the cheif angrily. "The only thing you've been doing right is testing my patience. And I don't have much of it. Not for you, either for the Commader."

"I understand." said Yung._ (He really had nothing better to say. How should he when he gets the same hearing over and over again? Neither you wouldn't in the same situation.)_

Yung's chief had calmed down. _(Seems like he just had to yell at someone to chill.)_

"Alright, but don't make me tell you twice what your duty is." said the cheif.

"You don't have to." replied Yung and canceled the call. He sighed and walked over to the screen where he could see the dots representing the Digimon. He could find out more about them with a simple analyzer build in the system. Though, there were other things he had on mind.

-Those Monsters still didn't show their true nature. But that's because those kids, who call themselves Tamers, are preventing them from doing so.- he frowned. -They have no idea what dangerous game they're playing.- He stopped for a second. -Or maybe, they know how serious this is?-

_(Well, maybe we did know. More or less.)_

Akinari looked at the sky as the fog dissapeared. He then got a message on his mobile phone.

'Want to join the adventure?' He read.

"What the hell should this mean. Is this a phone joke?" said Akinari. A second message came.

'No this ain't a phone joke. I'm asking you seriously, do you really want to become a Tamer?'

Akinari blinked in surpriese and looked around to make sure no one stalked him. But the other people didn't pay any attention to him.

_(I think you're already assuming who's been sending those messages.)_

The third message came.

'Deceide, yes or no. The others already agreed.'

Akinari pressed the yes button, though he had no idea what was going. On the other side, it was reminding him on Digimon Frontier.

The mobile phone shined and turned into a D-Tector. The D-Tector was white with black edges and had a jet black and a light white thunder on the sides, each next to the screen.

"Well, I'm glad that I agreed." Akinari smiled. The D-Tector started to beep, sending a signal of a Digimon, and as Akinari assumed, it had been the signal of his partner.

Meanhwile, Lucemon _(Akinari's partner, though he dosen't know it, or Akinari)_ bioemerged. He ended up in a street, not far from the place where Akinari was. Few people looked in confusion at the strange fog that came right from the sky. Lucemon walked out of it and looked around, and saw the people staring at him.

"Where the heck am I?" he muttered. "And why are they staring at me?"

He then noticed a boy running towards him. He seemed to be less surpriesed then the other people.

"Come." The boy just pulled his arm and runned away with Lucemon following him.

"Hey, wait a sec, who are you? And where the heck are we going?" he asked.

"I'll explain this leater." said Akinari. They turned to the park, stopping as they came to a lake.

"Alright, can you tell me what the hell is going on here?" asked Lucemon, trying to stay calm. "And, who are you anyways?"

"I'm Araki Akinari, but just call me Akinari." said the boy. "I assume you're Lucemon."

"Yes." said Lucemon.

"You're in the Real World, actually, Shinjuku." said Akinari. He rose his D-Tector. "Also, you are now my partner."

Lucemon's eyes wided in surprise as he heared the last sentence.

"That can't be your honest." he said.

"It is." said Akinari. Lucemon sighed.

"Say, is this place save to use for a meeting which no one will notice?" asked Lucemon.

"I guess it is." Akinari shrugged.

"Alright." he stepped towards the lake, standing on the edge. "I hope this'll work."

In his hands formed a cruciform syzzgy made of planets.

"Grand Cross!"

He tossed it into the air and the result was a firework as the attack somehow collided.

"Awesome!" muttered Akinari. "Though, what is that for?"

"You'll see." replied Lucemon.

"Huh?" BlackGatomon and Betamon _(who played 'I'm a plush toy')_ rose their heads towards the sky as they saw a strange firework. The spheres formed a kind of Crest which they recognized as Lucemon's.

"What's up?" asked Akari. The group was again on the street in the Real World.

"We gotta go there." replied BlackGatomon, pointing at the firework.

"Okay, we'll bring you there." said Damien.

"Just hurry up." said Betamon.

"What's that?" asked Hiroshi. He was at the entrance of the building where he lived as he noticed the firework. Phascomon also noticed the firework.

"Hey, Hiroshi, I have to get to the place where that firework is." said Phascomon.

"Alright." Hiroshi wanted to release his partner from the iC.

"Wait, can't you just bring me there while I'm inside?" asked Phascomon. Hiroshi sweatdropped. He had some idea that he got a pretty lazy partner.

"What's this?" asked Airu as she saw the firework.

"It's a message." replied DemiDevimon and flied towards it.

"What kind of message?" asked Airu who followed him.

"Stop asking stupid questions. You'll anyways find it out." replied DemiDevimon, who got irritated. Airu only frowned.

"Sheesh, what's that?" asked Seichi as he saw the firework.

"In detail: it's Lucemon's Grand Cross attack." said Candlemon.

"Lucemon?" asked Seichi, wondering what his partner meant.

"You'll see." Candlemon floated towards the firework. Seichi followed his partner.

"Impmon." Arisa looked at her partner, who managed to stand up and walked out of the lefovers of the tree. He seemed to be hurt, but he didn't mind. Instead he lit a flame.

"Sheesh, I though the attack took you down." said Terriermon.

"You need much more to take me down. Not such lousy baby attacks. Bada-Boom!" Impmon mocked and threw a flame at Terriermon.

"Bunny Blast!" Terriermon countered, smashing with his blast attack the flame. Impmon jumped sideways to escape the other attacks.

"What's that?" asked Kenny, who noticed the firework on the sky. Arisa, Impmon and Terriermon looked at it too, but only Impmon recognized it.

"He really had to ruin my battle." he muttered. He groaned and turned to Terriermon. "Sorry Helicopter-Head, but I have now some important buissnes to do. We'll finish this some other time."

He then left, jumping on a tree.

"Hey wait!"

_(I followed him. Aw, man, I wonder if this will be everytime so. I guess it will. Okay, I KNOW it will, for the next few days.)_

Kenny and Terriermon were left behind with a dumb expression on their faces. Kenny then looked at Terriermon.

"They for sure have just met each other. What partnership regards, they're still Rookies." said Terriermon with a smirk.

"Still Rookies..." Kenny muttered. He was still a little bit confused by the sudden change of the situation.

"Momantai." said Terriermon.

_(Honestly, he wasn't the only one who was confused. Besides the Shadow Tamers, also other people noticed the firework. Though most thought that it's some prank of a few kids or something similar. Like Hikaru and Karin.)_

Motimiya Hikaru looked at the sky. The fog dissapeared, but she noticed the firework.

"Is there any kind of celebration today?" she asked rethoricaly. As there were no more fireworks, she leaved.

-I wonder what that was?- she thought. Since she was a Digimon Tamers fan, she had some idea what the strange fog was. She sighed. -I wish I'd had a Digimon Partner.-

_(Sure, she'll get her partner too. Just add her on the DigiGnomes' list.)_

Karin, who was looking for her younger brother, was rather confused when she saw the DigiField on the sky. Unknown to Kenny or Terriermon, she knew his little secret (like it's hard to figure that out), but she didn't tell him. Still she wanted to keep an eye on him.

As the DigiFields dissapeared, she shrugged and went back into the apartment.

-I just hope that Kenny and Terriermon won't get into trouble.- she thought.

"DigiModify, High Speed Plug-In B!" Takuto slashed a card. That increased Guilmon's speed who runned off before the attack could hit him.

"Pyro Sphere!" He fired a fireball at Renamon, who shielded herself with the cannon. The cannon then dissapeared.

Guilmon then looked upwards, noticing the firework and it's strange formation. He frowned.

"Hey, Guilmon, what is it?" asked Takuto.

"Something bad." replied Guilmon.

"What is it?" asked Rene. She and Renamon now also noticed the firework. The wind changed, bringing Guilmon a familiar scent.

He followed it.

"Hey, Guilmon, wait!" shouted Takuto. He followed the dinosaur Digimon, noticing that Rene and Renamon are tightly behind him. He frowned. "What do you want now?"

"I'd like to see what Guilmon has found." replied Rene. Takuto sighed. Guilmon meanwhile stopped as he appeared in front of Kenny and Terriermon. He sniffed the air in the search for the scent. However, the wind again changed.

"I've lost him." he said.

"Sheesh, it's a Guilmon." said Kenny who was amazed as he saw the dino-Digimon. Just then Takuto, Rene and Renamon appeared. Rene and Renamon noticed Kenny and Terriermon, but Takuto ignored them.

"What is it Guil?" he asked.

"I lost him." said Guilmon.

"Lost who?" asked Takuto.

"Hey!"

Both heared an exclamation and turned around.

"Am, can you please tell me who you are?" asked Kenny.

"I'm Kamiya Rene and this is Renamon." said Rene.

"I'm Satome Takuto, and this is Guilmon." said Takuto. "And you are?"

"Matsumi Kenny. And this is my partner Terriermon." said Kenny. He looked at Rene. "I think a I know you. You and Renamon always battle the Digimon when we arrive late."

"Well, I didn't know there are other Tamers here." said Rene.

"Anyways, who are you searching for?" asked Terriermon.

"I don't think you know him." said Guilmon.

"Well, about few mintues ago, here were a girl and a Digimon. Their names were Bunya Arisa and Impmon." said Kenny. "For some reason, they dissapeared."

"Where did they go?" asked Guilmon.

"That way." Kenny and Terriermon pointed at a path.

"Wait a sec Guil, why do you want to find them?" asked Takuto.

"Long story. Though..." Guilmon thought for a bit. -Okay, I never met one of his lower levels. And I have no idea what he might do. But I shouldn't bring Takuto or the others into a dangerous situation.-

"I think I remember someone with this name." said Takuto. He snapped Guilmon out of his thoughts. He snapped with his fingers. "Ah, yes, Bunya Arisa, the Shadow Tamer." "You know her?" asked Rene.

"Bearly. I battled her in a Card Tournament held in Shibuya last year. She beat me with a Beelzemon card." he addmitted and sighed. "She owes me a rematch."

_(No I don't. Meanwhile in the DigiWorld, the hell spreaded. Not litteraly of course.)_

After the havoc the Data Streams created calmed down, the Royal Knights were at first very _(very)_ surprised and very _(VERY)_ confused. Especially Alphamon and Crusadermon who noticed that Dynasmon's gonne along with Lucemon. Not knowing what to do in such situation, they all went back to the Server Tree to discuss the situation.

Just as Alphamon and Crusadermon arrived, the others stopped whispering.

"Where's Gallantmon?" asked Crusadermon.

"He still didn't arrive." said Examon.

"Why is he running late? I mean, he has Grani." said Magnamon.

"I'm worried about him as much as about Dynasmon." said Alphamon.

"Wait a sec, Dynasmon's gone too? I thought he went on some mission on his own." said Omnimon.

"No, he was sucked along with Lucemon into the Data Stream. I assume the other Demon Lords, just as Gallantmon had the same fate." said Alphamon.

"Any idea where they might be now?" asked Sleipmon.

"Well, there are three options. Number 1: The Data Streams brought them to the 'legendary' World that should exist behind the Dark Area. Number 2: The Data Streams brought them to a different Plane. Number 3: The Data Streams brought them to the Real World." said Duftmon. "If you ask me, I think it's that the situation number three was what happened."

"So, now what?" asked Crainamon. Everyone looked at Alphamon.

"I'm not sure." he said. "We first have to be sure they're in the Real World. We must eliminate the Demon Lords before they do any harm to the humans. At least, we must establish a conntact with them."

"Which means we have to wait." said Examon. Alphamon nodded.

Meanwhile _(the main culprit)_ Shinzui walked happily through the Forest Area. She'd done her job, and she was happy that it turned out good for both Digimon and Tamer. _(If we cut out me and Impmon.)_ Ans what was the best, no one actually knew about it.

_(Really? She forgot someone.)_

"Shinzui."

Shinzui heared Nora's voice and turned around.

"So, what do you say? Did I a good job or what? Of course, there are also other Tamers waiting for their partners." said Shinzui with a sly smirk.

"You have no idea what you've done." Nora shook her head. "BTW, Lord Azulongmon wants to speak with you."

"Did you tattle?" asked Shinzui with a frown on her face.

"Kinda. But he already knows who caused this." said Nora. "I only nodded as he asked me if it was you."

"You tattled." said Shinzui, now angry at the older girl. Shinzui then dissapeared in a orb of light before Nora could defend herself.

Nora only sighed. Since she met Shinzui, she wanted to act like an older sister for her. But their different lives, different creators made them kind of rivals.

Nora couldn't do much but live with the feeling that Shinzui will be always a little girl with the gift to get into trouble.

The only thing which amused her was that Shinzui is irritated because she cannot make her angry. For that, she has to do something really, really stupid.

Shinzui appeared in front of Azulongmon.

"You called?" she asked. One thing that made her different from Nora is that she had less respect to authorities, but enough for the Souveregines. Though, now she felt like pissed off and was in no mood to speak properly. Azulongmon, how it seemed, wasn't either in mood for such speech.

"Shinzui, what have you done?" asked Azulongmon.

"Just my job." replied Shinzui.

"You brought the Demon Lords into the Real World. Ain't you aware of what chaos they might cause." said Azulongmon. He was angry, though he remained calm. _(If Shinzui was in front of Zhuqiaomon, she would definetly be now a shish cabob on flame. And I think she was aware of it.)_

"I doubt they'll cause any chaos." said Shinzui.

"What did you do to them?" asked Azulongmon. "I want a full report of their momentary situation."

"I'll give the whole Real World's momentary situation if you want. The guys of that organisation in Yokohama are doing fine. A guy in Kyoto had just hunted an another Digimon..." mocked Shinzui. She was just in mood to be rude.

"Shinzui." Azulongmon's voice sharpned.

"Okay, you want Shinjuku. The Hackers Organisation located the Digimon, but they won't harm them. For now. The Demon Lords are all in their Rookie Levels, except Lilith, who's in her Champion form. They found their Tamers, but it seems like Impmon ain't getting along with his." said Shinzui.

"So, you made them de-digivoluve?" assumed Azulongmon. "Yupp. And I delivered the Digivices to each Tamer. I doubt they'll be able to digivoluve soon." said Shinzui. _(Okay, she knew that BlackGatomon digivoluved to LadyDevimon, but who cares. Akari and BlackGatomon do.)_

"Also, there are 4, now 6 other Tamers who can keep them on eye. Two of the Digimon are members of the Olympus Twelwe and I also brought Dynasmon and Gallantmon there. So, no big deal." said Shinzui.

"I hope you're right." said Azulongmon.

"And anyways, there's one more Tamer whom I have to bring a partner, so they'll be equal. I gotta go now." said Shinzui.

"Before you go, do me a favor and keep an eye on them. And report me if anything happens." said Azulongmon.

"Oki-doki." Shinzui lift her thumb, showing that everything will be okay. In the next second, she dissapeared.

Azulongmon gave a sigh.

_[Ending Song Neuer Morgen (TV Version) by Digimon Tamers plays]_

Next time on **Digimon Shadow Tamers**: The Shadow Tamers will have a little meeting, while Wizardmon will explain Noah and co. what's going on. Nevertheless, a Leomon and a Togemon are going to bioemerge and a big chase will start.

Stay tuned for episode _7: Teaming Up, Start of the Digimon Challanges!_

Don't Miss it!


	10. Teaming Up, Start of the Digimon Challan

Hey guys, thanks for the revivews. Let's move on. (This entrance sounds stupid, dosen't it?) Anyways I updated the images of Takuto and Hikaru on my profile.

This chapter got...long. Longer then I thought. (about 6.790 words)

* * *

Last time on **Digimon Shadow Tamers**: Akinari meets his partner Lucemon, who managed to gather the Demon Lords and their Tamers. Meanwhile, Azulongmon confronted Shinzui for what she did.

_[Opening Song Der Größte Träumer (TV Version) by Digimon Tamers plays]_

**7. Chapter**

**Teaming Up, Start of the Digimon Challanges**

Wizardmon, Noah, Risa, Lunamon, Shawn and Coronamon noticed the firework too. Wizardmon could sweare that it was similar to Lucemon's Crest of Pride.

"So, what did you want to tell us?" asked Noah, after the firework was gone. He snapped Wizardmon out of his thoughts.

"Ah yes. My story." said Wizardmon. "Well, I think that all started when I, Alphamon and Crusadermon battled Lucemon a little while ago. Then..."

"Wait, Alphamon and Crusadermon? Are you a Royal Knight?" asked Shawn.

"Yes, I'm a Royal Knight." said Wizardmon, a little bit irritated. "I'm known as Dynasmon, the Passionate Warrior..."

"Cool." Shawn interupted him and turned to Noah. "You have a Royal Knight for a partner."

Noah couldn't help but smile. He wasn't much introduced into this whole thing, but having a Royal Knight for a partner made him proud. Even if he didn't want a partner.

"Yes, like I said..." said Wizardmon, now really irritated and impatient, only to get interupted by Coronamon.

"It's nice to see you again." said Coronamon. "I'm sure you don't recognize us, since we're on the Rookie Level, but I and Lunamon are the members of the Olympus Twelwe, Apollomon and Dianamon."

"I already figured it out..." muttered Wizardmon. He wanted to countinue.

"How's the old OT squad? It passed a quite amount of time since I saw last time Merukimon and the others." said Coronamon.

"Well, they..." Wizardmon tried to answer.

"I'm sure Mervamon and Minervamon are chewing on each other's nerves." he giggled.

"Yes, but..." Wizardmon's impatience grew.

"Aw, Coronamon, stop asking him questions and let him speak for once!" yelled Lunamon at her brother.

"Aw, com'n. We weren't since months in the DigiWorld and I just want to know what's going on!" replied Coronamon.

"Then just shut up!" shouted Lunamon and Wizardmon at him. Coronamon sweatdropped. He frowned and crossed his arms.

"You're yelling at me and I didn't do anything..." he muttered, acting like his pride got insulted.

Wizardmon sighed.

"Now I wonder why I was worried because he wasn't in the DigiWorld." he muttered.

"Now you know how I feel when I'm with them." said Noah, with a grin.

"Could you please countine with the story?" Risa asked him politely. Wizardmon felt like he grew fond of the girl.

"From the begin: We, the Royal Knights, send a message to the Demon Lords, that we'll battle them. They accepted it. I, Alphamon and Crusadermon battled Lucemon, the leader of the Demon Lords. As suddenly a Data Stream appeared. It sucked me and Lucemon in. I can only remember a bright light, and then I found myself in my Champion Level here in the Real World." said Wizardmon. "Where I met you."

"And, why did you avoid us?" asked Lunamon.

"Because I didn't want to pull you into the whole thing. I only wanted to find a way back into the DigiWorld." said Wizardmon.

"There's no way back." said Coronamon.

"How do you mean it?" asked Wizardmon.

"Here don't exist any portals which can lead us back to the DigiWorld. Either they're hidden, or there are no portals." replied Coronamon.

Wizardmon looked at the ground.

-Now what?- he asked himself.

_[The Final Countdown by Europe plays]_

Lucemon and Akinari waited for the other members to arrive. Akinari walked up-down while Lucemon waited with his arms crossed.

Suddenly, they heared voices. Akari, BlackGatomon, Damien and Betamon walked out of the bushes.

"Lucemon!" exclaimed BlackGatomon as she and Betamon runned to the angel Digimon. "I'm so glad to see you. I thought I'd stuck only with Betamon here."

"I'm glad to see you too." said Lucemon.

"Hi Akinari." Akari greeted the boy. "Seems like you also got a partner."

Akinari nodded. Just then they heared some other voices. Airu, DemiDevimon, Seichi and Candlemon walked out of the bushes.

"Hiroshi and Phascomon will soon arrive. They have some...technical problems." said Seichi. The group noticed a kind of light, as Hiroshi and Phascomon walked out. Phascomon was on Hiroshi's shoulder. _(Apparently, Hiroshi had to convince his partner to get out of the iC.)_

"Are we the last?" asked Hiroshi.

"No, one's still missing." said Akinari and Lucemon at the same time, and then looked at each other in surprise.

"Sheesh, you can read each other's mind." said Damien and Betamon at the same time. Both grined as they looked at each other.

"Creepy." Airu and DemiDevimon _(who was sitting on Airu's head)_ commented.

"Well, I'd like to know who's from your group missing." said Lucemon as he turned to Akinari.

"A girl. Her name's Arisa." said Akinari.

"In our team, Impmon's missing." said Lucemon._ (He assumed that the Demon Lord of Gluttony reverted back to his Rookie Level.)_

They heared voices.

"I think they're coming." said Candlemon.

_(Yupp, we were. Apparently, we were quarreling._

_"Didn't I told ya to stop followin' me?!" Impmon shouted. "I'm your Tamer, which means we have to stick together!" I replied. "I never said I wanted a godamn Tamer! Ba-Boom!" he said._

_This was a low hit. We glared at each other, you could see sparks flying around._

_"Arisa." "Impmon."_

_We heared someone calling out our names._

_"WHAT!?"_

_We both turned to them. And sweatdropped as we saw the others staring at us in surprise. Okay, that wasn't the way I planned to greet my team.)_

"Impmon!"

BlackGatomon exclaimed and hugged him.

"Ack, get off!" Impmon managed to escape her grip.

"Sure, she'll hug him, but she'll only greet us." muttered Lucemon to Candlemon.

"What's her problem?" asked Airu.

"Don't ask." DemiDevimon replied.

"Well, seems like everyone's here, right?" said Damien.

"Right." Lucemon and Akinari said.

"Now what?" asked Hiroshi.

"Maybe we should first introduce each other before we discuss the situation." suggested Akari. The others silently agreed.

"I'm first. My name's Itachi Damien." said Damien.

"I'm Inoue Akari." said Akari.

"I'm Tsumura Seichi." said Seichi.

"I'm Orikasa Hiroshi." said Hiroshi.

"My name's Adachi Airu." said Airu.

"I'm Bunya Arisa." said Arisa.

"And I'm Araki Akinari." said Akinari.

"My name's Lucemon." said Lucemon.

"I'm DemiDevimon." said DemiDevimon.

"I'm Betamon." said Betamon.

"Call me Candlemon." said Candlemon. He looked sideways to Phascomon, who fell asleep. He ellbowed him. The koala Digimon yawned.

"I'm Phascomon." he said.

"My name's BlackGatomon." said BlackGatomon.

"I'm Impmon." said Impmon, who cared less then the others for the situation they were in.

"Okay, next thing. We gotta figure out what the hell we are doing in the Real World. Or why we became partnered up with humans." said Lucemon, more to his team then to the Shadow Tamers.

"I guess this is easy to answer." said Seichi. "You we're brought to the Real World to become our partners."

"I never said that I wanted a partner." muttered Impmon.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Airu her partner.

"I have no idea." said DemiDevimon.

"For some reason, you seem to know each other." said Candlemon, turning to Seichi. "You're all friends, right?"

"Yes." Seichi nodded.

"We're actually a team. Known as the Shadow Tamers." added Akinari. "I'm the leader."

"It's strange that you guys also know each other." said Damien. "A group of 7 very different Digimon."

Lucemon wanted to answer but Arisa interupted.

"I'm not much surprised about that." she said.

"Really?" the others looked at her. Lucemon gave her a suspicious glance.

"So, you know something about us?" he asked.

"Yes, you guys are the 7 Great Demon Lords." said Arisa. She earned a few surprised and confused glances.

"How did you know?" asked Lucemon. Arisa smirked.

"Well, I could call myself a Digimon Expert. I know lot's of things about Digimon." she said.

_(Honestly, is it so hard to recognize the group? I mean, if you know their evolution lines and few other facts, it ain't that hard.)_

"What a shame you don't have the knowledge for the maths exams instead." Damien chuckled. Arisa gave a glare.

"Why didn't you tell us that you're the Demon Lords?" Akari turned to BlackGatomon.

"We were kinda occupied with the situation we got thrown in." replied BlackGatomon.

"I think that's pretty cool." said Akinari. Lucemon needed a moment to register his words.

"Cool?" he asked.

"Aha. You guys are one of the most coolest Digimon groups we know." added Damien.

"Well, thanks." said Betamon.

"This is surprising." said DemiDevimon.

"And what would you say when I tell you that we actually wished that you guys become our partners?" said Airu.

The reaction of the Demon Lords was mixed. Though, they all felt the same: surprise and they feelt proud.

Arisa turned to Impmon to see his reaction. She noticed he was gone. Her look wandered around, and she saw him lying on a branch on a tree and observing her. Arisa looked at him, but Impmon looked away, showing that he dosen't care that Arisa choose him for her partner.

"Well, I'm glad that we have someone who supports us, but I'm afraid that we have to leave." said Lucemon.

"Why?" asked Akinari.

"If we don't go back to the DigiWorld, I'm sure that in the Dark Area will start a rebelion once they hear we're gone." said Lucemon.

"I doubt you'll be going back soon." said Hiroshi.

"Why?" asked Phascomon, who seemed to be naping, but he still was listening to the others.

"I don't think that here exist any portals. Or is there any other way to go back?" asked Hiroshi. Impmon, who frowned, jumped down of the tree.

"In other words, you want to say that we stucked here." he said. Hiroshi nodded.

"Great, and what should we do now?" asked Candlemon.

"I guess you can stay with us. We'll try to help you to find a way back to the DigiWorld." suggested Seichi.

"Well, if we have no other choice..." Lucemon glanced at each Demon Lord. Impmon turned around and walked away.

"Where are you going?" asked Lucemon.

"I won't stay with her. I'd be better off without her." said Impmon, refering to Arisa. He then vanished in the night.

"Really, what the heck's wrong with him?" asked Airu.

"Well, we'd like to know that too. Apparently, Impmon dosen't like humans." said Candlemon.

"'Dosen't like' is a different, softened version to say: He hates humans for some reason." said BlackGatomon. "But he never told us why."

"Well, I'll find it out." said Arisa.

"I doubt you will." said Lucemon.

"Then you don't know me." replied Arisa and followed Impmon. _(Don't cha worry, I'll find out the truth. I'm stubborn enough to keep on trying.)_

"And what should we do now?" asked Hiroshi.

"We'll meet tommorow after school. For now I guess we should go back home." said Akinari.

_[End of The Final Countdown]_

"Ah, Rene you're back." Rene's mother greeted her.

"Are you hungry? Where's Renamon? Maybe I could make dinner for you two."

"No, thanks." replied Rene. "I'm just tired."

"Okay." her mother went back to the kitchen.

"Errr, mum?" Rene called out. "When will Onee-san come back?"

"I'm not sure. You know that he's attending school in Yokohama. And that that mission he participates in also takes a lot of his free time away." said her mother.

"Does Onee-san know about the other Tamers?" asked Rene.

"What Tamers? I thought you and your brother are the only ones with Digimon here." said her mother.

"Well, I met two boys and they had partners. Also, one of them told me he met a girl with a partner." said Rene.

"Well, at least you ain't the only one." her mother shrugged. "Maybe they could help you."

"I don't think I'll need much their help." said Rene. "I'm in my room if you need me."

She then went upstairs. Renamon was already awaiting her on the balcony.

"So, what do you think?" asked Rene.

"About those two boys? Well, I think they might become strong Tamers." said Renamon. "And you?"

"They have some potential. But I wonder why Guilmon was so upset. And who that girl with the Impmon was." said Rene.

"I'd like to know that too." said Renamon.

"I'm back!" said Kenny as he entered his apartment.

"Mum and dad are out." replied his sister who was in the living room, watching some TV-program.

"Okay, then. I'm in my room." said Kenny.

He entered his room and Terriermon jumped on the bed.

"Sheesh, what a day." he commented.

"I know what you mean." said Kenny who also lied on the bed.

"So, what should we do about 'them'?" asked Terriermon.

"Who?" asked Kenny. "You mean those Tamers and their Digimon?"

"Yes. Should we trust them, fight them, mock them?" asked Terriermon. Kenny rolled his eyes.

"I don't know. Guess we could ally with them." he sighed. "Rene, Renamon, Takuto and Guilmon seem to be okay. But Arisa and Impmon seem to be a troublemaker duo." "Momantai." said his partner.

"Why do I have to hide?" asked Guilmon. He was under a large box. Takuto looked around. He was inside the building in which he lived.

"I don't want anyone to see you. Especially my parents. They would freak out." said Takuto.

"Was the box really necessary?" asked Guilmon, sweatdropping.

"Yeah. Don't worry, we're soon there and then you can get out." said Takuto. He opened the door of his apartment and went in. "I'm home."

"I'm in the kitchen." said his mother. Takuto gave a sigh of relief. She couldn't see Guilmon when she was in the kitchen, since she had to go through the living room to come to the hallway.

"Hurry." he whispered. He lead Guilmon to his room and closed the door quickly. Guilmon got out of the box.

"Takuto!" Takuto heared his mother calling.

"Stay here and don't make any sound. I'll be soon back." said Takuto. Guilmon nodded.

"Am, could you bring something to eat? I'm hungry." said Guilmon.

"Okay, okay." muttered Takuto and went to the kitchen.

"Yes, mum?" he said. "It's dinner time. Wash your hands and sit." said his mother.

"Am, will it be okay when I have dinner in my room?" he asked.

"Only if don't make any mess." said his mother.

"Okay." Takuto took two bowls with rice.

"Sheesh, you seem to be pretty hungry." his mother muttered.

"Yeah, you know. I'm still growing." replied Takuto. In the hall, he met his father who came back from work.

"Hey Takuto, I just wanted to speak with you." said his father.

"About what?" asked Takuto.

"We don't spend much time together so I thought I could take you to a fishing trip this weekend." said his father.

"Am, I'm sorry dad. I can't. I promised a few friends that we'll meet and so." said Takuto.

"Okay, next time." his father sighed. Takuto also sighed.

He couldn't now spend his time with his father. Heck, he had a hungry Digimon in his room and also he had to learn about his duty as a Tamer.

Takuto entered his room. Guilmon was observing his things.

"Here's your dinner." Takuto gave him the bowl. Guilmon sniffed it, before swallowing the whole rice. He then looked at Takuto, apparently wanting more. Takuto sighed. He put the most of his rice into Guilmon's bowl. Guilmon ate the second portion.

"That's all for today." said Takuto.

"Okay." Guilmon was dissapointed. He never felt such hunger. It sure was because of the battles. They must've drained his energy out. In the DigiWorld, he bearly felt that he was hungry.

"Don't worry. Once my parents go to bed, I'll bring you an another bowl." said Takuto.

"Thanks." said Guilmon and countined to observe the room carefully.

He noticed a picture _(a poster)_ with a boy in a blue T-shirt and an another Guilmon with him. They seemed to be happy. On a different poster was a picture of 7 boys who were standing in a kind of strange city. _(The boy on the first poster is Takato, and on the second poster were all 7 Goggle-heads-Leaders that appeared in the xrosover in Digimon Xros Wars Hunter's Arc.)_

"Do you like the posters?" asked Takuto. Guilmon snapped out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" he turned to Takuto.

"Am, nothing. I'm just excited that I got a partner." said Takuto.

"I'm happy if you're happy. Though I never expected to have a partner." said Guilmon.

"Why were you so angry today? I mean, you seemed to chase someone or something." said Takuto.

"Long story. I don't think I should pull you into this." said Guilmon. "Okay. I think there are anyways enough surprises for today." said Takuto.

Risa, Shawn, Coronamon and Lunamon were at home too. Their parents were in the restaurant they owned.

"Do you think Noah and Wizardmon will get along?" asked Risa.

"Probably." replied Shawn.

"You think that the Demon Lord's might've appeared in the Real World?" asked Lunamon, who was worried.

"It could be possible." said Coronamon. "You saw how much DigiField's appeared. I counted 8."

"There were 9." said Risa. "And what about that firework?"

"I have no idea what it meaned." said Shawn. "But if it's true that the Demon Lords appeared here and try to harm you, I and Coronamon'll kick their ass."

"I'm not a little baby Shawn. I can watch out for myself." said Risa.

"And I'm here too." said Lunamon.

"You're my little sister. I need to protect you." said Shawn. "Remember this?"

He pointed at the scar over his eye.

"Yeah." Risa muttered. She knew what her brother meaned. Still, she wanted to find out what was going on. Even if it meaned to disobey her brother. He maybe was older then her _(3 minutes)_, but he won't command her.

"So, this is where you live?" asked Wizardmon as they came to Noah's house.

"Yes." Noah and Wizardmon entered the house. He wasn't sure if he should hide Wizardmon or tell his parents that he has a Digimon partner. He picked the later.

"Mum, dad, I'm home." he said. "And I brought a guest."

"A guest?" His parents came out of the kitchen. His mother was surprised at the sight of Wizardmon while his father seemed to be rather confused.

"I'm Wizardmon." said the wizard Digimon.

"That's a strange name. Noah rarely brings friends home." said his mother.

"And why are you dressed up like that. It's not Halloween or something." said Noah's father.

"Well, he ain't a human. He's a Digimon and my partner." said Noah. He noticed a kind of panic on the expression of his parents. "I'll explain you everything."

"Home sweet home I'd say." said Akari as she and BlackGatomon arrived. Akari lived in a large japaneese traditional house.

"This place is big." said BlackGatomon.

"And empty. My mum is in Kyoto this week." said Akari.

"What is your mother doing?" asked BlackGatomon.

"She's a fotomodel. And she's often out of the town." said Akari. "What my father regards, he left us when I was four."

"I'm sorry." said BlackGatomon. Akari sighed.

"Nevermind." she said. They entered the house. BlackGatomon looked around.

"It's pretty here. Somewhat warm and familiar." she said.

"But empty. Like I said. We have a maid who comes every week to clean up, but I'm mostly bored since I'm often alone." said Akari.

"Was this one of the reasons why you wished that I become your partner?" asked BlackGatomon.

"Kinda. I actually wanted a friend with who I can chat about girl-stuff." said Akari.

"And what about Arisa and Airu?" asked BlackGatomon.

"Arisa rather talks about fighting while Airu is mostly into music. But I think we'll have fun together." said Akari.

"I think we will." BlackGatomon nodded.

"Phascomon, realize!"

Phascomon emerged from the iC in Hiroshi's room.

"I was having a nap. Couldn't you wait a hour or so before you woke me up?" asked Phascomon.

"Well, you can sleep now on my bed." said Hiroshi. He took the Nintendo DS and turned a game on. Apperantly it was Sonic and Super Mario on the Olymp Games.

"What is this?" asked Phascomon curiously.

"A videogame." replied Hiroshi. He then lied on the bed and countined playing. After a few minutes, he rose his look noticing that Phascomon again fell asleep. He sweatdropped.

"Welcome with a big W." said Damien. "This is my corner."

"Nice." said Betamon. Nice was a little bit too, well, awkward word to describe how Damien's room looked like.

It was in mess. In a big _(no, huge)_ mess. His clothes were everywhere. On the floor, on the table, on the bed. On the walls were posters of the sea and _(Is someone surprised?)_ girls in bikinies. On the table was a half eaten pizza and books were everywhere. A few comics lied next to the bed. Behind the bed was a guitar. _(Honestly, it looked like the WW3 was held there. Or like the atomic bomb fell into the room.)_

"I know, it's a little bit messy but hey, it's my room. It should be a bit messy." said Damien.

"My room looks much better then this. It's actually filled with lot's of water." said Betamon.

"If you want I could get the fish tank here. I just need to throw out the fishes." said Damien.

"That's not needed." said Betamon.

"And you're a jerk!" replied Airu as Kai mocked her. She slamed the door. She was pretty angry. So much that she forget to open the window to make DemiDevimon enter the room. DemiDevimon frowned and impatiently slaped the window with his wings.

Since it didn't brought any results, he threw a peble at the window. Now Airu noticed him.

"I'm sorry." she said. She sighed as DemiDevimon entered the room.

"Did you know how long I had to wait outside?" said DemiDevimon. He was angry. Airu wasn't less iritated.

"Yeah I know." she sulked. "But my brothers annoyed me and I forgot you."

"Family problems?" asked DemiDevimon. Airu nodded. She then remembered something.

"You want me to show something cool?" she asked. DemiDevimon nodded. "Follow me."

Airu glanced at the corridor, to see if her brothers or her parents are here. They seemed to be down. She went to the door and went together with DemiDevimon to the attic. DemiDevimon was amazed as he saw the drums.

"Can I try it too?" he asked. Airu nodded. Maybe this evening wasn't ruined at all.

"This was close." Seichi and Candlemon gave a sigh of relief. Seichi's mother was really curious and Seichi had some problems with hiding Candlemon, but at the end they managed to get to his room.

"So, this is your room. Awesome." Candlemon meant the books. Every inch of somewhat free space was covered with books. "It ain't big like the library I own, but I'd love to read those books."

"You own a library?" asked Seichi. Candlemon nodded. "Cool. It'd be nice when you show me your library if we get into the DigiWorld. I'm also a bookworm."

"Okay." replied Candlemon. He couldn't wait to read the books about the Real World.

Akinari and Lucemon _(If someone asked, Akinari told them that both are cosplayers. Good that he still had the goggles on his head.)_ came to Akinari's apartment. They went in and Akinari heared the TV.

"What's that?" asked Lucemon, more whispering. It was pretty quiet if we throw out the TV.

"The TV. I guess my mum came back earlier." said Akinari. He looked on the clock in the hallway. It was half past eight.

"My room is down the hall, left." he said. Lucemon nodded and went to his room. Akinari went to the living room, where he saw his mother on the sofa. Appernatly, she was sleeping. And she seemed to be tired out.

-She overworked herslef again.- thought Akinari.

Akinari put a blanket on her and lowered the sound on the TV. He then went to the kitchen to get dinner for himself and his partner.

As he came back to his room, he noticed that Lucemon was already looking curiously at the stuff inside the room.

"Here's the dinner." He put a plate with salami and cheese sandwiches. "There was nothing else in the fridge. I guess I'll have to go tommorow to the supermarket to buy some groceryes."

Lucemon took a sandwich and tasted it.

"Not bad." he said. Akinari took one too and he sat on his bad. Lucemon sat on the chair next to the desk.

"Thanks. The only thing I know is how to make sandwiches. My mum says that I belong to the sandwich generation since I mostly eat them." said Akinari.

"If you were in the DigiWorld, the last thing you'd worry about is food." said Lucemon.

"Survival of the fittest. I guess that's the unwritten rule of the DigiWorld." said Akinari.

"It is, and likely Impmon's moto." said Lucemon. "I have other things to worry about."

"Like how to rule over a place where, how you said, if you don't watch out a rebelion might start?" asked Akinari.

"Yes, and what about you? You said that you're the leader of the Shadow Tamers." said Lucemon.

"Yes, but there's nothing special about our group. We're just a couple of teens who were rejected by the whole world and deceided to hang out with each other since the other don't want to hang out with us." said Akinari. "Arisa, who came last to the group, came up with the name Shadow Tamers, since we all were Digimon Fans, and likely, we all favorized your team."

"So, the Real World knows about the existance of Digimon?" asked Lucemon.

"Actually, no. Digimon is an popular anime and only kids and teens who watch it, read about it and so on have some idea what Digimon are. The rest of the mankind thinks Digimon are some stupid monster pets and compares them to Pokemon, which is a total nosense since both are very different animes." said Akinari. "The only thing which makes those animes similar is the -mon ending."

Lucemon gave a smirk.

"And if a Digimon attacked the Real World?" he asked.

"Well, in the anime, mostly some Chosen Kids, DigiDestenied, appear and save the day. In the real life, I don't know." Akinari shrugged.

"Interesting." muttered Lucemon.

_(I have some feeling that he's calculating how he should attack the Real World.)_

"So, if you know something about Digimon, then you sure know something about me too." said Lucemon.

"As a matter of fact I do. Though, Arisa is the walking Digimon Wikipedia in our team." said Akinari. "Your higher levels are the Chaos Mode/Falldown Mode, Ultimate, Shadowlord Mode/Satan Mode and Larva, Mega. Your Crest is Pride and you tend to destroy the DigiWorld and create a new. And your signature attack in your Ultimate Level is Ultimate Sacrisfice."

"I'm surprised." said Lucemon._ (He was.)_ "Guess I should also try to find out more about you."

"You'll have enough time for that since you're not going anywhere for now." said Akinari.

_(Meanwhile, I came back home. Yupp, I lost Impmon. Yupp I was dissapointed. No, I didn't want to give up. Let's go back to the speach in the third person.)_

Arisa went into the shop owned by her parents. They selled anime and manga stuff, from video games, DVDs to mangas, cards and V-Pets. There were some costumers in the shop and Arisa passed swiftly, before her parents could notice her. If they do, she'd have to help them. _(And I hate working in the shop.)_

"Arisa!" Arisa's mother called her.

"Yes?" Arisa turned to her mother. _(Damn!)_

"If you're hungry, dinner's in the fridge." her mother said.

"Okay." she swiftly went to the back of the store and went upstairs to the apartment which was above the shop.

_(I took out a box with riceballs. I know my mother's gonna yell at me for not eating the actuall dinner: vegetables with pasta; but who cares. I don't even like it._

_I went to my room, actually, I went to the balcony and started to eat, and thought which would be the best way to find Impmon. As..._

_"Hey!"_

_Yupp, I jumped at least 3 feet into the air._

_Impmon was standing on the nearby street lamp and laughing his ass off. I frowned._

_"What the heck was that for?!" I yelled at him. _

_"For fun. Ba-Boom!" Impmon replied. _

_"I thought you hate humans." I said. He frowned. _

_"I do, so what?" he replied. _

_"Can't you tell me why do you hate humans?" I asked. He crossed his arms and looked away. _

_"Not your concern." he replied. _

_"It is my concern since I'm your partner." I said. He gave me a glare. I hit him right into the nerve. "Okay, okay, you don't have to give that 'I don't need a partner' speech."_

_"Well, I hope you learned your lesson. Ba-Boom!" he said._

_What lesson? That he'll never be my partner? Not in this life._

_"Well, I thought you're maybe hungry." I said, waving with the riceball. "_

_No thanks." he replied. I sighed. So much about the Crest of Gluttony._

_Then his belly roared. I gave a smirk, while Impmon sweatdropped. I doubt he ate anything since he was too much focused on batteling other Digimon._

_"Catch!" I threw him a riceball. He catched it and looked at it carefully. The first thing I thought is that he thinks it's poisoned. Then he took a bite. And it seemed like he liked it.)_

Impmon's mind about that girl didn't change a lot. Though, he was surprised that the girl did actually care about him. Thus he was more surprised that he felt hunger in the Real World. Still, he decided to not let his guard down. He once made a mistake. He won't repeat it.

"Want more?" Arisa asked him. He nodded. Maybe he didn't trust humans, but he liked their food. "Then come here."

Impmon frowned.

"No way!" he replied.

"I really don't get it why you're so stubborn. I won't hurt you or something like that." said Arisa. _(And why should I? Though, I had some feeling that I'd slap him for being so stubborn.)_

"Said the last one who told me he's my partner." said Impmon. After a few seconds he startled as he realized what he said. He cursed.

_(Bingo! Oppa Gangnam Style! Sorry, guys, but the song's playing over and over again in my head. So, it seems like he had a partner who hurted him. -thinks for a moment- Great, should I go now to the Ai and Mako theory?)_

"What happened?" Arisa asked.

"Not your buissnes!" Impmon shouted at her. He then left.

_(That wasn't much, but a begin.)_

Hikaru meanwhile played with the Digimon Cards in her room. She wasn't good at the Card Game, but she knew the basics. She particualary looked at the Leomon card.

"I wish I had a partner." she said. She knew it was kinda creepy to say it, but she saw possibly a DigiField today, and if her theory was right, Digimon exist, which would mean she'll maybe get a Digimon partner.

_(Which turns out to be right.)_

The Leomon card turned out of blue into a Blue Card.

"Finnaly someone took credit about me." said Hikaru, trying to sound sarcastic. She swiped the card through the Card Fighter Device and... nothing.

The Card Fighter sparkled and went crazy, but nothing happened. Hikaru sighed. This just ain't her day.

_(Neither was mine, but we always have tommorow.)_

_[Tommorow by Avril Lavinge plays]_

The next day the Shadow Tamers came earlier to school. Together with their Digimon Partners. Akari, Damien and Hiroshi had an easy way to hide their partners, but Airu, Akinari, Seichi_ (I don't count myself since I have no idea where the heck Impmon is.)_ had no idea what they should do with Lucemon, DemiDevimon and Candlemon.

"Maybe BlackGatomon could bring you to my place. It's anyways empty." said Akari.

"I doubt that four Digimon will pass unnoticed by the public till they reach your house." said Airu.

"Why don't we stay here?" asked Lucemon.

"Only if no one sees you." said Akinari.

"That won't be hard. But, do other people pass this way?" asked Candlemon.

"Actually, no." said Damien.

"Alright, so we'll stay here until you come back." said DemiDevimon.

Meanwhile, Takuto, who already knew that he'll be late, led Guilmon to a shed in the park.

"You can stay here until I come back from school." he said.

"And how long will I be here?" asked Guilmon.

"A few hours or so." Takuto shrugged. "I'm sorry. I'd be happy if I could stay with you but I'll get into trouble if I don't go to school."

"Alright. I'll wait here for you." replied Guilmon.

"C ya!" Takuto then runned off to school.

Meanwhile, Wizardmon, who was observing the city from a top of a building thought about the yesterday's events.

Noah's parents accepted him, and he even could sleep in the guest room. He appriciated it, and even helped Noah's mother with some boxes this morning. She told him Noah's at school, so Wizardmon deceided to take a closer look on his new surroundings before he could plan what to do next.

And he had some feeling that he's being watched.

"Freeze!"

He swiftly turned around to confront the stalker.

Which turned out to be Calumon. Calumon had a confused expression on his face.

"Wanna play? Calu!" he asked. Wizardmon sweatdropped.

-It's only the Catalyst. No need to go paranoic.- he thought. He rised an eyebrow. -What the hell is the Catalyst doing here?-

Meanwhile Calumon, who observed him curiously, got bored and and flied away. Wizardmon kept an eye on him before he got out of his sight.

He'll have to do something about Calumon.

After a few boring hours _(and a history test),_ the bell rung. School was over today.

Hikaru was going to the park. She wanted to see if there will any Digimon appear. She thought that the park might be the best option because it's an easy place to hide.

_(And she was right.)_

"Calu, calu." Calumon hopped, singing some song he invented. He bumped into Hikaru.

"Woa, a Digimon. And it's a Calumon. Guess today's my lucky day." said Hikaru. Calumon looked at her.

"Am, who are you? Calu." he asked.

"I'm Motimiya Hikaru." said the girl. Calumons ears expanded.

"Wanna play?" he asked.

"What should I play?" asked Hikaru.

"Tag. You're it." Calumon runned off. Hikaru, with a smile, followed him.

"I'll catch ya!" she shouted.

"Sir, we have an another bioemerge. Two, to be precise." said Megumi.

"Which level?" asked Yung.

"Champion and an Armor." replied Misa. "They just appeared. I'll track down the DigiFields."

"Hey, Guil, I'm back like promised..." Takuto noticed something strange was going on with Guilmon. His pupils shrunk. His D-Power suddenly turned on.

"A Wild One?" said Takuto. Guilmon meanwhile escaped the shed and runned off.

"Hey, a DigiField!" exclaimed Shawn. He, Coronamon, Risa and Lunamon were going home.

"Let's get it!" said Coronamon, cracking his knuckles. Both runned off to the DigiField.

"Hey wait!" yelled Risa.

"Leave them." replied Lunamon.

"They anyways won't listen to us."

"You're right." said Risa.

_[Tommorow Ends]_

_[Digital Zone by Digimon Tamers (OST) plays]_

Takuto and Guilmon were the first who arrived at the DigiField. Takuto put his goggles back on his forehead and took out his D-Power.

The Digimon which looked at him looked like a cactus with boxing gloves. Appernatly, it was the size of an adult.

"Togemon. Level: Champion. Type: Plant. Attribute: Data. It can store nutrient data within its body, and can even survive for a long time in the empty desert areas. Watch out for his Needle Spray." said Takuto. He pulled out a card. "Ready? DigiModify, Hyper Speed Plug in B!"

Guilmon's speed increased. He runned towards Togemon.

"Pyro Sphere!"

He hit Togemon with the fire attack. Togemon grew mad.

"Needle Spray!" It fired needels at Guilmon, who quickly escaped them.

"Corona Flame!" A flame hit Togemon from the back.

"What the-?" Takuto looked past Togemon and saw Shawn and Coronamon. "Hey, this is mine and Guilmon's battle!"

"Who cares Goggle-head, we also want to join in." replied Shawn.

"That's right." said Coronamon, cracking his knuckles. Takuto looked at his D-Power.

"Coronamon. Level: Rookie. Type: Beast. Attribute: Vaccine. It was born from the fusion of sun-watching data. It has an innocent personality due to its sense of justice being powerfully sincere. His attacks are Corona-knuckle and Corona Flame."

"So two hot-heads in a fight for the pray. Wonder how this'll turn out. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon. He was sitting on a street lamp. And he was especially interested at Guilmon. The dino Digimon somehow reminded him on his rival.

_[Digital Zone ends]_

"I sense a Digimon nearby." said Lunamon. She and Risa were at the park.

"Really?" Risa looked around. She heared a few yells. Suddenly, a little Digimon jumped out of the bushes. Followed by a girl.

"Run for it!" yelled Hikaru. Risa and Lunamon's eyes wided as a Harpymon jumped out of the bushes. And it didn't seem to be friendly.

"Run!" yelled Risa, and she and Lunamon followed Hikaru and Calumon.

The four runned until they came to a fountain. There they catched breath.

"Wha-what was that?" asked Lunamon.

"A Harpymon." replied Hikaru.

"And who are you?" asked Risa.

"I'm Motimiya Hikaru and you?" said Hikaru.

"Blaze Risa. Nice to meet you." said Risa. "This is Lunamon, my partner. Is Calumon your partner?"

"No. I should get mine soon. But be sure, it definetly ain't Harpymon." said Hikaru.

"Then which is it?" asked Risa.

_(Good question.)_

Sudennly a DigiField appeared on the top of the fountain. _(I don't think we have to go back to Yung to know a Wild One bioemerged.)_ Hikaru took out the Card Fighter, which turned into a white D-Power with an orange strap and ring.

For some reason, the DigiField was shiny, and it reminded on a rainbow._ (Blame Shinzui.)_

And from it a Leomon emerged.

_[Ending Song Neuer Morgen (TV Version) by Digimon Tamers plays]_

Next time on **Digimon Shadow Tamers**: Hikaru is thrilled about Leomon's appearance, though Leomon seems to be more annoyed and runs off. Meanwhile Takuto and Shawn have some argument while the battle with Togemon. Terriermon and Impmon will have a little rematch. And Harpymon? Well, while Hikaru chases Leomon, Harpymon will chase Hikaru, Risa, Lunamon and Calumon.

Stay tuned for episode _8: Hunting Leomon, Rematch!_

Don't Miss it!


	11. Hunting Leomon, Rematch!

Helo readers, I'm baaaack! And I'm in great mood today. Let's have a little history class today.

Everyone who lives in Europe and has heared for the country Republic of Croatia (Republika Hrvatska) sure heared about a war about 20 years ago.

This was known as The Croatian War of Independence was fought from 1991 to 1995 between Croatian forces loyal to the government of Croatia—which had declared independence from the Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia (SFRY)—and the Serb-controlled Yugoslav People's Army (JNA) and local Serb forces, with the JNA ending its combat operations in Croatia by 1992. In Croatia, the war is primarily referred to as the Homeland War (Domovinski rat) and also as the Greater-Serbian aggression (Velikosrpska agresija). In Serbian sources, War in Croatia (Rat u Hrvatskoj) is the most commonly used term.

Few years leater two of our generals Ante Gotovina and Mladen Markač were accused to have done unhuman crimes (like genocides) during the war which is a BIG FAT LIE!

Today, 16th November 2012, the court in Hag (Netherlands/ Holland) freed both of the generals, proclaiming them as innocent.

If that ain't a reason to celebrate. During school, I and my friends and other students watched the court live on TV during the great break and guess what?

The whole Croatia celebrated. In Zagreb, they were even firing fireworks. Each city hung the Croatian flag on the houses. The people in Pakoštane and Đurđevac (Gotovina's and Markač's hometowns) were even crying in relief.

To be honest, the feeling is great! Everyone's relieved. ^.^

I hope you'll also have a nice day and enjoy it just like I'm enjoying it now.

Also, on 18th November is the Day of the Fall of Vukovar, a city which was heroically defended by Croatian soliders who were much weaker in number and in weapons for 3 months (anyone heared of the crimes on Ovčara?). One minute of silence for all the fallen fighters please...

Okay, now let's move on with the stories: I didn't only publish the next chapter of Digimon Shadow Tamers, but also of Shadows of the Demon Lords. Enjoy!

* * *

Last time on **Digimon Shadow Tamers**: The Shadow Tamers are seeming to get along with their partners (except Arisa). A Togemon bioemerged in the Real World and Takuto and Shawn ended up in a quarrel who'll battle it. Meanwhile, a Leomon bioemerged in front of Hikaru.

_[Opening Song Der Größte Träumer (TV Version) by Digimon Tamers plays]_

**8. Chapter**

**Hunting Leomon, Rematch!**

Hikaru stared at the Leomon in awe.

"It's so majestic and strong. Ha, I bet he's my partner." said Hikaru.

"Well, he knows how to make an entrance." said Lunamon.

Leomon looked at the four. He didn't seem to be much interested in the fact that Hikaru seemed to be amazed by his presence.

"I'm Leomon. Known as The King of Beasts and Noble Hero. I'm here to whipe out any evil and bring the light of justice." he said.

_(Boring! At least he ain't babbling about destiny like the Tamers' Leomon. I was kinda relieved when Beelzemon killed him. :P)_

"He's even more amazing then I thought." said Hikaru. Leomon didn't seem to hear her.

"And no matter which enemies Destiny will throw at me, I'll defeat them all. Yes, this is my fate. And my path." He said, jumping down from the fountain.

_(Damn! And another destiny speaking Leomon. OMG! he said it with a big D.)_

"I'm Motimiya Hikaru. We're destenied to become partners." said Hikaru. _(I just hope she won't pull off that Juri speach from episode 21.)_

"Partners?" asked Leomon in surprise. He then shook his head. "I'm sorry, but my path is a lone life full of dangers. I can't risk to get someone into danger."

With that said he walked away. Hikaru looked at him confused.

"Guess that was a fail." said Risa.

"Ha, you didn't see me yet. He'll be my partner, you'll see." said Hikaru. "Oh, Leomon-sama!"

_(The hell she won't pull off that Juri speach. I forgot she's a Juri fan.)_

"Leomon-sama, please, wait!" yelled Hikaru. At that point, Leomon runned away.

_(And the chase starts!)_

"Leomon-sama! Wait!" yelled Hikaru, running towards Leomon.

"Hey, Hikaru, wait!" shouted Risa. She, Calumon and Lunamon followed Hikaru.

_(Back to our fighting comrades.)_

"You cannot just interupt an fight like that." said Takuto.

"Oh, yes I can. This ain't only your city, Goggle-head." replied Shawn.

"I and Guilmon arrived here at first." said Takuto. "And who are you calling Goggle-head!"

"Yeah, but I and Coronamon saved your poor life." said Shawn. "Anyways, you have goggles, so you're a Goggle-head!"

Both glared at each other.

"Am, Shawn?"

"Takuto!"

Both boys looked at their partners and their eyes wided as they noticed Togemon's Needle Spray fired at them.

"Hit the dirth!" yelled Shawn as he pulled Takuto down. The two Digimon managed to escape the attack.

"Aw man!" muttered Takuto.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon fired a fireball at Togemon.

"Corona Flame!" Coronamon aided Guilmon's fireball with a flame on his own. Togemon got hit by the two fireballs and got injured.

"Bullseye!" said Takuto as he got up.

"I don't think this is over yet." said Shawn. Both sweatdropped as Togemon increased it's height. Now it was giant.

Kenny and Terriermon were running towards the DigiField where Coronamon, Guilmon and Togemon had a battle. Well, he didn't reach his exact destination.

"Hey Dot-Face, what's up with the hurry?" said a familar voice. Kenny looked upwards and saw Impmon on a tree. Terriermon giggled.

"Who are you calling dot-face!?" yelled Kenny angrily. He glared at Terriermon. "It ain't funny."

"Momantai." replied Terriermon with a smirk. Impmon jumped down.

"So, ready for a rematch?" he asked.

"You bet." said Terriermon.

"Hey, where's your Tamer?" asked Kenny.

"For the last freakin' time. I don't have a Tamer!" said Impmon angrily.

"Sheesh, whatch out Kenny, you might hurt his sensitive ego." mocked Terriermon.

"Bada-Boom!" Impmon threw a flame at Terriermon. Terriermon jumped by side.

"Terrier-Tornado!" Terriermon twirled and sent a tornado at Impmon. Impmon escaped it. He realized that he was much faster then usual._ (I guess you already know who made him so fast.)_

Arisa suddenly appeared behind Impmon.

"What the heck are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm here to help you. Why can't you just accept it that you're my partner?" said Arisa.

"And why can't you just accept I don't want to be your partner!" replied Impmon. Arisa stopped for a minute.

"Guess it's because I'm just stubborn as much as you are." she replied, scratching her head. _(That's true.)_

"Hey guys, are you gonna keep on quarreling or battle? I have also other things on mind." said Kenny.

"There's no way they'll ever be a team. Which'll make them lose." said Terriermon. He shrugged. "Weaklings."

"Terriermon." Kenny tried to warn his partner.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING WEAK!?"

Arisa and Impmon snapped both at Terriermon._ (Alright, one thing I really hate is when someone calls me weak. Calling me weak is like playing with fire. And it seems like Impmon feels the same.)_

"Let's say it so. You two don't act as a team. That's why you'll lose." Terriermon countined.

"The hell we don't." Arisa said. She looked at Impmon. He was angry as well, but still conflicted if he should accept Arisa. _(Whoever was Impmon's former Tamer, I'm gonna kick his ass for what he had done to Impmon.)_

"Kenny, lemme digivoluve. They won't stand a chance." said Terriermon. Kenny didn't seem to want to digivoluve his partner at first. But then he pulled out a card.

"Okay, let's show them what real partnership means." said Kenny.

[_Shinka Theme Sei Frei (Full Version) by Digimon Tamers plays]_

"Digi-Modify, Digivolution Plug-in E!" he slashed it.

DIGIVOLUTION!

"Terriermon Digivoluves to..."

Terriermon got covered in a green data Digi-Egg. Terriermon's skin ripped off. He grew, gaining a new look, adding blue jeans and guns instead hands. He finished the digivolution with placing the belt with bullets.

"Gargomon!"

_(Aw, maaaaan!)_

"H-he digivoluved." Impmon muttered in disbelief.

"Well, that's why he has a Tamer. A Tamer is supposed to help his Digimon to get stronger." said Arisa. Impmon frowned.

"I don't need you to get stronger. Ba-Boom!" he replied.

_(What the heck's wrong with him? -sighs- Let's go back to Hikaru and Leomon, shall we?)_

"Leomon-sama!" Hikaru shouted. Leomon seemed to have dissapeared without a trace. _(He seemed...)_

"Calu, he's here!" Calumon pointed Leomon out, who hid behind a tree. The little Catalyst seemed to be amused. He thought this all was a part of a game. Leomon cursed and runned away.

"Hey wait!" shouted Hikaru. She noticed that Leomon again dissapeared. She put her hands on her hips. "Aw man... Why is he running away from me? I mean, I'm a normal girl who wants him for a partner. I even have the D-Power. Or did I something wrong? What do you say Risa? Ugh, Risa?"

She turned around, noticing that Risa and Lunamon were bearly running, being to tired and catching air.

"Maybe you're too overreacting. I don't think Leomon wants a crazy girl who'll chase him till apocalypse for a partner." said Risa, breathing deeply.

"I'm not crazy." replied Hikaru._ (Yes you are.)_ She sighed. "All right." she turned to the bushes. "Leomon wherever you are, I'm waiting for you! Remember, we are partners, we're destinied to be partners! So come out!" she shouted.

Some bushes rustled.

"Leomon?" asked Hikaru. Her eyes wided as that nasty Harpymon popped out.

"Not again!" said Lunamon. "Run!"

The four again runned away.

"Aw man, why'd to grow so big?" complained Coronamon.

"Then we'll grow big too!" said Shawn and held up his X-Loader. "Coronamon, Shinka!"

Shawn drew a circle with the X-Loader. Coronamon got covered into that circle, his skin ripping of. He turned into a more lionine like form, taking a pose as flames sprout from his limbs.

"Shinka! Firamon!"

"Woa, your Digimon is able to digivoluve?" asked Takuto.

"Yeah. It's been months since we became partners." said Shawn.

"Wicked." Takuto analyzed the new Digimon. "Firamon. Level: Champion. Type: Beast. Attribute: Vaccine. He protects the historical remains in the Digital World from those who would destroy it, and is a good leader. He is also known as the Lion Flying in the Sky. His attacks are Flame Dive and Fira Claw." "Okay Firamon. Let's add this Togemon to our collection." said Shawn.

"You think we escaped?" asked Lunamon as she Hikaru, Risa and Calumon took a break.

"I think we did." replied Hikaru. He D-Power suddenly reacted as Harpymon popped out.

"Guess I spoke to soon." said Hikaru.

"Run!" yelled Calumon.

"Gargomon. Level: Champion. Type: Beast Man. Attribute: Vaccine. It is a Hunter Digimon skilled in hunting. Despite its outward appearance, it uses attacks of unparalleled accuracy to reliably bring down the opponent with its nimble movements. Its leg strength is strong enough for it to jump sky high, and it is also able to spread out its ears to glide. Although it usually has a cheerful personality, once it is angered it gets out of hand. Its cherished "D-VI'S 503xx" jeans are its obsession. Special attack: Gargo Pellets." read Arisa on her D-Arc.

"Okay Bunny-boy. Show watcha got." said Impmon.

"He seems to be pretty determinated." said Rene. She and Renamon were on the way to the DigiField as they noticed the battle between Terriermon and Impmon which is why they decided to observe. They anyways had Takuto, and Rene was sure he'll crush into the DigiField to crush the Digimon.

"Okay, let's give you a hand of bullets! Gargo Pellets!" Gargomon fired bullest from the guns. Impmon jumped outta way.

"Bada-Boom!" he countered. However, his attacks didn't seem to do any damage to the Chmapion leveld Digimon. He cursed.

"DigiModify, Boost Chip!"

Impmon heared Arisa swiping a card. And he felt his own energy increasing.

-What the-?!- he thought. He told her to not interfere. He told her to stay out. Why the hell didn't that girl want to listen to him?!

"Infernal Funnel!" He created a circular mark on the ground summoning a fireball and fired it at Gargomon. This time, it was effective, though a bit, but it managed to threw Gargomon back.

"Summon!" Impmon summoned three sharp icicles and threw them at Gargomon, making an another direct hit. Yet, the dog Digimon was still able to fight.

"Gargo Pellets!" Gargomon fired at the imp Digimon.

"Impmon stay still!" yelled Arisa.

"Why the heck should I stay still?" he asked, then he cursed the girl from distracting him. The bullets were moving to fast.

Impmon closed his eyes, already feeling them in his skin.

Then he heared a metalic sound. He opened his eyes and saw a hexagonal yellow shield with the Crest of Courage on the front.

"Now attack!" Arisa ordered.

"I won't take orders from you!" replied Impmon, regreting what he said. He lost the moment of distraction that made Gargomon confused for a second. Gargomon then runned towards him.

"Bunny Pummel!" He charged at Impmon, ready to catapult him into the nearest tree.

"DigiModify, Hyper Wing!" Arisa slashed an another card. This one gave Impmon two pairs of shiny wings and he flied upwards escaping the attack.

He looked down at Gargomon and Arisa. He noticed the relief on Arisa's expression.

-Does she really care?- he thought.

"I wonder who'll win. Kenny and Gargomon are in advantage, but that girl, Arisa and Impmon seem to be keeping up with them." said Renamon.

"You're right. Arisa is a starter, but she seems to know how to battle." said Rene. "Or at least, how to make her partner co-operate."

_[Sei Frei ends]_

"I'm slowly getting tired of this." said Hikaru as she Risa, Lunamon and Calumon stopped to catch breath.

"Why is that Harpymon chasing us? Calu! We didn't do anything wrong." said Calumon.

"No. But apperantly, it dosen't like us." replied Lunamon.

Just then, the Harpymon appeared again.

"Aw maaaan. Now what?" asked Lunamon.

_[Tagiru Chikara (Full Version) by Digimon Xros Wars plays]_

"I have enough of running. We'll fight it!" Risa rose her X-Loader. "Lunamon, Shinka!"

Risa drew a circle with the X-Loader. Lunamon got covered into that circle, her skin ripping of. She turned into a more humanoid like form, taking a pose.

"Shinka! Lekismon!"

"Okay, let's see how you like this!" Lekismon jumped into the air. "Moon Night Kick!"

She came down like a bullet.

"Silent Symphony!"

Harpymon screeched emiting sonic waves which made great damage to Lekismon, who had sensitive ears. Still she managed to counter.

"Tear Arrow!" She drew a beautiful ice arrow from her back and fired it. Harpymon tried to escape but it got hit into the wing.

Lekismon was about to finish it off as a sharp razor wind hit her from the back.

"Lekismon!" Risa, Hikaru and Calumon then turned around and saw a second Harpymon.

"There were two of them the whole time?!" said Hikaru. "I wonder now why we we're trying to run away."

"Calu, now what?" asked Calumon. Lekismon looked at both Harpymon who encircled them.

"Silent Symphony!" Both screeched. Now everyone was in pain.

-Leomon help!- thought Hikaru as she covered her ears with her hands.

As in cue a strong blast hit one Harpymon.

"Fist of the Beast King!"

The four heared a growl and a second blast hit the other Harpymon. Leomon emerged.

"Leomon! I knew you would come to help us!" said Hikaru.

"I'm always protecting the weaker." said Leomon. Lekismon snarled.

"I'm not that weak." she said. Leomon ignored her.

"And who are those?" he asked. Hikaru looked at her D-Power.

"It says: Harpymon. Level: Armor. Type: Mythical Animal. Attribute: Data. Harpymon is the Armor Digivolved form of Hawkmon through the Digi-Egg of Light. And we already experienced it's Wind Seeker and Silent Symphony attack." she said.

"Then they'll experience ours!" Leomon drew out the Shishiou-maru, the Beast Sword.

"Let's see who'll beat his foe first." Lekismon drew an another arrow.

The two Harpymon stood up and were about to attack them again.

"Tear Arrow!" Lekismon fired the ice arrow, hiting a Harpymon right into it's chest.

"Beast Sword!" using his sword, Leomon cut through the other. Both Harpymon bursted into data particles.

"We won!" exclaimed Hikaru and Risa.

Back at the battle with Togemon, Firamon and Guilmon tried to escape the needles Togemon threw at them.

"Guilmon watch out!" shouted Takuto as a needle almost hit Guilmon.

"Firamon, attack it from above!" ordered Shawn.

"DigiModify, Boost Chip!" Takuto slashed a card.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon distracted Togemon.

"Fira Bomb!" Firamon fired a flaming bomb at Togemon. This made it turn into data particles.

"We did it!" Shawn and Takuto gave a high-five to each other. But they quickly drew back.

"Now what?" asked Coronamon, who de-digivoluved.

"I wonder if we couldn't defeat Togemon from the begin like a team." said Guilmon.

"I guess we could." Takuto rubbed his head."Anyways, I'm Satome Takuto, and you?"

"Blaze Shawn. Nice to meet ya." said Shawn.

_[Tagiru Chikara ends]_

Impmon was now flying above Gargomon.

"Gargo Pellets!"

Gargomon kept firing but Impmon escaped the bullets. He was still surprised by the abilities he got from the cards Arisa swiped.

"Just keep on like this." muttered Arisa. Impmon had no idea why she wanted him to keep on avoiding the attack. But she seemed to be confident which gave him confidence too; that girl knew what she was doing.

Suddenly, a click was heared. Gargomon looked at his guns, realizing they were empty.

"This is our chance!" said Arisa. She took out a card she knew that will end the battle.

"DigiModify, Gallantmon..." She pulled the card throught the D-Power. Impmon's ears twitched. Did he hear right? Did she really say Gallantmon?_ (Yeah I did, so what?)_ "Shield of the Just!"

Impmon, who landed on the ground, got a large shield, from which a bright shiny stream of energy came and hit Gargomon. Gargomon turned back to Terriermon as the shield dissapeared.

Impmon's wings dissapeared too. He was still surpriesed of what happened. Not only he, but Arisa, Kenny, Rene, even Renamon, stared in surprise.

"Terriermon!" Kenny's exclaim brought everyone back to reality. He went to his partner, who didn't seem to feel right. Maybe he was hit by the attack of a Rookie, but the attack was the one of a Mega. It sure left some bruises. However, Terriermon didn't seem to have lost his cheeky attitude.

"Sheesh, that hurt. Seems like they ain't that pathetic at all." said Terriermon.

Impmon, who came back to sense, twitched as he felt Arisa standing next to him. He frowned, turning around and walking away. He couldn't stand the image of Kenny helping Terriermon, nor the presence of the girl.

_(I sighed. Yeah I know. Damn. He again got away. But at least he showed that he is able to co-operate. Maybe I'll get my chance some other time.)_

Arisa then walked away too. Rene and Renamon went to Kenny and Terriermon.

"Are you two alright?" asked Rene.

"Yeah, never better. Maybe some sugar and I guess I'll be able to run the speed of light." said Terriermon. He looked at the place where Arisa and Impmon were a few minutes ago.

"I guess we understatimate them." said Terriermon.

"Maybe... But Impmon showed that he ain't very happy fighting together with Arisa. Though, it seems like they might get along." said Renamon.

"Who knows. Maybe you're right Rena." said Rene.

_(I hope she's right. Anyways, while we were fighting you sure wonder what were the others doing. Weeeell... Akinari and co. said that they'd like to show the city Lucemon and the others, but that's just an excuse for spending some time together with their partners. To sum it up, Damien and Betamon were toying around with the fish tank, Airu and DemiDevimon were playing the drums, Seichi and Candlemon reading some books, Hiroshi and Phascomon playing video games; in Phasco's case sleeping and Akari and BlackGatomon talking about girl's stuff. That would left me and Impmon to fight Wild Digimon. -sighs- Or, did I forgott someone?)_

"So, is everyone here?" asked Takuto.

"I guess we are." replied Shawn.

After Takuto and Shawn finnaly got introduced to each other, they decided to introduce the other Tamers to each other, so that now Kenny, Terriermon, Rene, Renamon, Hikaru, Leomon (_yupp, he accepted Hikaru for his partner, finnaly),_ Calumon _(who thought that something funny might happen if he comes along),_ Risa, Lunamon, Noah, Wizardmon_ (it needed a little bit longer to convince them to come)_, Shawn, Coronamon, Takuto and Guilmon were sitting in front of Guilmon's new home in the park. _(How Takuto called it: 'Guilmon's Shed'.)_

"Sheesh, I had no idea that here are so many Tamers in Shinjuku." said Rene.

"I think there are even more." said Kenny. "But I wonder how you managed to become a Tamer?"

He looked at Hikaru._ (BTW Hikaru is Karin's best friend.)_

"I'm a lucky girl." said Hikaru with a grin. Risa and Lunamon sweatdropped.

"Enough lucky that she dosen't get herself killed." muttered Lunamon.

"One question. What is the Catalyst doing here? I thought he was at the Souveregin Plane, guarded by the Deva." said Guilmon.

"That's what I'd like to know too." said Wizardmon. He already figured out that Guilmon's Gallantmon.

"Well, I don't know what I'm doing here, but I'd like to have some fun with my new friends. Calu!" said Calumon.

"Alright, let's sum it up. We have here Calumon, as the Catalyst, Wizardmon and Guilmon who are Royal Knights...right?" asked Risa. The two nodded. "Lunamon and Coronamon, who are OT, and Renamon, Terriermon and Leomon. 8 Digimon for now."

"There are even more." said Terriermon. "That girl with the Impmon."

"Impmon, you say?" asked Noah.

"Yeah. If you ask me, I think that here are even more Digimon. Remember the fog on the sky. There were about 9 streams, which would mean 9 DigiFields." said Kenny.

"Minus Guilmon and Wizardmon would make them 7. And minus Impmon..." started Rene.

"I don't know how to tell you, but this means trouble." said Shawn.

"How do you mean it?" asked Renamon.

"That Impmon, and the other 6 Digimon. The belong to the 7 Great Demon Lords." answered Guilmon.

"Are you serious Guil?" asked Takuto.

"Aha." said Guilmon.

"Great, now what?" asked Hikaru.

"Well, that's easy. We gotta eliminate them." said Coronamon.

"I agree with Coronamon, but the Demon Lords are one of the strongest groups in the DigiWorld." said Leomon.

"But if they have reverted, just like me and Guilmon to their Rookie and Champion levels, it will be easier to battle them." said Wizardmon.

"Guilmon, what is it?" asked Takuto. Guilmon was the whole time looking around. He sensed something, or someone.

"Well, well, that's interesting." said Lucemon. He and Akinari evasdropped the group after accidantly finding them._ (Nice way to find out more about the opponents team. Even the names.)_

"I think we should tell the others about it." said Akinari.

"Alright." said Lucemon, grining and gave a glance at the team. "At least, we could end the fights. And then the DigiWorld's our next destination."

_[Ending Song Neuer Morgen (TV Version) by Digimon Tamers plays]_

Next time on** Digimon Shadow Tamers**: After settling down in the new city, Impmon will have some fun scaring couples away. Takuto and Guilmon, assuming Impmon was the culprit, will try to find him, only to encounter a much stronger foe.

Stay tuned for episode_ 9: The Horror of the Park, Impmon's Night of Fun!_

Don't Miss it!


	12. Horror of the Park, Impmons Night of Fun

Helo, guys! Today, I'm presenting you one of my own made Digimon. Its name and other infos bout him you can find out in this chapter. If you want to see what he looks like, I updated his picture on my profile.

I think you already guessed that this is similar to episode 08 from Digimon Tamers. Well, it is, and the first three arcs will be similar to Tamers. Talking about Arc, only 5 episodes more to go and Arc "Wild Ones" is over.

Enjoy!

* * *

_[Opening Song Der Größte Träumer (TV Version) by Digimon Tamers plays]_

Last time on **Digimon Shadow Tamers**: Takutos and Shawns team got introduced to each other. Now they're planning to eliminate the Demon Lords. Though it seems like Akinari and Lucemon plan the same.

**9. Chapter**

**The Horror of the Park, Impmons Night of Fun!**

A young boy and a girl were waling throught the park. It was a peacefull night. The boy hugged the girl. And they were just about to kiss each other.

"Bada-Boom!"

Both yelled in fear as a flame bursted out from the nearby bushes.

"You gotta be kidding!" They runned away as the boy exclaimed.

A little purple being came out of the bushes. He laughed, enjoying the fear of his victims.

"Some humans are really stupid." said Impmon, almost tearing. He had a wide grin across his face. The night was still young and there were plenty of couples to scare.

"You really enjoy this, don't you?"

Impmon turned around. It was BlackGatomon.

"So what?" replied Impmon. BlackGatomon sweatdropped.

"You're a hopeless case." she muttered. "Anyways, are you getting along with Arisa? I heared..."

"No." Impmon simply cut her off. "And I don't care."

"I know it sounds weird, but you need a Tamer." said BlackGatomon. "If you still didn't get it, we need the Shadow Tamers to digivoluve. But if you don't accept Arisa as your Tamer and if you don't start to act like a team, he'll surpass you."

"Who?" Impmon had no idea what BlackGatomon was talking about. BlackGatomon sweatdropped and crossed her arms.

"Well, I don't wonder you don't know it. You're always skipping our meetings." she said.

"Can you please tell me what the hell are you babbling about?" said Impmon, slightly annoyed.

"About your rival; Lucemon told us the previous day that Gallantmon and Dynasmon aka Guilmon and Wizardmon were in this world too." said BlackGatomon.

"What?!" Impmon was schocked. "Why didn't you tell me that earlier?!"

"DUH! Why didn't you appear at the meeting?" replied BlackGatomon. Impmon suddenly calmed down.

"Nevermind. Where is he?" he asked.

"Well, before you start to search I want to point out that Guilmon has a Tamer too." said BlackGatomon. "And he's getting along with that guy. Takuto, that was his name."

"I don't care, I just want to find him." said Impmon.

"Listen, Guilmon has now a partner. If you battle him and his partner, you won't stand a chance." said BlackGatomon. "Akari told me that mostly Digimon without a partner, called Wild Ones, get killed faster then Digimon with partners. My suggestion is that you make peace with Arisa and then you think about a battle."

With that said, she walked away.

"BTW, he's in the shed not far away from here. That way." She pointed at the bushes before she left.

Impmon stared for a while at the place where BlackGatomon was a minute ago. He still was thinking about her words.

'If you don't accept Arisa as your Tamer, he'll surpass you.'

He deceided to pay Guilmon a visit.

_[Impmon No Theme by Digimon Tamers plays]_

Guilmon was meanwhile asleep. Impmon looked inside the shed, sweatdropping as he saw the big dino sleeping.

"Hey, Pineapple-head, wake up!" Impmon tossed a flame at Guilmons snout. Guilmon got startled awake.

"Hot, hot hot!" He patted his snout which got burned by Impmons fireball.

"Finnaly, ya woke up." said Impmon cheerfully.

"What was the point of waking me up in the middle of the night?" asked Guilmon and yawned. Impmon sweatdropped.

"I thought you'd show more exictment when you see me again." Impmon muttered.

"Can we battle tommorow?" Guilmon yawned. He then curled into a ball, turning his back to Impmon. "I'm kinda tired now."

Impmon jumped on the fence.

"Great, you now turned from a Royal Knight into a DigiPet who's being locked in a cage. Have ya no pride? Ba-Boom!" said Impmon. Guilmon stood up, with a sly smirk on his face.

"I do have and it ain't a problem for me to stay here." said Guilmon and swung his tail at the fence, making Impmon fall down. "Unlike you."

"Waaaa! What do ya mean?!" asked Impmon as he stood up. Guilmon smiled.

"That that you cannot accept your Tamer." said Guilmon.

"That's not your buissnes." Impmon snapped at him.

"You started it first." said Guilmon. Impmon frowned, crossed his arms behind his head and turned his back to Guilmon and walked away.

"There's no point in talkin' with ya. It's just like reading a bad fortune cookie. It drives a guy insane. And I really don't need your or anyone elses' wisecracks. Ba-Boom!" he said.

"1:0." muttered Guilmon with a smirk on his face. "I'm leading."

He sighed. As much as he didn't like his rival, he had the feeling that he really needs some help with this partner-Tamer thing.

_(Well, I think you guessed that Impmon got pretty pissed off by this, getting angry and again smoking and burning away some couples. Yupp, you're right.)_

_[End of the Theme song]_

_(As I arrived tommorow at school I could already hear the gossipers talking about a prankstar who apperantly scared away some couples. I think you already know who's gonne get a smack on the head for that. Anyways, it rung as I entered my class.) _

The teacher arrived a few minutes leater. She didn't seem to be happy. After checking if everyone's there, she got to the topic.

"I'm sure you all already heared about what happened yesterday." she glared at the Shadow Tamers. "Akinari, do you and your friends have to do something with it?"

Damien was rocking back and fort on the chair.

"Damien?" The teacher rose her voice.

"I'm innocent!" exclaimed Damien, who apperantly didn't pay attention. He fell off the chair. Airu and Akinari slapped their foreheads, while some of the classmates laughed.

"Calm down, we ain't on a court." said the teacher, slaming her books at the table to silence the class. "So, you have no idea about it?"

Akinari wanted to answer but Arisa stood up instead.

"No." she said.

_(What else could I do? Say that my Digimon partner is the culprit? She'll freak out.)_

"Hey, Takuto!" Rene called for the boy while the break. They were both going in the same class.

"What?" asked Takuto, who was talking to two other boys.

"Check this out. I found out more about Arisa." said Rene. Takuto heared some whistling.

"Are you looking for a girlfriend?" the two boys teased him.

"No!" Takuto snapped at them and dragged Rene away.

"Don't ever mention such things again in front of others." he said.

"Okay." Rene rolled with her eyes.

"So, what do you have?" asked Takuto.

"Arisa's going to the paralel class, but on the other side of the building. That's probably the reason why we never met her." said Rene.

"She's in our school?" said Takuto, who was surprised.

"Like I said. I heared that she had several problems in her ex-school, including hurting a classmate." said Rene.

_(Umm, we'll talk 'bout this leater)._

"Anyways, she's hanging around with a group called Shadow Tamers. They're pretty infamous."

"I think I heared of them. Did you get their names?" asked Takuto.

"Aha." Rene nodded.

"I guess I should call the others to discuss this." said Takuto as it rung. "After school of course."

He then sneezed.

"Gesundheit." said Rene.

At the same time, the Shadow Tamers were on zheir meeting spot, apperantly talking about the Tamers.

_(And the little event in the park.)_

"You guys sure heared about what happened yesterday." said Damien and looked over to Arisa. "I put my hand in fire if that wasn't Impmons doing."

"It was. BlackGatomon told me that she was stalking him." said Akari. "She left after Impmon deceided to pay Guilmon a visit."

"At least they didn't battle." said Akinari.

"Speaking about battle, what about the other Tamers? Does anyone know them?" asked Hiroshi.

"I know Takuto. I beat him at a Card Tournament." said Arisa.

"Satome Takuto and Kamiya Rene go in the paralel class." said Seichi.

"Really?" asked Airu.

"Yupp. I've been searching informations 'bout them yesterday and I found out that Shawn, Risa and Noah go to a different high school while Kenny and Hikaru are still at elementary school."

It rung.

"Well, we'll discuss this leater." said Akinari.

"One thing we don't have to discuss is who'll battle who. Leave Guilmon and Takuto to me and Impmon." said Arisa.

_(After I convince Impmon to be my partner.)_

After school, Takuto called the other Tamers for a meeting. Some of them were ready for action, the rest rather annoyed.

_(That's what you get when you bang a group of teens who bearly know each other under the leadership of a Google head. Just ask the Adventure 01 Team.)_

Kenny, Lunamon and Hikaru seemed to be bored; Risa and Terriermon were curious; Leomon rather stoic; Shawn and Coronamon were ready for the action; while Wizardmon and Noah were wondering what the hell they are doing there. Calumon simply joined them because he though that something funny might happen._ (It worked the last time.)_

"So, why are we here?" asked Risa.

"Rene found out more about that Arisa-girl." said Takuto.

"If you don't have any concrete informations about the Demon Lords, I'll go." said Noah.

"Well, if we know where their Tamers are living, we know where the Demon Lords are." said Renamon.

"Anyways, Takuto knows Arisa from that Card Tournament. I also found out that her parents own a store. They're selling anime and manga stuff. The girl from their class, Onpu, also told me that Arisa is dangerous." said Rene.

"Why should she be dangerous?" asked Hikaru.

"Onpu told me that Arisa's a skillfull fighter." said Rene.

"And I have the black belt in karate. So don't worry guys." said Shawn.

"I didn't know that. Did you get your scar at a karate training or so?" asked Kenny.

"Actually no..." said Shawn.

"You can talk about scars leater." Rene interupted them. "Anyways, their leader is a boy called Araki Akinari. Onpu told me that he's a pretty quiet guy who does everything by himself and that when he came to her class, he was kinda anti-social. Then there's Adachi Airu, the youngest in the team, but also the one who's the most hot-tempered. Then there's Itachi Damien, who's a typical teen who thinks he's cool, but he ain't. He's sort of a troublemaker and tries to look cool in front of the female part of the class. Then there's Orikasa Hiroshi, who was sort of a bully at elementary school, but is now only interested into video games. He's the oldest member. Tsumura Seichi is the smartest in the class, but he dosen't help anyone if they don't have anything in return for him. And Inoue Akari, who's popular among boys, but a cold heartbreaker." said Rene. "If you ask me, we found the right group."

"We should find them and keep them on eye and if they try something stupid, we'll interfere." said Takuto.

"Then you can take the first shift." said Terriermon. Takuto looked at him in confusion. "The prankster in the park. Everyone's babbling about him. And we all already assumed that it's Impmon." said Terriermon. Shawn patted Takuto's back.

"I wish ya luck." he said with a grin.

"You two'll have a long night tonight." Coronamon grined.

Takuto and Guilmon sighed.

_(It was already late evening as I went to the park, the only place I knew Impmon will be. And he was there, apperantly scearing away a couple. I knew that because they passed me while running away. And I heared a laughter. I followed the sound until I found him._

_He's soooo busted.)_

"What are you doing?"

Impmon turned around and saw Arisa, who didn't look very happy.

"None of your buissnes." he said. "And if you think I'm gona listen to that partner crap, forget it."

"I actually wanted to tell you to stop scaring couples away, but yes, that too." said Arisa.

"Like I'd ever listen to you. Ba-Boom!" replied Impmon, completely uninterested.

"So, is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"Yeah." she said._ (I know I'm gonna regret this.)_

"If you tell me what happened between you and your former partner, I'm gonna stop chasing you around and telling you to be my partner. If it'll be needed, I'll shatter my D-Power."

_(He looked at me like I went completely nuts. I know, what I said was completely nuts indeed)._

"I-" Impmon had no idea what to say. Then he nodded. "Okay."

Takuto and Guilmon were patroling in the park.

"I wonder where he is." muttered Guilmon.

"Look out for any running couples." said Takuto. "Anyways, what were you two talking about the previous night?"

"The previous night?" said Guilmon. "Well, he wanted to fight me but I refused. And he got mad after I asked him about his Tamer."

"I wonder why he dosen't like her." said Takuto.

"Hey, you there!" Both froze as a cop walked to them. "What are you doing here and what's up with that goofy costume?"

"Am, we were just walking around." said Takuto, sweatropping and starled.

"And what's this?" asked the cop, looking at Guilmon, who was rather confused. Takuto saved the situation.

"We're cosplayers. He's wearing a Digimon costume." Takuto elbowed Guilmon. "Right?"

Guilmon blinked in confusion, but then he nodded.

"Right. I'm a Guilmon." he said. The cop frowned. Takuto and Guilmon only smiled nervously.

_[Secrets and Regrets by Pillar plays]_

"This is stupid." Impmon muttered. He didn't want to talk about himself, but he had no other choice. Both were sitting on the back of the park bank. Arisa was looking at him, waiting for him to start the story.

"This ain't my first time I came here. Before I became a Demon Lord I came into the Real World where I met a boy. I think he'd be at your age by now. His name was Satoshi." said Impmon. "He told me he's my partner and that he'll make me stronger. I believed him."

He stopped and looked at her, expecting a comment. Arisa smiled, encouraging him to countinue.

"We did well at first and I actually was satisfied, but he wasn't." He looked at his gloves, as if searching for any scars.

"He wanted me to digivoluve. It's not like I didn't want to digivoluve, and I tried hard, but I just stayed on my Rookie Level. He didn't like it." Something in Impmons eyes sparkled.

"Satoshi didn't like it. I have no idea why he wanted me to digivoluve so hardly, so desperately. And I didn't care. I felt strong enough, even being on my Rookie Level. I started to despise him." He sighed.

"That countined until I got beaten up by a Dark Tyrannomon. Satoshi only stood there and glared at me as if it was my fault." He shuddered as horrifing image memories went through his head.

"I managed to escape in the last second, but heavily wounded." Impmon frowned.

"Satoshi didn't care. He told me it was my fault that I failed. He left me there coldly, but not before he kicked me just for the heck of it. I have no idea how I managed to survive that." Impmon closed his eyes.

"I hated him; for forcing me to battle hardly, for teasing me, for injuring me..." He countined in a lower tone.

"...for showing no concern... for simply leaving me..."

He clenched his fists. Arisa noticed that he was shaking.

"I left him. I found a gate and went back to the DigiWorld. I was sick and tired of the Real World and all humans."

He looked at Arisa with a despising expression on his face. Anger, hatred and pain were mixed into one emotion.

"Art ya happy now?!"

He shouted.

_(Guess I was. So I hugged him.)_

"What the-?" Impmons eyes wided in confusion as the girl hugged him tightly. "What are ya doin'?!"

He snapped at her as she let him go. She shrugged.

"Well, after everything you told me, that was the first thing that came upon my mind." she said. She smiled as Impmon frowned.

"How about you? Are you feeling better now?" she asked. Impmon seemed to be confused.

"Well, I...I guess I am." he said and sighed. "I kept this a secret for a long time."

"I know how you're feeling..." Arisa replied. "You ain't the only one who's been bullied."

"Ow really?" Impmon rose his head. "Aw, com'n, don't tell me you've been through this too."

"I still have some questions for you." said Arisa, quickly changing the topic.

"Shoot 'em." replied Impmon.

"Okay, did Satoshi have a Digivice?"

"Err, I don't think so."

"Do you know where this pathetic moron lives?"

"Nah." Impmon shook his head. "I tried to forget him and everything else. Why?"

"I want to kick his big egoistic ass. When I get him, he'll pray he was never born!" said Arisa._ (Yupp, I was pretty mad.)_ Impmon looked at her in surprise.

"Huh?"

"See, that guy wasn't your partner at all, since he didn't show any care for you. Next, he had no Digivice and even when emotions play the trigger in a Digivolution, the human partner must have a Digivice. And third, forcing a Digimon to digivoluve always ends badly. In a sort of Darkness Digivolution. A kid called Taichi forced his Agumon, well Greymon, to digivoluve to MetalGreymon, but instead, he digivoluved to SkullGreymon." She put her finger on her chin. "Though, despite being scary and dangerous and so, he was pretty awesome. He took easily an another Greymon out and destroyed an entire Battle Colloseum."

She stopped and sweatdropped as I saw Impmons confused expression.

"Well, I think you got me."

"Totally, you're still telling me you want me for your partner." replied Impmon. "And I still don't like that idea."

"And when I promise I'll treat you better?" she asked. "I know you don't like me because you're afraid of going through the same scenario through which you went with Satoshi. But you won't! I'm not like Satoshi and I would never let anything happen to you. That's what partners are for. To keep each other save. Heck, partnership has even a deeper meaning then that."

"Are you done?" asked Impmon with a hint of sarcasm.

"No, I didn't even start it." she replied.

"Well, then don't try it." Impmon shrugged.

"Why are you so afraid?" she asked. Impmon almost fell off the back.

"I'm not afraid!" he yelled at her. Arisa smiled slily.

"Why don't you show me then that you're not afraid?" she extended her hand. "It won't hurt to try."

Impmon looked at her and then at the extended hand. He still didn't trust her, but he noticed how much effort she put on just to convince him to tell her what his problem is. He knew that she won't give up so easily.

_[End of Secrets and Regrets]_

He was about to reply as Arisas D-Power reacted.

_(Let's go a few minutes back.)_

"Sir, a new Wild One was found." said Megumi.

"Start the Tracer. This one won't slipp away." said Yung.

"Tracer activated!" announced Takashi Misa, the other worker, a blonde haired woman with green eyes. Yung looked at the large screen. The programm hit the target.

"Sir, the Digimon Bioemerged." said Misa.

"Damn!" Yung hissed.

"A DigiField!" said Arisa. Impmon looked curiously at the DigiField. _(I guess we all know that scenario: Digimon Tamers, Episode 08.) _

"Hey wait!" Arisa yelled as Impmon runned towards the Bioemerged DeviDramon. _(Yupp, it was a DeviDramon; at the exact same spot as in the anime!)_

"Finnaly some fun!" Impmon muttered, smiling deviously.

"I don't like this." Arisa bit her lip, looking at Impmon who climbed on the roof of the arbour_ (or whatever it is)._

"Hey, you there! Four-eyed! Ha, guess you stuck in the mean ol' Digital Field, while I'm here outside!" Impmon stuck out his tounge.

"Impmon this ain't a good idea." said Arisa. Impmon simply ignored her. DevDramon growled.

"Oh, I'm so scared!" Impmon made silly faces. "Na, na, na, na, na... I'm outside and you can't get me! You're just big and stupid; you can't even get out of the DigiField." he pointed at DeviDramon, not noticing that he made a hole with his finger in the DigiField, which grew.

"Impmon...!" Arisa tried to warn him. Impmon laughed, not noticing that DeviDramon was slowly escaping the DigiField.

He growled. Now Impmon noticed it too.

"Aw, com'n I didn't mean it, I'm laughing with ya!" he said, sweatdropping. DeviDramon hit the hut as he flied away, and Impmon fell off the roof.

_(Right on me.)_

Arisa, who was under Impmon, wasn't very happy.

"Now look what you've done." she said.

"Now what?" Impmon ignored the fact that he was angry at him.

"We gotta follow it and stop it before it destroys the city." said Arisa.

"Okay." Impmon nodded.

"This was close." Takuto sighed.

"Why was that man so unfriendly?" asked Guilmon.

"Maybe he thought that we were scaring the couples away." said Takuto. "In any case...huh?"

His D-Power reacted. Both looked in surprise at the large DeviDramon who flew over them. Guilmons pupils shrunk and he growled, running towards the DeviDramon. Takuto followed him.

-This is not good.- he thought.

Meanwhile, Akari and BlackGatomon were walking in the park. They, too, noticed the DeviDramon.

"What the-?"

Both stared at it. Until Arisa and Impmon bumped into them, making them fall on their butts.

"Hey, watch out where you're going!" Akari snapped at Arisa and Impmon.

"Sorry, we we're chasing that DeviDramon." said Arisa.

"How did it escape the DigiField?" asked BlackGatomon as they stood up.

"Weeeeeell..." Impmon and Arisa looked at each other.

"Don't tell me you two released it." said Akari.

"Ok, we won't tell you." said Arisa. Akari slapped her forehead and shook her head.

"You're unbelievable." she muttered.

"We know. That's why we're chasing it in the first place." said Impmon.

"C ya!" said Arisa as the two countined their chase.

Akari and BlackGatomon sighed. Then Akari remembered something.

"Did you notice that they're chasing it together?" she said.

"You're right. Hey, that means that Arisa and Impmon are partners now." said BlackGatomon. She sighed. "What a relief."

"Don't be relieved too soon. We still have a rampagining DeviDramon." said Akari.

"You shouldn't worry about it that much. They can handle it." said BlackGatomon.

"We're reporting from West Shinjuku where...ugh!" the interviwers eyes wided as she and the cameraman saw the DeviDramon. "What's that!?"

Apperantly, Hikaru, Rene, Akinari, Lucemon and Risa were watching the news.

"Sheesh, Rena. Did you see that?" said Rene through the D-Arc.

"I'm tight on his heels." replied Renamon who jumped from roof to roof to get it.

"I'll try to catch up with you." said Rene and stormed out of the apartment.

Akinari and Lucemon were left surprised as they saw the DeviDramon.

"It has sure escaped the DigiField." said Akinari.

"I wonder who was so dumb to let it escape." said Lucemon. Both looked at each other and sighed.

They already knew the answer.

"What's that?" asked Karin as she looked through the window. She saw DeviDramon passing by. Kenny got alarmed.

"Err... it's probably nothing. You sure imagined it." He stood in front of the window, smiling nervously.

"What the heck's that?" asked Risa as she watched the TV in the living room.

"What is it Risa-san?" asked Lunamon who was inside the Xros Loader.

"I think I saw a Digimon." said Risa. "We should investigate this thing."

"And what Shawn-kun and Coronamon?" asked Lunamon.

"Nah, this time we'll jump into the action by ourselves. I mean, they had their fun with the Togemon." said Risa. Lunamon smiled.

"Hey look!" said Wizardmon. He and Noah were on the way to the twins' house _(ignoring the people who'd been staring at Wizardmon)_ since Noah had to bring Risa a book back. They noticed Risa running to the town center.

"Hey Risa!" Noah called out for her.

"Noah?" Risa turned to them.

"Here's your book." Noah gave the book to her.

"What's up with the hurry?" asked Wizardmon.

"I saw a Digimon on the news. It's nearby the park, at least I guess so. Want to come?" said Risa.

"Okay." Noah nodded.

"Hey, Leomon, we have trouble." said Hikaru, as she came out on the balcony. She saw Leomon sitting on the roof.

"Yeah, I already know." he said. "Let's go."

"Aw man! This thing is huge!" commented Takuto as Devidramon flew over a crossroad bridge, while the people runned away. He took out his D-Arc.

"Devidramon. Level: Champion. Type: Evil Dragon. Attribute: Virus. It is known and feared as the "Many-eyed Demon". As a demon beast that was summoned from the Dark Area by the messenger of darkness, Devimon, there are no other Digimon as evil as it is. Although it is a Dramon-species Digimon, its limbs are unusually developed, so it cuts the opponent to pieces with its elongated arms, and flies about the darkness with its tenacious legs and wings. Its personality is wickedness itself, so it is unmoved by a spirit of compassion. If it glares at them with its four eyes burning in deep crimson, the opponent becomes unable to move, and it will chop up their unresisting body. Also, the tip of its tail is able to open up and take on the shape of a claw, which can skewer the opponent. This Digimon was probably produced by the evil feelings of Hackers who were abusing the Computer Network for their own selfish desires. His Crimson Claw attack is pretty nasty. That dosen't sound good. "

Takuto took out a card. "DigiModify, Boost Chip!"

Guilmons strenght rose.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon fired a fireball at DeviDramon, who shielded himself.

"Damn!" Takuto hissed and took out two other cards. "DigiModify, Shiroi Hane! And DigiModify, Hyper Speed, Plug in S!"

On Guilmons back grew two shiny wings and his speed increased.

"Pyro Sphere!" He fired a second fireball, but DeviDramon dodged it. He then slammed Guilmon into the ground.

"Guilmon!" Takuto yelled.

"Fist of the Beast King!"

"Electro Squall!"

"Diamond Storm!"

"Tear Shot!"

The four attacks hit DeviDramon, but didn't do much more harm to him, only drew away his attention to Leomon, Wizardmon, Renamon and Lunamon.

Takuto saw Rene, Hikaru, Risa and Noah arriving.

"Thanks for the help." said Takuto. Guilmon managed to recover as the wings on his back dissapeared.

"I wonder how DeviDramon escaped the DigiField." said Noah.

"That dosen't matter. We gotta beat that DeviDramon." said Hikaru.

Leomon took out the Beast Sword and rushed over to DeviDramon. He tried to slash at him, but DeviDramon was faster.

"Crimson Claw!" He countered slashing at the lionine Digimon with his claws and then grabbing him with his tail, only to toss him into a nearby building.

"Leomon!" Hikaru runned to her partner.

"Calu, calu, this ain't good." said Calumon who was passing by as he saw everything. He was worried about the Tamers' Digimon.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon fired a fireball at DeviDramon who tried to harm Hikaru. "Hey, I'm your opponent!"

"Me too." said Lunamon, but Renamon stopped her.

"No, this is Guilmons fight." said Renamon.

"Are you sure?" asked Lunamon. Renamon nodded.

Wizardmon meanwhile was busy looking around. He sensed the presence of the Demon Lords.

"What is it?" asked Noah.

"I gotta check something." said Wizardmon and runned away.

Meanwhile, from a safe distance, Impmon, who was standing on a street sign, Arisa, Akari and BlackGatomon were watching the battle.

"Pineapple head took a pretty hard hit." Impmon commented. "This should actually be mine battle."

"Against who? DeviDramon or Guilmon?" asked BlackGatomon.

"Both."

BlackGatomon sweatdropped as she heared the reply.

"Found you." muttered Wizardmon who was hiding behind some bushes behind the Shadow Tamers.

"Found who?"

Wizardmon gave a yelp of surprise and turned around angrily. He saw Noah who followed him.

"Don't dare to ever scare me like that again, human!" he hissed.

"For the last time, it's Noah. N-O-A-H. Spell it." said the annoyed boy. Wizardmon only rolled with his eyes. Noah sighed.

"So, those are two of the Demon Lords team?" he asked.

"Yes." said Wizardmon.

"You forgot someone."

The two turned around, only to see Airu and DemiDevimon behind them.

"I runned out of cards." muttered Takuto. He had no idea what he should now. He regreted it that he left his card box at home. He watched DeviDramon tossing Guilmon around like a punch bag.

"Guilmon!" yelled Takuto. DeviDramon crushed Guilmon at a building. "Please, you have to get up, you must fight back!"

"I-I'm trying." said Guilmon as he tried to get up.

"Please, you gotta try harder. I don't want to lose you. Please Guilmon!" said Takuto. Calumon looked worriedly at Guilmon.

-I wish I could help. Calu!- he thought.

"You have no chance Rookie." said DeviDramon. He drived his tail into Guilmon who gave a yell of pain.

"Guilmon!" Takuto screamed.

"Calu!" Calumons Zero Unit shone at the same time as Takutos D-Arc.

Guilmons eyes wided.

_[Spiel Dein Spiel by Digimon Tamers plays]_

DIGIVOLUTION!

"Guilmon digivoluves too..."

Guilmon got covered into a red DigiEgg like cocoon. His skin got ripped off, but he gained new, turning into a bigger dino with red-black skin and white-silver hair. He growled, taking a pose as flames came out of his snout.

"Growlmon!"

"Bullseye baby..." muttered Takuto, still shocked. Then he grined. "You digivoluved to Growlmon!"

"Growlmon. Title: Deep-crimson Demon Dragon. Level: Champion. Type: Demon Dragon. I'd say more dinosaur. Attribute: Virus. The childishness it had when it was Guilmon has vanished, and it digivolved into a wilder, more brutal Digimon. Also, although it is a Virus Digimon, it may even battle for justice depending on how it was raised by its Tamer, because it will be faithfully obedient. Growlmon's roar has the power to shake the solid earth, and before battle it raises its voice to an offensive roar to intimidate the opponent. Its shoulders are adorned with the symbol of the Digital Hazard, and the DigiCode on its stripes reads Dejitaru Monsuta _(Digital Monster_)." Rene read on her D-Power. "His main attacks are Pyro Blaster and Dragon Slash."

Growlmon growled as he faced Devidramon. Calumons eyes wided in fear and he runned away.

"Sheesh, Takuto made Guilmon digivoluve to Growlmon." said Akari. Impmon watched, with a frown, his rival facing DeviDramon.

Meanwhile, Noah and Wizardmon were more occupied with other things to notice the battle behind them.

"DemiDevimon. Level: Rookie. Type: Evil. Attribute: Virus. It plays spiteful tricks. DemiDevimon is a constant liar and, with great skills in wording, it can fool almost anyone with its sweet-sounding "Evil Whisper" lies." Noah read on his D-Power. He turned to Airu. "So, you're the one of the Shadow Tamers. What's your name?"

"It's Adachi Airu. I assume you're Drake Noah." said Airu.

"How do you know?" asked Noah.

"Well, everyone has his secrets." Airu smiled deviously.

"Dragon Slash!" Growlmon attacked DeviDramon with the plasma blades on both of his elbows. DeviDramon growled and countered with his claws. He then managed to lift the dinosaur and threw him down at the crossroad.

"Growlmon!" yelled Takuto.

"This dosen't look good." Rene muttered. Suddenly, DeviDramon flew off.

"Where is it going?" asked Hikaru.

"It's heading towards the park." said Leomon.

Meanwhile, at the Hackers Organisation, Yung got some angry phone calls from his boss who wasn't really happy that two giant monsters destroyed half of the street. _(He'll need to make up a good cover story for that.)_

_[Spiel dein spiel ends]_

"Is that Devidramon flying towards us?" asked BlackGatomon.

"I think he is." replied Arisa. Impmon jumped down of the sign and joined them.

"I think he might still be angry at me. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon. The other three sweatdropped.

"Let's get away from here." said Akari. The four runned away.

Airu, DemiDevimon, Noah and Wizardmon also noticed Devidramon which just passed them.

"Sheesh, I hope they'll manage to get away." said Airu.

"I think you have a bigger problem now, Shadow Tamer." said Wizardmon. "Vision of Terror!"

Suddenly, all four found themselves in a dark field.

"Where are we?" asked Noah. "My attack probably brought us into their mind or so." said Wizardmon. He tensed as he saw Airu smiling.

"Yeah, you dug right into my worst fear. Though, my nightmare will become yours too." she said. Demidevimon was rather confused.

Noah and Wizardmon then heared wing flapping.

They they saw countless of pairs of red eyes glowing behind Airu.

Then they saw them.

Thousands of birds, similar to crows, with sharp beaks and claws passed Airu and DemiDevimon and attacked Noah and Wizardmon.

"Get us out of here!" shouted Noah. Wizardmon brought them out with a swung of his staff. Noah gave a sigh of relief, but then they noticed that Airu and DemiDevimon were gone.

"It's still following us!" said Arisa. They were back at the park.

"Seperate!" ordered Akari and each of the four took a different direction. DeviDramon followed Impmon.

"Ow nuts!" Impmon hissed as he tripped and fell on his nose. He noticed the DeviDramon behind him. "Can't we talk about it?"

He asked nervously. DeviDramon only growled.

"I guess that means 'No'." said Impmon, sweatdropping. DeviDramon was about to hit him.

"Hey, leave him alone!"

_(I think you guessed right. I threw myself in front of Impmon to protect him. I know, it ain't one of my smartest moves, but it won't be the only one..._

_"Pitful human!" DeviDramon growled. _

_"Arisa watch out!" Akari and BlackGatomon yelled. DeviDramon hit me with his tail, throwing me backwards. Luckily, I landed on the grass.)_

"Calu, are you alright?" asked Calumon, who wandered nearby.

"Yeah, I think so." Arisa replied, though she had some cuts on her elbows.

"You shouldn't have done that." said Impmon.

"Yeah, I know." Arisa smiled. "But I didn't want you to get hurt."

Impmon looked at her with a surprised expression on his face. He never thought that someone would so much care about him. His expression changed from surprise to determination. Something broke inside of him.

"Alright you oversized bat-gargoyle, if you wanna pick a fight, pick a fight with me! Ba-Boom!" Impmon shouted, suddenly gone full rage mode.

"If you want to die, I'll grant your wish!" said DeviDramon.

"Calu." Calumon stood behind Arisa who stood up. She was determinated too.

"I'll show you!" DeviDramon slammed Impmon into the ground with his tail.

"Impmon!" Arisa yelled as Calumons Zero Unit shone again. Her D-Arc also shone.

_[Shinka Theme Sei Frei by Digimon Tamers plays]_

DIGIVOLUTION!

"Impmon digivoluves to..."

Impmon got covered into a purple DigiEgg like cocoon. His skin got ripped off, but he gained new data. He kept his old Rookie level size, maybe becoming slightly higher. Out of his back sprout two black-red bat wings with fangs on the edges. His eyes turned to a bloody red color, while his skin kept its purple color. His bandanna and gloves changed their color form red to black. He also got a black short sleeved vest. On his forehead appeared a dark red Mark of Evil _(commonly seen on Devimons chest too). _He took a pose, giving a victory sign.

"DemiDemon!"

"Sheesh, he digivoluved!" said BlackGatomon. Noah watched this together with Wizardmon. He took out his D-Power.

"DemiDemon. Level: Champion. Attribute: Virus. Type: Little Demon Digimon. Family: Nightmare Soliders and Wind Guardians. It says he's a Digimon who likes to play tricks and torture his victims, sharing the same personality with the likes of DemiDevimon and his previous form, Impmon. He also is able to manipulate his victims' minds, making their worst nightmare become true. His main attacks are Hell Inferno, a fire blast attack; Nightmare Illusion, an illusion attack and Darkness Blizzard, a blizzard creating attack." Noah read on his D-Power. "His name is derived from demi, which means small, and demon."

"Alright, I didn't expect that." DemiDemon muttered as he looked at himself. He then rose his look to DeviDramon. "But now I can kick your ass properly!"

He flied towards DeviDramon.

"Back for more?" taunted DeviDramon.

"Nope. Now it's my turn! Hell Inferno!" DemiDemon created a kind of fire tornado attack which burned DeviDramons skin. The dragon type screamed in pain.

"Crimson Claw!" He tried to slash at DemiDemon but missed. The little demon Digimon had a sly smile on his face.

"Hot, ain't it? Now let's see how you'll stand the cold! Darkness Blizzard!" His eyes sparkled as he manipulated the weather. A blizzard appeared, dark-purple icicles covered DeviDramon, freezing him and turning him into a statue.

"Hell Inferno!" DemiDemon now formed a huge fireball and launched it _(WarGreymon style)_ at DeviDramon, shattering him into data bits, which he absorbed.

_[Sei Frei ends]_

From below, he heared yells of happienes. DemiDemon landed in front of the four.

"So, was I good or even better? Yer comment ladies." he said cockily.

"You were just awesome!" Arisa hugged him. DemiDemon struggled to get free.

"Hey, what did I say about huggin'?" he said. He heared BlackGatomon and Akari giggiling. He snapped at them as Arisa released him. "What's so funny?!"

"Calu, they're just happy that you won." said Calumon who jumped on DemiDemons head.

"Well, I always knew I was able to pull out such thing." said DemiDemon. "I told him already that he has no chance."

BlackGatomon rolled with her eyes.

-So much about Lucemon being the only one with pride issues.- she thought. She simply smiled as she looked at DemiDemon.

"Should we join them?" asked DemiDevimon.

"Nah. This is Arisas and DemiDemons victory. It's enough to know they won." said Airu, who was watching the battle from a distance.

_(Meanwhile, while we were celebrating our victory, the other team had some problems with an oversized dino.)_

"What did I miss?" asked Shawn as he and Coronamon arrived. He noticed that his sister was gone and he saw the news report.

"The entire battle." said Risa.

"Why didn't you tell me that there was a Bioemerge?" asked Shawn. "You could've get hurted."

"I'm fine, Shawn. And you ain't my babysiter." Risa snapped at him.

"Guys, we have now other things on mind." said Rene. "Like, where is that DeviDramon?"

"It was beaten by the Shadow Tamers." said Noah, who appeared behind them.

"Well, one thing we don't have to worry about. But what should we do now with Growlmon?" said Hikaru. The team looked at the red dino who was sitting behind them.

"I know a tunel nearby the park. I think Growlmon can hide there." said Rene.

"What do you say?" Takuto turned to his partner.

"Since I doubt I'll fit into my shed, I guess it'll be a good idea to try the tunel." said Growlmon.

_(To sum it up, Growlmon stayed the night in the tunel, while everyone else went back home. When I say everyone, I mean, everyone.)_

"Say, why don't you digivoluve back to your Rookie level?" asked Arisa DemiDemon. They were on the balcony of Arisas house.

"Why should I?" asked DemiDemon.

"Amm, I just think it'll be better. And if there's any need for a digivolution, I'll just have to swipe a card." said Arisa. DemiDemon sighed.

"So, why did you protect me from DeviDramons attack?" he asked.

"Well, that's what partners do. They protect each other." said Arisa,

"I thought I should protect you and not vice versa." said DemiDemon.

"Well, I don't need that much protection. Besides I'm not fragile and a few cuts won't kill me." she said refering to the plasters on her arms.

"You're pretty though." said DemiDemon.

"I'm the partner of a Demon Lord who's life is all about batteling. Sure that I need to be strong when it comes to facing an opponent." said Arisa. For a few minutes, silence covered them.

"You ain't that bad as I thought." said DemiDemon.

"Maybe because I'm your Tamer. I need to care for you. Unlike Satoshi." said Arisa. DemiDemon seemed to want say more, but he only nervously looked at the ground.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for being rude to you." he muttered.

"Apologize accepted." Arisa smiled.

"Sheesh, that was easy." DemiDemon have a sigh of relief.

"Don't be relieved to soon. The adventure had just begun." said Arisa. DemiDemon smiled.

He now knew he definetly found the right person for being his partner.

_[Ending Song Neuer Morgen (TV Version) by Digimon Tamers plays]_

Next time on **Digimon Shadow Tamers**: Airu and Rene have a pretty bad day. Not only they'll get pissed off but also will face their worst nightmares. Will Renamon and DemiDevimon be able to save them or will the nightmares win?

Stay tuned for episode _10: Trauma from the Past, Vs. the Nightmares!_

Don't Miss it!


	13. Trauma from the Past, Vs the Nightmares

Happy New Year everyone! I simply hope 2013 will be much better then last year. In any case I like fresh starts, especially when I know I screwed up something. ^^"

Well, let's move on with the story; this time it's an Rene/Airu chapter, with Damien screwing around. And it kinda reminded me on episode six of Digimon Tamers... Well, those who read the orginal sure remember how Rene freaked out at the sight of bugs. I simply modified it in this season into an Arachnophobia. What Airu regards... Read the chapter!

* * *

_[Opening Song Der Größte Träumer (TV Version) by Digimon Tamers plays]_

Last time on **Digimon Shadow Tamers**: Arisas try to befriend Impmon ended up in a whacky chase with a DeviDramon who got confronted by Takuto and Growlmon. At the end DemiDemon manages to defeat it. However, Airu seems to have some secrets on her own...

**_10. Chapter_**

**_Trauma from the Past, Vs. the Nightmares_**

Airu looked at the large falcon. Its sharp beak and claws were ready to masacre her. The bird screeched and so did Airu. As she woke up. She breathed heavily as she looked around. She was in her room, it was the middle of the night and DemiDevimon was standing next to her.

"Airu, what is it?" he asked, pretty worried.

"I-It's nothing. You should go back to sleep Demi." said Airu.

"No way. Not until you tell me what sceared you so much." DemiDevimon crossed his wings and frowned.

Airu wasn't in mood to talk. This was pointless. She and DemiDevimon could get both easily irritated, and she knew that both will just grow angry at each other if the other dosen't stop being so stubborn _(no wonder why she'd chosen the wielder of the Crest of Wrath for her partner)._ Both stared at each other for a while, until Airu lied back.

"I'll tell you tommorow. Maybe." she muttered.

DemiDevimon was about to tell her how he won't wait that long, but he realized arguing won't help. He flied to the crossbow Airu put on her wardrobe and fell asleep, hanging upside down, but not before he shot a last glance at his Tamer, who was already sleeping. The following day, Airu woke up, actually, she'd been waken up by the argue of her older brothers. Their parents were already working. Airu went down after she prepeared herself for school, putting on her white-red school uniform and binding her blonde hair into two pigtails with her favorite red-pink ribbons. She noticed that her brothers were quarreling about a cereal box in which only was enough for one bowl.

Riku was the oldest kid in the family. He was 16 years old, had black-brown hair and blue eyes and wore his black school uniform. Kai was a 15 year old, with blonde-brown hair and blue eyes and wore the same uniform.

Airu made herself toast. She used more bread then usual _(she ain't the only one who was hungry)._ The cereal box teared and the cereal fell on the floor.

"Now look what you've done!" she snapped at them.

"He started it first!" Both boys pointed at each other. Airu sighed.

"Well, clean the mess up and better hurry or you're gonna be late for school." she said.

"What's up with your breakfast?" asked Kai. "Mum told us not to take food out of the house unless it's our bentou box."

"Nor she told you to make mess in the house. So don't tell mum anything and I won't tattle that you got caught for being late for school." said Airu and walked out of the house.

DemiDevimon was already waiting for her_ (and his breakfast)._ Airu gave him the two toasts and countined walking to school. The bat Digimon first ate, and then catched up with his Tamer.

"So, you told me that you're gonna tell me what's causing you nightmares. So, what is it?" asked DemiDevimon.

"Demi, I'm not in a mood to talk now." Airu replied angrily.

DemiDevimon frowned but he still followed her without a comment. In the fast few days he learned much about Airu's life.

And her life definetly wasn't pink. DemiDevimon saw how much Airu hot-tempered can be _(it perfectly matched his persona_) and the general reason of it are her brothers who annoy her greatly. DemiDevimon offered her to 'silence down' her brothers but Airu refused. Despite trying to help his partner, DemiDevimon was greatly annoyed that Airu, who was annoyed too, refused his help, and because of that, both became even more annoyed. _(Pretty much stress...)_

Considering that the other Shadow Tamers and the Demon Lords_ (now including me and Impmon too)_ got somehow along with each other, DemiDevimon was unhappy that he and Airu were now the ones with problems. Airu was unhappy too._ (Uh, look, more stress...)_ And the only time they could communicate with each other was the time when they battled a Wild Digimon. _(That weren't many times...)_

"Mmmmm, mum?" Rene yawned as she staggered in her blue with pink flowers patterned pyamas out of her room. "Mum?"

Execpt her and Renamon, the whole apartment was empty, though Rene didn't know it.

"Rena, do you know where my mum is?" she asked.

"She went to work earlier." replied Renamon.

"Oh." Rene yawned.

Then her eyes wided.

"Ow, damnit, she should've driven me to school!" Rene rushed into her room to put on her school uniform. "Now I'm gonna be late!"

"Maybe I could bring you there?" Renamon suggested.

"Okay." came the reply.

_(Some time leater...)_

Rene regreted it that she didn't wake up earlier and went to school by foot. Or trying to get a different kind of transport.

Having a piggyback ride to school on Renamon's back definetly wasn't the kind of transport she wished. Especially since Renamon used the rooftops for the transport.

Rene did her best not to scream.

Finnaly both _(including Airu and DemiDevimon)_ arrived at school. The school bell already rung as Rene and Airu bumped into each other_ (litteraly)._

"Ow." Rene rubbed her head. _(Renamon and DemiDevimon left their partners a block before.)_

"Watch out where you're going!" Airu snapped at Rene as she got up.

"Ugh, I'm sorry." she looked in confusion at the D-3 Digivice that fell out of Airu's bag. Airu noticed Rene staring at her Digivice and picked it up.

"Who are you?" asked Rene.

"Adachi Airu, and you?" said Airu.

"Kamiya Rene." replied Rene. Both stared at each other.

"I'm anyways gonna be late, so tell me what the hell you want from me." Airu hissed.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that you and your friends shouldn't make any problems or the Tamers will teach them a lesson." said Rene. Airu smirked.

"Dully noted. But you should warn your team. The Shadow Tamers don't listen to anybody." she said and runned towards the classes. Rene frowned, but she went to her side of the building.

She hadn't luck today.

The teacher, Ayane-sensei, caught her being late. Different as Airu, who got into the class before Tashimiko-sensei entered it. Airu breathed heavily, but she was happy that she managed to arrive in the last minute. Damien even gave her a high-five.

After school, the Shadow Tamers were still in their class. Their classmates deceided that everyone will seperate into smaller groups and do the cleaning up after school's over. Today it was the Shadow Tamers' shift.

_(That's the duty of Japanesse students. My team hates it, as well as most of the other students. But on the other side, it's a great opportunity to chat without a fear that you're being evasdropped since practicaly no one's at school)._

_[Youth of Today by Amy McDonald plays]_

Airu looked through the open window as a bird landed on it. Airu frowned.

"Get away!" She swung with the broom, but the bird flied away before she could hit it._ (Or kill it...)_ She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around.

"Chill down." said Damien with a grin.

"I need a little more then a simple 'chill down' from you to calm down." said Airu.

"I know it sounds wierd, but Damien's right." said Akari. Damien nodded, before he registered the 'it sounds wierd' part.

"Hey!" he snapped. Akari ignored him.

"In any case you should learning the meaning of being cool." she said.

"Like ice?" commented Damien. Arisa, Seichi, Hiroshi and Akinari chuckled.

"Or like the ice block that doomed the Titanic. Tu-tu! Blup, blup, blup..." Damien gestured with the broom the whole scene, earning a louder laughter. "Or like the Ice Queen..."

"Just stop it!" Airu snapped at Damien as he touched her shoulder.

"Ugh hot!" Damien chuckled, drawing back his hand as if he burned himself.

"Damien, I think that that was enough." saud Akinari.

"And it didn't help." muttered Airu.

"Damien has left the building." Damien impersonated Elvis, bowing and using the broom as a micro, and earning an applause from Seichi and Hiroshi. "He'll come back next evening with even more jokes about the Shadow Tamers' life. Next, we'll listen what our dear leader Akinari has to say."

_(I think you already figured out who's the main comedy figure in our team.)_

"Can please talk about something more serious?" asked Akari, not very pleased with the show.

"You mean like the fact that Arisa and Impmon are getting along?" Akinari leaned on the broom.

"I still wonder how you managed to get along." said Seichi.

"Well, I told ya I can convince Impmon to be my partner. Not a big deal." said Arisa.

"Yeah right." Akari remarked sarcassticaly.

_(I sewatdropped. Maybe it was a little bit problematic, but hey, no one died. Except DeviDramon.)_

"Well, I encountered two of the Tamers; Noah and Rene." said Airu.

"And?" asked Hiroshi.

"Well, nothing worth to speak about." Airu shrugged. "Though, Rene told me that our team should watch out and that we mustn't make any problems unless we want to face the wrath of the Tamers."

"I don't think they're aware of who they're facing." said Akinari.

"Akinari, I'm sure you ain't aware that they have much more experience then we have. Aside from Takuto and Noah." said Seichi.

"True, but I don't think their experience will help them." said Arisa, remembering how she and Impmon beat Kenny and Terriermon.

"It's more about luck." said Akari.

"I doubt. It's actually more about how strong the bond between the Tamer and Digimon is." said Arisa.

"You're totally into that Tamers thing." said Hiroshi.

"That's what you get when you're a Digimon Tamers fan." replied Arisa.

"Are we done?" asked Airu. "I want to go home."

"I think we are." replied Akari.

"Then let's go!" said Damien, throwing the broom backwards.

"Yeah!" Airu, Seichi, Hiroshi, Akinari and Arisa did the same and rushed out of the class.

"Hey!" Akari, who was left, shouted. "We're supposed to bring the brooms back!"

She sweatdropped as no one responded.

On the other side of the building, only Takuto and Rene stayed. Rene had to write an essay for being late. However, her thought wandered somewhere else.

"Are you done?" asked Takuto. Rene sighed.

"Almost." she said and looked out of the window where she saw the Shadow Tamers, who were waiting for Akari.

"So, what do you think about them?" asked Takuto, who saw them too.

"I'm not sure. I still can't believe it they're the partners of the Demon Lords, which means they're supposed to be evil." said Rene.

"Better believe it." said Takuto. "You said earlier that you met one of them. What did she say?"

"I warned her not to cause any trouble and she replied that I should warn the Tamers not to mess up with the Shadow Tamers; they ain't gonna obey anyways." said Rene.

"That's not good." Takuto frowned. Rene sighed.

Leater that day, Airu was back at her place, in the attic, where she played the drums. DemiDevimon simply listened to the rythm.

"Are you going like this forever, or will you tell me what happened?" he asked. Airu sighed.

"Are you gonna annoy me like this forever?" she asked.

"You promised you'd tell me." said DemiDevimon. Airu stopped playing.

"Okay, okay. I give it up." she said.

"Finnaly." DamiDevimon muttered.

"Remember when Wizardmon used that attack? The one which could make your worst fears being seen?" said Airu.

"You're afraid of...birds?" asked DemiDevimon.

"Aha. Well, it's more like a traumatic experience. When I was little my parents took me and my brothers to the Zoo. There was a show with falcons and hawks. After the show, Riku and Kai went to the part where the birds' cages were. I followed them and they accidentaly opened the cages. I have no idea how or why, but the birds attacked me. They almost had killed me if the zookeeper and the bird-trainer didn't appear. They sent me to the hospital; I managed to survive, but I still have scars on my back." she said. "Since then, I don't trust anything that has a beak, claws and flies."

"That's horrible." said DemiDevimon.

"You bet. Mum and dad punished Kai and Riku after they heared what happened." Airu sighed.

"Hey, I'm your partner. I'm gonna defend you from anything that tries to attack you." said DemiDevimon cheerfully. Airu smiled. "Though I am annyoed about this whole concept of being partners."

"Well, Wrath is your Crest. And we're both suiting it." said Airu. "It's a little bit hard for our friends to understand why we snap at each little thing. And they tell me that I should try to 'chill'."

"You ain't the only one." said DemiDevimon. Both sighed.

"What I wonder is how you became the Demon Lord of Wrath." said Airu.

"Well. I'm not sure." replied DemiDevimon. Airu blinked in surprise. DemiDevimon noticed her expression. "If you want to know it, I was a Seraphimon before."

"So you're a type of fallen angel, or?" asked Airu.

"It's more complicated then that." said DemiDevimon.

_[End of Youth of Today]_

Rene walked back home, with Renamon watching her.

"Seems like she had a pretty bad day." muttered Renamon. She was in the park, on a tree, and she then felt a presence of a Digimon. She turned around but didn't see anyone. She jumped down.

"Helo Foxy!" She turned to the origin of the voice and saw Impmon hanging upside down from a branch, holding with his legs on it. He smiled slily. Renamon frowned.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"And what do you think?" replied Impmon and jumped down.

"Don't try to mess up with me, Demon Lord." Renamon's icy blue eyes narrowed as she pierced Impmon.

"No need to call me by my title. Impmon's enough." replied the imp.

"I simply wonder why you and your friends don't go back from where you come. We don't need any more Digimon who'd destroy the city. The Wild Ones are enough." said Renamon.

"Poor Foxy." Impmon smirked. "I wonder who told ya that we wanted to destroy the Real World. You shouldn't believe any rumor you hear. Since the most ain't even true. Ba-Boom!"

Renamon tensed.

"And what should I believe?" she asked.

"How am I supposed to know that?" replied Impmon. "I'm not a prophet. Ba-Boom!"

"Still, you could tell me what should I know about you and your team." said Renamon.

"Tsk, I think you'll anyways find out enough about the Demon Lords, sooner or leater." Impmon crossed his arms behind his head and grined. "Or never."

Renamon rose an eyebrow. She had the feeling that the little imp is simply testing her patience _(she had much of it)_ and that he's teasing her. Well, if that's so...

"I don't have any time to talk with you." she said, turning his back to the surprised Impmon and walking away.

The imp Digimon looked at her as she vanished out of his sight. He sighed.

-Guess I'll have to find someone else to mock.- he rose his head with a smirk on his face. -Wonder where Creampuff is.-

Rene threw her bag on her bed and lied on it. She sighed, as she stared at the roof.

"Rena?" she called out.

"Yes?" Renamon appeared in her room. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm...not sure. Maybe I should try to call Onee-sama." said Rene.

"Fine with me." Renamon shrugged. "We didn't hear from him since ages."

"Okay." Rene smiled as she nodded. She went to the telephone and tiped in a number. She waited for the signal tone to stop. Then it clicked.

"Helo Onee-chan, I..." started Rene but stopped.

"Helo, Kamiya Thomas' speaking. I'm on a task and I will answer your call when I come back. Please leave your message after the signal tone...Biiiiip!" Said the telephone secretary. Rene sighed and leaned on the wall.

"Hi Onee-chan. It's me Rene. I wonder how you are. I'm fine, as well as Renamon. Mum and dad are missing you. Listen, I met a few new Tamers. There's sure a great adventure apporoaching. I'll tell you the details when you come back. Greet Gaomon and co. Bye!" Rene then put the phone down.

"Rene?" Renamon looked at her partner. Rene didn't listened to her partner. She thought about her brother. She missed Thomas, but since he got into that private school in Yokohama, he'd been rarely at home.

Her brother too had a Digimon partner he got when he was younger, in the form of a grey DigiEgg with blue spots and an blue iC Digivice. Also, both Thomas and Gaomon vowed that they'll protect Rene. Until she got her own Digimon partner.

_-Flashback-_

A younger version of Rene, in a blue summer dress, looked at the scary Dokugumon that appeared in the DigiField in the park. She played in the park and didn't notice the purple mist until she met the scary spider Digimon. Rene froze as the Dokugumon apporoached her and screamed as Dokugumon threw her into his web, to wrap her and possibly eat her.

"HELP!" She screamed. "ONEE-CHAN, GAOMON!"

"Diamond Storm!"

Thousands of diamond shaped leaves hit the web, releasing Rene. A figure catched her from falling and put her on the ground.

"Thanks." said Rene.

"My pleasure." replied the figure, a humanoid yellow fox. "You're pretty loud."

Rene smiled.

"My name's Kamiya Rene." she said.

"And I'm Renamon. Nice to meet you." replied Renamon.

"Rene!" She heared a yell and saw Gaomon and Thomas running towards them.

"Now I am." said Rene, with a smile. Until she realized that Dokugumon was behind them _(realizing also why her brother yelled)._

_-End of Flashback-_

Rene sighed. She and her brother managed to defeat that Dokugumon, but she still was nerovus around spiders, especially spider Digimon.

"Well, let's go Rena. Today's anyways our turn to watch over the city." said Rene. Renamon nodded. She then blinked.

"Rene?"

"What?"

"Your hand..."

Rene looked down at her hand. Or better to say: at the thing which was on her hand.

The people who were walking on the street turned confused to the house from which they heared a female scream. _(To everyone: She freaked out because of a tiny spider.)_

"Sir, we have two new Bioemerges." said Megumi. Yung looked at the screen.

"Try to delete them." he said.

"We're trying, but the Wild Ones repeled our programm." said Misa. "It seems like we again have to deal with two Champions."

"Where will they appear?" asked Yung.

"One above Shinjuku, and the other at the Shinjuku Central Park." said Megumi.

"Guess the kids and their Digimon will again have some work to do." added Misa.

-Just hope they'll manage to save the day.- thought Yung. He still was annoyed because he again failed.

Airu heared a strange bieping from her D-Terminal, realizing that she got a mail. She opened the D-Terminal. The mail was from Damien.

"'Above Shinjuku is a DigiField. Are you comin' to kick some ass?'" she read it.

"Sure we are." said DemiDevimon.

Rene, whose D-Arc reacted to the Bioemerges, headed towards the park, since she was much closer to it. She hoped someone from the Tamers will handle the other Digimon.

"So, I wonder where it is." muttered Airu, holding DemiDevimon, and standing on a crossroad while looking around. Her D-3 didn't react to anything, and that was what frustrated her. The D-3 could only track down Adventure and 02 versions of Digivices but the others, no. The same effect had Damien with the X-Loader.

"Hey!" They heared a yell as Damien, with Betamon in his arms apporoached them.

"Hi guys, do you know where that Digimon is?" asked Airu.

_[Digimon Tamers Digital Zone Theme plays]_

"Yeah, this way." said Damien and Airu followed him. They runned towards the Twin Towers, as they closed their eyes _(save for Damien who put the sunglasses on)_ and entered the DigiField which slowly started to fall down from the sky. Around them was fire.

"Water Tower!" Betamon managed to put out the fire. Then they noticed something flying above them; a huge shadow of a bird.

Airu freaked out.

"Don't tell me that we have to fight a goddamn BIRDRAMON!" she yelled. The orange bird pierced them with its sight. Airu also tried to glare daggers into the huge bird, but she soon realized that she was shaking.

"Airu, are you alright?" asked DemiDevimon. After everything Airu told him, he'd expected she would withdraw.

"Meteor Wing!" The Birdramon flaped its wings and threw small flaming meteors from them which exploded upon impact.

"Watch out!" yelled Damien as they tried to escape the meteors. Some of which hit the cars that were nearby. Betamon managed to put the fire out before the cars could explode.

"This was close." muttered DemiDevimon.

"What's wrong with Airu?" asked Betamon.

"She has kinda bird issues." said DemiDevimon.

"You want to say she's afraid of birds." said Betamon.

"I'm not afraid of birds!" Airu snapped at him. She then looked with a nervous expression on her face at Birdramon. "I just don't like them."

"In any case we gotta fight it." Damien lift his X-Loader. "Ready?"

"Ready to kick the birdies ass." said Betamon. On Damien's X-Loader appeared the Crest of Envy.

"Betamon, Shinka!"

Damien drew a circle with the X-Loader. Betamon got covered into that circle, his skin ripping of. He turned into a more snake like form, taking a pose.

"Shinka! Seadramon!"

Rene entered the DigiField in the park. She took off the sunglasses and found herself surrounded by trees, and web.

"I don't like this." she said, stepping backwards. A web got sticked on her arm. She soon realized that she's in a trap as she noticed the spider web behind her.

_[Digital Zone ends]_

"Renamon!" she called out.

"Power Paw!" Renamon cut off the web with her paws, which were covered in blue flames.

"Thanks." said Rene.

"Nothing at all." Renamon replied and twitched. She turned around. Now Rene noticed their opponent too.

It was a Dokugumon.

"Not again!" Rene yelped. She stepped backwards. The Dokugumon growled and stepped forward.

"Rene, don't go away from me." said Renamon. Rene didn't listened to her partner. The Dokugumon stepped closer. There was something tense in the air, since Dokugumon didn't do anything, except growling at them and coming closer.

Rene nor Renamon breathed. At least, they tried to breath unnoticedly. Rene tried to figure out what to do next. She could try to make Renamon digivoluve, but she was too afraid that she'll end as spider food if she tries anything. Rene went one more step backwards. Right on a dry branch, which cracked.

Dokugumon gave a growl and rushed at them. At the same time, Rene let a scream go.

"Poison Thread!"

Dokugumon fired a poisonous blast from her mouth. Rene only closed her eyes.

"Ice Blast!"

Seadramon, Betamon's Champion Level, fired an icy blast at Birdramon, who countered with it's Fire Flapping, releasing streams of fire. The result was steam.

"Phoenix Rising!" Birdramon rose in the air with a fast motion and a stream of fire and smoke came from its tail to blind Seadramon.

"Mach Grinder!" Birdramon charged down on Seadramon with its talons quickly. The aquatic Digimon yelped in pain as the claws went through his skin. But he countered.

"Ice Winder!" He managed to grab one of Birdramons legs, squezzing it, he threw the bird at the ground.

"This was close." muttered Damien and turned to Airu, who as if hypnotized, watched the whole battle. DemiDevimon stood helpessly next to her._ (He was annoyed for being helpless)._

"Com'n Airu, we gotta fight together! Snapp out of it!" yelled the older boy at her. Airu didn't listen to him.

She only watched the sharp talons, remembering how the claws of different birds granted her the scars which she'll wear to the end of her life.

"Now what?" asked DemiDevimon, who now stood on Damien's head. He simply was irritated because of not being able to help.

"We could try to do something stupid." said Damien. "Something which'll be enough to make her forget her trauma and freak out because of our stupidy."

"Try then." said DemiDevimon. Damien then looked at Birdramon, who managed to get up and was flying above Seadramon, with a determinated look._ (Well, this worked in Adventure, didn't it. It should work here too.)_

Rene heared a yelp and opened her eyes. She saw Renamon in front of her.

"R-Rena..." she muttered. Renamon fell down. "Renamon!"

Rene kneeled down to her partner, forgeting the Dokugumon.

"Y-you took the hit for me." she said, her eyes tearing.

"We're partners. That means I gotta protect you." said Renamon. She felt the poison going through her body. Her back hurted, actually burned like being on fire.

"I'm sorry, it's all my fault. I should've moved." said Rene.

"Calu..." Calumon looked at Rene and Renamon. He managed to run away from Impmon and now he found the two, with Renamon injured. "What happened?"

"It's not your fault. I should've known it that you would be to afraid to face Dokugumon. There's nothing to be ashamed of being scared." said Renamon, and closed her eyes.

"Rena?! Please say something!" Rene shouted. Her partner didn't reply. Rene sobbed as she stood up, and glared daggers at Dokgumon. She didn't care if she might be killed.

"You're gonna pay! You heared me!? Pay!" Rene screamed.

"Calu?" Calumon felt some kind of energy rushing. At the same time, Rene's D-Power shined.

_[Shinka Theme Sei Frei by Digimon Tamers plays]_

Renamon opened her eyes.

DIGIVOLUTION!

"Renamon digivoluves to..."

Renamon got covered into a blue DigiEgg like cocoon. Her skin got ripped off, as she changed into a more animal like form now standing on four feet. She got new skin, adding nine tails and the ying-yang symbol on her forehead. Now she looked like the mythological Kyubi no Kitsune_ (9-tailed Fox)._

"Kyubimon!"

"Well, well, Foxy refused to simply kick the bucket. Let's see what her Champ' form can do. Ba-Boom!" Impmon muttered, crossing his arms. He was standing on a branch on a tree and watching the battle.

"Huh?" Arisa took out her D-Power as it biped. On it appeared first Dokugumon's picture. "Dokugumon. Level: Champion. Type: Insect. Dokugumon is said to have computer viruses running through its body." Then the image of Kyubimon appeared. "Kyubimon. Level: Champion. Type: Bewitching Beast. Attribute: Data. Attacks: Dragon Wheel and Fox Tail Inferno. Okay, can someone explain me what is going on?"

"A battle. It's Foxy vs. Spidey. And I got the best seat. Ba-Boom!" Impmon cheerfully replied as he heared Arisa's question. Arisa sweatdropped.

"Amazing!" muttered Rene. "Are you alright Rena?"

"Aha." Kyubimon nodded.

"Poison Cobweb!" Dokgumon shot a web from her abdomen. Kyubimon escaped it.

"Fox Tail Inferno!" The blue flames on her tails became brighter, and ghostly faces appeared on them. The faces then became small fireballs which she launched at the web which got burned off.

"Good job!" Rene cheered. "Now let's delete her!"

"Dragon Wheel!" Kyubimon started to spin very fast, which caused the flames on her body to erupt into a fiery inferno. This turned her body into a ball of swirling blue fire. She summoned a mystical dragon, which emerged from her body to destroy the Dokugumon.

"Game over." said Kyubimon as she absorbed Dokugumon's data.

_[Sei Frei ends]_

"That was great, Kyubimon." said Rene. Kyubimon nodded. "And guess what. I'm not anymore afraid of spiders."

"That's nice to hear." said Kyubimon, but blinked as she noticed a spider coming down to Rene's shoulder. "Rene?"

"What?" asked Rene and looked on her shoulder. She freaked out.

"Waaa, get it off me!" She runned around, trying to get the spider of her shoulder.

On the tree, Impmon, who had put the spider on Rene's shoulder, bursted into laughter.

Kyubimon, who realized that, only sighed. Calumon was meanwhile simply confused.

Birdramon picked Seadramon up and threw him at the ground.

"Ow..." Seadramon tried to get up. "That was planned."

He tried to joke. Damien runned passt him and faced Birdramon.

"Okay, you stupid bird. Try to attack me!" he yelled. Airu's eyes wided.

"What the hell is that doofus trying? He'll get killed!" she said.

"I think that was his intention!" said DemiDevimon. Airu runned to the boy just as Birdramon deceided to slice him into dices with it's claws.

"Damien get out of there!" she yelled, pushing the boy sideways. Now she turned to be Birdramon's target.

"Airu watch out!" DemiDevimon yelled and flied over to his partner. At the same moment, Airu closed her eyes and let out a yell.

At the same time, her D-3 showed to have come to it's limit, even passing above it.

_[Shinka Theme Wir Werden Siegen by Digimon Adventure plays]_

The data, which was stored in Airu's D-3 Digivce passed on to DemiDevimon. The image of a Devimon was seen while the evolution sequence.

"DemiDevimon, digivoluves to...Devimon!"

The large devil like Digimon flied to Birdramon.

"Awesome!" Airu muttered, with a smile on her face.

"Ha, knew it that it was a good plan!" Damien cheered. Seadramon meanwhile digivoluved back to Betamon, knowing Devimon could handle Birdramon _(Which he had weakened. Yeah, they leater talk who got the bigger credit for defeating it.)_

Devimon pierced Birdramon with his glare. Birdramon got somehow paralyzed.

"Perfect!" Devimon muttered and rushed over to Birdramon. Birdramon managed to snap out of it's paralysis.

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon fired at Devimon, who escaped the attack. He flied at Birdramon, extending his arms which had sharp talons and slicing Birdramon.

The poor bird turned into data, which got absorbed by Devimon.

_[Wir Werden Siegen ends]_

Devimon de-digivoluved back to DemiDevimon.

"This was rather easy." said DemiDevimon.

"Only because I had weaked it." said Betamon.

"But I killed it!" said DemiDevimon.

"Guys stop it." Airu interefered. "It dosen't matter who defeated it, I'm only happy it's gone."

"Told you I'll protect you." said DemiDevimon. Airu smiled.

"You can count on us too." Damien gestured at himself and Betamon.

"That's right!" said Betamon.

"Anyways, lets get out of this place." said Airu.

"How about an ice?" suggested Damien.

"Alright, you're paying it!" Airu said as she runned away, together with DemiDevimon, laughing.

"Not fair!" Damien and Betamon followed them.

_[Ending Song Neuer Morgen (TV Version) by Digimon Tamers plays]_

Next time on **Digimon Shadow Tamers:** Damien and Hiroshi go to Akihabara, but unknown to them, Kenny, Hikaru and Karin are there too. As suddenly, a few Wild Digimon attack them. Will the two teams beat them, and will Hiroshi finnaly realize the difference between reality and games?

Stay tuned for episode 11:_ Not a Game! A Real Life Battle!_

Don't Miss it!


	14. Not a Game! A Real Life Battle!

Sorry to keep you wait so long. School started and with it the madness... ^^" In any case, let's leave behind the angsty chapter and move on with the funnier adventure Damien and Hiroshi had in Akihabara. Also I updated the pictures of Airu and Damien on my profile.

* * *

_[Opening Song Der Größte Träumer (TV Version) by Digimon Tamers plays]_

Last time on **Digimon Shadow Tamers:** Damien and Airu, as well as Rene get attacked by Wild Digimon, who represent Rene and Airus worst fear. However, they manage to face Birdramon and Dokugumon, making their partners digivoluve to Devimon and Kyubimon and beat the Wild Ones.

**11. Chapter**

**Not a Game! A Real Life Battle!**

It was a sunny, warm day as it was about end of May. Most of the people were outside to enjoy it. However, in an apartment near the center, someone thought to oversleep the whole day. Those two were apparently Hiroshi and Phascomon. Hiroshi held in one hand his Nintendo DS which made strange sounds. Apparently, he played Super Mario the whole night.

He didn't notice a shadow moving through his dark room.

"Wake up Hiroshi!"

Hiroshi widely opened his eyes as someone shouted his name and at the same time let the light to come into his room.

"Turn it off, turn it off!" Hiroshi immediantly closed his eyes and pulled the blanket over his head, so Phascomon fell off the bed. The little koala looked around, confused, as he noticed the familiar figure.

"No way!" Damien took Hiroshi's blanket of his head. "I can't believe it you sleep that long. Did you forget what day today is?"

"Remind me." Hiroshi yawned.

"You really forgot it?" Damien sweatdropped. "You were the one who begged me to come."

"To come where?" asked Hiroshi.

"To Akihabara of course! Today they're presenting some new video games." said Damien.

"Why didn't you tell me that earlier?" Hiroshi put his clothes on in record time. Meanwhile Phascomon curled himself up and countined dozing, pretty much uninterested.

"Anyways, how did you get into the apartment?" asked Hiroshi.

"Your mum let us in." answered Betamon from inside the Xros Loader.

"In any case, hurry up. I don't want to be the last in the line." said Damien.

"Yeah, yeah." muttered Hiroshi as he put on his baseball cap.

"Ugh, do I really have to be in your bag the whole time?" asked Terriermon Kenny.

"I'm sorry, but this is necessary. You know the rule: my sister mustn't find out I have a Digimon partner. Nor my parents." said Kenny.

"Why? It'll be easier if you tell them. At least for me." said Terriermon.

"Just do me a favor and be quiet." said Kenny as he placed the backpack on his back.

"Momantai." came Terriermon's reply.

"Kenny, are you done?" asked Karin who entered the room.

"Yeah, let's go now." said Kenny.

"Umm, you won't mind if Hikaru-chan comes with us? I mean, you won't be bored by our girls' conversation?" asked Karin.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." said Kenny, smiling, but he sweatdropped. -Great, if Hikaru's going I'll have to tell Leomon to try not to get spotted by Onee-sama.-

Kenny sighed.

-Though, I wonder how Leomon wants to try move around unnoticed.-

The bell rung, and Kenny heared his sister and Hikaru talking. He went to the hallway, and saw Hikaru holding an Elecmon _(Leomon's Rookie Lv)._

"This is a pretty cute plush toy." said Karin. "Where did you get it?"

"Am, I'll tell you leater." said Hikaru, sweatdropping. Kenny sweatdropped too.

-Plush toy? Congrants on getting away with that.- he thought. He then noticed a moving in Hikaru's backpack, and a purple ear sticking out. -Great, Calumon's coming too?-

He couldn't believe it.

"Today, we'll have some fun!" said Damien while staying at the train station.

"Sure we'll do. Sheesh, I've been saving my money all the year for this." said Hiroshi.

"Wait, did you brought all your money with you?" asked Betamon _(still inside the X-Loader)_. "And when someone steals it?"

"No worry. There's no way someone will steal it." said Hiroshi.

"Am, and how about letting us out of the Digivices? I'd love to have some fun too." said Betamon.

"I'm perfectly fine staying in the iC." came Phascomon's reply.

"Because you're being to lazy to move around on your own." muttered Betamon.

"Beta, I'll let you out once we get to Akihabara. There'll be plenty of people and cosplayers. I'm sure no one will even think you're a real Digimon... As long you play a plush toy." said Damien.

"Then I'd rather stay in the X-Loader then." said Betamon.

"What a shame. I though you'd help me as a bite for girls. You have no idea how many girls nowadays love boys who have taste in cute things." said Damien.

"And I thought Lone Wolves were bites for girls." said Hiroshi.

"You know I tried that once." Damien sweatdropped. "It didn't went well."

"What happened?" asked Phascomon.

"I don't want to talk about that." said Damien.

"He tried to impersonate Ishida Yamato from Digimon Adventure; that ended more in a joke. Then he tried to come off as cool by standing the whole lunch-break with his sunglasses on and his hands in the pocket like some street punk; until a girl. who was on the window above him poured down water on him. Not to mention the one at the pool party last year. The party you even weren't invited to and Akari told me that the girls made a restriction force to keep you away." said Hiroshi in a breath. Damien sweatdropped while Betamon and Phascomon laughed.

"You're a lost case what romantic relationship regards." Hiroshi added.

"Don't. Mention. It." Damien muttered. _(Yeah, he was quite jelaous at the boys who were happy with their girlfriends. Envy's definetly fitting him.)_

"Why don't you try someone from the Shadow Tamers. You have anyways three options." suggested Betamon.

"Yeah sure. Akari's anyways kicking every boy away she meets, Arisa ain't a type of romantic girl and Airu..." Damien got cut off.

"You got pretty along with her while the battle with Birdramon two days ago." said Betamon.

"I like to joke around with her." Damien smirked. "I any case, our transport arrived."

_[Share the World by One Piece-Extended ver. (TVXQ) plays]_

The boys entered the train. Little they knew a trio of familiar figures was on the board too.

"Huh?" While searching for a seat, Damien noticed Hikaru, Kenny and Karin. He wouldn't say anything if the plush Digimon didn't blink. Hikaru and Kenny also stared at Damien. They had some idea he knew them.

"Do you need a seat?" asked Karin, totally oblivious to everything. She patted the seats next to her. "You can sit here if you want."

"Umm, ok." Damien and Hiroshi sat next to them.

For the rest of the ride, there was silence between them. As they arrived at Akihabara, Hikaru went with Karin a bit farther from the boys. Kenny confronted the two Shadow Tamers.

"Okay, I know you're hiding something. So spit it!" he said.

"Like litteraly?" Damien joked. Hiroshi snickered.

"I'm sorry pipsqueak but you got the wrong adress. We won't take you to the kindergarden." said Hiroshi. Kenny's face got red as he got angry.

"To your info, I'm 11!" he said.

"Oho, didn't know that." said Damien with a grin. "Say Hiroshi. how old are we?"

"14, but what is that compared to our 11 year old palsy, Damien." said Hiroshi.

"Wait a sec, your names are Damien and Hiroshi? Like Itachi Damien and Orikasa Hiroshi?" said Kenny. He frowned. "So you are the Shadow Tamers."

"Yeah, we're quite popular these days." said Damien.

"So you shrimp and the girl over there belong to the Tamers?" Hiroshi pointed at Hikaru.

"Yes and if you try anything then..."

"Then what?"

Kenny gulped.

He couldn't simply tell Terriermon to come out and help him; someone would notice the Digimon. And also, there were two older boys against one younger. So even if he gets into a fist-fight with them he'd be done soon. Not to mention that he's a little bit smaller then an average 11 year old. The only thing he could was...

"P-please, don't do anything. M-my sister's here and I-I can't let her know about the e-existance of D-Digimon." Kenny sobbed._ (Crocodile Tears! And what did you think? Though Terriermon for sure banged his head against the bag because of that. Though, it kinda worked.)_

"Aw, stop crying, you ain't a baby." said Damien.

"Listen, we're only here to get a few new games." said Hiroshi. He caught Damien's glance. "Okay, I'm here for the games. Then we're away."

"O-okay." Kenny whiped his tears. "Promise?"

"Yeah, yeah, promise. Now get away before I change my mind!" said Damien. Kenny then went to the girls.

"So, are you gonna keep your promise?" asked Betamon.

"I've crossed my fingers. That means I didn't make any promises." Damien smirked. "We're gonna have some fun with him and his sister."

"Just go on. I'll take a nap." Phascomon said from the iC. "Wake me up when something interesting happens." He paused for a minute. "Or, leave me and tell me what happened when I wake up."

"Hey, Kenny. What held you so long?" asked Karin as Kenny apporached them. "Do you know these guys?"

"Ummm, not really. They tought they know me, but they bartered me for someone else." said Kenny.

"It sure needed a long time for them to figure it out." said Karin.

"Well, they are doofuses." said Kenny, enough loud for Damien and Hiroshi to hear him. The named ones only frowned. Kenny pushed Karin forwards.

"Let's go." he said.

"Okay, okay, no need for pushing me so harshly." said Karin. Kenny meanwhile adressed Hikaru.

"Those two were Shadow Tamers." he whispered.

"What should we do?" asked Hikaru.

"For now nothing. And please be carefull. Karin mustn't find out about the Digimons' existance." said Kenny.

"'Kay." Hikaru nodded.

What she didn't notice was that Calumon escaped her backpack and was wandering now around the town on his own.

"This was a complete waste of time."

That were Lucemon's words. He had frowned and crossed his arms. With him were also BlackGatomon and Impmon.

"Well, they told ya so. There are no DigiPortals here." Impmon remarked in a sneer manner, lying on a branch on a tree, with his arms crossed behind his head. "And it dosen't seem like a portal will appear either. Ba-Boom!"

"And what about those so called Wild Digimon?" asked BlackGatomon.

"Those types of portals are one-way streets." said Lucemon. He looked around. "Where are the others?"

"Enjoying the vacation in the Real World." Impmon chuckled.

"We're not on a vacation!" Lucemon snapped at him.

"Some don't think so." said Impmon.

"Why do I have the feeling none of you realizes how serious this situation is?" Lucemon sighed.

"I do." said BlackGatomon. Lucemon smiled. "But I also like this vacation."

Lucemon sweatdropped.

Damien and Hiroshi sweatdropped as they saw the crowd in front of the shop.

"I told you we should've come earlier." Damien said. He was annoyed.

"Maybe we can come leater?" Hiroshi suggested.

"Yeah, whatever." Damien put his hands into his pockets. "How about searching for those two Tamers?"

"What are you planning?" asked Betamon.

"To have some fun." replied Damien.

"Nah, I'd rather stay here." said Hiroshi, taking out his Nintendo DS.

"Alright." Damien shrugged and walked away.

Meanwhile Calumon flied around.

"Here are many people. Calu." he muttered. He saw a few boys playing the Digimon Card Game.

"What are you doing, calu?" he asked. The boys were so concentrated on the game, they didn't notice him.

"Dark Tyrannomon digivoluves to Metal Tyrannomon, which makes you history." said one boy with a victory smile.

"Aww maaaaan! That was something I would do. How did you figure it out?" asked the other, loser.

"What can I say? You're dealing with the super-genoius." said the first.

"In your dreams." replied the one who losed.

"You seem to have pretty much fun, Calu!" said Calumon.

"I do since I won." said the winner.

Calumon then got his attention drawn by something else and hopped away. The third boy then looked around.

"Say, was that a Digimon?"

_[Share the World ends]_

-Calumon seems to be pretty quiet today.- thought Hikaru. -He got this game pretty serious.-

Hikaru promised Calumon that if he stays the whole day silent, he'll get lot's of sweets from her. She was happy that this deal worked so well. _(If she only knew...)_

"So, have you heared about the incidents that had occured lately?" asked Karin.

"Ummm, yeah." Hikaru nodded, sweatdropping.

"Wonder what happpened." Karin put her hand on her chin, thinking.

"They said it were vandals." Kenny tried to save the situation.

"Probably." Karin smiled. "Nee-chan, can you go and buy us some ice-cream? I'll give you the money."

"Okay." Karin watched her brother running off. She turned to Hikaru.

"Alright, I know you and Nee-chan are Tamers. And I know that Digimon attacked the city lately. So?" Karin pierced Hikaru with her sight, crossing her arms. Hikaru sweatdropped.

"Okay, okay. I give it up! You're right, it were Digimon." said Hikaru, who had a hard time keeping the secret from her best friend. Elecmon slapped his forehead.

"Promise me that you won't tell Kenny that I know it." said Karin.

"Why?" asked Elecmon.

"Because it's so funny to watch Kenny's effort of hiding Terriermon from me." Karin giggled.

"Okay." Hikaru nodded.

"Anyways, what about the two who talked to Kenny. He seemed to be upset about them." said Karin.

"Those two were Itachi Damien and Orikasa Hiroshi, they're also Tamers, but belong to a group who calls themselves Shadow Tamers." said Hikaru.

"And what's up with them?" asked Karin.

"They're the Tamers of the 7 Great Demon Lords. Which is a surprising thing, because I never though the Demon Lords would actually allow to have partners." said Elecmon. "This is interesting; and what are you doing? Fighting against them or...?" asked Karin.

"For now nothing happened, but Takuto wants to figure out what they're planning." said Hikaru and noticed a familiar person. "O,o, trouble's coming."

"Wonder where that little brats are." muttered Damien while looking around for them, holding Betamon in his arms.

"There." Betamon pointed at Hikaru, Elecmon and Karin. Damien got a sinister smile on his face.

"Calu, calu. Why are you eating each others' face?" asked Calumon as he noticed a couple making out. The two turned to him, surprised. Calumon smiled and his wings expanded.

"What a cute plush toy!" said the girl.

"Thanks. Wanna play? Calu!" asked Calumon. The guy took his girlfriends hand. He didn't seem to be fond of the little Digimon.

"Let's get away from that thing. It's creepy." he said.

Calumon simply looked at them, rather confused, until he deceided to go away and see if there's something fun.

Kenny went back with the ice-creams, having an argue with Terriermon who was still in the backpack.

"Where's my ice?" asked Terriermon, whose head popped out of the bag.

"Please be patient. I'll leater get you one." said Kenny. He then heared a male voice. "Down."

He hissed to Terriermon and runned to the group which was apporoached by Damien.

"Oh, Kenny, we were just talking to your friend." said Karin cheerfully. Hikaru seemed to be rather nervous.

"Yeah, we didn't see each other since ages." Damien smiled. "Especially because of those incidents. I heared that a huge monster appeared in the city. Strangely, it looked like a Digimon."

"Really?" said Karin, acting surprised.

"We gotta talk." Kenny pushed Damien away. He confronted then the older boy. "What do you think you are doing?!"

"I don't make promises I don't want to hold." replied Damien, smiling slily.

In the next moment, Kenny's and Hikaru's D-Powers bieped.

_[Tamers Action OST by Digimon Tamers plays]_

"This is sooo cool!" muttered Hiroshi as he played the game on his new Nintendo 3DS. He didn't notice the DigiFields that appeared on the sky. _(Or the one that surrounded him.)_

"Huh?" he rose his head as he heared a strange buzzing noise. "A Digimon?" He said as he looked to the DigiField and then at his Nintendo and vice versa. He then put his Nintendo into his bag.

"Nah, a 3D game ain't so much exciting as the real battle." he muttered, taking out his iC Digivice. "Game Start!"

Above Akihabara appeared 4 Flymon.

"I hope this'll be enough to fix the computer." muttered Seichi as he went out of the electronics shop. Apparently, his mum shattered her computer and Seichi told her he'll fix it.

"There are Digimon Bioemerging." said Candlemon who appeared next to him. Seichi then noticed Hiroshi running towards the fields.

"We saw those brats of Tamers recently when they passed. I guess they can handle it on their own." said Seichi. He turned around and walked away. "We have our own concerns, and since we know that Hiroshi and Damien are here, they'll handle the Digimon if those wanabe Tamers can't."

With that said, both walked away. _(In Candlemon's case, hovered away.)_

"Woa, what's that?" asked Karin.

"Probably a commercial for the Digimon Adventure PSP Game." Damien joked, chuckling over his own joke.

"Yeah, sure it is." said Kenny and started to push Karin away.

"Hey, why are..." Karin got cut off.

"Go to the station and buy as tickets for to go back home." said Kenny hastily.

"Okay, okay." Karin went to the train station._ (You betcha she won't go there.)_

Just as Hiroshi apporoached them, the Flymon seperated.

"Guess everyone will have to take down one." said Hikaru.

"Aw, maaan! I just arrived here!" complained Hiroshi.

_[Tamers Action ends]_

"Let's get them." Damien runned off, together with Hiroshi. Hikaru and Kenny went for the other two Flymon who flied away on the opposite side.

"Calu?" Calumon, who was on a building, looked at the two Flymon, which were chased by Damien and Hiroshi, who were flying towards him. "Calu!"

He dived down, as the Flymon passed him.

"This was close, Calu!" he muttered. He then noticed Damien and Hiroshi. "I want to go back to Hikaru."

He said in a whiny voice and his ears became small. He then went to search for Hikaru and Kenny. Damien and Hiroshi meanwhile cornered them at a crossroad bridge.

"Electric Shock!" Betamon fired a 1,000,000 volt shock at the Flymon. The two Flymon turned to them, while the people nearby runned away.

"Brown Stingers!" The two Flymon fired the stinger on their tail. Hiroshi and Damien dodged them.

"Phasco, wake up!" Hiroshi told his partner who was still in the iC.

"What is it?" muttered Phascomon angrily.

"It's battle time and we would appreciate your help." explained Hiroshi.

"Alright, alright..." the Demon Lord of Sloth muttered. Hiroshi extended his hand holding the Digivice.

"Phascomon, realize!"

The Digimon appeared out of the Digivice.

"Hey, Hiroshi, do you know how to awake your DigiSoul?" asked Damien.

"Ummm, no." said Hiroshi. Everyone sweatdropped.

Hikaru and Kenny meanwhile confronted the other two Flymon.

"Let's see." Hikaru took out her D-Power. "Flymon. Level: Champion. Type: Insect. Attribute: Virus. With its gigantic, baleful wings, it is able to fly about at ultra-high speed, and it generates a great Howling Noise called buzzing while in flight, completely numbing the sense of hearing of those who hear it. Its body is protected by a hard shell, and it pinches the opponent between its giant talons and brings about death with the super-powerful stinger on its tail. Although the evolutionary processes of Insect Digimon are still unclear, it is thought that it digivolved from a Kunemon-species, guessing by the appearance of its face."

"Okay Terriermon, ready?" asked Kenny his partner. Terriermon nodded.

"Elecmon!" Hikaru called out as both took their Digivolution Cards.

"I'm ready!" said Elecmon. Somewhere else, Calumons Zero Unit started to shine.

"DIGIMODIFY, DIGIVOLUTION, PLUG-IN E!" Kenny and Hikaru said in unsion, swiping their cards.

DIGIVOLUTION!

"Terriermon Digivoluves to..."

Terriermon got covered in a green data Digi-Egg. Terriermon's skin ripped off. He grew, gaining a new look, adding blue jeans and guns instead hands. He finished the digivolution with placing the belt with bullets.

"Gargomon!"

"Elecmon digivoluves to..."

Elecmon got covered into an orange data DigiEgg. His skin ripped off, growing, gaining a humanoid lionine form. He finished the digivolution with a kick.

"Leomon!"

-This seems to be exciting.- Karin watched the battle from a corner in the street, hidden from Hikaru and Kenny's sight. -I just hope they'll win.-

Damien lifted his Xros Loader. On his X-Loader appeared the Crest of Envy.

"Betamon, Shinka!"

Damien drew a circle with the X-Loader. Betamon got covered into that circle, his skin ripping of. He turned into a more snake like form, taking a pose.

"Shinka! Seadramon!"

"Brown Stingers!" The Flymon fired their stingers at Seadramon.

"Ice Blast!" Seadramon froze them. He tried to freeze the Flymon, but they escaped.

"Why don't we help?" asked Phascomon.

"Because this digivolution thing works only with DigiSoul. And I have no idea how to activate it." replied Hiroshi. "If this was a game, I'd just press a button."

"But this ain't a game!" replied Damien. The Flymon then started their Howling Buzzing attack, making everyone covering their ears.

"Gargo Pellets! Ratatatatatata!" Gargomon fired bullets from his guns.

"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon fired an orange blast. This attack took down one Flymon, but the other was still in.

"Poison Powder!" The Flymon released a poisonous dust from his wings that could depower digimon affected by it.

"We gotta blow it away! DigiModify, Harpymon, Wind Seeker!" Hikaru slashed a card.

"Wind Seeker!" Leomon fired razor-sharp wind gust which cut through the powder, dissolving it. The attack hit Flymons right wing and deleted it. Flymon, who screeched in pain, now hovered faintly with his second wing.

"Bunny Pummel!" Gargomon jumped and kicked it into the ground. The Flymon dissolved into data.

"Way to go!" cheered Karin and then covered her mouth. Her brother mustn't find out she watched the battle.

_[Ich glaub daran by Digimon Data Squad plays]_

"Brown Stinger!" The two Flymon again attacked Seadramon. This time one of the stingers hit the target. Seadramon yelled in pain and de-digivoluved back to Betamon.

"Damn it!" hissed Damien as he picked up his partner. He realized that Betamon was heavily wounded. He took out his Xros Loader and stored Betamon in it, since the X-Loader could heal Digimon.

"Are you alright?" Damien asked as Betamon opened his eyes.

"I-I guess so. But I doubt I can fight further. That sting burns." said Betamon weakly.

"Which means we depend on Hiroshi." said Damien and looked at the other boy. Hiroshi gulped. The Flymon buzzed threatenly.

"I don't like to move a lot, but I definetly won't get myself beated by two flies." Phascomon jumped from Hiroshi's shoulder. "If you consider this a game, then press that winner button."

Hiroshi looked at his partner. Phascomon actually never talked to him like that.

"Alright." Hiroshi nodded, determinated to win the battle. Suddenly his fist glowed with purple-grey data particles. Hiroshi looked at it in surprise. "Is that...?"

"You awoke your DigiSoul!" said Damien.

"Use it." said Phascomon. Hiroshi nodded, taking out his iC Digivice.

"DigiSoul, Charge!" Hiroshi charged the DigiSoul into his iC.

DIGIVOLUTION!

"Phascomon digivoluves to..."

Phascomon got covered into a data field, which made him change his shape into a blue, puppet like Digimon.

"Porcupamon!"

"Yeees! I made it!" Hiroshi shouted. He then felt something warm, the connection between him and Porcupamon. "I guess Masaru felt so too."

"Brown Stingers!" The Flymon again fired the stinger on their tail. Porcupamon at first didn't seem to want to move. Hiroshi was a little bit surprised, but then he realized that his partner wanted to listen to his commands.

"Now!" He ordered. In the last second, Porcupamon jumped, escaping the stingers, and confronted the Flymon.

"Madness Broach!" He released a barrage of sharp hair needles, hitting the Flymon's wings, making them voulnerable.

"Slap and Rip!" He then jumped and slashed at the Flymon with his edged claws, killing both.

He then de-digivoluved back to Phascomon.

"We win!" said Hiroshi as he walked over to his partner.

_[Ich glaub daran ends]_

It was already sunset as both teams went to the trains back home. Hiroshi was happy with what happened today. He managed to activate his DigiSoul and he got a new game. And Damien and the Digimon had their fun._ (And the other team?)_

Hikaru looked at her backpack.

"Calumon, are you alive?" she smiled, joking. She opened the bag and saw the asleep Calumon in her backpack._ (He snuck back into the bag when Hikaru didn't watch, right after the battle.)_ "Sheesh, he sleeped through the whole day."

_(If she just knew...)_

_[Ending Song Neuer Morgen (TV Version) by Digimon Tamers plays]_

Next time on **Digimon Shadow Tamers**: Candlemon manages to digivoluve to Wizardmon and Seichi makes a plan how to start a quarrel between Noah and his own partner. Will Noah be able to realize which Wizardmon is his partner?

Stay tuned for episode _12. Magical Confusion, Wizardmon vs. Wizardmon?_

Don't Miss It!


	15. Magical Confusion, Wizardmon vs Wizardm

Well, here's the next chapter. Hope I didn't dissapoint you guys. ^^" Now we're officaly going from silly to serious.

* * *

_[Opening Song Der Größte Träumer (TV Version) by Digimon Tamers plays]_

Last time on **Digimon Shadow Tamers**: Damien, Hiroshi, Kenny and Hikaru had to face a bunch of Flymon which appeared at Akihabara and Hiroshi learned how to control his DigiSoul _(but not the difference between a game and real life battle)._ While Calumon had his own adventure, Hikaru learned that Karin is aware of the existance of the Digimon.

**12. Chapter**

**Magical Confusion, Wizardmon vs. Wizardmon?**

"Paraffin Paralyzer!" Candlemon fired multiple globs of hot wax to paralyze the Armor leveled Searchmon. Searchomon escaped the attack.

"Was that all?" he asked with a mocking tone in his voice. On Seichi's and Candlemon's face appeared a sly smile, as Seichi grabbed his Digivice.

_[Wir werden Siegen by Digimon Adventure]_

The data, which was stored in Seichi's Digivce passed it's limit and passed on Candlemon. The image of a Wizardmon was seen while the evolution sequence.

"Candlemon, digivoluves to...Wizardmon!"

"What?!" Searchmon couldn't believe it. In front of him was a wizard like Digimon, only instead of a blue cloack, he wore a red one. He tried to escape but Wizardmon was faster.

"Magical Game!" He summoned a fire tornado which burned poor Searchmon to data bits.

"Way to go." said Seichi and thought for a bit.

"What is it?" asked Wizardmon.

"I'm just pondering about something. Something that includes Noah and his partner." said Seichi, smiling slily. Meanwhile the two named ones had no idea what was going on.

"I wonder how the others are." said Wizardmon.

"Who?" asked Noah. The two were sitting on the roof of Noah's house which could easily be reached from the balcony, watching the city.

"The other Royal Knights. I wonder what the situation in the DigiWorld is." said Wizardmon.

"Sure calmer since the Demon Lords are at the Real World." said Noah.

"Perhaps, but I wonder why nothing happened." said Wizardmon. "They just hid themselves, except some appearances. And those included beating up the Wild Digimon." "I'd also like to know what they're planning." said Noah.

_(Actually, we had no real plans or intentions. Except Lucemon wanting to find a DigiPortal and our random ideas to cause trouble for the Tamers. This time Seichi had one.)_

"Whatever they're planning, we must stop them, because if not, they'll destroy both Worlds." said Wizardmon. Noah smiled. Wizardmon blinked in confusion. "What's so funny?"

"That that we're so close to them that we can simply go and kill them. Or ask them what they want." said Noah. "And no one even tried to do that. Nor our, nor their side. That's funny. And wierd."

"Now when you're saying it, I'm surprised too." said Wizardmon. "It seems like a temporary truce to which both sides agreed silently."

"I think we can already figure our who'll break it first." said Noah.

_(The Tamers of course. Wonder what those two would say when they hear that the Demon Lords, except Lucemon, think this temporary stay at the Real World is some sort of a vacation. XD)_

_[Wir werden siegen ends]_

The next day Wizardmon simply observed the city from a tall building, possibly searching for any sign of trouble or the Demon Lords._ (Speaking of both...)_ Wizardmon noticed Calumon and Impmon at the nearby playground. Though Calumon wasn't aware of Impmon's presence, and played with the pigeons.

"Calu, calu...Why are you flying away?" he asked, his ears becoming shorter as the birds flied away. He runned towards them. "Come back and play, calu!"

"Boo!"

Calumon fell on his butt with a yelp. Impmon appeared hanging upside down with his feet holding on the branch of the tree and laughing.

"That was mean, calu!" said Calumon angrily.

"You with your Calu, calu. I can't hear it anymore. You're simply whinin' like a baby." Impmon mocked, noticing Calumon's expression. "And stop lookin' at me like that. It won't help you. Ba-Boom!"

"Why are you so mean? Calu!" asked Calumon.

"Cause it's in my nature." Impmon smiled deviously. Calumon gulped as he saw Impmon's expression like he was Impmon's prey. Impmon chuckled. "Hey, calm down, I won't load ya. I don't fight weaklings like you. Ba-Boom!"

"Then don't pick on weaker Digimon." Impmon heared a voice behind him. He didn't have turn around to recognize the owner.

"That's only for personal fun, not for survival, Knighty." said Impmon. Wizardmon frowned on the 'Knighty' part. Impmon turned around. "If it was for survival then things would turn out different. Ba-Boom!"

"And why don't you then fight someone stronger?" said Wizardmon, switching to his battle position.

"Why not? I could pay Pinapple-head a visit." said Impmon and walked away. Wizardmon sweatdropped. _(It's clear that Wizardmon meant himself when he said 'someone stronger')._

"Wait!" Impmon stopped as Wizardmon called for him.

"What?" Impmon adressed Wizardmon without turning around.

"Why ain't you and your teammates attacking the city? What do you want?" asked Wizardmon. "What is your true intention?"

Impmon turned around, smiling slily.

"Why should I tell you? Honestly, I'm the last Digimon you'd ask about Luce's plans, since I never attend; mostly, the meetings we have. And even if I knew them, I wouldn't tell you." said Impmon. "And the only thing I'd like to see is you and your friends sqirm like the little bugs you are. Ba-Boom!"

"Why you?!" Wizardmon summoned a thundercloud above himself and rushed towards Impmon. Impmon escaped the thunders.

"Summon!" He summoned icicles and fired them at Wizardmon. The icicles missed him, but dug through his cloack pinning him at a nearby tree.

"You're a simple fool, Wizardmon." said Impmon.

"We'll see who's a fool!" Wizardmon hissed and melt down the icicles. He rushed towards Impmon. "Electro Squall!"

Thunderbolts hit the little imp as Impmon yelped in pain.

"If you liked that here comes more! Magical Game!" Wizardmon fired a fireball at him. Though weak from the previous thunderstrike, Impmon still managed to escape it.

"Infernal Funnel!" Impmon fired a fireball.

"I'm a level above you, so I'm in advantage." said Wizardmon, smashing the fireball. Impmon smirked.

"O, really?"

Wizardmon then noticed that Impmon glowed in a purple aura. A purple DigiEgg surrounded him.

"Impmon, digivoluves to...DemiDemon!"

"But, how?!" Wizardmon was surpriesed. He didn't sense the presence of Impmon's Tamer, and still Impmon digivoluved to DemiDemon. Wizardmon glanced at Calumon, whose Zero Unit faintly glowed.

-No, it couldn't be Calumon.- he tought.

"To say it in Ari's words: The D-Power allowes the Tamer to see what their Digimon sees. Ari tried out if the card swiping works in bigger distances. Guess it does." DemiDemon smiled toothly.

_(Not to mention that school was over and I, together with ther others, was watching the battle through the D-Power. Though, Seichi dissapeared._

_"And for the last time DemiDemon: stop calling me Ari." I muttered. The latter ignored it.)_

Meanwhile Noah was walking home, as school finished for him too. He was also partly waiting for Wizardmon to appear from somewhere.

"Okay, ready?" Seichi asked his partner. Candlemon digivoluved to Wizardmon and also changed the red cloack to a bluish one so Noah won't be suspicious.

"I was born ready." Wizardmon replied. He then looked at Noah. "Showtime!"

Wizardmon suddenly appeared in front of Noah, scearing him.

"How many times have I told you not to do that?" asked the boy.

"Too many." the Demon Lord replied in the Royal Knight's sarcastic tone of voice.

"So, is there anything new?" asked Noah.

"No, and if there was something, I wouldn't tell you that anyways." replied Wizardmon, mumbling the last sentence.

"What did you say?" asked Noah. "Nothing. You couldn't understand it anyways." said Wizardmon.

"What is wrong with you?" asked Noah. Now he was seriously worried about Wizardmon.

"Nothing is wrong with me." said Wizardmon. "I'm perfectly fine, but there are things you don't understand Noah. You're simply stupid."

"What?!" Noah snapped at him. He felt how he's slowly getting more and more angry. "What did you say?"

Though not seen, Wizardmon clearly had a dark smile on his face.

"We'll talk leater." he said before he teleported away.

Noah was angry and confused. What was wrong with Wizardmon? Noah knew that his partner sometimes had bad days and knew to burst out over a little thing, but this was strange.

-I'll confront him leater.- he thought.

Meanwhile, the very same Wizardmon appearead in the nearby ally in front of Seichi.

"Amazing! How could you imitate the Royal Knight so well?" asked Seichi, who observed everything.

"I spend a lot of time with him before he became a Royal Knight and I a Demon Lord. We were actually roommates at the Mahou School in a different DigiWorld. I'll tell you leater more." Wizardmon looked at Noah. "We should now tell our distraction to retreat. I'd really like to hear what the Tamer has to say."

Seichi nodded. _(Ammm, yeah, Candlemon and Impmon had a little conversation and the latter was pretty much happy to have someone to annoy. The only problem is that they had forgot how to contact each other, though the latter didn't seem to care about it very much.)_

"You'll regret that you ever confronted me, Demon Lord." said Wizardmon. DemiDemon simply grined.

"Confronting you? You charged the attack first!" he said.

"I'll show you...Electro Squall!"

Numerous thunders appeared from the thunderclouds above them, each trying to hit the little demon Digimon. DemiDemon dodged them.

"Stop moving and start fighting!" hissed the enraged Wizardmon as the battle countined like that. Calumon meanwhile observed the battle, hidden behind a nearby tree. "Calu, calu, I don't like this game." he muttered, his ears shrinking. DemiDemon meanwhile countered.

"Nightmare Illusion!" he apperantly made a sort of explosion. As the smoke faded away, Wizardmon realized he was gone. He hissed a curse, secretly wishing that the explosion killed the Demon Lord_ (though it didn't and he knew it),_ and walked away angrily. He hoped that his Tamer had better news. Calumon meanwhile jumped out of his hiding place.

"Calu, why is Wizardmon so angry?" he asked.

"'cause he failed to kill me."

Calumon yelped as DemiDemon appeared behind him, hovering a few inches above the ground, with crossed arms and a smirk on his face. The Demon Lord seemed to be still focused on Wizardmon.

"And I don't doubt he'll get even angrier once me meets his Tamer."

"That depends on what Seichi and Candlemon had done to Noah." said Akari behind Arisa's back. _[Oh, did I tell you that the whole party knew about the plan?]_

"If this works, it might be the first time in history someone made a Tamer and his Digimon quarrel and seperate intentionaly." said Akinari.

"Wait, what about that DemiDevimon from Digimon Adventure?" asked Airu.

"That's the anime and it dosen't count." Damien replied instead Akinari.

Wizardmon, who was in really bad mood, appeared in front of Noah's house, waiting for his partner. He didn't have to wait long as Noah slowly apporached the house. The teen frowned as he saw his partner.

"Alright, I have no idea what you were talking about earlier, but I'd really like to hear an explanation." said the boy.

"As much as I know, I didn't met you earlier. I just arrived here and waited for you." said Wizardmon, who was confused.

"Yeah right, and today will rain cats and dogs." said Noah sarcastically and entered the house, leaving the confused Wizardmon behind. "And by the way, you're the stupid one."

"What was that, human!?" Wizardmon asked angrily. However, Noah already closed the door.

-I guess he should chill down.- Noah thought as he went upstairs to his room. -Though, this behaviour is strange, even for Wizardmon. Though, on the other side, something like that might also only come from him.-

He lied on the bed, crossing his arms and, with a sigh, stared at the roof.

Wizardmon was simply confused. What the heck was wrong with Noah? And why did he call him stupid? It's not like Wizardmon gave him any reason to call him like that. Or did he?

Wizardmon turned around and left. He knew he shouldn't have agreed on that partner thing.

Meanwhile, Wizardmon and Seichi observed everything from nearby, chuckling as they saw how well their plan went.

"Okay, they seemed to have some sort of quarrel. Let's see how far this can go." muttered the Demon Lord of Greed. He teleported right into Noah's bedroom.

"Hi Noah." he said.

"What are you doing here?" Noah asked calmly.

"I'm living here too, or did you forget?" asked Wizardmon.

"No, and you're living here only because I allowed you." said Noah. He sat, crossing his arms. "Speaking about that, I want you to apologize for calling me stupid."

"I won't." Wizardmon simply cut. "I don't feel like I need to apologize. Especially not to someone like you."

"What?" Noah stod up. He felt like his patience with his partner was slowly running out. He had enough.

"You heared me, Noah. I have enough of human scum like you." said Wizardmon coldly.

"Why you..." Before Noah could do anything, Wizardmon teleported away. "Come back!"

Noah soon realized screaming won't help him, and that it won't bring Wizardmon back. He simply kicked his backpack. It didn't help, but he needed to let out his anger. He then walked outside of the house. He needed to talk to someone.

"Wizardmon did WHAT?!" said Shawn and Risa in unsion. Noah knew that the twins were the only members whom he could fully trust. Not really to tell all his secrets, but at least they could help him with his Partner Problem as both were Tamers much longer then he was and probably also had some problems with their partners, which they had to sort out._ (And secretly hoping this won't be a completely waste of time.)_ They were in the park, and Coronamon and Lunamon were in their Xros Loaders.

"Why would he be so mean to you?" asked Lunamon.

"That's the part I don't understand." said Noah. "I tought you could give me some advice."

"Well, I honestly have no idea what might've happened to him. Wasn't he always a little bit touchy?" asked Coronamon.

"Not like this." replied Noah.

"Maybe he has enough of being your partner?" Shawn shrugged. "You know how he refused at the beginning to stay with you."

"Yes, but that was because he didn't want that something happens to Noah. Which means he does care about you." said Risa.

"That still dosen't explain his strange behavior." said Noah.

"Maybe you should talk with each other." suggested Risa.

"I tried, but he simply cut me off and left." said Noah.

"Maybe he was brainwashed or something." said Coronamon. "Or has an evil self."

"I don't believe so." Noah shook his head.

"Try to talk with him once again. Maybe he'll listen to you this time." said Risa. Noah nodded, and sighed.

"Tsk, you should've seen his face. He was really shocked." said the Demon Lord of Greed.

"You're throwing both over the edge. If you countinue like that, they might simply abandon each other." said DemiDevimon. Seich and Candlemon leater met up with the rest of the team.

"That's the plan. Make both hate each other and attack them when they're alone." said Seichi.

"Only to remind you both: I like the plan, but you know how that Royal Knight stucks up his nose where he shouldn't. He'll become suspicious of what's going on and soon figure out who might stand behind this." said Lucemon. "And then you're screwed."

"I say it was at least worth to try." said Akinari, who leaned against a tree.

"And even if it dosen't work, we'll have a lot of chances to challange the Tamers." said Damien.

"I hope you still didn't forget that we have to find that stupid portal." said Lucemon.

"But till then we can enjoy our stay. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon.

"This ain't a vacation!" Lucemon snapped at the imp. The others simply bursted into laughter and Lucemon sweatdropped.

-They're simply not taking me seriously.- he thought.

-I simply don't understand what's wrong with Noah. I didn't say or did anything which would make him so angry at me.- Wizardmon thought as he walked through the deserted park. It was already early evening. -This is pointless.-

Wizardmon sighed and started to think what the reason for Noah's strange behaviour might be. Though the only thing that came upon his mind was that someone set him up all this. Someone? Wizardmon frowned. Or a particular wannabe wizard?

"Candlemon." he whispered with a hiss and hurried down the path, trying to find his Tamer.

Meanwhile, Noah headed through the park as he noticed someone in the neraby bushes.

"Wizardmon?" he walked through and entered and open space, surrounded by bushes and trees. On the middle of the open space was Wizardmon _(the Demon Lord)._ Just as Noah wanted to say something, an another rustle was heared and an another Wizardmon jumped out of the bushes _(the Royal Knight)._

Noah now stared surprised at the two Wizardmons, who glared at each other. Seichi, who was hidden in the nearby bush, clenched his teeth. This wasn't going well.

_[Wir Drehn Auf by Digimon Adventure 02 plays]_

"There were two of you?" asked Noah dumbly, still confused. He then came back to senses as he remembered who the only other Digimon is to have Wizardmon as his Champion Lv. The two Wizardmon seemed to have readed his mind._ (To help you, I'll write next to their names DL for Demon Lord and RK for Royal Knight.)_

"It's obviously that one of us is a Demon Lord and the other one a Royal Knight." said Wizardmon DL.

"You really should stop to imitate me. I'm the Royal Knight." said Wizardmon RK.

"You're here the impostor. I'm the real Royal Knight." said Wizardmon DL.

"That's not true!" replied Wizardmon RK.

"Yes it is. Stop lying!" said Wizardmon DL. Noah simply looked at both. He couldn't recognize his own partner.

"Don't listen to his lies, human!" said Wizardmon RK.

"You're the one who's lying! I'm your partner, Noah!" said Wizardmon DL.

At that very moment, Noah recognized his own partner. He went to the Wizardmon on the right side.

"I'm sorry it took me long to realize I made a mistake." he said. The Royal Knight simply nodded, relieved that his partner managed to recognize him. The other Wizardmon frowned.

"So you managed to tell who's who." he said, as his cloack turned red. Seichi walked out of the bushes.

"Guess our cover was blown up." he said. "All what we can do now is to simply battle you."

"Magical Game!" The Demon Lord summoned a fire tornado and sent it at the RK. The Royal Knight tensed. He dodged the fire torando, which left the ground burned.

"Electro Squall!" The Royal Knight countered with lighting strikes.

"Magical Game!" The Demon Lord summoned some sort of dark power, which freezed the lighting strikes and turned them against the caster. The Royal Knight escaped them.

"Damn!" he hissed.

"You forgot that, while you learned earth- and firebending, I seeked for the forbiden magic. So, I guess I'm now in advantage." said the Demon Lord.

"If you weren't so greedy, MedievalDukemon wouldn't have thrown you out of the academy." said the Royal Knight.

"Well, I don't care." replied the Demon Lord. His eyes glowed dark-purple as he summoned a dark shadow like monster.

"Practicing firebending wasn't a waste of time!" replied the Royal Knight who summoned a wyvern made of flames. The two enteties clashed into each other, resulting in an explosion.

As the smoke cleared, Seichi and the Demon Lord were gone.

Wizardmon then simply turned to his partner.

"There's something I need to ask you." he said.

"Okay." said Noah.

"How did you manage to recognize me?" asked Wizardmon. Noah smiled, already knowing his partner might ask him that.

"It was actually easy. You never called me by my name, but that Demon Lord did." said Noah. Wizardmon sweatdropped.

"So, should I countinue to call you human?" he asked.

"I'd rather preffer when you start calling me by my name." said Noah.

"Okay, Noah." Wizardmon replied.

"Anyways, what about that speech that you two attended the same academy?" asked Noah.

"Long story." said Wizardmon and sighed. He was tired, and the only thing he wanted is to sleep.

It was a long day, for both.

_[End of Wir Drehn Auf]_

_[Ending Song Neuer Morgen (TV Version) by Digimon Tamers plays]_

Next time on **Digimon Shadow Tamers**: Risa gets followed by someone and lands in an icy labyrint together with Lucemon. Now it's up to Shawn to team up with Akinari to find their friends. Though none of them wants to cooperate.

Stay tuned for episode _13. The Icemon Cometh, A Freezing Game!_

Don't Miss It!


	16. The Icemon Cometh, A Freezing Game

Well, I'm happy that you liked the last chapter. Then you're gonna love this too. ^^ Anyways, the only thing I have to say that it's just one more chapter and the next arc is gonna start.

Enjoy!

* * *

_[Opening Song Der Größte Träumer (TV Version) by Digimon Tamers plays]_

Last episode of **Digimon Shadow Tamers**: Seichi and Candlemon tried to seperate Noah and Wizardmon, but Noah managed to figure out who's his real partner.

**13. Chapter**

**The Icemon Cometh, A Freezing Game**

Risa yawned.

"I'm never ever EVER gonna listen to Shawn again." she muttered while walking through the city.

"I told you not to play that game. It was creepy." said Lunamon who was inside the Xros Loader. Risa shuddered. Slender: The Eight Pages definetly wasn't her favorite game. She still had nightmares about that creature. Shawn of course thought it was funny.

"Never, never again." she muttered. Now she had the feeling of being stalked. An icy shudder run through her spine. She turned around, but there was nothing.

-Don't get paranoid.- she told herself. Risa took a deep breath. Just then, the windows on the nearby building broke.

"What was that?" she said as the people gathered around the building. Risa took out her Xros Loader and summoned a small screen which helped her to see the DigiQuartz. She noticed a shadowed figure running into an ally.

"A Digimon?" asked Lunamon. Risa nodded.

"Aha, let's go get him." she runned into the nearby ally. "Time Shift!"

The alarm turned on as Shawn entered the kitchen and started to panic as he saw that Coronamon set the pancakes on fire.

"I let you alone for a minute and you burn down the whole kitchen!" said Shawn.

"Stop talking and get the fire extingusher!" replied Coronamon. In the next second, it started to 'rain' and the fire got turned off.

"Too. Late." said Shawn who was soaked in water. He took the pan and threw the pancake away.

"Shawn! What happened?!" Shawn's parents stormed into the kitchen of their restaurant.

"Umm, the pancakes got burned." said Shawn. His mothers eyes narrowed.

"You left again Coronamon alone with the food?" she asked rethoricaly.

"Ummm, I'll go search for Risa." said Shawn and runned out. Coronamon sweatdropped as he noticed the expressions on the faces of Shawns parents.

"I'll go help him." he said and followed his partner.

Coronamon found his partner down the street, leaned on a street lamp, trying to get some air.

"This was close." said Coronamon.

"Just wait till we get home." said Shawn.

"Tear Arrow!" Lekismon drew a beautiful ice arrow from her back and fired it at the FanBeemon, who dissolved into data.

"Guess that was it." said Risa as Lekismon de-digivoluved back to Lunamon. Then she felt an icy touch on her shoulder and quickly turned around. There was nothing.

"What is it Risa-sama?" asked Lunamon.

"N-nothing. Let's go back." said Risa and looked back at the dark ally of the DigiQuartz. -I actually have no idea what's going on. I just hope Slendy ain't after me.-

"Risa-san, are you coming?" she heared Lunamon's voice.

"Ugh, yes." she nodded, lifting her X-Loader. _(Little she knew she indeed was followed by someone.)_

Lucemon was sitting on the slide, watching the children at the playground play. For them, he was simply a kid with odd clothes and wings, and they didn't pay any attention to him. But he payed attention to them. One reason why he did it were the group of boys between 6-9 who teased a girl in their age. She had braids and glasses, and some of the boys pulled her hair and laughed. The girl was close to start crying.

Usually he wouldn't care, and he didn't care. He simply watched as the girl shed tears like a river. The boys didn't stop mocking her and one of them pushed her, so she fell down. Lucemon wondered if she would stand up. She didn't.

-Humans are really poor creatures.- he thought. He already saw enough violence in his whole life, and he knew when someone had overdid it.

"Hey!"

The boys now payed attention to the oddly dressed boy.

"What?" asked the oldest among them, who seemed to be their leader. Lucemon jumped down and apporoached the boy.

"What are you trying to acomplish with hurting that girl?" he asked calmly. "If you wanted to see her crying, then congrants. Mission acomplished. But if you wanted to hurt her then could've done it otherways."

"And what do you want? This is not your buissnes." said the leader.

"I know it isn't my buissnes and I actually don't care. But if you got what you wanted then I suggest you to leave her alone." said Lucemon.

"And why don't you mind your own buissnes?" the leader smiled. "And why are you dressed like that? You look stupid!"

He started to laugh, followed by the other boys. Lucemon frowned. He grabbed the leader by the collar of his shirt and lifted him with one hand. The boy stopped laughing, along with his comrades. They were more terrified.

"You have no idea who are you dealing with. My name is Lucemon, and the last thing you should do is insult my pride. Understood?!" The boy rapidly nodded. He then threw the boy down.

"He's mad!" Hissed the boy and runned away. "Muuummmyy!"

The others followed him, being also afraid.

"Sometimes, humans can be really stupid." Lucemon muttered. He then looked at the girl, who seemed to be too afraid of him. He turned around and walked away.

"Thanks for helping me." he heared. Lucemon stopped and turned around. He noticed that the girl stood up and was smiling. "Lucemon, was it?"

"You don't have to thank me. I wasn't defending you, but my pride. If he didn't insult me, I would've leave you and them alone." said Lucemon.

"Why are you dressed up like an angel? Dosen't that mean that you're supposed to help others?" asked the girl.

"I used to... But that's behind me." Lucemon then flapped his wings and flied away. He hated it when someone asked him why he ain't good despite being an Holy Type Digimon. He was bad, end of the story.

Risa walked down the street, but turned around every 4-5 steeps. She still had the feeling someone followed her.

"Risa-sama?" she heared Lunamon's voice. "Risa-sama, what is it?"

"I already told you, it's noth-" Risa took out her X-Loader as she entered an emptier street.

"I know it is something. I can feel it. What is it?" asked Lunamon as she emerged from the X-Loader.

"I already told you. It's nothing! Could you please now leave me alone? I need to clear my head." said Risa harshly. Not waiting for an answer, she walked away.

Lunamon was at first surprised, but then she frowned.

"Guess she needs some time for herself. But Shawn-kun's gonna hear me."

Akinari looked at his D-Tector. He was now a Tamer for a few weeks and he still didn't figure out how the D-Tector works. Yeah, he saw that thing on the TV, but this was real life. His D-Tector had sure other functions then Spirit Evolving or scanning D-Codes. And he still had to figure out that digivolution thing.

"Curse you Frontier!" he hissed. His friends had it easier. He wondered who thought it would be funny to give him a D-Tector _(We all know who)_ instead of a normal digivice. He pressed the buttons on it, but nothing happened.

-Maybe I should try to summon the Fractal Code.- he thought sarcassticaly.

Lucemon landed on the top of a skyscarper and noticed a DigiField surrounding a building nearby.

-So, does that mean a Wild One appeared?- he thought and then smiled. -Maybe I can find a portal back to the DigiWorld.-

"Hi Lunamon! Where's Risa?" asked Shawn as he and Coronamon encountered Lunamon. Some of the people noticed the two Digimon but were to busy with their own stuff.

"Clearing her head." Lunamon put her hands on her hips. "She's still bothered by the joke you played to her yesterday."

"You mean when I sceared her?" Shawn rubbed his head. "I didn't mean it, really. Anyways, where is she? I want to apologize to her."

Lunamon blinked in surprise.

"Errrr,... I don't remember."

_[Crazy by Simple Plan plays]_

"Owww..." Risas head hurted. She felt something cold against her skin as she realized she lied on the ground. She opened her eyes and saw that ice covered the ground. She stood up, huging herself.

"Brrr, this place is cold." she looked around, noticing she was in a sort of corridor with walls made of ice. The corridor lead further to two more. "Where am I? What is this place?"

She suddenly heared footsteps echoing through the icy corridors.

"Who is there?" she asked, gulping. She hoped it wasn't the entity she thought about. She saw a shadow, becoming smaller and smaller as the creature neared and his steps became louder and louder, coming from the left corridor.

Risa closed her eyes. She didn't want to see whatever was in front of her. She heared the steps stopping and knew it was right in front of her.

"Why do you have your eyes closed?" she heared a childish male voice. She opened her eyes widely.

"Lucemon?"

"Stupid D-Scanner." Akinari muttered. He again pressed a button. This time, the screen showed a dot, for which Akinari assumed is his partner. He deceided to follow it.

Risa saw in front of her the small Rookie Leveled angel Digimon, who had an expression which was a cross between boredom and annoyance. Lucemon had his arms crossed and stomped with his foot impatiently.

"What are you doing here?" Risa asked dumbly the first thing that came up her mind.

"I think I could ask you the same question..." Lucemon tried to remember her name.

"Risa." Risa answered.

"Yeah. If you're not aware of it, you're in a DigiField, and how it seems, without your partner. Ain't you afraid that someone'd attack you?" Lucemon asked with a smirk across his face.

"I had a black-out and I don't remember how I came here. It's not like I voluntered to come here alone." replied Risa. "But as I see, your partner ain't here too."

"I'm a Digimon and the strongest Rookie that ever existed. I can face any Digimon." said Lucemon arrogantly. He turned around and walked away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Risa asked.

"I'm going to find the one who created this DigiField." was the reply.

Risa sighed. She questioned herself what she should do now.

There were two options:

1. Go with Lucemon, who's her enemy and find a way out of this place.

2. Stay here and get captured by the Wild Digimon.

Risa stood there for a while. The choice seemed to be rather easy.

"Hey, wait for me!" She followed the Demon Lord of Pride.

_(Guess it was better to be with Lucemon then with the being that stalked her.)_

Meanwhile, Lunamon freaked out.

"Oh no! I lost Risa-sama!" she yelled. Shawn put his hand on her mouth and dragged her into an emptier ally where the people didn't stare at them like they were aliens.

"Shhhh, Lunamon! Are you crazy?!" hissed Coronamon. Lunamon seemed to be close to start crying.

"But I lost her. What if something happens to her? I would never forgive it myself." she said.

"I'm too concered about Risa, but she's sure fine. Don't worry, we'll find her." said Shawn and took out his X-Loader. He'd never happen to his younger twin sister. And if someone tries to hurt her, well, then it was the last thing he had done.

Risa and Lucemon were meanwhile walking down the corridor. The girl soon grew bored, and collected her courage to ask her enemy a few questions. When her friends hadn't the luck to find out about the Demon Lords' intentions, maybe she will. At least, she hoped she will. She already opened her mouth.

"Why have you followed me?" Lucemons tone of voice was pure curiosity. Risa was stunned by the sudden question and shut her mouth, before she answered the question.

"Ummm, well, I tought, since we stucked here together, that, errr... we could together find a way out of this place." said Risa.

"I won't help you, so scratch that. And the only way out of here is to defeat the Digimon that created this huge DigiField." said Lucemon.

"Still, if you'd defeat the Digimon, you'd practically help me out of this place." Risa replied.

"Turn it like you want, I still don't intend to help you." said Lucemon. Risa narrowed her eyes.

-Two words: pride issues.- she thought. She then countined with a cheerfuller tone of voice. "You don't seem to be so bad like I heared."

Lucemon made an animefall. He glared at Risa.

"What?" Risa scratched her head. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Yeah you did! Everything is wrong with your last sentence!" said Lucemon as he stood up harshly. Risa blinked in surprise. "You forgot that I'm a Demon Lord. I'm supposed to be bad. That's in my nature."

-Yeah sure.- Risa thought sarcassticaly. "Would you tell me than what you're planning to do?"

Lucemon simply looked with a frown at her, not knowing if he should tell her about his plans or not._ (He was arrogant enough to do it.)_

"I have to find a portal back to the DigiWorld." said Lucemon.

"And why?" asked Risa, a little bit surprised.

"Because there's a particular clown and his poor excuse of a gang _(I guess we all know who they are.)_ who are seeking to take over the Dark Area. The only reason why they hadn't do it already was because they are afraid of me and the other Demon Lords. However, since we're now at the Real World, I'm hundred percently sure they already took over it." Lucemon explained. Risa smiled.

-So, that's the reason why they didn't attack the Real World. Guess they have enough problems at home.- she thought. Lucemon frowned.

"What's up with that smile?" he asked.

"Nothing." was the reply.

"The signal is becoming stronger." said Shawn as he, Coronamon and Lunamon _(who more hovered)_ runned through the street. As Shawn went around the corner of a building, there was a loud BUMP to hear.

"Oww..." Akinari shook his head and looked at the other boy who also fell down. "Hey, you're that guy from the Tamers Team. Blaze Shawn."

"And you are?" Shawn asked, as he had no idea who the boy in front of him was.

"Araki Akinari." replied the other boy.

"Araki Akinari..." Shawn needed a few seconds to remember. "You're the leader of the Shadow Tamers Team."

"Thanks for noticing." Akinari replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Well if you search for troubles, then you found them." Shawn stood up, pointing his X-Loader at Akinari who stood up too.

"I don't have time to face some wannabe Hunter like you. I have other things in my mind." he replied. Shawn frowned on the 'wannabe Hunter' part.

"Shawn, we have also something more important to do." said Lunamon. Shawn nodded.

"So, what is the signal saying?" asked Coronamon. Shawn looked at his X-Loader.

"There!" he pointed at a building and everyone noticed a DigiField on it. Akinari gave a quick glance at his D-Tector, realizing that Lucemon was also inside that DigiField.

He followed the trio.

_[End of Crazy]_

"Here we are." said Lucemon as he and Risa entered a large room with huge crystals scattered through it.

"I don't see any exit." said Risa.

"This ain't the exit, that's the battle field." Lucemon replied.

"I don't see any Digimon." Risa looked around. Lucemon got a little bit annoyed.

"But I feel one. It's right in this room." said Lucemon.

Suddenly, a huge ice-block blocked the entrance. The two heared a laugh coming from the shadows. Soon, a white, devil like Digimon apporoached them. Lucemon recognized him.

"IceDevimon."

"Why are you following us?" asked Shawn as he noticed Akinari following them. They have already entered the DigiField.

"Because my partner is somewhere here too." replied Akinari. The trio had a surprised expression on their faces.

"Listen you, if your partner hurts my sister, then you two are dead!" said Shawn. Akinari simply stared at him, showing no expression. He then walked forwards, stopping for a second to tell Shawn his opinion.

"You should be more worried about the Wild One then about Lucemon." Akinari said before walking away. Shawn gritted his teeth, but followed him.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A little human and a little Digimon. Perfect for my collection." said IceDevimon.

Risa gulped, stepping backwards. However, Lucemon took a step forwards.

"Well, well, who do we have here? IceDevimon, the serial murderer." Lucemon mocked him. "I thought you were in your ice prison."

"You know this guy?" asked Risa.

"Apparently." replied Lucemon. "But that encounter was before I became a Demon Lord."

"I hoped I'd encounter you again Lucemon. We still have some unfinished buissnes." said IceDevimon. "You locked me into that cave, but I found a way back. Now you're gonna be forever turned into an ice statue. Just like my other victims."

Risa and Lucemon looked around. Risa was shocked that the figures inisde the icicles were Digimon.

"Wait, you were the one stalking me!" said Risa. IceDevimon nodded. "And I thought it was Slender Man."

"Who's Slender Man?" asked Lucemon. Risa sweatdropped.

"Umm, an entity from a game." she rubbed her head.

"Okay." said Lucemon. -Guess I'll have to ask Hiroshi 'bout this.-

"I hope you finished your conversation. And now, die!" IceDevimon flied into the air. "Avalanche Claw!"

He fired a barrage of icicles from his wings at both. Risa and Lucemon jumped sideways to escape it.

"Just stay behind me." Lucemon told Risa. Risa nodded. Lucemon then turned to IceDevimon. "I should've killed this guy a long time ago."

"Oh, now you found a partner to protect! How sweet!" IceDevimon smiled evily.

"She ain't my partner!" Lucemon replied angrily. "Grand Cross!"

IceDevimon escaped the attack and it hit the wall behind them. Suddenly, the whole room shook like in a earthquake. Some of the icicles on the roof fell down.

"Damn it!" Lucemon hissed. He realized that, if he again uses his attack, they might get burried under the ice. And he didn't want to risk it. IceDevimon smiled.

"This is still mine territory." he said. Lucemon gritted his teeth.

"Luce!"

Lucemon suddenly heared the voice of his partner. A little hologramic orb which showed Akinari appeared in front of him.

"Help is under way. Unfortantly, it's not the kind of help you'd expect." said Akinari.

"Hey!" someone in the backround shouted. _(Shawn.)_

"Mostly, I finish the fight alone. But if I do, I'll sure destroy the surroundings and that would be suicide." replied Lucemon. He hated it to admit he wasn't able to do something. That was so...humiliating.

"Just keep him busy." said Akinari and the orb dissapeared.

"'Not the kind of help you'd expect.'" Shawn repeated as they runned through the corridors.

"I'm neither happy that I had to team up with you, but the situation called for it." said Akinari.

"Guys, look!" Lunamon pointed at an ice wall. They could see Lucemon and Risa facing IceDevimon through it.

"Tundra Freeze!" IceDevimon fires a freezing beam from his eyes at Lucemon who was now flying above him. Lucemon escaped it, but the attack hit the roof as well as the icicles. One of them was above Risa.

"Risa, watch out!" Shawn yelled.

Risa looked in the last second at the icicle that fell down. In the next, she was pushed by Lucemon sideways, escaping the icicle which shattered as it fell on the ground.

Risa stared in shock at the icicle and then at the Demon Lord.

"Just don't say anything." Lucemon hissed. He didn't seem to be very happy.

_[Tagiru Chikara by Digimon Xros Wars plays]_

"Now I have enough." said Shawn and held up his X-Loader. "Coronamon, Shinka!"

Shawn drew a circle with the X-Loader. Coronamon got covered into that circle, his skin ripping of. He turned into a more lionine like form, taking a pose as flames sprout from his limbs.

"Shinka! Firamon!"

"Fira Bomb!" Firamon focused his power into his forehead and unleashes a flaming bomb which melted down the ice block. Akinari, Shawn and Lunamon rushed into the room.

"Risa-sama!" Lunamon jumped into Risas arms. "I'm so happy nothing happened to you."

"Risa! Are you okay?" Shawn apporached her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Risa. She glanced at Lucemon who was apporoached by Akinari.

"Are you alright?" asked Akinari. Lucemon nodded.

"But I'd feel better once IceDevimon's dead." he said, glancing at the battle.

"I will add you all into my trophy room." said IceDevimon.

"Yeah, sure. And the sky is green." said Firamon. "This is the last time you tried to hurt Risa. Fira Bomb!"

He fired a bomb at IceDevimon, who dodged it.

"Tundra Freeze!" IceDevimon fired twin beams of ice energy.

"Fira Bomb!" Firamon melted them, creating steam. IceDevimon was desoriented as the steam covered the whole room, making it hard to see Firamon.

"Where are you, you-?" He muttered. He turned around, and saw Firamon behind him. He produced even more fire then before.

"Fira Claw!" Firamon sliced IceDevimon in two. IceDevimon gave a loud cry, before he turned into data.

"I'm glad it's over." said Risa and gave a sigh. She and her brother then turned to Akinari and Lucemon, who simply gave them a glance and then walked away. -There is something strange about them.-

_[End of Tagiru Chikara]_

Leater, as it became night, Akinari and Lucemon walked back home. Akinari broke the silence between them.

"So, why did you rescuse her?" he asked. Lucemon gave a sigh.

"I have no idea." he said. "Guess that was some sort of sense."

"Because you're a Holy Type Digimon?" Akinari asked.

"Maybe, I'm not sure. I wasn't always used to be like this. I once was trying to protect others, but something changed." said Lucemon. Normaly, he wouldn't tell anyone about this, but he knew he could trust his partner. "I realized that it's a waste of time to rescuse pathetic weaklings who couldn't defend themselves and that I didn't need any help in fights."

"I felt also like that before." said Akinari.

"Really?" asked Lucemon, smiling.

"Aha, I thought I wouldn't need any help. Of no one." said Akinari. "When I met the other Shadow Tamers, I tried to show them I don't have to depend on anyone, and they could trust my leadership. Sometimes it makes me wonder if this all makes any real sense."

"Ditto." Lucemon simply replied.

He had a strange feeling that something was changing. And he wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad sign.

_[Ending Song Neuer Morgen (TV Version) by Digimon Tamers plays]_

Next time on** Digimon Shadow Tamers**: While in the Real World the Tamers and the Shadow Tamers have their own challanges, in the DigiWorld, the Deva panic about the dissapearance of Calumon. Now they want him back! How will the two teams react to the new situation?

Stay tuned for _episode 14. Clash of Rivals, The Catalyst is gone!_

Don't Miss It!


	17. Clash of the Rivals, The Catalyst is gon

Happy Easter everyone! Like I promised, here's the next chapter of Digimon Shadow Tamers. It's also the last chapter of the first arc. Next time I'm gonna start with a new arc in this fic, as well as with a new arc for Shadows of the Demon Lord (60 chapters, but surprisingly, they have less then 1,000 words ^^"). Since this fic is similar to Tamers, I'm sure you'll already have some idea what the next arc might be about. In this chapter, I'm also introducing two new Digimon. Also, my Easter holydays end on Easter Monday and I'll be the whole week off, trying to catch up my schoolwork. So, C ya!

* * *

_[Opening Song Der Größte Träumer (TV Version) by Digimon Tamers plays]_

Last episode of** Digimon Shadow Tamers**: Risa and Lucemon get lost in an icy labyrint DigiField which leads them to IceDevimon. Luckily, Shawn, Coronamon, Lunamon and Akinari arrive to help them.

**14. Chapter**

**Clash of Rivals, The Catalyst is gone!**

Not much happened in the past few days in the Real World. It was really surprising that there were no clashes. Though something boiled. That something were a particular group in the DigiWorld. _(Well, I'm sure you all wondered what happened in the DigiWorld while we had our little events.)_

Makuramon and Majiramon were coming back from their unsuccesfull search for Calumon. They hoped that the others had more luck. No one wanted to face the wrath of the Souveregines.

_-Flashback-_

Antylamon was the one who noticed that something was wrong, or better to say, that Calumon was gone. She quickly called the other Deva, having a meeting at (the worst place possible) Suzaku's Gate.

"What happened Antylamon?" asked Pajiramon.

"The Catalyst is gone!" said Antylamon. _(Cover your ears!)_

"WHAT!?"

"Are you sure?" asked Caturamon. Antylamon nodded.

"It can't be possible!" said Khumbiramon in disbelief.

"Sadly it is." said Antylamon.

"Great, now we're done if the Souveregines find out what happened." said Mihiramon bitterly.

"Whossse duty wasss to guard the Catalyssst?" asked Sandiramon.

"Mine, but I would've noticed it." said Antylamon.

"So we're dead because Antylamon slacked." remarked Makuramon.

"I didn't slack!" said Antylamon.

"Yes, you did!" replied Makuramon.

"No, I didn't!" replied Antylamon.

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I didn't!"

Soon, the other Devas joined in, defending either Makuramon or Antylamon and yelling at each other. Now everyone was quarreling.

"ENOUGH!"

Caturamon turned into a giant hammer and hit the ground causing a minor earthshake. "Our top priority us to find the Catalyst, not to argue!" said Caturamon. "We'll split in groups and search through the whole DigiWorld. Pajiramon and Vajiramon, you have the Desert Plane; Makuramon and Majiramon, the Forest Plane; Sinduramon and Sandiramon, the Water Plane; Khumbiramon and Indramon, Black-White Plane; Mihiramon and Antylamon, the Clockwork Plane."

"And what about us?" grunted Vikaralamon.

"Like it or not, we got the Dark Area." replied Caturamon.

"And why do you think the Catalyst might be at the Dark Area?" asked Makuramon.

"If a Data Stream had taken him he could be everywhere." replied Caturamon.

"That includes the Real World." Indramon remarked.

"We'll first search through the DigiWorld. If he's not here we'll go to the Real World." said Caturamon.

_-End of Flashback-_

Makuramon gulped at the thought what their punishment might be. At last, they arrived at the Suzaku Gate, where everyone except Caturamon and Vikaralamon waited for them.

"Have you found him?" asked Vajiramon. Makuramon shook his head.

"I hope that Vikaralamon and Caturamon have more luck." said Antylamon.

They waited a while, until a Data Stream brought the last two members back. Caturamon and Vikaralamon had several injuries, but other then that they were fine. The others gave a sigh as they noticed that Calumon wasn't with them.

"What happened to you?" asked Khumbiramon.

"The Dark Masters and their army happened to us." said Caturamon. "After the Demon Lords have vanished, Piedmon took over the Dark Castle. He's worse then Lucemon."

Everyone knew that Lucemont tolerated non-dark type Digimon entering the Dark Area, of course, on their own responisbility _(not that someone tried)._ Piedmon did something of the sort "fire first and then ask" or better, never. The Deva were worried. If Calumon really entered the Dark Area, they would find only his data remains, if they're lucky.

"He has to be in the Real World. There's no other place where he could be." said Antylamon, trying to encourage the others.

"I hope so." said Pajiramon.

"So, we'll have to got to the Real World." said Sinduramon.

"How are we going to do that?" asked Khumbiramon.

"The only way is to ask the Souveregines to help us." said Majiramon.

"That means we have to tell them what happened." said Antylamon.

"I don't think you'll have to do that." said a voice, more growling. It was full of authority.

"L-lord Zhuqiaomon."

The Deva bowed in front of the mighty red phoniex of south.

"I heared what happened." he growled. _(That wasn't really difficult. If you ask me, they should've had their meetings at Azulongmons Castle.)_

"We-we're all sorry, our lordship." said Caturamon, who was brave enough to speak. The others shook in fear.

"You can't fix it with a 'sorry'!" Zhuqiaomon growled. "The Catalyst, our key to digivolution, is gone, and that's the fault of you all!" The Deva startled. Zhuqiaomons voice was like the strike of a thunderbolt. "Since it's your fault, one of you will go to the Real World and bring the Catalyst back! Without excuses!"

Everyone startled. Zhuqiaomon countined in a much calmer tone.

"So, who's going first?" he asked.

"I!" Mihiramon stepped out.

"Good. I will open the portal for you. And, Mihiramon..." Zhuqiaomon looked at Mihiramon. The tiger lifted his head. "Destroy everyone who's on your way, no matter human or Digimon, friend or foe. Just bring the Catalyst back!"

"I understand." Mihiramon bowed.

_(Meanwhile at the place "whatever its name was". Ya know, where the RKs reside. That tree.)_

Alphamon was walking up and down in the big hall, apperantly waiting for someone. He soon heared footsteps and rose his head. The hall entered a warrior Digimon with an armoured body and a black-white cape. He was accompained by a cute cyborg like dragon.

_(I'm sure you wonder who the hell those two are. Well, meet Gankoomon and Huckmon. The Sistermon twins should also be somewhere around.)_

"Greetings Lord Alphamon." Gankoomon bowed, as well as Huckmon.

"Gankoomon, I'm happy that you two arrived. How was your journey?" Alphamon asked.

"I'd say I'm happy I'm alive." replied Gankoomon. "The cruelty of the Dark Masters is unbelievable. You should've seen what they've done to a city. Not a village, a city! They burned it to ashes!"

"Yes, I heared about it. Luckily, Crusadermon, UlForceVeedramon and Examon managed to evacuate every Digimon before it became worse." said Alphamon.

"We heared that Piedmon did it for personal fun." said Huckmon.

"According to what I heared, Piedmon took completely over the Dark Area. Puppetmon, Machinedramon and MetalSeadramon are proceeding to take over the Forest Plane, the Black-White Plane and the Water Plane respectivly." Gankoomon added.

"I know, I know, but my hands are bounded. King Drassil dosen't want us to send into a battle for who knows what reason. And we still have no idea what happened to Gallantmon and Dynasmon." said Alphamon.

"It's terrible that you lost two of your best warriors. But I also wonder what happened to the Demon Lords. Piedmon spread the rumor that they're dead." said Gankoomon.

"I don't believe any of them is dead." said Alphamon and looked through the window at the ball that represented the Real World.

"You think that they're at the Real World?" asked Gankoomon.

"I do. And till Gallantmon and Dynasmon come back, we'll need every help we can get." Alphamon looked at them. "Can I count on you?"

"You know you can, Alphamon. I'm a Royal Knight, just like you." said Gankoomon. "Only that I'm not so often at home."

_(I guess I forgot to mention something. Gankoomon is one of the missing RKs. Instead staying at the tree "whatever its name is", he traveled around the DigiWorld, helping other Digimon and training Huckmon, whose dream is also to become a RK. Now, let's go back to the Real World, where the countdown for Mihiramons appearance already started.)_

_[Dead End Countdown by The New Cities plays]_

"Megumi?" Yung called out.

"Sir, something is interupting the system. It's much bigger then the regular Wild Ones who intrude." replied Megumi.

"Bigger then the regular?" Yung frowned, piercing through his sunglasses at the large screen.

"Sir, you have a call from Tsuyoki-san." said Misa.

"Put him through." said Yung. He looked at the wide LCD screen on which appeared the face of his boss.

"Yung! What the hell is going on here?!" Tsuyoki yelled.

"We have some minor problems." Yung replied. "But I'll deal with them."

"Deal with them like the last time you did? Yung! Those creatures are invading our system! If you don't deal with them immediantly, you'll get fired!" Tsuyoki yelled. He then sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I have found someone who can help you."

An another screen appeared. There was a man with brownish hair, glasses and blue eyes. He wore a cream turtle-neck shirt and brown pants and a white lab kit.

"This is professor Miyazaki Hiro." Tsuyoki introduced the man. "He's from the Yokohama section."

"Helo, you must be Yung Ikuto." said prof. Miyazaki.

"Call me Yung." replied Yung.

"Well." Miyazaki pushed his glasses back. "My specialty is the development of AI; Artifical Inteligence. Or better to say, the creatures called Digital Monsters. I'm glad to help you in this war against them."

"I don't think we'll need your help, prof. Miyazaki. This ain't a war and we already have someone in charge for this... problematic situation." replied Yung.

"But I assure you, I can get rid off that pesky creatures." said prof. Miyazaki, leaning back on his seat.

"Pesky creatures who have human partners bonded with them. I doubt you have any idea what we're dealing with." said Yung.

"Oh, but I do." Miyazaki leaned closer to the screen. His glasses flashed. "The Digital Monsters, despite being partnered with children, are posing a threat to out world. Even if they're trying to show themselves as heros."

"We're still talking about children who are doing their best to not get this city blown up every second day." Yung replied. Now he was really annyoed. He turned to his boss. "Tsuyoki-san, I think you forgot that the orginal purpouse of the Hackers Organisation was to monitor the development of the Digital World and their inhabitants, not to delete them."

"And I believe you forgot that the reason why we were monitoring them was to find a way to delete them." replied Tsuyoki-san, now red as a crab in his face. "I don't care how are you going to do that, just do it! If you fail, prof. Miyazaki will take over! That's my last word!"

The screen turned black. Yung heared a chuckle and glanced to Miyazaki, who too turned off the screen. Yung gritted his teeth and punched the nearest table.

"DAMN IT!"

_(Yeah, yeah, this ain't good. BTW, this ain't the last time Miyazaki-san appeared.)_

Yung then turned to his two co-workers.

"Megumi, Misa, prepeared everything for Programm Armaggedon." he said.

Megumi and Misa looked at each other in confusion. They knew Yung was on the edge of his nerves, that this was his last option. He was desperate. Despite knewing what threat the Digimon pose for humanity, he saw what effort those children put on saving everyone. Yung knew even one of them. They weren't bad. It wouldn't be fair to take away their partners/friends/pets or whatever they were to them. However, he knew he had no other choice.

_(I know what you're thinking. Yeah, Armaggedon is our version of Shaggai, or Juggernaut. That's not good.)_

"Armaggedon is loading. Loading process completed by 10%." Megumi read.

_(So, what were we doing while a digital apocalypse was starting? Weeeeell...)_

The sky was orange-yellow, as the sun slowly was going down.

Renamon frowned. Something was wrong. She could sense the tense in the air. She felt this was just the calm night before a storm. She was annoyed that she knew she couldn't stop it. Rene was standing beside her on the balcony of her house.

"Rena, what's going on?" asked Rene.

"I have no idea, but I don't like it." replied Renamon.

On the other side of the city, BlackGatomon, who was sitting on the tree, looking at the Tokyo Twin Towers, could also feel that something was going on. Just as every other Digimon in the city. She jumped down and went into the house.

"Akari!" she called out.

"Umm, yes?" asked Akari. She was in her room, brushing her red hair.

"We have a problem." said BlackGatomon.

"Loading completed by 20%." said Misa.

"Gee, something here gives me the creeps." said Coronamon.

"You ain't the only one Coronamon." said Lunamon.

Shawn and Risa, who were at home, looked at their partners.

"What's up?" asked Shawn.

"I'm having a feeling something is coming." said Coronamon.

"Something bad." added Lunamon.

"How bad?" Risa asked.

"You don't want to know it." said both.

"Loading process completed by 30%." said Megumi.

The data of a defeaded Digimon faded away as Damien and Betamon looked at it with smirks across their faces. They were at the DigiQuartz.

Suddenly, a static went across the place.

"What was that?" asked Damien.

"I have no idea." Betamon. A cold chilling feeling went down his spine. "Let's get back."

"Phasco?" Hiroshi looked at his partner. Phascomon suddenly woke up. He looked through the window outside. "Phasco?"

Hiroshi was worried.

"Loading process completed by 40%." said Misa. "Loading process completed by 50%."

"What is this?" asked Seichi. Static appeared on the computer on which those two were.

"Something is going on." said Candlemon, and frowned. "I'm not sure what though."

"This is not good." said Seichi.

"Elecmon, where are you going?" asked Hikaru. She followed her partner into the park.

"I... I don't know." said Elecmon. "I just have a strange feeling."

He looked at the Twin Towers.

"Loading completed by 60%." said Megumi.

DemiDevimon walked nervously up and down in the atic. He was nervous. He knew something was going on. That something big will happen. And he was angry that he didn't know what. Airu was tiping on her D-Terminal, hoping that there would be a message about what was going on here.

"So?" DemiDevimon asked.

"Seichi replied. He says that there is someone or something intruding the system. He believes it's either a Digimon or a sort of virus." said Airu.

"Terriermon?" Kenny walked into his room. He saw Terriermon looking, with a confused expression on his face, at the sky. "Terriermon, what is it?"

"Something's coming." Terriermon replied, his voice being surprisely serious. Kenny got only more worried.

"Loading completed by 70%." said Misa.

Wizardmon stood up. He could feel something strange. Something that was interupting the whole system.

"What is it?" asked Noah.

"I'm not quite sure. But I don't like it." said Wizardmon.

"You think that it might be something in common with the Demon Lords?" asked Noah.

"I doubt that." said Wizardmon. "The aura I feel is much different. It's like, a Digimon is going to Bioemerge. Only... there's something else which creeps me out, to be honest."

_[Dead End Countdown ends]_

"Loading process completed by 80%." said Megumi.

"What's that?" said Lucemon, as he looked at the sky.

"What's what?" asked Akinari. The two were in the park.

"I have no idea." Lucemon replied and frowned. "It's a creepy feeling. Like when you know a big battle is coming up."

"We'll have to call the others." said Akinari. Lucemon nodded.

"Loading process, 90%." said Misa. She gulped.

"Guilmon?" Takuto looked at his partner. Guilmon growled. He felt that something was coming. "What's up boy?"

"Something is coming." he said. He runned towards the Twin Towers, followed by Takuto.

"Loading process is 100%. Loading completed." said Megumi. "Armaggedon activated."

"Let the terror begin." Yung whispered.

"Impmon! Will you come back?!" Arisa chased Impmon who was chasing Calumon. The imp Digimon had wanted to annoy the Catalyst a bit (Read: Fight him). Suddenly Calumon tripped.

"Owwww, calu." He shook his head.

"What? Have you tripped? I just got warmed up! Bada-Boom!" said Impmon as he apporOached him.

"Haven't I told you to leave him alone?" said Arisa as she apporoached them.

"What, I just thought that..." Impmon trailed off, as he rose his head at the sky.

He, Arisa, Calumon and all the other humans who were walking on the street were looking at it. Or better to say at the sky above the Twin Towers. Something, a sort of portal appeared above them. It was the Data Realm. Inside the Data Realm appeared a vortex, which sucked in shadowed figures. Which turned out to be Digimon.

Screams could be heared, as each of the Digimon got slowly deleted. Everyone, each Tamer and Shadow Tamer and their partners got out to watch the horrible end for the Wild Digimon.

"Seems like it's working." said Yung. He then dropped his jaw. A red flash of light came out of the vortex, going down the Hackers building. A fog covered the sky and the highest part of the building.

"Guilmon, wait!" Takuto followed his partner through the streets. "What is going on?"

Guilmon didn't listen. He runned until he came into an emptier street. Into which runned Arisa, Impmon and Calumon on Arisas shoulder.

"So, I finnaly found you." said Guilmon, growling. His eyes shrunk.

"Aw, com'n. You won't impress anyone with your growling. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon.

"Ow, really." Guilmon was ready to launch a fireball.

Suddenly, a flash of light appeared on the building, drawing their attention.

"What the hell is this?!" said Yung, punching the table with both hands and looking at the screen in disbelieve.

"You thought you could rid us away by activating your deleting programms! But you didn't! We have survived! We will destroy you! No one will come into our way! Nor human, nor Digimon!" A voice, which seemed to come from everywhere, spoke. Its tone of voice was chilling.

It was creepying Yung out.

"No." he whispered. "It can't be."

Instead being pulled into the oblivion, something came out of the oblivion. Something very large, and very pissed. (You all think what I? Do you?)

"What is this?" asked Takuto.

"The Twelwe Heavenly Generals." replied Arisa, frowning.

"What?" Takuto looked at her, in confusion. Arisa rolled with her eyes.

"Do you really have to be such a dumbass?" she asked. Takuto frowned. Arisa turned around. "Imp, let's go."

Impmon looked at her, and followed.

"Am, Ari... what is it? Ba-Boom!" he asked. "You know who Bioermerged?"

"I do." Arisa nodded. "A Deva."

_[Ending Song Neuer Morgen (TV Version) by Digimon Tamers plays]_

Next time on **Digimon Shadow Tamers**: A Deva bioemerged and he confronts the Tamers. Takuto and Growlmon take the challange. Can they beat Mihiramon? And what is Lucemon up to?

_Stay tuned for episode 15. Armageddon Activate! Yung's Dangerous Plan!_

Don't Miss It!


	18. Owari Nai Yume

And with a new arc, there's also a new opening sequence. I think it spoilers a little bit too much. Or maybe not. It depends from the view point. The only thing I can complain about is that is much harder to write the description of the opening then imaging it.

* * *

_**Opening Song**_

_ Owari Nai Yume (An Endless Dream)-Inuyasha_

-Instrumental-

**[The Digimon Shadow Tamers logo appears, underneath is a sign with Deva Saga]**

kokoro no naka no JIORAMA no machi wa_ (the city in the georama of the heart)_

**[(scene from episode 14., on the screen, there is a diagonal line dividing the scene into two boxes with a Tamer and his partner looking upwards) 1. Renamon and Rene, Akari and BlackGatomon. 2. Damien and Betamon (on the street of Shinjuku) and Hiroshi and Phascomon ]**

kibou no hikari de kirameite iru_ (is sparkling with the light of hope)_

**[3. Seichi and Candlemon, Hikaru and Elecmon: 4. Kenny and Terriermon, Noah and Wizardmon]**

kagerou no hane de habataita yume wa _(the dream that flew up with the wings of an ephemera)_

**[4. Akinari and Lucemon, 5. Takuto and Guilmon]**

kimi to boku to no sagashimono _(is something that we search for)_

**[Arisa and Impmon are seen running towards the building and then stop]**

shinjitsu wa itsumo _(the truth is always)_

**[The top of the building is seen as the DigiField forms on which are two red eyes seen; the scene switches to Yung who punches the tables with both hands as he looks at the screen, shouting something]**

hitomi ni hisonde iru_ (hiding in the eyes)_

**[Calumon is seen running away on the street from something. He then stops, as his ears shrink and turns around with a sad and afraid expression on his face]**

aoku _(bluely)_

**[the scene goes quickly upwards as the shadowed figures of all Deva are shown, with only their red eyes glowing]**

bokura wa doko made yukou _(where shall we go up to )_

**[With Takuto appearing briefly in a corner, WarGrowlmon is seen firing his atomic blaster attack at Mihiramon who escapes it; WraGrowlmon then slashes with his blades at it]**

futari no mirai ima sasuratte _(our future roams around now)_

**[Taomon, Rapidmon and IceLeomon are seen facing Vajiramon, Pajiramon and Khubiramon respectivly, with Rene, Kenny and Hikaru appearing briefly in a corner]**

bokura wa tabi o tsuzukeru _(and we continue with our journey)_

**[With Shawn, Risa and Noah standing on a street Crescemon, Mistymon and Flaremon appear facing Vikaralamon, who growls, destroying half of the street and shattering the windows]**

eien no arika owari nai yume_ (the place of eternity, and endless dream)_

**[Impmon is seen walking through a street, not very happy, as a visible image of Indramon appears behind him; Caturamon then jumpes into the scene and his tail covers everything]**

kono te o hanasazu_ (I want to chase after it)_

**[Arisa is then seen watching at something with an expression being a cross of being worried and afraid]**

oikakete ikitai _(without letting go of this hand)_

**[The Tamers in one scene are and the Shadow Tamers in the other are seen running forwards through a destoryed street, looking at the sky]**

zutto _(forever)_

**[It turns out they have been looking at Makuramon, who, with Calumon in a cage, flies up towards the redish portal made by Zhuqiaomon, with a smirk on his face]**

-Instrumental-

**[The Tamers and Shadow Tamers are seen, with a diagonal divided scene, looking upwards at the portal as a breeze blows]**


	19. Armageddon Activate! Yung's Dangerous Pl

Alright, welcome to the Deva Saga. As you already guesed it, this one's going to be similar like Tamers. Only my own version. More or less.

* * *

**Arc 02: Deva Saga**

_[Opening Song Owari Nai Yume by Inuyasha plays]_

Last time on **Digimon Shadow Tamers**: Zhuqiaomon ordered the Deva to bring back Calumon. Meanwhile, Yung activated Armageddon, which turned into a portal, to make one of the Deva Bioemerge.

**15. Chapter**

**Armageddon Activate! Yung's Dangerous Plan**

"What?!" Impmon stared at Arisa. "Are you sure?"

"Yepp." replied Arisa.

"Well, that'd be big news for Lucemon and the others. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon, while they were running towards the building. Suddenly, Arisas mobile rung.

"Moshi, moshi, Arisa's speaking." she said. She listened to Akinari for a while. "Ok."

"What is it?" asked Impmon.

"A meeting." Arisa replied.

Rene, Renamon, Kenny, Terriermon, Hikaru and Elecmon soon arrived at the Hackers building. _(Or how we call it: Creepy Hypons Building.)_ They all looked at the DigiField as Takuto and Guilmon arrived.

"What the heck is up there?" asked Kenny.

"I have no idea, but we're going to find it out soon." said Rene and looked at Renamon.

Renamon nodded and climbed up the building. She then entered the DigiField as Rene looked at her D-Power. Renamon walked around, looking at every corner of the DigiField, but there was nothing.

"There ain't anything here, Rene." she said.

"Maybe the Digimon went back to the DigiWorld." said Rene.

"No, I feel his presence." said Renamon and tensed as she saw something moving. It was too fast for her to recognize it. In the next second, something hit her hardly and she fell down, hiting the ground on the street.

"Renamon!" Rene went to her partner, trying to help her get up. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure. Something, which was really fast, hit me." she said.

_[Spiel dein Spiel by Digimon Tamers plays]_

"We better gotta investigate this." said Kenny. "DigiModify, Shiroi Hane!"

Two pairs of white wings appeared on Terriermons back as he flied upwards.

"Okay, so let's see what we have here." he said as he entered the DigiField. "Yo, Ken, how about a Digivolution?"

"Okay." Kenny nodded. "Digi-Modify, Digivolution Plug-in E!"

DIGIVOLUTION!

"Terriermon Digivoluves to..."

Terriermon got covered in a green data Digi-Egg. Terriermon's skin ripped off. He grew, gaining a new look, adding blue jeans and guns instead hands. He finished the digivolution with placing the belt with bullets.

"Gargomon!"

Gargomon now looked around, to find out where his target might be. He then noticed something moving.

"Take this! Gargo Pellets!" he fired crazily at the spot where he thought he had seen the Digimon. He then looked at the spot as he runned out of amo.

As the smoke cleared, suddenly, something big jumped at him.

"Tiger Wing Blades!" The Digimon generated a shock wave over the surrounding area, hiting Gargomon. "Samurai Tiger Tail!"

It then stroke Gargomon, pushing him over the edge of the building. Gargomon fell down and hit the ground, just as Renamon did, de-digivoluving back to Terriermon.

"That Digimon... is strong." he said, as he saw stars flying over his head.

"Terriermon." Kenny picked up his partner.

"Guess now it's our turn." said Hikaru as Shawn and Risa arrived.

"What happened?" asked Lunamon.

"We don't know. There's a strong Digimon on the top of the Hypnos Tower, but we don't have any idea which kind of Digimon it is." replied Takuto.

"Well, someone should check it then." said Risa.

"Terriermon and Renamon tried it, but they were catapulted back." said Guilmon.

"Then we'll try again." said Coronamon.

"Coronamon, are you sure-?" Lunamon didn't finish her sentence as Shawn held up his X-Loader.

"Coronamon, Shinka!"

Shawn drew a circle with the X-Loader. Coronamon got covered into that circle, his skin ripping of. He turned into a more lionine like form, taking a pose as flames sprout from his limbs.

"Shinka! Firamon!"

"If that Digimon won't talk with us about his problem, then we're going to kick some sense into it." said Firamon.

"I wish you luck." Risa sweatdropped.

"Don't worry Risa-chan. He's going to be fine." said Shawn as Firamon flew up.

"I wonder why I even bothered to warn him." said Lunamon as she looked upwards.

"Okay, so let's see where you are." said Firamon as he entered the DigiField, more to himself. He looked around. "Hey, whereever you are, come out! I just want to talk!"

"We have no reason to talk to Digimon scum like you!" he heared a raged voice. Suddenly, a strong shockwave stroke him. Firamon didn't feel well after such a powerfull attack.

"Alright, if you don't want to talk, then we'll battle!" he growled.

From the ground, the Tamers looked upwards.

"I wonder what is going on up there." said Hikaru. She turned to Elecmon. "Maybe you should go up there to check it."

"Okay." Elecmon nodded. Hikaru pulled out a card.

"DigiModify, Shiroi Hane!" she swiped it. Out of Elecmons back sprout 2 pairs of shiny wings and he flew upwards. On halfway, he noticed something red falling down. It turned out to be the de-digivoluved Coronamon, pretty beaten up. Elecmon catched the lionine Digimon and brought him down.

"Coronamon!" Shawn went to his partner. "Are you alright?"

"Sure..." Coronamon, who lied down, tried to sit. A sense of pain stroke him and he lied back down. "I'm not really sure, but I think that dude is a Ultimate or a Mega. A Champion or an Armor can't be that strong."

"Just great." Takuto sighed as he looked upwards.

"Do you know which Digimon it is?" asked Lunamon, worried about her brother. Coronamon shook his head.

"No. I only saw a shadowed figure and red glowing eyes." he said.

"Now what?" asked Terriermon, who managed to recover a bit.

"We gotta at least find out which Digimon it is. So we can figure out how to beat it. The question is who'll go up." said Takuto.

"Maybe we can help." they heared a voice from behind. They noticed that Noah and Wizardmon apporached them.

"I could teleport up on the top of the building and try to figure out which Digimon is our opponent." said Wizardmon.

"And what if that Digimon sends you back?" asked Coronamon, not much trusting that plan.

"I think I'll be fine." replied Wizardmon. A golden light engulfed him. Moments leater, he dissapeared.

Noah rose his D-Power. He only saw fog.

"Wizardmon, can you sense anything?" he asked.

"Yes." Wizardmon felt the aura of the Digimon. He frowned. "This is strange."

He looked around. That aura he felt was strangely familiar.

"Magical Game!" He called out, suddenly becoming invisible. Moments leater, a chained stick hit the place where Wizardmon was seconds ago. Wizardmon then became visible, facing the Digimon which almost hit him. His eyes wided in surprise.

"Mihiramon!"

Meanwhile Noah got the info on his Analyzer.

"Mihiramon. Level: Ultimate. Type: Holy Beast. Attribute: Data It is the "Tiger" Deva, and serves the Sovereign Azulongmon. As a follower of Azulongmon, it is the biggest ruffian among the Deva, though it is also a brilliant tactician that specializes in reading the terrain. With its tremendous speed, faster than the wind when racing across the land and quicker than a sound when soaring through the sky on its two wings, it runs down the opponent. In combat, it cuts the opponent apart with its sharp fangs and claws, and it has mastered the "Tiger Rod", which is its tail transformed into an octagonal three-section staff. Attacks include Tiger Wing Blades and Samurai Tiger Tail." he read. "Guys, we're batteling a Deva!"

"What?!" Coronamon and Guilmon seemed to be more surpriesed then the other Digimon.

"Mihiramon, what are you doing here?" asked Wizardmon.

"I'm here on a mission and I won't let someone like you on my way." Mihiramon growled, apperantly not recognizing Wizardmon. "You're a shame for the DigiWorld and all Digimon. I can't believe it that there really exist Digimon who have human partners."

"Watch how you're talking." hissed Wizardmon. "The end might not be pretty."

"Oh, yeah? Tiger Wing Blades!" Mihiramon stroke the ground with the Bao Bang, generating a shock wave over the surrounding area. Wizardmon escaped it.

"Wizardmon, come back." he heared Noah. "For now, there's nothing you can do."

Wizardmon frowned. He knew Noah was right. A glow of golden light engulfed him as he teleported back.

"We have to figure out what to do." he said as he appeared in front of the Tamers.

_[End of Spiel dein Spiel]_

"This was the second time you interupted a battle. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon as he and Arisa _(and Calumon who was on my shoulder)_ arrived at the meeting place. "What the heck is so important?"

"The fact something or someone opened a large portal." said Lucemon, ignoring Impmon.

"Which closed again." said Impmon, with a frown.

"I wonder more what that Digimon is that Bioemerged." said BlackGatomon.

"Well, it's definetly stronger then a Champion." said Candlemon.

"I think it's an Ultimate." said Arisa. "A particular Ultimate."

"Really, which?" asked Damien. Arisa gave him a look which said 'You're really stupid'. Damien frowned. "What?"

"I have no idea if you get it, but this is really similar to Digimon Tamers. I kinda expected that they would appear." said Arisa.

"You mean that a Deva Bioemerged?" asked Akari.

"What?!" The Digimon, except Calumon, said altogether.

"What the hell is one of the Deva doing here?" asked Betamon.

"I have some idea. But I think we should check if my theory is right." said Arisa.

"That means someone will have to go up there and see what's going on." said Akinari and turned to the Digimon. "So, who's going?"

He looked at Lucemon and DemiDevimon since they had wings and could easily fly to the Tokyo Twin Towers. Phascomon was dissmised since he fell asleep, again.

"Impmon's going." Lucemon said, with a surprisingly cheerfull tone of voice.

"What? I'm not going! Ba-Boom!" Impmon protested. He gave Lucemon a glare. Lucemon only smiled. "And how do you expect me to get up there?"

"Your Champion Lv has wings." replied Lucemon.

"And also, Arisa has the Shiroi Hane card." said Akinari. Arisa sweatdropped, not enjoying the idea of being a scout. "And since you have the D-Power, we can see and hear everything Impmon sees and hears."

Arisa and Impmon looked at each other, and sighed.

"I'm going." said Guilmon.

"Guilmon I don't think it's a good idea..." said Takuto. He knew what might happen to Guilmon if he tries to face Mihiramon.

"Mihiramon dosen't know that I and Wizardmon are Royal Knights. I'll try to talk to him to find out what he's searching for. Maybe it's all a misunderstanding." said Guilmon.

"You heared what Mihiramon said: 'We will destroy you! No one will come into our way! Nor human, nor Digimon!'" said Hikaru. "I don't think that's a misunderstanding."

"I can agree with Hikaru. That dude's serious." said Terriermon.

"So we'll be serious too." said Guilmon and looked at Takuto. Takuto nodded and took out two cards.

"DigiModify, Digivolution Plug-in E!"

DIGIVOLUTION!

"Guilmon digivoluves too..."

Guilmon got covered into a red DigiEgg like cocoon. His skin got ripped off, but he gained new, turning into a bigger dino with red-black skin and white-silver hair. He growled, taking a pose as flames came out of his snout.

"Growlmon!"

_[OST Tamers Action by Digimon Tamers plays]_

"DigiModify, Shiroi Hane!"

Two pairs of shiny wings appeared on Growlmons back. He flied upwards and entered the DigiField. The wings dissapeared.

"Mihiramon, show yourself!" Growlmon demanded.

"Again a Digimon with a human partner? How dare you to command me!?" Mihiramon growled, as he walked circles around Growlmon.

"I'm not commanding you. I just want to know what you're doing here." said Growlmon. "What do you want?"

"This is not your buissnes!" said Mihiramon.

"It is! If you try to hurt the humans, be sure, I'll stop you!" said Growlmon.

"You can try to protect them, but you won't succed, you foolish Digimon. Don't you see that humans try to kill us? The only thing we can do is to kill them first!" said Mihiramon.

"I won't let you do that! I won't let you harm Takuto or any of my friends!" replied Growlmon. "And if it means I'm going to kill you, then I'll do it! Pyro Blaster!"

Growlmon spew out a powerful blaze alongside a roar. Mihiramon quickly dodged it.

"I won't let you come into my way, traitor! Tiger Wing Blades!" Mihiramon stroke the ground with the Bao Bang, generating a shock wave over the surrounding area. Growlmon got hit by the shockwave.

"Growlmon!" Takuto yelled. He searched in his card box for anything usefull. "Maybe this; DigiModify, Power Up, Plug-in U!"

Growlmon felt his strenght increasing.

"Dragon Slash!" He developed plasma along the blades on both of his elbows, then stroke at Mihiramon. The Deva again dodged it and started to run circles around Growlmon, who had a problem of sensing where the Deva is. He got hit multiple times with Mihiramons Bao Bang. The attack created several scratches on his body.

"This is not good." he whispered, as he got on his knee, keeping the balance with one of his paws.

_[End of Tamers Action]_

Yung cursed under his breath as he saw on the screen what happened. He then smirked.

"Well, looks like someone got miscalculated." he muttered. "Instead deleting them, it just pissed them off."

"This, is not good..." Yungs chief, who called back, trailed off, totally stunned. "But, how..."

"I think that the programm only made things worse. The only thing we can do is to leave the kids to save the day." said Yung.

"Good... But if anything bad happens, you're responsible!" said the cheif, before the screen turned off.

"Whatever." Yung muttered.

"Sheesh... Hey, Ari, seems like you were right." said Impmon, who watched the battle between Growlmon and Mihiramon hidden behind the entrance to the top of the building.

"Knew it." said Arisa. "Should I make an another guess? Zhuqiamon was definetly the one who send'm here."

"But, what are they doing here? And what confuses me more, ain't the Deva and the Royal Knights supposed to be allies?" asked Damien the other Demon Lords.

"Well..." started DemiDevimon.

"They're supposed to be..." added Impmon.

"Sorta." added BlackGatomon.

"Kinda." said Candlemon.

"Not really." ended Betamon.

"The Deva don't like the RK's much. So they're only allies when there's a crisis. On other times, they try to avoid each other." Lucemon explained.

"Then there's not surprise that they're batteling." said Seichi. "Especially if the Deva have some task to do for the Souveregines."

Candlemon nodded.

"They'd rather die instead not doing what the Souveregines ordered them." he said.

"And if we go from Arisas theory that Zhuqiaomon might've sent them, then they are under real preasure." said Airu.

"So, Arisa, any idea what they might be after?" asked Hiroshi.

"Yupp." Arisa nodded. _(Of course I did! I mean, this is just like the second arc of Digimon Tamers. But seems like my friends already forgot what happened in the anime. Good thing I watched all six seasons in a row before this fiasco started.)_

"Growlmon, please! Stand up!" Takuto begged his partner. It didn't look good for Growlmon. Growlmon gave his best, but Mihiramon weakened him to the point where his whole body ached with every move.

"I-I can't Takuto..." Growlmon whispered.

"Please, you gotta get up! Growlmon! We can't lose now! We have a town to protect! Remember!" said Takuto in dismay. He had no idea what to do. Mihiramon was an Ultimate, too strong for the Tamers to handle. If Growlmon dosen't win the fight... Takuto didn't want to think what might happen then.

"I think I should end this." Mihiramon summoned spikes on his Bao Bang. "Armored Tiger Tail!"

He runned towards the dino.

"Growlmon!" Takuto yelled and glew in a red aura for a second. Growlmon widely opened his eyes.

"Dragon Slash!" Growlmon stopped Mihiramon's attack. For some reason, he felt a rush of energy, for which he didn't know where it came from.

At the same time, Takuto felt a rush of pain going through his body. He almost collapsed hadn't Noah catched him.

"Are you okay?" Noah asked.

"I- I think I am." Takuto stood now on his own feet.

"What?!" Mihiramon glared at Growlmon.

"I won't give up! As long as I and Takuto can fight, we'll fight." said Growlmon as he stood up.

"That's right Growlmon! Till our last breath! We'll protect our town and our friends and families!" added Takuto. At the same moment, his card box shined, and Takuto took out a blue card with a yellow dinosaur. He smiled. "So let's end this!"

On the other side of the town, Calumons Zero Unit started to shine as the Shadow Tamers and their Digimon looked at the Tokyo Twin Towers.

_[Sei Frei by Digimon Tamers]_

"DigiModify, Matrix Digivolution!" Takuto slashed his card.

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION!

As the words on the D-Power faded, the D-Power sent out a red wave of energy. The Crystal Matrix appeared, with a brief image of Calumon on it. The Crystal Matrix merged with Growlmon.

"Growlmon, Matrix Digivolution to..."

Out of Growlmons body came out beams of light, as his body became more mechanical. His arms morphed to blades, while on his chest appeared some sort of armor with blades coming out of it. He finished the digivolution by swinging his blades.

"WarGrowlmon!"

WarGrowlmon roared. Mihiramon _(and Impmon)_ stared at the newly digivoluved Ultimate.

"What happened?" asked Phascomon, who woke up.

"Growlmon digivoluved to WarGrowlmon. Here, it says: WarGrowlmon. Title: Great Growlmon. Level: Ultimate. Type: Cyborg. Attribute: Virus. As its name suggests, it body has grown gigantic, and its upper body has been metallized with the strongest metal, "Chrome Digizoid". It is able to take flight with the two vernier attached to both of its shoulders, so it is possible for it to perform both anti-air and anti-ground attacks. In order to suppress its rampaging due to excess power, a restraining tool similar to a bit is attached to its jaw section. Also, since the "Assault Balancer" extending like a cable from its back section is extensible, it can be used to impale the opponent. It has the "Pendulum Blades" equipped to both of its arms. Its harness is adorned with the symbol of the Digital Hazard, and the DigiCode on its stripes reads Dejitaru Monsuta (Digital Monster). Attacks include Radiation Blade and Atomic Blaster." read Arisa. "This'd mean that Mihiramon's going to lose, right?" asked Damien.

"Definetly." replied Akinari.

Meanwhile, Takuto felt the development of a strong bond between him and WarGrowlmon. He felt everything his partner felt. And he knew one thing. WarGrowlmon was in bad mood.

"You won't beat me!" hissed Mihiramon as he runned over to WarGrowlmon._ (He had no idea he had no chance.)_ WarGrowlmon only growled.

"Radiation Blade!" He tried to cut Mihiramon with his blades. The tiger however managed to escape that attack. However, he got hit by the side of the blade.

"Atomic Blaster!" WarGrowlmon fires blast from both of the gunports on his chest that destroyed Mihiramon.

Impmon watched Mihiramons data fading away. _(Told ya so!)_

"One Deva less, I guess." he muttered, before heading back. "It's supposed to be a good news."

WarGrowlmon meanwhile flew down and landed on the street in front of the stunned Tamers.

"Seems like the alliance between the Deva and us is broken." he muttered, particulary looking at Wizardmon. Wizardmon nodded.

"But we still need to find out what they want from us. I have some feeling that Mihiramon won't be the last Deva we'll see." he replied.

_[Sei Frei ends]_

Meanwhile, as Impmon came back, the others launched in the conversation about what to do about the Deva.

"Arisa, you said you might know why the Deva are here." asked Lucemon. Arisa nodded, holding Calumon in her arms.

"So, what is it?" asked DemiDevimon.

"The Deva are supposed to guard the Catalyst, Calumon. Right?" said Arisa.

"I think so. They actually guard the Souveregin Plane, but I guess that guarding Calumon was also part of their job." said BlackGatomon.

"Well, if that's so, then they sure have gone nuts when they found out that Calumon is here." said Arisa.

"You mean they're after Calumon?" asked Betamon.

"I'm 100% sure they ARE after Calumon. They want him bring back to the DigiWorld." said Arisa. Calumons ears shrunk as he heared that.

"Calu, I don't want to go back! Calu, it's so boring there! Calu." he said and jumped down. "I want to stay here!"

"And you will stay here." said Lucemon. Now everyone looked at him, either confused, stunned or surprised _(or a mix of all three)_. It was pretty suprising that Lucemon offered someone, aside from his team, help. He looked at the others. "What?"

"Really? Thank you! Calu!" Calumon said, as his hears expanded. The others were still surprised. Akinari soon figured out what's going on.

"Okay, Luce, what's the plan?" he asked. _(Simply helping a Digimon? Nope, there was something bigger behind that offer.)_

"Well, it's pretty simple. Remember that huge portal which appeared on the sky?" said Lucemon.

"You mean that one which sucked all the Digimon in the Digital Realm? I think it was some sort of programm which activated it." said Seichi.

"Yeah. So, the Deva used it to come here, right?" asked Lucemon.

"It might be possible." said Candlemon. Lucemon had a smirk on his face. The Demon Lords recognized it as the one he always had when he had something up in mind.

"So, we'll simply make Calumon stay here, to lure the Deva here. If we're lucky, they'll leave a portal open, which we can use to go back to the DigiWorld." said Lucemon.

"You think it might work?" asked Hiroshi.

"I think that Lucemons theory might indeed work. That programm made sure a big hole, so the Deva could travel through it. If we keep on holding it open, maybe we'll find some random portals which lead to the DigiWorld." said Seichi.

"As much as I remember, in Digimon Savers, the opening of a portal almost erased both worlds." said Arisa. Everyone looked at her. She sweatdropped. "Err, forget it."

"So, you want to use Calumon as a bait to lure the Deva here. In the end, we'll take the profit." said Akinari. "Nice plan."

Lucemon noticed the sarcasm in Akinaris voice.

"Well, I promised him to keep Calumon here. The reasons why I'll do it ain't so much important." he said and looked at Calumon.

"Well, I'm happy as long as I don't have to go back. Calu!" said Calumon.

"I think the plan briliant." said BlackGatomon.

"I guess this also means that we're going to kill the Deva who appear here. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon. He was always ready for some action. Lucemon nodded. "So, who's going to babysit Creampuff?"

"The same one who asked." replied Lucemon. Impmon dropped his jaw.

"What?! No way!" he protested. Lucemon smirked. "Why are you protesting? I got the impression that you like to have him in your company." he said. "Or at least, Calumon likes your company."

"No way, Lucemon! I won't babysit him! Ba-Boom!" said Impmon, shaking his head. "That's my last word! Why don't you babysit him?"

"No thanks. You forgot that I'm here the leader and the one with the authority." said Lucemon. "And you forgot that you still owe me."

Impmon gulped. He hated when Lucemon remembered him that he had a debt to repay Lucemon._ (You'll find out leater what.)_ Impmon glanced over to Calumon, who looked at him with his big green eyes, apperantly also trying to make him to accept. _(He also caught my expression. I was pretty much worried about the tense situation. There was something between him and Lucemon which Impmon didn't tell me. I had a bad feeling about this.)_

"Okay." he said._ (I secretly gave a sigh of relief.)_

"YAY!"

The Shadow Tamers and Demon Lords got all stunned as they saw Calumon tackling happily Impmon, so the latter landed on his back, with Calumon sitting on his belly.

"Creampuff, what the hell is that for?!" Impmon yelled at the Catalyst. Calumon seemed to be completely oblivious about Impmons tone of voice.

"Calu, I'm happy that you'll protect me. Calu!" he said.

"Hold on a minute, Creampuff! I never said I'm gonna protect ya! Ba-Boom!" said Impmon as he stood up and Calumon jumped down from his belly. The others started to chuckle.

"What?" Impmon turned to them, now pretty pissed off.

"We'll, we wish you luck with the babysitting." said Lucemon, with a wide grin on his face.

Impmon sighed.

-Life sucks.- he thought.

_[Ending Song ~Days~ Aijou to Nichijou by Digimon Tamers plays]_

Next time on **Digimon Shadow Tamers**: Akaris mother wants to move with Akari to New York, which shocks Akari. Meanwhile, a new Deva Bioemerges. Can't Airu and Akari beat him?

_Stay tuned for episode 16. Eyes of the Subway, vs. Sandiramon!_

Don't Miss It!


	20. Eyes of the Subway, vs Sandiramon!

Thanks for the reviews. I hope you'll enjoy the Deva saga, and despite some similarities with the anime, it'll definetly be different. Like this one. In Tamers, the battle with Sandiramon was lame, but this one got more action. Also, it features more Akaris backround.

What Calumon staying with Hikaru regards, well, there will be some bickering between her and Arisa about that, staring off with this chapter.

So, if you guys have any questions regarding this season or Shadows of the Demon Lords, feel free to ask.

P.S Yeah, I know that the chapters are nice.

So, read, review and enjoy! ^^

* * *

_[Opening Song Owari Nai Yume by Inuyasha plays]_

Last time on **Digimon Shadow Tamers**: Mihiramon, one of the Deva Digimon, appeared in the Real World, giving the Tamers a hard time to beat it. Growlmon managed to digivoluve to WarGrowlmon and kill it. Meanwhile, Lucemon offered Calumon protection from the Deva.

**16. Chapter**

**Eyes of the Subway, vs. Sandiramon!**

"What's the status?" asked Yung.

"It seems like everything's calm. No distrubances." replied Misa.

"All functions are working. It's surpriseing, when we consider what mess Mihiramon had done." added Megumi.

"Indeed." Yung nodded as he looked at the screen.

He thought about what happened two days ago. It was hard to make up a story for the events that occured, but at least the public still had no idea what really happened. Yung's boss also gave him a second chance, after he saw what the Tamers were able to do. What the computer system regarded, they had to get it work again, since Armageddon and Mihiramon made the system fall. Yung now counted the minutes to the next Deva appearance.

_[Everything at Once by Lenka plays]_

"Alright, where the heck is he?" Hikaru looked around. She and Elecmon were now searching for Calumon for two days and haven't found him yet. They were now checking Calumons favorite places in the park.

"He dosen't seem to be here." said Elecmon. Hikaru sighed.

"I just hope he's alright. I have a bad feeling he's the reason why the Deva Bio-emerging." she said and then looked at her D-Arc. "Still nothing."

"Hikaru-chan!"

Hikaru rose her head and saw Karin apporaching her.

"Have you found him?" asked Hikaru. Karin shook her head.

"It's like the earth had swallowed him." said Karin. Hikaru pouted her lips, putting her hands on her hips.

"Now, where could he just be?" she wondered.

"Calu, calu!"

"Mmmm, Creampuff, leave me alone..." Impmon muttered in sleep, waving with his hand aimlessly.

"Calu..." Calumon's ears shrunk. He and Impmon were on the branch of a tree in Arisas backyard, while Arisa was under the tree, reading a manga she got from her parents' shop. Impmon lied on the branch, having a nap. Calumon was sitting next to him.

"Calu, but I'm soooo bored!" he said, looking at the imp, who still slept. He then jumped on Impmons belly, making him to awake suddenly, with a sudden pain in his stomache. Calumon jumped off his belly.

"Creampuff!" he hissed, gritting his teeth and rubbing his belly.

"Now you are awake. Can we play now?" Calumons ears expanded.

"I said it for hundred times: NO!" replied Impmon angrily, sitting on the branch. Calumons ears shrunk. He adressed Arisa. "Why don't you play with him? Ba-Boom!"

"I know you're angry because you got the babysiting duty, but calm down." said Arisa, making Impmon sweatdropp. "At least you could've tell me why do you owe Lucemon."

"No way." replied Impmon. He then lied back, crossing his arms behind his head. He then sighed. "Maybe some other time."

Bored, Calumon got off from the tree, hovering on Arisas head-level.

"Calu, are we gonna play?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, but I have some other things on mind." replied Arisa.

"Like, reading the manga?" came Impmons comment.

"May I see it?" asked Calumon, and Arisa gave him the manga. He was fascinated with the pictures.

"I've been thinking about the Deva. It two days since Mihiramon attacked us. I guess there might be a new attack soon." said Arisa.

"The only question is when, where and who." said Impmon.

"Well, in Digimon Tamers, it was Sandiramon who attacked. He appeared in the subway." said Arisa.

"And if your theory is right, that means we gotta get to the subway and wait till it appears. Ba-Boom!" Impmon was again ready for action.

"And you forgot that we have to protect Calumon. That means no battle except it's self-defence." replied Arisa.

"Aw, maaaan!"

"I wonder when the next Deva might attack." said BlackGatomon. She and Akari were at Akaris home, in the backyard, sitting on the veranda and looking at the little pool.

"Sure soon." said Akari and sighed. "They first gotta realize Mihiramon's dead."

"Well, we can't foresee what their next move will be." said BlackGatomon. Then they heared the sound of a car, entering the frontyard.

"My mum's back!" said Akari happily.

She then quickly went to the front door, leaving BlackGatomon, since she kept her partner as a secret from her mother. BlackGatomon stayed behind. She didn't mind that Akari simply left her, since her mother traveled a lot and Akari had rarely a chance to spend time with her mother.

"Hi mum!" Akari hugged her mother, who carried a few bags, happily.

"Hi, Akari-chan. How are you been doing while my absence?" asked her mother, who was pretty young.

"I've been fine." said Akari. She wanted to keep the fact that she has a partner as a secrets as long as possible. "I've just hanged out with my friends."

"Okay. Want to see what I brought you?" asked her mother, giving Akari the bags. She pulled out a dress from one, which resembled a kimono.

"Lovely." commented Akari, sweatdropping. She had a pretty large wardrobe. Her mother always brought her clothes from her travels and Akari didn't expect it different this time. However, she slowly had enough of the presents.

"I bought this one in Kyoto. And you gotta see what I found I Osaka." said Akaris mum.

"I'll leater look at the presence. I have a lot to tell you: like what funny thing happened last monday at school." said Akari.

"You can tell me that leater. I'll first have to tell you about something. It's a surprise and I just couldn't wait to come back home to tell you." said Inoue-sama, clearly excited.

"Alright, what is it?" Akari gave up. She was pretty much annoyed. It was always the same. Always had the news her mum brought to be better. Mostly, they weren't.

"I got a job at New York!" Mrs. Inoue exclaimed, clapping her hands, like a little girl. "Ain't that exciting?!"

Akari wasn't thrilled.

"Very exciting." she muttered, obviously bored. "And what's the big deal?"

"We're moving to New York after your summer holydays are over." said Mrs. Inoue. "Ain't that great?"

Akari dropped her jaw in disbelief.

"That. Can't. Be. Your. Honest." she muttered, still shocked.

"It is." her mum nodded happily, oblivious to Akaris reaction.

"Mum, you can't! We can't move to New York! What about school? What about my friends?" exclaimed Akari, adding a thought. -What about Lilith?- she shook her head. "No, I'm staying."

Her mother frowned.

"And I thought you'd show some more exictment. Akari, don't you see? This is our chance of life." she said.

"No, this is your chance of life." said Akari, shaking her head.

"Com'n Akari-chan. You don't have to worry about school. There's a beautifull private girls academy and what your friends concerns, I'll pay the internet and the phone so you can post them messages and phone them every time you want." said Mrs. Inoue.

"You don't understand!" Akaris eyes started to tear. "I DON'T WANT TO MOVE TO NEW YORK!"

_[End of Everything at Once]_

She finnaly shouted. Akaris mum was stunned. She tried to give the serious parent face, but it turned more into a frown.

"Listen Akari. I'm sorry, but we'll have to go. This job is really important to me and..." she trailed off.

"Yeah, yeah, it's always about you! No wonder why dad left us!" replied Akari angrily. "You're never home and..."

SLAP!

Akari fell down, as tears fell down her red cheek, on which was a fresh print of a hand. She looked at ther mother how slowly grew mad.

"Your father was a jerk and I'm happy we finnaly got divorced." she said.

"I HATE you!" Akari yelled and runned out of the house, not looking where she's going.

BlackGatomon, who heared the argument, noticed Akari running away from home. She followed her through the streets, mostly jumping from one wall, roof, street lampt or tree to an another to keep up with her Tamer and not to be seen by the other people. She felt that Akari was really upset.

Akari was indeed upset. There was something in her neck, which choked her. She kept on running, wanting to get free of that feeling.

Only, she couldn't.

"Akari!" she heared someone calling out for her. She didn't realize it was BlackGatomon. She wanted to move away from that voice, which sounded so worried about her. That soft, kind, warm voice which showed the concern about her, which she, for a long time, hadn't felt.

Akari tripped.

She yelped in pain, holding her injured knee, as she sat. Tears still run down her cheek. She was only happy that there weren't any people on the street to see her.

"Akari!"

Finnaly, BlackGatomon managed to get to her. She was worried about Akari's current state.

"Are you alright?" she asked, looking at Akari's knee, which she covered with both hands.

"I-I... it hurts!" Akari said, trying to hold back her tears.

Her injury burned her, and she was sure she ripped parts of her skin when she fell down. If she wore pants, the wound wouldn't be so serious; but since she wore a skirt, she knew that the injury was serious enough to prevent her from walking normaly. She could feel something sticky on her hands, and she knew that she ripped her skin to her blood. However, she was afraid of moving away her hands to see the wound.

_[Friends by Aura Dione plays]_

BlacGatomon was lost too. She knew her partner was injured, but she had no idea how to treat the wound. She cursed herself for being helpless.

"Akari?"

"BlackGatomon?"

The two heared familiar voices. BlackGatomon lift her head and saw Airu on her bike, with DemiDevimon sitting on the handlebar. Both quickly got off the bike, and Airu went to Akari.

"What happened? Why are you crying?" she asked.

"I-I tripped." Akari gritted her teeth as she felt a rush of pain coming from her knee.

"May I see it?" asked Airu. Akari forced herself to take her hands away from the wound. The air that came to the injury only made it burn worse.

"Sheesh, you ripped a good part of your skin. We'll need to tend your wound." said Airu. "Can you walk?"

Akari simply looked at the girl. She wasn't sure if she could walk. Her knee still burned like hell. Airu helped her to get up, and put her arm around Akari's neck, and Akari's arm around her own.

"And where are you going?" asked BlackGatomon.

"To Arisas place, since I know that she has definetly a First Aid Kit. It's just around the block and her backyard is even nearer." said Airu and turned to DemiDevimon. "Could you go and tell her what happened so she can come here and help us?"

"Okay." DemiDevimon nodded and flew away. Airu turned to BlackGatomon.

"Could you please try to somehow move my bike? I don't want to leave it here where anyone could steal it." she said. BlackGatomon nodded without a word, since she also wanted to be helpfull. She somehow managed get the bike up and pushed it forwards, despite the fact that the bike was much taller then she was.

Meanwhile, DemiDevimon arrived at Arisas house. The first one who noticed him was Impmon, who actually felt his presence before he saw him.

"What's up?" he asked, while still lying on the branch on the tree. Arisa and Calumon also noticed DemiDevimon.

"Akari's injured. She, Airu and BlackGatomon are heading towards your house but they'll need your help." said DemiDevimon.

"Okay." Arisa nodded. The four then headed over to Akari, Airu and BlackGatomon. Akari had to jump on one foot, since her other leg still hurted her.

"Sheesh, what happened?" Arisa asked as she saw Akari's knee.

"Ask leater, help us now." Airu almost hissed. She was annoyed and impatient, since she was in a hurry to bring Akari to Arisas house.

"'kay." Arisa went to the other side, helping Akari.

"Need help?" Impmon asked BlackGatomon, who did have some problems with pushing the bike. BlackGatomon smiled and nodded.

"Calu, calu, is it bad?" Calumon, who hovered on the level of the girls' heads, asked. He was worried, just as the rest of the party.

"Maybe. I'll gotta first clean it when we arrive to see how serious it is." said Arisa.

"I just hope it ain't too serious." said Akari.

"Be happy my parents aren't at home today. They won't be back until tonight." said Arisa. The little group soon arrived at Arisas house and entered it.

Akari sat on the sofa in the living room, giving a deep sigh. Her knee still hurted her, but at least it didn't burn so much like on the beginning. The Digimon and Airu stayed with her while Arisa got the First Aid Kit and a bowl with a towel and water.

"Okay, this will now hurt." she said as she soaked the towel with icy cold water and cleaned the wound. It didn't hurt so much like Akari expected. It more cooled her down. "How did this happen?" she asked. Akari sighed. She wasn't in mood to reply.

"She runned and tripped." BlackGatomon explained.

"And why?" asked Arisa, now opening the box and taking out a bottle with some liquid and a cotton ball.

"I'm not sure. I guess she quarreled with her mother." said BlackGatomon.

"Okay." Arisa then placed the cotton ball, which was soacked in the liquid, on Akari's wound.

"Ouch! Arisa, what the hell are you doing!?" Akari yelled angrily. Now the wound burned more then before. "I'm not resistant to pain like you!"

"I'm sorry Princess, but I already told ya it's going to hurt." replied Arisa. "And I'm not resistant to pain. It just happens that I get wounded often."

Akari pouted her mouth, but decieded to keep her mouth shut. She thought about how Arisa called her Princess. She couldn't remember how long she didn't hear that nickname. Though she could remember that Arisa, when she first came into the group, she didn't got along with the others, especially not with her and Akinari, despite the fact Akinari was the one who invited her to join them. She remembered how she continously quarreled with Arisa, until Arisa helped her to get away from two drunken boys on a party. After that, both girls put down their 'barriers' and became good friends, together with Airu.

Finnaly, Arisa warped the bandages around Akaris knee.

"There." she said as she finished and started to pack the bandages and the bottle back into the box.

"How do you feel?" asked BlackGatomon, still worried. Akari sighed.

"A bit better." she said.

"Don't stand up for a while. What your knee regards, I think that tommorow or the day after tommorow the wound will heal. It turned out that you only ripped your skin, but it ain't serious. Maybe a scar will be left, but I think that it will vanish when the new skin grows." sais Arisa.

"You should study medicine." commented Airu, with a smirk.

"Nah, I'm better off with battle skills then with tending wounds. Honestly, I'm able to see my own wounds, but sometimes, when I see someone's other wound, my legs then feel like pudding." said Arisa and went to the kitchen to store the box. She soon came back with a plate with 7 glasses with orange juice in them.

"Just what I needed." said Akari and took a sip.

"So, what happened exactly?" asked DemiDevimon, who, together with Calumon, got a straw. Akari gave a deep breath.

"My mum told me we're going to move." said Akari.

"How do you mean it move? To where?" asked Impmon.

"T-to New York." replied Akari.

"WHAT?!" Everyone except Akari exclaimed. Impmon, who just took a sip, choke on his drink, so BlackGatomon had to slap his back, as he cough heavily. Airu, who also took a sip, almost spit it out.

"You gotta be kidding." said Arisa.

"I'm not kidding." said Akari, with a low voice, looking down at her drink.

"No, you can't move away. You're a Shadow Tamer, one of us. You gotta stay with us." said Airu.

"Have you talked with your mum about it?" asked BlackGatomon.

"I did, but she didn't listen to me. She..." Akari gulped. "She slaped me when I mentioned my dad."

"Now that's what I call violence in families." said DemiDevimon.

"You just stole my line. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon, as he came back to himself from all the coughing. "Well, I guess we should do something about it."

"Why don't we tell Akinari and Lucemon what happened? They'll figure something out." said Airu.

"Also, if your mum insists on going to New York, then you can live at my place or at Airu's. Nones' parents will be against it." said Arisa.

"Thanks." Akari gave a weak smile. She was exaushted. "I just can't believe that you're going to do that for me."

"That's what friends are for." said Airu. Arisa nodded.

"And you can count always on me and the other Demon Lords." said BlackGatomon. DemiDevimon and Impmon nodded in acknowledgement.

"And on me to! Calu!" said Calumon. Akari smiled.

"Thanks again." she said.

_(One thing: When you are a member of the Shadow Tamers, that means that the whole team will help you if you get into trouble. Once a teammember, always a teammember. That was pretty useful when one of us got threated by other students. Then an another teammember would jump in, or the whole team, and help the one in trouble.)_

_[End of Friends]_

_(Meanwhile at the DigiWorld.)_

"So, Mihiramon didn't made it." said Zhuqiaomon. He was calm, but in his voice was something that made the other Deva shiver.

"There was sure someone or something who killed him." said Caturamon.

"You mean humans?" asked Pajiramon.

"Or humans partnered with Digimon." Vajiramon spat it out like a curse.

"That meansss sssomeone will again have to go to the Real World." said Sandiramon. "I'm volunteering. I'll ssshow those humansss that they ssshouldn't toy around with the Deva. And I'll bring the Catalyssst back."

"The hell you will. You're only the next in line for death." muttered Shinzui, who observed them from afair, sitting on the South Gate.

"Why don't you help them to get the Catalyst back?" she heared a familiar voice beside her.

"I'm sorry Nora. But I don't work against others' wishes." said Shinzui. "Mostly."

"How do you mean it?" asked Nora, who was standing on the Gate.

"Like said, Calumon wants to stay at the Real World, and I can't do anything against his wish." said Shinzui. Nora sighed.

"So, did you hear about the rumors which Piedmon spread?" she asked.

"If they're dead, I'm a human." said Shinzui. Then she countined more cheerfully. "Don't cha worry, they're all alive and fine."

"So you did send them into the Real World." said Nora, crossing her arms. This wasn't a question. Shinzui sweatdropped. She felt like Nora wanted to give her a lecture or something.

"So what? This was in the description of my job." said Shinzui.

"Helping the enemy?" Nora raised an eyebrow.

"No. But fullifying the wishes of children and teens who want to become Tamers." replied Shinzui, and then she vanished as a sort of light engulfed her.

Nora only sighed.

"What should I do with you?" she shook her head.

After she felt that her knee dosen't hurt her anymore and that she could walk by herself, Akari bid goodbye to Airu and Arisa and went out for a walk, holding BlackGatomon in her arms. The two were sitting at the subway station, with a few people walking around, and not really paying attention to them.

"So, what's up between your parents?" asked BlackGatomon, still with a worried expression on her face.

"You know that my mum's a model and she's often traveling around the state. She's almost never at home, which is why my dad often argued with her. That she only thinks about herself and dosen't pay any attention to her houseband or her only daugther. My mum said that she had a lot of work to do and she tried to make it up by buying me presents. I at first was oblivious to what was happening between them because I loved the presents I got. But when I heared they quarreled more and more often, I couldn't ignore it anymore. I simply hated it. My parents deceided to divorce after my mum found out my dad had an another woman he loved. Both simply left me, because of their own stupid arguments. I tried to find some comfort in the stuff I got but I couldn't. They both stopped to pay attention to me. At least, it was deceided I would live with my mother, while my dad vanished with his new girlfriend somewhere at Europe. I never heared something from him again." explained Akari.

"I understand you. You never found real love in your life." said BlackGatomon. Akari shook her head.

"That's why I became a cold heartbraker. Since I couldn't find love, I decieded that no one else should fine love. I was kinda jelaous at every boy, whom I dumped, who got a new girlfriend." Akari sighed. "That's why the Shadow Tamers are important to me. I finnaly found real friends, who like me just the way I am and who would help me every time when I need help. And I also found a great partner."

"Aw com'n. I didn't do anything special." said BlackGatomon.

"But you're a good listener. And I can share all my secrets with you. Demon Lord or not, you're simply awesome." said Akari.

"Thanks, but I guess it's because some of the problems I had are similar to yours. Especially with the 'heartbreaker' part." said BlackGatomon.

_[Digital Zone OST Theme by Digimon Tamers plays]_

BlackGatomon then looked towards the tunel. She noticed a fog appearing.

"What is it?" asked Akari.

"I feel a Digimon." replied BlackGatomon.

Meanwhile, Yung got also alarmed.

"Sir, a new Wild One is Bioemerging." said Megumi.

"You think it's again one of those stronger ones?" asked Yung.

"It is." Misa answered.

"Then let's hope the kids will deal with him." said Yung.

Arisa's D-Arc reacted. She, Airu, DemiDevimon, Impmon and Calumon were at her backyard.

"I think it might be our next Deva." she said as she looked at the red screen.

"Where is it?" asked Impmon.

"At the subway." said Arisa, without thinking. After a second, she realized that the dot was really at the same place where the subway station was.

"Weren't Akari and BlackGatomon going there? Calu!" said Calumon.

The two girls looked at each other.

"We gotta find them before the Deva does." said Airu. Arisa nodded.

Hikaru's D-Arc also emmited red light.

"What is it?" asked Karin.

"I think that a Digimon Bioemerged." said Hikaru. "That way!"

The three then runned off.

Meanwhile, the people runned out of the subway. Akari and BlackGatomon entered the DigiField which slowly started to dissolve. She hadn't a D-Arc, but she was 100% sure the Digimon in front of her was Sandiramon.

"Knew it that I would find a human with a Digimon partner. I can't believe that sssome Digimon go that low." he hissed.

"I'll show you what's low! Lighting Paw!" she runned towards Sandiramon and tried to punch him. However, Sandiramon kicked her away with his tail.

"Nice try!" he hissed. BlackGatomon stood up.

"We can do it better!" replied Akari, holding her X-Loader. Just as she wanted to activate it, she felt a strike of pain in her knee, which made her to crouch.

"Akari, are you alright?" asked BlackGatomon.

"M-more or less." she said, still gritting her teeth.

"Now you'll feel the wrath of the Deva!" Sandiramon summoned a lance. _(Or better to say, vomited it.)_

"Fist of the Beast King!"

Before Sandiramon could do anything, a blast hit him, drawing away his attention. Leomon, Karin and Hikaru emerged from the entrance to the subway.

"Let's see. Sandiramon. Level: Ultimate. Type: Holy Beast. Attribute: Virus. It is the "Snake" Deva, and serves the Sovereign Zhuqiaomon. As a follower of Zhuqiaomon, it is the most cunning and cruel among the Deva. It doesn't like to decide matches in an instant, and prefers to instead choke the life out of the opponent while tormenting them bit by bit. It usually lives deep beneath the ground, and subterranean maneuvers are its specialty. During battle, it can produce a spear made of light, the Bao Kuí _("Treasure Lance")_, from its mouth, and skillfully wield it with its tail wrapped around it like a hand. Although the Bao Kuí vanishes once it slashes the opponent, as long as Sandiramon's energy lasts, it can spit out any number of them, and they will not degrade in sharpness." Hikaru read on her D-Arc.

_[End of Digital Zone]_

"Hey, look." Karin pulled Hikaru's hand. Now Hikaru too noticed Akari and BlackGatomon.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked. Akari got up.

"Get the hell out of here! This is our battle!" she said as she lift her X-Loader.

_[Shinka Theme We Are Xros Heart by Digimon Xros Wars plays]_

On BlackGatomons and on Akaris arm appeared a golden ring.

"BlackGatomon, Cho-Shinka!" Akari drew a circle with the X-Loader.

BlackGatomon got covered into that circle, her skin ripping of. She turned into a more humanoid like form, taking a pose with black bats flying around her.

"Cho-Shinka! LadyDevimon!"

"Wow, she digivoluved." said the surprised Karin.

"Let's see. LadyDevimon. Level: Ultimate. Type: Fallen Angel. Attribute: Virus. Because of its strength, due to the incomparable purity of its Darkside Power, it is said that the limits on its spread and growth on personal computers is "0". Watch out for her Evil Wing attack." said Hikaru as she read the informations on her D-Arc.

"Evil Wing!" LadyDevimon released countless creatures of darkness similar to bats which burned Sandiramon, who got pretty much injured.

"There we go!" Akari cheered, but crouched as an another strike of pain hit her. She held her knee, and gritted her teeth, hissing. "Damn it."

LadyDevimon noticed that her partner had a hard time with her knee and she knew that on the first place was her duty of protecting her Tamer. However, she knew she had to keep away Sandiramon, as well as keep the Tamer, Leomon and the other girl on eye. She now wished they listened to Arisa and stayed at her home.

"Now it'sss my turn!" hissed Sandiramon and slashed with his lance. "Bao Kuí!"

LadyDevimon escaped that, putting all effort to not hit the roof, since she hadn't much place to manevreue while flying.

Hikaru, Leomon and Karin looked at the two fighting.

"What are we supposed to do now?" asked Karin. "Shouldn't we help them?"

"A-a." Hikaru shook her head. "They're both our enemies. We can't help them."

"So we should let them cancel each other out?" asked Leomon.

"Someone will win the fight, and that are certanly not the Deva. I'm more worried about Calumon." said Hikaru.

"Bao Kui!" Sandiramon, who vomited an another lance, slashed at LadyDevimon, who hit the wall behind her.

"LadyDevimon!" exclaimed Akari, still holding her knee. It didn't look good for those two.

Sandiramon then turned to Leomon, Hikaru and Karin. Leomon took out his sword.

"Venom Axe!" Sandiramon impaled Leomon by thrashing his body and then powerfully vomiting up a Bao Kuí to stab Leomon.

"You'll be the firssst to die!" hissed Sandiramon.

"Leomon!" yelled Hikaru.

"Death Hand!" A blast of unholy energy hit Sandiramon, drawing away his attention.

He noticed Devimon, Impmon, Calumon, Arisa and Airu, who held her D-3 Digivice coming down.

"Damn it, I didn't thought the attack would save Leomon." commented Airu.

"It was sure enough to draw away the snake's attention. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon.

"The Catalyssst!" said Sandiramon as he pierced with his sight Calumon, who, afraid, hid behind Arisa. "Finnaly I found him!"

"Arisa, you and Impmon get Calumon out of this place. I and Devimon will take care about him and Akari and LadyDevimon." said Airu.

"Got it!" said Arisa as she runned out of the subway.

"Come back!" yelled Sandiramon.

"Not on my guard! Touch of Evil!" Devimon slashed at Sandiramon, but didn't faze him.

"Hey, Hikaru, who's that Digimon?" asked Karin.

"It's Devimon. Level: Champion. Type: Fallen Angel. Attribute: Virus. Although it was originally a shining Angemon-species Digimon, it became a fallen angel when it was won over to the Dark Side and fell to the Dark Area. As proof of that, the Mark of Evil surfaced dramatically on its chest. It has a fiendish personality, but due to its cunning it is also an extraordinarily creative thinker. It is said that those who have stared into its two eyes, which shine a deep crimson, are mind-controlled and completely dominated by Devimon. And you saw already his attacks." said Hikaru. "We should better get Calumon. They'll deal with Sandiramon."

"Okay." Karin and Leomon nodded, and the trio followed Arisa, Impmon _(who wasn't in his best mood, since he couldn't join the fight)_ and Calumon.

Airu meanwhile went to Akari.

"Are you alright?" she asked, as she helped her to stand up.

"More or less. My knee still hurts." said Akari.

LadyDevimon meanwhile joined Devimon.

"How about an unsion attack?" asked LadyDevimon. Devimon nodded.

"Evil Wing!"

"Death Hand!"

The two attacks merged into a powerfull blast, which hit Sandiramon. It left some scratches on him, but that was all.

"Damnit!" hissed Airu. "Now what?"

_(Good question. Meanwhile, I, Impmon and Calumon had other problems on mind. We managed to get out of the subway, but so did Hikaru, Karin and Leomon.)_

"Hey!" Arisa, Impmon and Calumon heared Hikaru's exclaim.

"Hikaru-chan!" Calumons eyes expanded as he saw Hikaru. He wanted to fly over to her, but was blocked by Impmon and Arisa.

"You're staying with us Creampuff. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon. Calumon looked at them in surprise.

"Give us Calumon back! If you have done something to him, you'll pay for it!" said Hikaru. Leomon got into his battle stage.

"Yeah, whatever..." Arisa muttered. She pulled out her card. "DigiModify! Digivolution Plug-in E!"

DIGIVOLUTION!

"Impmon digivoluves to..."

Impmon got covered into a purple DigiEgg like cocoon. His skin got ripped off, but he gained new data. He kept his old Rookie level size, maybe becoming slightly higher. Out of his back sprout two black-red bat wings with fangs on the edges. His eyes turned to a bloody red color, while his skin kept its purple color. His bandanna and gloves changed their color form red to black. He also got a black short sleeved vest. On his forehead appeared a dark red Mark of Evil. He took a pose, giving a victory sign.

"DemiDemon!"

"Finnaly a decent battle." DemiDemon muttered. Leomon runned towards him, with his sword ready to impale him.

"Beast Sword!" He slashed at DemiDemon. DemiDemon managed to escape the attack.

"Darkness Blizzard!" He summoned a blizzard, which slowly started to turn Leomon into an ice statue.

"DigiModify, Meramon, Roaring Fire!" Hikaru slashed a card.

"Roaring Fire!" Leomons fists burned as he melted the ice away.

"This was close." Karin muttered, sweatdropping. She then sneezed.

"Bao Kui!" Sandiramon almost hit Devimon with his lance.

"This was close." muttered Devimon angrily. _(Stealing a line ain't nice, but who cares.)_ "This place simply ain't the best fighting area."

"So you suggest that we should find a better place for fighting?" asked LadyDevimon.

"Sorta." Devimon then smiled. He looked at Airu. She and Akari stood on the side lines and Airu was pretty pissed off by "the annoying Deva who dosen't know when's the time to die". _(That were her own words.)_

Suddenly, both Tamer and Digimon had the same thought on mind. Airu rised her D-3.

_[We are Xros Heart ends]_

_[Shinka Theme Wir werden Siegen by Digimon Adventure plays]_

The Crest of Wrath appeared on her D-3 as it emmited an energy ray of data. The ray covered Devimon, who changed his form. The picture of Myotismon appeared while the evolution sequence.

"Devimon, Ultimate Digivolution to...!"

He changed his form to a vampire like Digimon, with a blue suit, a red cape and a red mask. Bats surrounded him.

"Myotismon!"

"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon fired a lion head-shaped blast at DemiDemon who escaped it.

Just then, everyone felt an earthquake, as the earth beneath them opened and Sandiramon emerged, followed by LadyDevimons Darkness Wave blast.

"Myotismon. Level:Ultimate. Type: Undead. Attribute: Virus. As the king of Undead Digimon, it was resurrected through the dark arts and obtained mighty powers. Originally a brutal computer virus which destroyed the computer data it absorbed, it possessed the ability to revive the destroyed data as malignant computer viruses. As the owner of an extremely cruel and cunning personality, it is exceedingly difficult to destroy this Digimon. However, it cannot demonstrate its powers outside of the night, and its power is cut in half during the daytime. So, Devimon digivoluved to Ultimate too? Way to go!" commented Arisa, as she noticed Akari and Airu appearing on the subway entrance. Hikaru, Leomon and Karin were stunned.

"You won't beat me!" hissed Sandiramon.

"Give it up, the battle is over already!" said LadyDevimon.

Sandiramon frowned, and then turned to Arisa, DemiDemon and Calumon.

"I'll bring back the Catalyssst even if that'sss the lassst thing I'll do!" he hissed, vomiting an another Treasure Lance.

"It will be the last thing you'll do, don't worry!" Myotismon appeared in front of him. "Crimson Lightning!"

He uses a stream of blood like a whip to kick away Sandiramons lance. LaydDevimon and DemiDemon joined him.

"Grisly Wing!"

"Evil Wing!"

Both Myotismon and LadyDevimon manipulated a strong army of bats who hurt Sandiramon, causing his data to slowly dissolve.

"Hell Inferno!" DemiDemon fired a fire blast attack which finnaly beat the Deva.

"Thisss ain't over yet. The Deva will ssseek reve-" he trailed off as his data broke apart.

_[Wir werden siegen ends]_

"Finnaly it's over." Akari sighed, as the three Digimon joined their partners.

"It ain't. I demand from you to give me Calumon." said Hikaru. The three Shadow Tamer girls smirked.

"Sorry, but that won't happen." said Arisa. She looked at her partner.

"Nightmare Illusion!" DemiDemon created a dark strong wind, which drew Hikaru, Karin and Leomons attention, so they had to shield themselves from it.

As it stopped, the three noticed that, the Shadow Tamers and Demon Lords, along with Calumon, were gone.

"Damn!" hissed Hikaru.

_(To explain it the simpliest way, we withdrawed, since the battle with the Deva was enough fun for one day. I, Airu and Akari returned home, though I had to listen to Calumons questions about why he couldn't go back to Hikaru. The answer was that, if he'd join the Tamers, he'd lose the protection the Shadow Tamers provided him. I'm not sure how true this one was though. It's not like I can read Lucemons mind.)_

Akari sat down with a sigh. She was totally tired as she came home and only wanted to go to sleep. However, she first had to look around for her mother. BlackGatomon, who spied a bit around, asured her Mrs. Inoue ain't at home.

"Look what I have found." said BlackGatomon, as she came back with a note and a little box. Akari took the note and read it.

"'I'm sorry I slapped you. I got a call and I went to Kyoto for a session. I'm not sure when I will come back. There's something in the box for which I hope it'll make up for everything. XXX _(Kisses)_.'" Akari frowned as she read it. She opened the box and found a silver necklance with her name on it, written in latin alphabet.

She frowned harder.

"Like that would make up for all the pain." she muttered and threw it in the trash.

_[Ending Song ~Days~ Aijou to Nichijou by Digimon Tamers plays]_

In the next episode of** Digimon Shadow Tamers**: The Tamers have a picknick trip to discuss about the Deva and the Shadow Tamers. Unknown to them, they are followed by the Shadow Tamers who deceide to ruin it. As well as an another Deva who wants Calumon back. Can then survive the new challanges?

_Stay tuned for episode 17.: Back to Nature, Back to Battle; The Chicken of Veangance!_

_Don't Miss it!_


	21. Back to Nature, Back to Battle The Chic

Alright, this one turned out much better then I expected. I like the ending especially. BTW, I know this arc looks like a Tamers copy, but it ain't copy-pasted. I believe you'll get what I wanted to say when you read this one. Also, next time, I'll post the chapter for Shadows of the Demon Lords.

So, enjoy, read and review. ^^

* * *

_[Opening Song Owari Nai Yume by Inuyasha plays]_

_Last time on **Digimon Shadow Tamers:** Akari's mother wants to move to New York, which is why Akari runs away from home. She falls and gets injured, but Airu and Arisa help her. As Sandiramon appears, Akari and Airu battle him, while Arisa challanges Hikaru. They manage to defeat Sandiramon and withdraw from the battle against Hikaru. At the end, Akari finds a gift from her mother, which she throws away._

**17. Chapter**

**Back to Nature, Back to Battle; The Chicken of Veangance**

-Yawn-

_(I read a manga, totally bored out of my mind. Today it was my turn to work in the shop, with Impmon babysitting Calumon. At least I could watch what he was doing via D-Power. Or not. Currently, the former was asleep. Slacker._

_I sighed. Just then, I noticed someone in front of the shop. And recognized her as Blaze Risa.)_

The bell rung as Risa entered the shop. She didn't see anyone behind the pult.

-The seller's probably in the storage.- she thought and looked at the mangas.

_(Yeah right. The seller was currently crouching behind the pult and cursing the day in every language she knew.)_

Risa finnaly picked a manga and went to the pult, looking for the salesman.

"Helo? Andbody here?" she called out.

_(Just then, my mom eixted the backdoor._

_"Are there any p-?" she looked at me. "Arisa what are you doing?"_

_"Nothing." I replied and stood up. I noticed that Risa flinched as she saw me. I grined._

_"Arisa?"_

_"Hi Risa." I replied._

_"Oh, so you two know each other. It's nice to meet a friend of my daughter who dosen't belong to those deliquents." she said. I frowned. Risa was more stunned._

_"Mom, could you please go back? I and Risa have some... private girl things to discuss." I said in the most calm and polite manner I could. Since I was boiling inside. She nodded and left._

_"Deliquents?" asked Risa. I turned to her._

_"Listen, my parents don't like the other Shadow Tamers nor they know what the group's real purpouse is. So you'll be a good girl and keep your mouth shut! Have you understood?" I hissed. She nodded rapidly, surprised, and a bit sceared._

_"Hey, you can't threat my Tamer!" I heared Lunamon's voice from the X-Loader._

_"Oh, yes I can." I said coldly. Lunamon gulped. Risa then tried a different apporach._

_"They only care about you." she said in the sweetest, most compassionate tone she could. I appriciated her effort._

_"Yeah, you gotta give them credit for that." I said, well knowing what family issues the other Shadow Tamers have. Risa countined._

_"I didn't know you were working here." she said. I have no idea what she tried, but if she wanted to chat she could've invite me to a Café to talk. There are plenty of them in the city._

_"Three days a week, that was the deal. The payment ain't bad and every month I get a little bonus in the form of a manga, CD or DVD. So, are you going to pay for that or what?" I pounded on the manga she'd chosen._

_The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya; nice choice._

_"Oh, yes." she took out her wallet and paid for it. Guess she was totally lost after the encounter. I gave her the manga and she exited the shop._

_"Hey, mom, your shift has begun!" I said, after turning the clock forward for five minutes. I know, I know, five minutes ain't much, but I was fed up with waiting. I had anyways other things on mind.)_

"Risa-sama, are you alright?" asked the worried Lunamon.

"I'm fine, except being a bit confused." Risa replied and looked through the glass door and saw Arisa setting the clock forward. She raised an eyebrow, wondering why the Shadow Tamer was doing that. She then walked away. "I didn't expect to meet her. Or having something like a conversation with her."

"It could pass as a normal chat if we throw out the threat." Lunamon frowned.

"I don't think she'd hurt me." said Risa. _(I think she never saw me when I was in fighting mood.)_ "I think we should change our goals. Instead fighting them like the others do, we should try to find out more about them. I don't think anyone of them is really bad."

"And you think that would help?" asked Lunamon. Risa shrugged.

"I hope so." she said.

_[Intro Theme Himawari by Digimon Tamers plays]_

"Calu?" Calumon looked curiously at the red light on the floor, emitted from the toy laser Damien brought. He and Impmon _(who was still asleep)_ were at Akari's house, together with Akari, Damien, BlackGatomon and Betamon. "So, now what?"

"Ever played 'Chase the light'?" asked Damien.

"Calu." Calumons ears expanded at the word 'play' and he smiled. "How do you play it? Calu!"

"It's simple. You just chase after the red light. It's actually a funny trick used on cats, and since BlackGatomon's a cat-type Digimon I thought you'd like to try it." explained Damien, as he turned to Akari and BlackGatomon. BlackGatomon crossed her arms.

"You expect to chase me after that?" she asked. Damien nodded. She shook her head. "Not gonna happen."

"Now you're sounding like Impmon." said Akari. Impmon, who dozed, opened an eye in response to his name and looked at them. "Well, I like the idea."

"It sounds like fun." said Betamon.

"Why don't you try it?" asked BlackGatomon.

"I'm not a cat like you." said Betamon, with a grin. BlackGatomon sweatdropped.

Damien meanwhile waved the laser up-down, with Calumon chasing it; right in front of BlackGatomon. She frowned, at first resisting. She knew it was a challange. After watching it for a few minutes, she shrugged.

"Aw, what the heck..." she then chased it along with Calumon. The two chased it through the room, until Damien pointed the laser at the roof.

"Not fair!" both called out in unsion.

"Hey guys!" Everyone then looked at the yard, where they saw Arisa. "Hi Akari, how's your leg?"

"Much better." replied Akari. It passed a few days, and her knee completely healed. Arisa nodded and turned to Impmon, who still pretended to sleep.

"Again sleeping, are we?" Arisa frowned, as Impmon only slightly opened his eyes and looked at her, completely uninteressted. He then closed them without a word. "Just watch out, you might become a bigger slacker then Phascomon."

"No way." Impmon calmly replied. "It's impossible to beat that guy." Still, he jumped down. "So, what's next? Ba-boom!"

"We're still waiting for the next Deva. Mihiramon and Sandiramon are out, and my guess is that Sinudramon's next." said Arisa.

"That's the chicken Deva." said Damien.

"He preffers to be called Rooster Deva." said Betamon. "But yes, he's a chicken."

"You gotta watch out with that guy. He's pretty provocative." said BlackGatomon. "If you make a wrong step, he'll burn you with his electrical attacks."

"Sheesh, he seems to be a sensitive guy." said Damien.

"You have no idea how sensitive." said Betamon.

"Like that's gonna prevent me to make chick-jokes 'bout 'm. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah,... Guys, beware of the puns." said BlackGatomon, making the others burst into laughter.

A while leater, Impmon was heading to the park to rise some hell. Or have a decent battle. Or both. He just arrived at Guilmon's shed, as he saw all the Tamers gathered, except Noah and Wizardmon. They all had backpacks.

"Are you sure this picknick trip is a good idea?" Rene asked Takuto.

"Sure I'm sure." said Takuto. The others weren't really happy. "I just thought we need a little vacation from all everyday's problems."

The others looked at each other. No one was in a real mood for a vacation. Not in this situation.

"So, if we're ready, then I guess we can go." said Takuto.

"And what about Noah and Wizardmon? Won't they come?" asked Hikaru.

"No." Guilmon shook his head in response.

"So let's go!" Terriermon cheered. He wasn't infected by the dark mood like everyone else. Kenny gave him a 'shut up' look. Terriermon blinked in confusion. "What?"

As they followed Takuto, Renamon glanced to a tree. She was sure that she saw something on it. Her eyes narrowed as she noticed red-purplish colors in the tree crown.

"Rena, are you coming?" asked Rene. Renamon turned her head to her partner.

"I'm coming." she replied and turned back to the tree. But she didn't see anything. She frowned, doubting she was only imaging Impmon in the tree. At last, she followed her Tamer.

Impmon, who hid on an another tree as Renamon glanced away, smirked deviously.

"Well, well, so the Tamers go for a picknick. I just wonder if there's anything which can ruin the day." he muttered.

_(Well, there is someone... but not the one Imp thought of.)_

Sinduramon walked up and down, being in a stage between nervosity and impatience. Days passed and though no one wanted to admit it, they knew Sandiramon was dead. One reason more for Sinduramon to tick everyone off. He was the whole day nagging and pecking on every Deva about the next move. That's, until they yelled at him to leave them alone.

"Nervous?" Sinduramon heared a voice. He then saw Makuramon apporaching him.

"Why should I be?" asked Sinduramon. "I'm only thinking about the rumors I heared."

"That Black and White City had fallen under Machinedramon's rule. Yes, I heared that too." said Makuramon and crossed his arms. "The poor Digimon."

"We get rid off the Demon Lords and 'Bump'; we get the Dark Masters. It's annoying." said Sinduramon.

"Yeah, but they ain't our buissnes, remember? We gotta find the Catalyst." said Makuramon. "Only, after what happened to Sandiramon and Mihiramon no one's really curoageouss enough to go there. And Suzaku's getting madder and madder." Makuramon gave a tiny smirk. "I guess you're a chicken too."

"I'm not a chicken!" Sinduramon yelled angrily and Makuramon laughed. Sinduramon then sweatdropped as he realized what he said. He lift his head cockily, despite being embarressed a second ago. "I'm a rooster, monkey." He said, hoping he'd insult Makuramon.

"Rooster, chicken, it's the same." Makuramon shrugged. "I'm happy with my type. So are you going to prove you're not a chicken?"

"Of course I will." Sinduramon the blinked, registering Makuramon's note of sarcasmus in the last sentence. He frowned. "You're done when I come back."

"See ya." said Makuramon, waving as he left. Sinduramon sweatdropped.

"This job is getting harder and harder with each day." he muttered. "I think I need a vacation."

_[Himawari ends]_

"So, have you heared what happened to Akari?" asked Arisa, with Calumon on her shoulder. She, Damien, Betamon and Calumon were on the way from Akari's house.

"Aha, and I can't believe it. I mean, I don't get along with my parents, but at least they wouldn't do such thing." said Damien, with his arms crossed behind his head and his sunglasses on his head.

"Mine neither. She said she has time till the end of summer. I hope we'll find a solution for her problem till then." said Arisa.

"And why dosen't she tell her mother the truth?" asked Betamon.

"Oh yeah.'Mom, I have a Digital Monster as a partner and that Digimon is a Demon Lord too! You know, one of the kind that's on the evil side'. Her mother would be delighted." said Damien in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey, it was just a suggestion. I didn't say she should tell them the truth." said Betamon.

"On the other side, maybe Akari's mum wouldn't freak out so much about BlackGatomon. BlackGatomon has a cute appearance and Inoue-san is fond of cute things." said Arisa. "Of course, if she dosen't tell her BlackGatomon's a Demon Lord first."

"That too." added Damien.

"Which reminds me: what's up with your family?" asked Arisa.

"The same as always." Damien shrugged.

"What's the same as always? You didn't tell me anything." Betamon narrowed his eyes. He felt a sting of jelaousity coz Arisa knew something he didn't.

"Ah yes. I forgot. You actually never got introduced to my family issues." said Damien.

"Nope." Betamon shook his head. "Only to your school issues."

"Well, my parents are both doctors and work at the Tokyo city hospital. And both wanted me to carry on with their work and forced me to study hard." said Damien cooly. "That wasn't a good idea." He then blinked. "Hey, is that Hiroshi?"

The four looked at the boy on the bike who apporoached them.

"Hi guys, what's up?" Hiroshi greeted them.

"What are you doing here?" said Damien.

"Why are you surprised to see me?" asked Hiroshi.

"Because you're rarely outside." said Arisa.

"I thought you'd play Minecraft around this time." added Damien with a smile. Hiroshi grined.

"Well, I guess that the day was too nice to stay at home so I deceided to go out and..." he noticed the expressions on Damien's and Arisa's faces which showed 'I don't believe that'. Hiroshi sweatdropped. "Okay, okay, mom kicked me out of the house because I was playing videogames the whole time. I can't go back until 8 o'clock. And I had to leave my Nintendo DS at home."

The four giggled_ (Calumon came along, despite having no idea what's going on)._ Hiroshi frowned.

"It ain't funny." he said.

"Well, it's your own fault." he heared Phascomon from his iC.

"I thought you were sleeping." said Hiroshi.

"Your mother woke me up when she yelled at you." said Phascomon. The other four burst into laughter.

"Hey, joke crackers!" They heared a voice. They looked at the wall, where they saw Impmon. "If you're done jokin' I'll gotta show you the real meat of the feast."

"What is it?" asked Betamon.

"Don't cha worry, just follow me! Ba-Boom!" he said. The others shrugged and followed him just for the heck of it.

"Meal time!" Terriermon took a big bite of his sandwitch. The others followed his lead and ate or drunk the goodies they brought, though less cheerful. The situation was simply desperatly calling for answers, for talk, for solutions. But no one was in mood to rise a question. Everyone ate without a word, or looked at it; Renamon didn't even touch her food. Takuto soon noticed that no one's really in mood to relax and joke _(except Terriermon)._ He sighed.

"So, is there anything you guys want to discuss?" he asked. Everyone looked at Hikaru who seemed to be really distrubed. Takuto adressed her. "Hikaru-chan?"

Hikaru, who drifted away with her mind, blinked in confusion.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Where's Calumon?" asked Takuto. Now everyone noticed it too what actually was missing.

"I and K...Elecmon..." Hikaru mentaly slapped herself for almost revelating Karin's name in front of Kenny and Terriermon. "...searched for Calumon as Sandiramon appeared. We encountered the Shadow Tamers Arisa, Akari and Airu while the battle with Sandiramon and I noticed that Calumon was with them. When he wanted to go to my side, Arisa stopped him. DemiDemon used some illusion attack and they vanished."

That switched the mood of the Tamers from 'being silent' to 'being angry'.

"What? What the hell are they thinking?!" said Coronamon angrily. "They have no rights to keep Calumon as some sort of hostage."

"I knew they're bad, but this is ridicolous. Calumon never did something to them." said Kenny.

"I wonder what they want from Calumon. There must be a special reason why they're keeping him with them." said Shawn. "The questiong is, what reason?"

"Calumon's the Catalyst, the Light of Digivolution. Maybe they want to use him to make the Demon lords to digivoluve back to their Mega Levels." said Rene. Renamon shook her head.

"I don't believe so. If they're planning to use him for digivolution, we would notice it." said Renamon. "Say, was Calumon somehow injured or being totally restrained?"

"Not really." Hikaru recalled the moment. "He was happy to see me and wanted to fly over to mine side, but Arisa and Impmon stopped him. He seemed to be pretty surprised as they blocked his way."

"So, for now we know they didn't do any harm to him." said Renamon.

"But we still have no idea of their true goals." said Guilmon.

"Why don't we find one of the Shadow Tamers, corner him and get the truth out of him; either peacefully or with violence?" Terriermon suggested.

"Terriermon, this really isn't the right moment..." Kenny got interuped by Takuto.

"Maybe Terriermon's right. Maybe we really should corner one of them. I honestly have enough of this waiting." said Takuto.

"I don't think they will talk." said Guilmon. "But one thing is sure. They're clearly waiting for something. The question is, what? What are Lucemon's plans? It certainly dosen't involve attacking Tokyo."

Risa lowered her head. She knew what the Demon Lords intentions were. To return to the DigiWorld, defeat the Dark Masters, and regain their rule over the Dark Area. The only thing which worried her was what will happen after that.

"Risa-san? Everything alright?" she heared Lunamon's voice. She immediantly put on a fake smile.

"Yeah, I'm alright." she said. Lunamon gave her a doubtfull look. Nothing was alright.

_(Speaking of that...)_

"Why can't I go back to Hikaru? Calu?" asked Calumon.

"Because you'd lose then the protection we provide you." said Arisa. "I told you already for hundred times."

"But she's worried about me! Calu!" said Calumon. "I just want to make her happy again."

"I doubt she'd be happy if you get captured by the Deva." said Damien.

"Owwww,..." Calumon's ears shrinked. "Calu."

The trio of Shadow Tamers and quartet of Digimon were on a bigger distance from the Tamers, hiding in the bushes; they weren't noticed by the Tamers, but they could hear their conversation.

"I just wonder why they're so interested in our 'plans'." said Damien. "Don't they know they shouldn't push their noses into other peoples' buissneses."

"They're thinking we're bad, since we're the Tamers of the Demon Lords. That makes them thinking they're the protagonists and we're the atagonists and that they got thrown into some kind of war between good and evil. Totally stupid if you ask me." said Arisa.

"I gotta agree with you, Ari, but at least they prove to be worth of a conflict. Ba-Boom!" Impmon smirked.

"And how many times have I told you to stop calling me Ari?" Arisa asked, annoyed.

"I stopped counting." said Impmon. "Ari."

Arisa sighed. He noticed then the others expressions.

"If you guys start with that 'Ari' thing too, you're done." she said simply. Damien smiled.

"Oh, but I think it's a cute nick. Especially since you got it from your partner. How sweet." he said in a mocking tone. Arisa and Impmon sweatdropped and frowned._ (That was an offence.)_

"Say, can't you keep quiet. Or you want to get heared by them?" Hiroshi pointed at the Tamers. Arisa, Impmon and Damien silenced.

"Also, if he wants to call you Ari, let him be. Less stress." said Phascomon, whom Hiroshi earlier released from his iC. Now he was on Hiroshi's shoulder.

"I have my personal reasons for not being called that..." said Arisa. _(Anyways, from now on, all things started to happen at once)._

"Yung, sir, we have a new Bioemerge." said Misa. "Though the Digimon seems to be little."

"It's followed by an another. This one's bigger though." said Megumi.

"We'll leave the little one to the Tamers to handle him. Start the Tracer and get the other one." Yung ordered.

"Tracer started!" Megumi announced.

Above Shinjuku suddenly a DigiField started to form. Two red glowing eyes glared at the city below him.

_[Intro Theme Ashitawa Atashino Kazega Fuku by Digimon Adventure 02 plays]_

"I almost forgot, I still have a battle with Pinapple-head to finish. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon and jumped out of the bush.

"Impmon!" Arisa called out. At the same time, her D-Power turned on. She looked at it. "Just great."

"A Bioemerge?" asked Damien.

"Yes, somewhere at the Twin Towers. You two get the Digimon while I get Impmon. And be careful, coz I assume it's Sinduramon." said Arisa.

"Don't cha worry." said Damien.

"Yeah, leave it to us." added Hiroshi. Arisa nodded and the four run off towards the Creepy Hypnos Towers. Just then, her D-Power emitted a new signal.

-Damn!- she thought.

"Treasure Ball!" Makuramon threw angrily a ball that destroyed the programm that was supposed to delete him. He growled angrily. "Stupid humans!"

"Sir, the other one Bioemerged too." said Misa.

"Now we have a problem." muttered Yung.

Guilmon suddenly turned around, even before Impmon could say anything.

"You again!" he growled.

"And whom else did you expect? Azulongmon?" replied Impmon. Just then Arisa and Calumon apporached Impmon.

"Calumon!" Hikaru exclaimed, and now everyone's attention turned to the Catalyst who stood behind Arisa. Calumons ears expanded and he wanted to go to Hikaru, but he suddenly remembered Arisas words, and deceided to not.

"If you try to harm Calumon, you're done!" said Takuto.

"Hey, he's fine. The only thing we came here for was a battle." said Arisa. _(Okay, Impmon was the one who wanted a battle, but who cares; I was now in mood for one too.)_

While all of the Tamers were concentrated on what was going on here, Rene noticed that her D-Power was emitting a signal. So she and Renamon withdrew quietly to check what's going on.

Meanwhile, Damien, Betamon, Hiroshi_ (on his bike)_ and Phascomon were heading to the DigiField.

"Hey, Hiroshi! Let's seperate, so we'll find that chicken easier!" said Damien. The other reason was that he couldn't keep up with Hiroshi. Hiroshi nodded and pedaled into an another street. Damien meanwhile choose a shortcut and came across a crosswalk bridge. There he stopped for a few minutes to get some air.

"Alright, I know this ain't the perfect moment, but you still didn't explain what is going on with your family." said Betamon.

"Jealous being the only one who dosen't know my deepest secrets?" asked Damien.

"Kinda envious, but, yes." said Betamon.

"My only problem is that I'm totally clumsy and I never get anything done perfectly. My parents force me to do things or learn, but I fail it to do right. Guess I was under pressure. So, yes, that's the reason why I'm envious at everyone else. Coz I can't do anything right, and everyone else can. That's what was always going on my nerves." said Damien.

"Geez, and I thought I had problems." said Betamon. The two then noticed that the DigiField appeared above the street lamps on the street.

"Anyways, want to try to do something right and kill the chicken?" asked Damien.

"Why have you bothered asking?" said Betamon. Damien smirked and the two went towards the DigiField.

"So, where is it?" asked Rene, who was down on the street. "The signal says it's near."

Renamon, who was on the top of a smaller building, looked around. She then noticed the DigiField, that dissolved. From it, a little rooster emerged.

"Sinduramon. Level: Ultimate. Type: Holy Bird. Attribute: Data. It is the "Rooster" Deva, and serves the Sovereign Baihumon. As a follower of Baihumon, it likes to quarrel and gossip above all else. With its provocative attitude, it will pick a fight with its opponent one way or another, but when they move to attack, it immediately draws its head and wings within its spherical armor. Its armor is the hardest among all of the Deva's equipment, and once it gets inside of the armor, it is absolutely protected. During battle, it is occasionally possible to cut through the breach when it rolls around in that state. Just like Kumbhiramon, it carries the Bao Chu ("Treasure Pestle") on its back." Rene read the description. "An another Deva. Let's get him Rena!"

Renamon was about to jump down and attack Sinduramon, but didn't.

"Rene look!" she said. Rene's eyes wided as she saw Damien, Hiroshi and their partners going towards the Deva.

"What the hell are they doing here?" she wondered.

"Batteling the Deva?" Renamon assumed.

Sinduramon crowed, as he locked on Hiroshi and Damien.

"That's the chicken? I imagined it bigger!" said Damien. "It ain't big enough even for a Thanksgiving dinner."

"Whom do you call chicken!?" Sinduramon yelled angrily at them. He then absorbed the electricity from the lamps, growing bigger. The people who were on the street runned away. Damien and Hiroshi gulped.

"Okay, the little chick's become now a large rooster." Damien commented.

"Makes me wonder if it'll try to peck us." added Betamon.

"More like peck on our nerves." said Damien.

"Positron Pulse!" Sinduramon unleashed an intense lightning blast from the Bao Chu. The four excaped the attack, except Hiroshi's bike, which turned now to the color of brown-black.

"This reminds me on those old episodes of Pokemon." Hiroshi muttered. He then looked at Sinduramon. "That was my bike! You'll gonna pay for the repair!"

Instead of that, Sinduramon simply sent an another shock-wave, which they dodged. Damien then rose his X-Loader, while Hiroshi (surprisingly easily) summoned his DigiSoul.

"Betamon, Shinka!"

Damien drew a circle with the X-Loader. Betamon got covered into that circle, his skin ripping of. He turned into a more snake like form, taking a pose.

"Shinka! Seadramon!"

"DigiSoul, Charge!" Hiroshi charged the DigiSoul into his iC.

DIGIVOLUTION!

"Phascomon digivoluves to..."

Phascomon got covered into a data field, which made him change his shape into a blue, puppet like Digimon.

"Porcupamon!"

"I never saw such Digimon." muttered Rene, as she analyzed Porcupamons data. "Level: Champion. Type: Puppet. Attribute: Virus. Categorized as one of the Red Data Digimon species, it is a rare Digimon that fears its extinction. Although it was not originally a species that inhabited the Dark Area, it was driven off by various species of Digimon, and now it lives in the Dark Area. Its body is covered in a special razor material, and although its wickedly-dressed suit is an extreme adaptation, it is thought to be camouflage in order to stay alive in the violent Dark Area."

"Do you think we should join in?" asked Renamon.

"No, let's first see how this one will end." said Rene.

"Bada-Boom!" Impmon fired several flames at Guilmon. Guilmon escaped them and runned towards Impmon, rising his foreclaws.

"Rock Breaker!" He tried to crush Impmon with his claws. However, the imp proved to be much more agile and escaped, so Guilmon hit the ground. Dirty and earth got spread around.

-This won't end good.- Arisa thought. She already had some bad feeling, though she wasn't sure what sort of bad feeling. _(At least, it wasn't that 'my partner's gonna get killed' feeling.)_

"Ice Blast!" Seadramon fired an icicle at Sinduramon. The rooster escaped it and landed on the ground.

"Slap and Rip!" Porcupamon slashed at Sinudramon. Only, without effect, since Sinudramon withdrawed into his shell. "Damn chick!"

Mad, Sinduramon released a shockwave at Porcupamon. Being already too close to the Deva, Porcupamon took a full hit, which totally weakened him. He de-digivoluved to Phascomon.

"Phasco!" Hiroshi yelled.

"Now die!" Sinduramon wanted to kill Phascomon, but Seadramon appeared in front of him, kicking Sinudramon away with his tail and saving Phascomon. Sinudramon jumped back on the street lamp.

"You won't beat me!" he said.

"And I thought he'd be just as weak as in the anime." said Hiroshi as he picked up Phascomon.

"Gee Hiroshi, this is real life. Things ain't always like on TV." said Damien.

"But we can beat it right?" said Seadramon.

"One Champion against an Ultimate? That'll be hard." said Damien.

_[End of Ashitawa Atashino Kazega Fuku]_

"Ice Winder!" Seadramon wraped around Sinduramon, hoping he'll somehow strangle it to death. Only, this proved to be the wrong thing. The Deva again released a very, very strong shockwave, which caused Seadramon to release him and de-digivoluve to Betamon.

"Damn!" Damien cursed as he got his partner.

"Renamon?" asked Rene.

"Not yet. I sense something's coming up." said Renamon.

"Damn it, why can't I do anything right!?" Damien hissed, as he and Hiroshi slowly withdrawed backwards. Sinduramon was glaring at them.

"I think it can't be helped." muttered Betamon.

"Oh, yeah. I think it can! I want to do at least one damn thing damn right in my life! I want to delete this joke of a chicken." said Damien angrily.

"Me too." Betamon nodded and jumped down from Damien's grip. Golden rings appeared on their arms.

"Ha, that's what I'm talking about!" said Damien. He rose his X-Loader.

_[Shinka Theme Tagiru Chikara by Digimon Xros Wars plays]_

"Betamon, Cho-Shinka!" Damien drew a circle with the X-Loader.

Betamon got covered into that circle, as the ring on his arm grew bigger and fused with the circle. His skin ripped off. He digivoluved into a Seadramon species, but this time, he was larger, red scaled skin and a blade on his head. He took a pose.

"Cho-Shinka! MegaSeadramon!"

"Wow, was that what you sensed?" asked Rene.

"Kinda." said Renamon. She could see a strange blue aura around them.

"MegaSeadramon. Level: Ultimate. Type: Aquatic. Attribute: Data. It was a Seadramon-species that lived long in the harsh environment surrounding Folder Continent, but digivolved in order to survive in the Digital World where the weak are food for the strong. Its body became a size larger, the carapace covering its head got harder, and a lightning-shaped blade has grown on its calvaria. Its intelligence has developed more than the Seadramon-species, so it chases its opponent persistently, like a seeking torpedo, and reliably brings them down. There is a generator device equipped in the carapace on its head, in order to enable its Special Moves." Rene read.

"Now you're done chicken!" said MegaSeadramon.

"I'm a rooster, for the last time!" Sinduramon again fired a shockwave.

"Lighting Javelin!" MegaSeadramon countered with his own lighting strike. The two waves clashed into each other.

"Ice Blast!" MegaSeadramon shot then IceBlades at Sinduramon.

"Ha, this dosen't have any effect against me!" said Sinduramon and escaped them. He then charged himself with more electricity from the street lamps, and got covered in sparks.

"That's it!" In Damien's head formed an idea. He turned to MegaSeadramon. "Fire again your Ice Blast, but into the air! Then fire at it your Lightning Javelin!"

"If you say so." MegaSeadramon didn't much believe into Damien's plan, but he did what Damien wanted from him. Suddenly, rain, made from the melting icicles started to fall down on the ground, soaking Sinduramon.

"What?!" Sinudramon looked at his body. Sparks flied around him and he felt getting paralyzed.

"Now!" ordered Damien.

"Lighting Javelin!" MegaSeadramons sent an another lighting strike at Sinduramon. This one deleted him for good.

"I totally forgot Arisa told me that in the anime, they threw Sinduramon into the water to kill him." said Damien casualy.

_[End of Tagiru Chikara]_

"Pyro Sphere!"

"Infernal Funnel!"

Both fire attacks clashed into each other. Just as Impmon and Guilmon charged up for an another attack, a sort of energy ball hit the battlefield between them.

"What the heck-" Impmon hissed. As the smoke cleared, they saw a boy in white-purple clothes looking at them. The boy had an unusal smirk on his face.

"Hey, who are you?" asked Takuto. Arisa recognized him. She picked up Calumon and turned to Impmon.

"Withdraw!" she hissed and turned around and runned away. Feeling dumbfounded, Impmon listened to her. The boy followed them too.

"Where the heck are they going?" asked Takuto. He and Guilmon, despite the other's surpriesed yells, followed them.

"What's wrong Ari? Why are we running away?" asked Impmon.

"That boy. That's Makura, Makuramon's human form." said Arisa.

"What?" Impmon's eyes wided.

"Just keep on running!" Arisa replied. She knew Makuramon was after Calumon and that she had to do everything she could so Makuramon wouldn't get the Catalyst.

Finnaly, they ended up at Guilmon's shed, Arisa being totally exhausted. She tried to breathe deeply.

"Impmon, you take Calumon to my place. I'll draw Makuramon's attention." said Arisa.

"Are you sure?" Impmon asked.

"Yeah! Now go!" said Arisa. Impmon nodded and he and Calumon runned away.

_(While I heared a rustle. I turned around and saw Makura._

_"Hey, try to get me!" I yelled. He frowned and the chase again begun. I knew I won't be able to endure this long enough, so I climbed upon a tree and hid in his crown. I noticed Makura looking around, with an angry expression on his face. He then heared a rustle and runned away. Takuto and Guilmon then emerged._

_"Where are they?" asked Takuto._

_"I have no idea. I guess we lost them." replied Guilmon._

_"I wonder what the hell is going on here." said Takuto._

_-Me too.- I thought.)_

Damien and Betamon were walking back home. It was already sundown.

"I guess we've proven today we ain't failures." said Damien.

"Were we ever that?" replied Betamon. Both thought a bit.

"Noooooo!" they said in union.

At the DigiWorld, Makuramon apporached Zhuqiamon. He got on one knee.

"So, what news do you have?" Zhuqiaomon asked.

"There are many Digimon partnered with humans. I counted 9 of them for now, but I guess there are more. And they are able to digivoluve to a higher level. One of them digivoluved to MegaSeadramon and killed Sinduramon." said Makuramon. "One of them is guarding the Catalyst. I chased them, but they escaped."

Zhuqiaomon growled.

"Also, those humans seem to want to delete us. When I was in the Data Realm, something attacked me." Makuramon added.

"They have no idea whom they're facing. From now on, we're in war!" Zhuqiaomon growled angrily. Makuramon flinched.

However, they didn't know they were watched. A sort of camera, disguised as a poker card was placed on the ground.

"Hm, hm, hm..." A Digimon, sitting on a couch in a room and looking at the little TV screen, watched the conversation. "So, there are a few Digimon partnered with humans in the other world." he chuckled. "How interesting. So, they have survived the little data stream show. Ah, wouldn't it be wonderfull to see them die?" He rised a glass filled with a pink liquid and looked through it. "Lucemon, Lucemon, Lucemon,.. I never thought you'd be such a fool... Well, thanks for the new home." He drunk the liquid.

"Maybe I should also help the Deva?" he chuckled again. "Of course, mine goal would be..."

Piedmon smirked.

"To delete the Demon Lords!"

_[Ending Song ~Days~ Aijou to Nichijou by Digimon Tamers plays]_

_Next time on** Digimon Shadow Tamers**: Risa and Shawn have a quarrel at a bad moment. Vajiramon and Pajiramon appear to challange the Tamers, while Piedmon sends some of his henchmen at the Shadow Tamers. The war had begun!_

_Stay tuned for episode 18: ~A Twins' Trip, Mark of the Sun and Moon~!_

_Don't Miss it!_


	22. A Twins' Trip, Mark of the Sun and Moon

One more week and school's over for me, which means more time to write my fics. I deceided to try to post every week on friday one chapter, either Digimon Shadow Tamers or Shadows of the Demon Lords. I'll try to give my best and hold on that schedule.

Today, we have also a new minor character. Also, I've updated on my author profile the link to Akari Inoue's image.

R&R and enjoy.

* * *

_[Opening Song Owari Nai Yume by Inuyasha plays]_

_Last time on **Digimon Shadow Tamers**: Makuramon and Sinudramon attack the Tamers and Shadow Tamers. While Sinduramon is beaten by MegaSeadramon, Makuramon informs Zhuqiaomon what happened. Unfortantly, Piedmon spied them and deceided to take part in the madness too._

**18. Chapter**

**A Twins' Trip, Mark of the Sun and Moon**

_("And when you sum this up, you'll get 175." said our teacher. We had maths today. After that history. And after that...FREEDOM! My favorite subject. Speaking of that, two weeks more and we have summer holidays. I and the Shadow Tamers were already planning to turn the city upside down, if ya know what I mean.)_

Just then, someone knocked on the door and a boy walked in. He held a paper and gave it to Tashimiko-sensei and talked with her a bit. He had short brown hair and dark green eyes and wore the school uniform.

_(While they had their conversation, my jaw dropped and I sunk into my chair as low as possible. Yeah, I knew him.)_

Tashimiko-sensei then instructed the boy to write his name on the blackboard.

"Meet Kanbara Toshi. He just moved here from Yokohama. I expect from you to accept him as one of your classmates." said Tashimiko-sensei and gave a special glance at the Shadow Tamers. Especially at Hiroshi and Damien. They gave her the 'what?' expressions.

_(I lowered my head as low as possible._

_-Damn it!- I thought. -My nightmare is obviously following me.-)_

"Kanbara-kun, please take a seat. The one behind Bunya-san is free." said Tashimiko-sensei.

_(I litteraly banged my head against the table. Luckily, no one noticed it really. I lifted it as I saw Toshi passing. He smiled at me, while I frowned back._

_-Kill me, now, pleeeeeease...- I thought and tried to smile back politely. Didn't work._

_During the class, he sent me a note._

_'Hi Arisa. It's nice to see you again. I didn't know you were in this class too.'_

_I rolled my eyes._

_'I'm surprised too.' was what I wrote back. And hoped he won't sent me any more messages._

_Luckily, it rung and I was the first who rushed out of the classroom. I heared Toshi calling for me, but he was stopped by some classmates, who had some questions for him. He managed to get out and I, as I hid behind the corner, noticed him searching for me._

_"What are you doing?"_

_I almost jumped out of my skin, and turned around angrily. The intruders were Akari and Airu._

_"What the hell you two've been thinking?" I hissed angrily. "Don't sceare me like that!"_

_"Okay, okay. I've just been pondering why the newebie is searching for you." said Akari, rolling her eyes. She then smiled. "Love on first sight, right?"_

_"And I thought you have feelings for Akinari-kun." added Airu._

_"What?! I don't have feelings for Akinari. Nor for Toshi." I replied. "You know what kind of relationship I and Akinari have. And when I was back in Yokohama, I and Toshi were classmates."_

_"So, what's your problem?" asked Airu._

_"I gotta get rid of him." I replied._

_"Then lure him into a street at night and stab him." Akari replied. I sweatdropped._

_"If I wanted to do something like that I'd have asked Impmon for a favor." I shook my head. "Gaahh, I don't want to kill him; I just want to avoid him."_

_"I don't think that will be possible." said Akari._

_"Why?" I asked._

_"Coz he's behind you." Airu added, a bit too cheerfully._

_"Sheesh." I felt a sort of heartattack and turned around. The boy in question stood behind me. He seemed to be pretty happy._

_"I was the searching the whole time for you." he said, with a sweet smile on his face._

_"Yeah, and?" I replied bitterly._

_"Well, I heared you've been sent to a psychologist after you sent Takamaru to the hospital. I...just wanted to say I was worried when your grandmother explained what the real cause was why you beat up Takamaru. And I'm sorry for not noticing it earlier..." Toshi sighed. I frowned and crossed my arms._

_Yeah, that incident. Well, I got pretty much tortured by a boy from my class, or better to say by the whole class. Takamaru was the worst offender. So I've beaten him up black and blue. Okay, he wasn't that badly hurt, but yeah, after my parents came to the conclusion their little princess is mad, they deceided I'm ready for a psychologist. Or psychatrist. Whatever. After the treatment, we moved to away._

_"I think you're a bit too late with that." I said and walked away. Really, I couldn't blame him. Toshi was actually a sweet, nice and shy guy... and had a crush on me. But when Takamaru read one of the love letters Toshi sent me in front of the whole class, Toshi started to avoid me, being totally embaressed. I wasn't in better shape. But that's behind me. Well, I guess so._

_I met up leater with the other Shadow Tamers. Akari and Airu already explained everyone what happened. To note that, there are no secrets in the team. Each Shadow Tamer knows the issues of the other teammates. That helped us a lot when one had a problem and he didn't know what to do; the rest of the team helped him. That also means that everyone knows my past._

_While the others seemed to be more curious as I arrived, Akinari had that cold leader self. I have no idea what Akari and Airu told him, but he definetly ain't happy._

_"I guess he's really in love with you when he moved to the same class you're in." Damien mocked. I made an animefall._

_"We AIN'T in love!" I replied. The others simply chuckled. I sweatdropped._

_"Cut it out!" Akinari said sharply. He didn't seem to be in his best mood. I was thankful for that. Just then I realized Akinari was a bit jelaous. Made me again sweatdropping.)_

"Umm, yeah." Arisa nodded. "We have anyways other things on mind. Makuramon found out that Calumon's here and went back to the DigiWorld. Now all hell will break loose."

"Maybe. But there's also a bigger chance that a random portal appears."

The team heared a familiar voice, soon realizing it came out of Akinari's D-Tector. Lucemons image was on the screen.

"A bigger chance, sure. But the question is, when?" said Seichi. "I and Candlemon calculated a little bit and came to the conclusion that something is preventing the barrier between the Worlds from completely tearing apart. Unless someone like Vikaralamon breaks through."

"I think that the DigiGnomes are the ones who prevent the Worlds from colapsing." said Airu.

"Still, it would be once nice if they do something like opening an portal for us." said Lucemon. "Time's running out."

"Maybe we should start to search for a DigiPortal. I mean, one sure had appeared." said Damien cheerfully.

"The chance is 50:50." said Seichi. Just then it rung.

"We should now go back to class." said Akinari. "We'll leater see what we'll do."

Meanwhile, Noah, Shawn and Risa's class had finished and the three_ (+Coronamon and Lunamon inside the X-Loaders)_ were on their way home. The twins told Noah what yesterday happened. Wizardmon also overheared everything via the D-Power.

"I don't like the situation. On one side, we have the Demon Lords. On the other, the Deva which is really distrubing." said Noah.

"We'll crush them both." Shawn banged his fist against his palm. He then got a smack on his head from Risa. He turned to her with a 'what?' expression.

"We won't 'crush' anyone. The Deva are after something and I think it's Calumon. The Shadow Tamers are keeping him, for unknown reasons. Don't you think we should investiagte it?" said Risa.

"And then we'll crush them." said Shawn, rubbing his head. "Really Risa, you forgot they are our enemies. They ain't someone who'd come to a café for a chit-chat and some gossip. They're dangerous."

Risa narrowed her eyes.

-Yeah right...- She had that 'don't judge the book by its cover' policy. Shawn too, but he was sometimes too overprotective towards her to think about not to judge people from the first apporach. Though, the Shadow Tamers already stated they're the atagonists, so it's easily to say they're the Tamers' enemies. _(Despite the fact we saved the city a few times from the attacks of Wild Digimon and the Deva, not to mention Lucemon's rescuse action.)_

"Risa is right at one point." Noah interupted, already knowing this one will end in a quarrel. "The Deva are after Calumon and the Shadow Tamers are keeping Calumon by their side. The question is, why? We know they didn't use him for digivolution. But what other purpouse could he have for them?"

"Why don't we beat up the Shadow Tamers and get Calumon and give him to the Deva?" suggested Coronamon.

"That would be logical, yet it's a stupid move." replied Wizardmon. "The Deva will, once they get the Catalyst back, attack the Real World. With the Key of Digivolution on their side, they'll be unstoppable."

"And what do you suggest? To help the Demon Lords?" Coronamon sarcastically asked.

"No, but find a way to solve this without indangering both worlds." Wizardmon replied.

"Speaking of the Demon Lords..." Shawn turned to Risa. "You were trapped with Lucemon in IceDevimons DigiField. Did Lucemon tell you anything?"

"N-No... He hardly spoke with me." Risa felt how she turned red. She was a bad liar. Shawn noticed it.

"Risa, are you hiding something?" he asked.

"N-nooo!" Risa sweatdropped. Lying to Shawn was just like trying to teach a cat the command 'sit'. Impossible. Also, she hated it to lie, especially to her brother. She gulped.

"Risa Blaze, tell me what you're hiding!" Shawn asked, her again, now with a more serious tone, putting his hands on his hips. And he seemed to be angry.

"I said I have nothing to hide!" Risa yelled back. Now she knew that Shawn knew she was totally lying. She didn't care anymore. "Stop threating me like a baby! I'm 14, heck, and I know how to take care for myself! So leave me alone!"

Just then, she runned away. Shawn wanted to follow her, but Noah stopped him by grabbing him by his shoulder. Shawn turned to his friend, who shook his head.

"Leave her. Once she calms down, she'll come back." he said. Shawn frowned. Seeing this, Noah added: "Lunamon's with her."

"I know..." Shawn sighed. Despite being twins, he hardly understood his sister.

"Tadaima _(I'm home)_ !" Akinari exclaimed as he entered his apartment.

His mother, who wore a purple buissnes suit which consisted of a skirt, higheeled shoes, a blouse, a tie and a jacket, was in the bathroom, putting on some make-up. She peered out of the bathroom.

"Oh, hi honey; how was school today?" she asked.

"Good, I guess." Akinari frowned as he saw her buissnes suit. She then took her bag and apporached her son.

"I'm sorry, but I needed to take today a double-shift. My boss gave me a lot of work to do, so I'll stay the whole night at the office." she said. Akinari put his arms on his hips.

"No way miss. If you don't come back till 23 o'clock, I'll have to forbid you to go out." he said. His mother smiled.

"Okay, okay. I'll try to come back till 23, but you don't have to wait for me." she said with a warm smile. She then bowed and kissed Akinari on the forehead. "Lunch's in the fridge, dear. If you're still hungry, you can call the pizza deliverer. The money you need is in the cupboard. I wish I could stay today at home, but you know how my boss is... There's no way I'll get a free day from him."

"Just don't overwork yourself again, mum." said Akinari.

"I'll try to not." she then looked at the clock. "I gotta go. Bye!"

"See ya." Akinari gave a weak smile as she exited the apartment. He then closed the door and sighed, looking towards his room. "Luce, you can come out!"

The Demon Lord of Pride, who hid in the room, walked out.

"Your mother seems to be pretty busy." said Lucemon.

"She has a terrible boss, that's why." Akinari shrugged. "But different as Akari's mother, she dosen't ignore me."

"Speaking of your parents, I never saw your father." said Lucemon. Akinari closed his eyes.

"It's because he's dead for 4 years." he replied with an indifferent tone. Lucemon blinked in surprise, but deceided to not ask further questions. Akinari noticed his partner's hesitiation. "I'll tell you some other time. We should go now on a little patrol around the city."

Lucemon nodded. If Akinari didn't want to talk about his mother, fine, he won't ask him then. He respected his Tamer enough.

Meanwhile, at Arisas home, Calumon was again bored out of mind. He noticed that Impmon was asleep again.

"Calu, and with who should I play now? Calu!" he wondered. Then, without really thinking about it, he simply walked away. _(Impmon's soooooo done when Lucemon finds out about it.)_

Risa muttered something under her breath. Maybe she was always considered as the weaker sibling, and maybe she was really weaker. But hell, Shawn had no right to dictate what she should do or how she should act. Not even if he's her big brother. Sometimes, she wished she had no brother.

Risa then stopped. She bit her lip for that thought. Lunamon immediantly felt something was wrong.

"Risa-sama, is something wrong?" Lunamon asked. Risa didn't answer.

_-Flashback-_

Risa didn't feel good. She was holding her belly for the whole time, feeling like she'll vomit. She couldn't handle the pain any more longer. She was red in her face and she felt the sweat coming down from her forehead. She knew she was ill, but she didn't want to go to the school nurse. She didn't want to upset Shawn, especially because their parents were out of the town for this week.

She keept her sickness from Shawn hidden for about half of the week. She felt some sort of virus spreading through her body.

-No, please... hold on!- she kept encouraging herself. She first thought it was a simple cold. It would pass after some time. But then she noticed it started to get worse. She took an aspirin, just like her mother thaught her. She measured her temperature. She placed cold rugs on her head to keep her body temperature low.

Nothing helped.

She knew she was extremely sick. She was tired too, so much that she couldn't keep on listening to what her teacher told the class.

Just then, everything blackened.

**xXx**

Risa opened her eyes and saw her brothers face. She was lying on a bed in a white, warm room. She gulped as she noticed how worried her brother was.

"Where...are we?" she spoke weakly. Her voice sounded like a squeak.

"At the hospital, Nutty." said Shawn. Risa gave a weak smile. Shawn started to call her Nutty when she came into a phase when she only loved peanuts. It was also a better way to say she was a little bit crazy, even after she passed that phase.

"I'm sorry..." she deeply breathed.

"You shouldn't be sorry. I'm the one who should apologize. If I'd have noticed it earlier..." Shawn gritted his teeth. He banged with his fist at the nighttable next to him. She placed her hand on his.

"Everything will be alright..." she said gently, trying to look her brother at his eyes. Shawn didn't look back.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." he numbly repeated, like a mantra. "I'm sorry..."

_-End of Flashback-_

Since then, he was always been by her side to watch out for her, especially when someone showed an interest in her until he could trust him.

Risa sighed. She knew she had the best big brother in the world. Just then, an another memory showed up.

_-Flashback-_

She first heared a voice which lead her to it. It was a little portal. She discovered it first. She was curious. Where would it bring them?

Risa thought about the portal the whole day since she entered it. Now, she and Shawn were walking through some kind of strange desert, with purple streams flowing about their heads.

"I'm sorry Shawn. If it wasn't me, we wouldn't end here." she said. Shawn turned to her and encouraged her.

"Don't worry, I'll find a way out of here. After all, I'm your big smart brother." said Shawn. Just then, an another Data Stream showed up and sucked them.

They then landed in a sort of forest, Risa on Shawn.

"Upssss, I'm sorry!" Risa sweatdropped as she got of her brother. Shawn sighed as he got up. He looked around.

"Where are we now?" he asked. He noticed a large palace, more a sort of a Greece temple in front of them. They soon realized they were on the top of a mountain, which was pretty high. Risa gulped, holding Shawn's hand.

"What is this place?" she asked.

"I have no idea, but we'll soon find it out." said Shawn and the two entered the temple. Their steps echoed through the large temple, as they heared voices.

"Shhh..." Shawn silenced his sister, who yelped.

"We must find out what is going on with Jupitermon. And with the others. They all started to act strange." said a female voice.

"And speaking of that, two of our members dissapeared, including the leader. Do you think the reason might be the Dark Area?" asked a male voice.

"I hope not. We actually never had any interaction with the Demon Lords. Why would they turn Jupitermon mad?" asked the female voice.

"They're the Demon Lords. They're capable of everything what comes into their minds." said the male voice.

Shawn and Risa apporached the entrance to the room where the two Digimon were. They noticed it were an Apollomon and a Dianamon.

"I wonder what they're speaking about." Shawn whispered.

"Me too." said Risa. Then she sneezed.

Apollomon and Dianamon looked at the newcomers. Shawn and Risa got startled.

"Humans? What are humans doing here?" Dianamon looked at them.

"We were just about to leave." replied Risa. She was a bit sceared. "You don't need to leave yet. As much as I know, it'll become dark soon. And you don't want to roam around the DigiWorld while it's dark, do you?" said Apollomon. Shawn and Risa looked at each other. Shawn knew what the worst scenario'd be if they again try to travel around while it's dark.

"Okay, we'll stay here." said Shawn. "By the way, I'm Blaze Shawn, and this is my younger sister Risa."

"Hi!" Risa greeted them politely.

"And I'm Apollomon and this is my 'sister' Dianamon." Apollomon replied.

"You two are siblings?" asked Risa.

"Yes, because we hatched at the same time. Everyone calls us 'Twins'." said Dianamon.

"We're twins too." said Shawn.

"I'm sure your sister is less terrifying then mine." Apollomon chuckled, earning a smack on the head from Dianamon.

"What was that?!" she asked angrily. Shawn smiled.

"Luckily, she ain't. Though she can be annyoing at times." said Shawn. He earned a frown from Risa.

"What was that?!" she crossed her arms.

"Nothing!" replied Shawn. Just then, the four heared giggles. They saw a few DigiGnomes flying around them.

"Again them?" Shawn asked rethoricaly.

Apollomon and Dianamon suddenly glowed, to their own surprise, while in front of Risa and Shawn two dull X-Loaders appeared. The twins grabbed them, changing their color and making the marks of Luna and Sol appear on them. The twins turned to the Digimon, but in front of them stood now a confused Coronamon and Lunamon. Coronamon frowned.

"I hate when they're doing that." he said.

_-End of Flashback-_

Risa giggled at the thought of the memory.

"What is it Risa-sama?" Lunamon asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just was thinking how I and Shawn became your and Coronamons partners." replied Risa.

Lunamon giggled too. She well remembered how Coronamon freaked out when he realized he couldn't digivoluve anymore. Risa smiled. After all the adventures she had with her brother, she couldn't stay mad at him. He was her big brother after all. Such bickerings happen in each family.

_[Intro Theme A Stray Child by Yuki Kaijura plays]_

Shawn meanwhile wasn't very happy. He still was worried about Risa. Noah, Coronamon and Wizardmon tried to calm him down, but it didn't work.

"Maybe you shouldn't have treated her like a kid. She was right with that." said Noah.

"I can't. You don't have a younger sibling, so you don't understand why I'm so protective towards Risa-chan." said Shawn.

"I have a sibling too, but I don't command her. It's more that she commands me." said Coronamon.

"It's not like she's that fragile. Even I got the impression that she can be pretty tough on her own." said Wizardmon.

"That's because you have no idea through what problems I've been through with her." Shawn sighed.

_-Flashback-_

Shawn felt like his own world was falling apart when he saw his sister collapsing. He was the first to jump on his feet and run to her. He noticed she was red in her face.

"Someone call the hospital!" cried a girl. Everyone, except the teacher, became histerical.

"Give her some air!" their teacher yelled as everyone gathered around the twins.

Shawn ignored everyone. On his mind was only the thought of Risa surviving this. He cursed himself for not noticing it before.

"Risa please, wake up! Wake up!" Shawn yelled in dismay. Someone called the ambulance. Shawn was totally concentrated on his sister. He was afraid Risa might die.

"Risa, wake up!"

**xXx**

The ambulance arrived quickly and took Risa to the hospital. Shawn went with them, but had to stay in the waiting room until the doctors take care of Risa. He tried to call his parents, but they didn't answer. Finnaly, the nurse let him into the room where Risa was. Shawn was shocked when he saw her pale face. She was sleeping peacefully, unaware of the things happening around her. Shawn gave a sigh of relief. She had no idea through what hell he had to pass. Nor through what hell he will pass when their parents find out what happened. Shawn didn't care. At least, his sister was save.

_-End of Flashback-_

After Risa got released from the hospital, Shawn watched over every move she made. He tried to make sure no one will hurt her. Shawn sighed. Risa had no idea that, after their visit to the DigiWorld, he was chosen to be her personal guardian.

_-Flashback-_

Aimlessly wandering through a desert.

Shawn finnaly realized how the DigiDestenied crew from Digimon Adventure felt. It had been a day since they, thanks to Risa, got here. Since then, she didn't stop apologizing. However, Shawn soon realized she was pretty quiet today. He heared a 'thump' and turned swiftly around. His eyes wided as he noticed that Risa collapsed.

"Risa!"

He went to her and saw that she again was red in her face. Shawn picked her up and looked around. He noticed a cave nearby and went there with Risa. He entered it and placed her on the cold ground after cleaning it a bit and putting his jacket on the ground. He placed his hand on his forehead.

"She has a high-fever." Shawn gritted his teeth. He had a handkerchief in his pocket, but he needed to soak it with water. And as much as he knew, there was no water around. He punched the ground. "Damn it! I need water!"

Just then, he heared a giggle and lift his head. In front of him was a wooden bowl full with icy cold water. He blinked in surprise, took it anways, soaking the handkerchief in it and placing it on Risa's forehead to lower her temperature.

Shawn again heared giggles. He rose his head. Above him flew a DigiGnome. He wasn't really sure what it was, though it was familiar. Still, he hoped the creature would help him.

"Please help me! My sister needs medicine, or she might die! Please, you must help me to save her!" he pleaded the DigiGnome. The creature replied with a giggle. Shawn's dismay grew. "Please! I need to save her! I'll do anything you want, just save her!"

"You'll do anything?"

Shawn's eyes wided as something or someone adressed him. It sounded like a childs voice.

"I'll do anything!" he said.

"As you wish." said the voice again.

The DigiGnome glew and touched Risa's forehead. Shawn covered his eyes as the light blinded him. When it vanished, the DigiGnome dissapeared too, while Risa opened her eyes and sat, confused.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know." Shawn gulped, glad that his sister was alright.

_-End of Flashback-_

After that, Shawn needed a while to realize what he had to do in exchange for Risa's recover and her new special abilities. That one event that almost costed him his eye, but it also made him realize what his role is.

_[End of A Stray Child]_

_-Flashback-_

"HA!" Shawn delivered a kick at the Gazimon who attacked him and Risa. He was happy he had the black belt in karate, so he could handle most human sized Digimon. The Gazimon didn't want to give up. With an another charge, it went against Shawn with his claws. Shawn managed to deliver a kick into the Digimon's stomache, but he himself ended up with the claw tearing his face. He fell on his knees, hearing his sister yelling his name. The Gazimon runned away.

"Shawn, Shawn! Onii-san!" Risa yelled as she went to her brother. She took a better look at Shawn's face, which was covered in blood. She was horrified, but put on a brave face. "Let me handle it!"

Shawn couldn't argue with her on that, since he had to gritt his teeth to ignore the pain. Risa put her hands over the wound and a blue-white light appeared from her hands, while she hummed some melody.

The thing was, after her miracleious recover, Risa discovered that the DigiGnomes granted her healing powers, but under the cost of her own energy.

"I'm done." she said, with a sigh. That healing costed her much energy. "But a scar will be left."

Shawn went with his hand over his eye. She was right, he felt something jagged over his eye. Luckily, he didn't lose his sight.

"I don't mind." he said. He didn't care anyways. They had no Digimon partners to protect them so he had to protect his sister. Shawn suddenly realized what the voice wanted from him in exchange.

He decieded to keep his part of the deal.

_-End of Flashback-_

Shawn gave a sigh. Noah placed his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Don't worry." he said. Shawn nodded, though he wasn't really sure that everything will be alright.

At the Hackers Organisation again an alarm was heared.

"What do we have this time?" asked Yung.

"Three Ultimates." replied Misa. "They're going to appear in different parts of Shinjuku."

"Correction. They already Bio-emerged." said Megumi.

Noah's D-Arc reacted.

"There's a Bioemerge. One Digimon is nearby the park." said Noah.

"And the other?" asked Shawn.

"The other two, you mean." Noah frowned. "I have a bad feeling Risa's in trouble."

"Calu?" Calumon looked at the large purple mist. Two Digimon jumped out of it, one on the crossroad and one on the street. The humans who were there runned away from them.

"Oh no!" Risa gulped as she saw the two Digimon. A glow was emmited from her X-Loader as Lunamon emerged.

"You can say it right. They're Vajramon and Pajiramon, two of the Deva." she said. Her glance then wandered to the Catalyst. "What is Calumon doing here?"

Risa also noticed Calumon, who seemed to be sceared of the two Deva.

"Calumon!" she yelled. Calumon noticed the girl and Lunamon and went to them.

"I'm sceared." he said he hid behind Risa. Vajramon and Pajiramon noticed the Catalyst too.

"Give us the Catalyst an no one will get hurt." said Vajramon.

_[Shinka Theme We Are Xros Heart by Digimon Xros Wars plays]_

"We won't!" replied Risa. She held out her X-Loader.

"Lunamon, Shinka!"

Risa drew a circle with the X-Loader. Lunamon got covered into that circle, her skin ripping of. She turned into a more humanoid like form, taking a pose.

"Shinka! Lekismon!"

"Then let's dance!" said Vajramon and pulled out his swords, the Bao Jian. He runned towards Lekismon, but she quickly escaped him.

"Moon Night Kick!" Lekismon jumped into the sky and came down on Vajramon with a kick. The Deva rubbed his cheek which turned red.

"Nice try, but it won't help you!" he said. He crossed the Bao Jian. "Deva Blade!"

Vajramon fired an energy beam at Lekismon who took the full hit.

"Lekismon!" Risa and Calumon yelled.

"Daijoubu... (_Everything'll be alright./Don't worry.)"_ replied Lekismon, as she stood up. She drew a beautiful ice arrow from her back. "Tear Arrow!"

She fired it at Vajramon, but he countered it with his Bao Jian.

"Thunder Stomp!" Pajiramon stomped hard enough for a localized quake which made Lekismon fall down. She was already weak enough from the last attack.

"Damn it!" she hissed.

"Now, say goodbye!" said Pajiramon. She summoned arrows on her bow.

"No!" Risa yelled.

"Electro Squall!" A thunder stroke Pajiramon, who only got distracted.

"Who is that?" she asked as she and Vajramon turned to the newcomers.

"Leave my sister alone!" yelled Shawn as Coronamon emerged from his X-Loader. Next to him were Noah and Wizardmon.

"Coronamon, Shinka!"

Shawn drew a circle with the X-Loader. Coronamon got covered into that circle, his skin ripping of. He turned into a more lionine like form, taking a pose as flames sprout from his limbs.

"Shinka! Firamon!"

"Let's see: Vajramon. Level: Ultimate. Type: Holy Beast. Attribute: Vaccine. It is the "Ox" Deva, and serves the Sovereign Ebonwumon. As a follower of Ebonwumon, it is a seeker of truth who is aiming for detachment from material and emotional concerns. Its warrior-like personality values honor, and loathes cowardice and effeminacy. With the most well-honed physical strength among the Deva, it can easily wield its giant twin Bao Jian ("Treasure Sword") that it carries on its waist. Pajiramon. Level: Ultimate. Type: Holy Beast. Attribute: Virus. It is the Sheep Deva, and serves the Sovereign Zhuqiaomon." Noah read on his D-Arc.

On the other side of the town, Lucemon and Akinari had already discovered the other DigiField. Akinari put on his goggles to shield himself from the blinding mist as he and Lucemon entered the DigiField. In it stood a ShadowWereGarurumon.

"Hm, and I thought I'd get a stronger opponent." said Lucemon. ShadowWereGarurumon growled. Lucemon, who crossed his arms, had a smirk on his face.

"I didn't thought that a Wild One would appear." said Akinari, who pulled his goggles down, so they hung on his neck.

"I'm from the Nightmare Soliders Army, the servant of Master Piedmon, the ruler of the Dark Area. He sent me here to kill every Digimon partnered with a human." said ShadowWereGarurumon. He managed to awoke Lucemon's interest.

"Master Piedmon? I thought the Demon Lords rule over the Dark Area." said Lucemon. Akinari wondered why the angel didn't tell ShadowWereGarurumon the truth. "Master Piedmon said they're dead." said ShadowWereGarurumon. Lucemon let out a chuckle.

"What a tragedy..." he chuckled, obviously amused. ShadowWereGarurumon tensed.

"Enough of that, let's fight!"

"Flame Dive!" Firamon charged from the sky with his body enveloped in flame. He was after Vajramon.

"Magical Game!" Wizardmon summoned a fire torando and sent it after Pajiramon. The two Deva dodged the attacks.

"Thanks for the help." said Risa.

"How many times did I tell you you'll get into trouble when you get seperated from me?" asked Shawn, still a bit angry. Risa rolled with her eyes.

"Too many times." she replied.

"Thunder Stomp!" Pajiramon again stomped. Wizardmon and Lekismon, as well as the Tamers tried to hold their balance. Only Firamon was unaffected. "Bao Gong!"

Pajiramon fired arrows at Firamon who escaped them.

"Deva Blade!" Vajramon fired a blast which hit Firamon. He fell down, right in front of the Deva.

"Firamon!" Shawn called out as Vajramon prepeared to stab the lion.

"Tear Arrow!" Lekismon fired an arrow. It hit Vajramon's armor, without hurting him. However, it drew his attention.

"Terra Blade!" Vajramon used his forefeet and upper body to strike the ground with his twin Deva Blades, generating fissures that extend up to 50 meters ahead of it and hurl out rocks as the shock waves erupt from underground, which inflicts damage on the three. Wizardmon managed to shield himself with a barrier, but Lekismon and Firamon de-digivoluved to Coronamon and Lunamon. Wizardmon looked at them, worried.

"If I just could digivoluve to Ultimate..." he muttered.

"Deva Blade!" Vajramon catched Wizardmon guard-off with the blast. Wizardmon hit the ground, also weakened, but due the barrier, he suffered less damage.

"Now what? Calu?" Calumon wondered. He was worried and sceared.

_[End of We are Xros Heart]_

"Shadow Claw!" ShadowWereGarurumon attacked Lucemon with his sharp talons. However, the angel Digimon simply stepped outta way. He still had a smirk on his face and his arms were crossed. That countined a while. Lucemon made short steps, enough to avoid the attacks from ShadowWereGarurumon.

Akinari was stunned. He noticed that his partner was pretty amused. It wasn't like the last battle, with IceDevimon, who obviously pissed Lucemon off.

Lucemon clearly had self-confidence. He knew he was stronger then the Ultimate, despite being a Rookie. ShadowWereGarurumon's poor efforts to kill him were actually entertaining him.

Aknari realized that ShadowWereGarurumon had no idea what a dangerous opponent he faced.

"Divine Feet!" Lucemon suddenly twirled and kicked ShadowWereGarurumon into his stomache, making him fly several meters backwards.

"So, that clown really thinks that, only coz I'm in the Real World, he can take over the Dark Area?" asked Lucemon. Now he was serious. Hazardously serious. ShadowWereGarurumon, who was on the ground, shook his head to get it clear. He was confused about the question, but he got up.

"I'll punish you for insulting my master!" yelled ShadowWereGarurumon. Lucemon gave a sigh.

"What. A. Fool." he said. Then he looked at ShadowWereGarurumon. In his hands formed ten spheres. "Grand Cross!"

He fired ten super-heated spheres of light arranged in a cruciform syzygy. The attack deleted the canine immediantly.

"You have a choice. Give us the Catalyst and we'll leave you." said Pajiramon.

"Otherwise, we'll kill you." said Vajramon.

"We won't!" replied Risa, with Lunamon in her arms.

"I second that!" added Shawn, who crouched next to Coronamon.

"Alright! Calu!"

Everyone looked at Calumon. He had a firm expression on his face.

"If you don't hurt my friends, I'll go back, Calu!" said Calumon.

"Alright." Vajramon nodded.

"Calumon, no!" said Risa. However, the Catalyst already flew over to Vajramon. Vajramon grabbed him.

"Let's go back." said Vajramon. Behind him appeared a purple DigiField, the sign that there was a portal behind them. Pajiramon then aimed her arrows at the Tamers.

"What are you doing? Calu!" Calumon cried.

"Just making sure they won't follow us." said Pajiramon.

"This is not good." Noah muttered.

"We gotta fight back!" said Lunamon and jumped out of Risa's grip. Coronamon nodded.

"We have to digivoluve somehow!" he said. He turned to the twins. "Com'n you too. I know you can trigger that damn digivolution thing. Just like the first time!"

Shawn and Risa looked at their partners. Then they nodded. On the four's arms appeared golden rings.

"Alright!"

_[Shinka Theme Tagiru Chikara by Digimon Xros Wars plays]_

Shawn and Risa held their X-Loaders, making mirroring moves. The twins drew a circle.

"Lunamon/Coronamon! Cho-Shinka!"

Both got covered into that circle, as the ring on their arms grew bigger and fused with the circle. Their skin ripped off.

Lunamon digivluved to a humanoid Digimon with armor, pretty much similar to her previous form.

Coronamon digivoluved to a humanoid lionine warrior, lacking the wings his previous form had.

Both took a pose.

"Cho-Shinka! Crescemon!"

"Cho-Shinka! Flaremon!"

"What?!"

Pajiramon and Vajramon were stunned. They stared at the two twins.

"Crescemon. Level: Ultimate. Type: Demon Man. Attribute: Data. Her name and design are derived from the crescent moon and the mythological Moon rabbit. Flaremon. Level: Ultimate. Type: Beast Man. Attribute: Vaccine. It seems to have gained near unbelievable speed and has learned advanced fighting skills. However it seems this new power came at the cost of losing its ability to fly." Noah analyzed them on his D-Arc.

"Awesome!" said Risa. "Alright Crescemon, let's free Calumon!"

"Not with me!" Pajiramon fired her arrows at Crescemon.

"Lunatic Dance!" Crescemon escaped gracefully the arrows. She bewitched Pajiramon with her dance. The stunned Deva lowered her bow.

"Pajiramon don't!" yelled Vajramon, but too late.

"Ice Archery!" Crescemon fired a barrage of ice arrows at Pajiramon. The Deva suffered the full hit. "And now, Dark Archery!"

This time, she fired arrows of dark energy, injuring Pajiramon heavily. She had deep cuts in her skin. Flaremon meanwhile took on Vajramon.

"Just try to attack me." Vajramon taunted. Flaremon knew he mustn't injure Calumon, but Vajramon held the Catalyst tightly, so risking him to be injured too. Vajramon grined and prepeared to strike at Flaremon.

"Hell Inferno!" The fireblast attack from behind wasn't enough to injure Vajramon heavily, but it drew his attention.

Just then, a black-purple figure came flying towards the Deva, snatching Calumon away. Everyone turned to the nearby street and noticed Arisa standing, with the Hyper Speed Card and her D-Arc in her hands. DemiDemon flew over to her, giving Calumon to her.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stay with us?" she asked the Catalyst, oblivious to the fact everyone stared at her. Calumon simply lowered his head, feeling a bit guilty. Arisa then turned to the Tamers. "Watcha waitin' for?"

Just then, Flaremon realized that he now could attack freely.

"Guren Juuouha!" Flaremon fired an energy shot from his hands that looked like a lion's head at the stunned Vajramon, catching him completely off-guard.

"Damn it!" hissed the Deva, who was seriously wounded.

"We'll have to withdraw. There's no other way." said Pajiramon. Vajramon could only agree with her. They then runned into the portal which dissapeared.

The Tamers then turned to Arisa, Calumon and DemiDemon, only to realize they also dissapeared without a trace.

"Damn!" hissed Shawn.

"We were pretty close to get Calumon back. At least we know they're taking care he won't get injured." muttered Wizardmon. The rest had to agree with the RK.

_[End of Tagiru Chikara]_

It was already sunset, as Shawn, Risa, Lunamon and Coronamon walked back home.

"Shawn?" Risa rised her voice.

"Whassup?" Shawn, who had his arms crossed behind his head, asked.

"Thanks for helping me and Lunamon today." Risa lowered her head. "And, I'm sorry I got so angry at you."

"Nuh-uh, it's my fault too. I shouldn't have treatened you like a little kid." said Shawn.

"You just wanted to protect me, that's all." Risa smiled. "I'm happy that I have you for my big brother."

"Well, if that's so, I guess I'll have to 'protect' you like that in the future too." said Shawn. Risa frowned.

"No way!"

Then the four then burst into laughter.

_[Ending Song ~Days~ Aijou to Nichijou by Digimon Tamers plays]_

_In the next episode of Di**gimon Shadow Tamers**: Kenny gets bullied by Hiroshi, while Terriermon finds out Karin knows he's a real Digimon. Pajiramon appears again to seek for revenge, while Noah and Wizardmon try to track down Calumon. However, Arisa prepears for them an unpleasant surprise. She ain't the only one._

_**Stay tuned for episode 19: Rapidmon appears, the Challange with the Deva!**_

_Don't Miss it!_


	23. Rapidmon Appears, Challange with the Dev

Okay, I have nothing much to say here, except it's Kenny's and Hiroshi's turn today.

So, R&R and enjoy.

* * *

_[Opening Song Owari Nai Yume by Inuyasha plays]_

_Last time on __**Digimon Shadow Tamers**__: Shawn and Risa had a quarrel, as Pajiramon and Vajramon appear and almost snatch Calumon away. After a recuse made by DemiDemon and Arisa, the Tamers force Pajiramon and Vajramon to retreat._

**19. Chapter**

**Rapidmon appears, the Challange with the Deva**

"Those kids are making me crazy!" hissed Pajiramon.

"I know you what you mean, but damned if they aren't smart." replied Vajramon. The two were at the Data Realm, not really willing to return to the DigiWorld and face the punishment for the failure. Pajiramon stomped at the ground.

"I'm gonna kill them, if that's the last thing I'd do!" she yelled angrily. Vajramon observed her calmly. He knew they shouldn't understatimate the humans.

It was late evening and the street lamps turned on. Lucemon was on the balcony, looking at the city. Soon, Akinari appeared, wearing his pyjamas: a black T-shirt and pants. His goggles were still around his neck. He carried two bowls with rice.

"Enjoy the dinner." he said. "Coz that's all what I found in the fridge."

"Didn't your mother told you there's money for pizza?" replied Lucemon, taking his bowl.

"Surprises me that you know about the pizza deliverer, or what pizza is." said Akinari with a smirk.

"Not really, but I'm learning fast." replied Lucemon. For a while, they were eating the rice and looking at the city. _(For everyone who lost the continuity here, it's the same evening after the battle with the two Deva.)_

"There are a few things I don't understand." said Akinari.

"You think you're the only one?" Lucemon sarcastically replied.

"No. I just wondered why you killed that ShadowWereGarurumon. Why didn't you tell him you're a Demon Lord?" asked Akinari.

"It wasn't necessary. He'd anyways get killed, this or the other way." Lucemon replied.

"I don't really get it. He is a part of your army." said Akinari.

"Maybe, but you heared him. He served Piedmon. So he got what he deserved." said Lucemon.

"I still don't get it." said Akinari, sweatdropping. "What kind of policy has the Dark Area anyways?"

"The same as in the whole DigiWorld. Only, in the Dark Area it's that the most powerfull has the rule. The Demon Lords are the strongest known Digimon, which is why we're the rulers of the Dark Area. The second strongest are the Dark Masters and since we've been kicked out of the DigiWorld, the Dark Masters took over it." Lucemon noticed Akinari's surprised expression and smirked. "Don't be surprised. It's actually true. The Dark Area Digimon will only follow the orders of the stronger ones. It's hard to trust any Digimon in the Dark Area and I suggest you that when you once go there, you should take my advice. Never trust a Dark Area Digimon."

"You're a Dark Area Digimon. Does that mean I shouldn't trust you?" Akinari joked.

"If we weren't partners, then no. But since we are, you can. To be honest, besides the other Demon Lords, you and your friends, and Duskmon, I don't trust anyone." said Lucemon.

"Duskmon?" asked Akinari.

"He's a sort of councillor. Helped us when we arrived at the castle for the first time." said Lucemon.

"So, how do you like the Real World? Is this your first time here or?" asked Akinari curiously.

"Actually, Impmon's the only one who's been here before. This is my first time here. And I gotta say, this place is special. But all the hiding is really annoying." said Lucemon.

"Ain't my fault that humans aren't so much familiar with Digimon." said Akinari.

"They should. I mean, if a particular Digimon would unleash an invasion, I doubt seven Tamers would be enough to protect the city." said Lucemon, with a devious smirk.

Akinari gave his partner a frown. As much as he liked his partner or agreed with him, having the though that his own partner destroys his home wasn't something which Akinari would appreciate. Lucemon noticed Akinari's expression.

"Hey, don't worry, I was joking." said Lucemon.

"For your sake, I hope you did." replied Akinari.

"I sometimes wonder why people always think I'm serious when I'm joking. Or when I'm serious that I'm joking." Lucemon sighed.

"Probably because you don't really have a good sense of humor." said Akinari.

"Believe me, Piedmon has even a worse sense of humor then I do." said Lucemon, now totally serious.

The next morning after school, Kenny walked back home. Terriermon stayed at home today, which made Kenny nervous since he feared his partner could get into trouble._ (And since we're speaking here of Terriermon, he could.)_ However, just as Kenny took out his D-Arc to check his partner, someone took it away from him. Kenny rose his head.

"You again!" he frowned. In front of him stood Hiroshi, who threw the D-Arc and catched it again, while looking with a smirk at Kenny. "Give me my Digivice back!"

"Oh, gee, can't you yell louder, pipsqueak?" Hiroshi mocked him.

"Give it back!" yelled Kenny again, trying to get the Digivice back. However, he was much smaller and weaker then Hiroshi, who held him back with simply putting his hand on Kennys head. Kenny tried to reach the D-Arc, but he couldn't, so he helplessly waved with his hands. "Giveitback giveitback giveitback giveit BACK!"

"Not gonna happen." replied Hiroshi. Finnaly, the eleven year old gave up.

"Why are you doing this?" Kenny asked.

"Coz it's funny." replied Hiroshi, placing his baseball cap backwards.

"What the hell is so funny in bulling those who are younger?!" asked Kenny angrily. Hiroshi shrugged.

"Coz they can't fight back, duh." the older boy replied. He then tossed Kenny back his D-Arc. And walked away. "See ya leater, pipsqueak! And next time, bring your partner."

Kenny frowned. That Shadow Tamer was driving him nuts.

Meanwhile, at Kenny's place Terriermon played a computer game. However, he didn't notice he was watched the whole time by Karin, who was on the entrance.

"Ahem." she cleared her throath. Finnaly, Terriermon realized she saw him and startled. He fell down like a plush toy. Karin smiled and picked him up, placing him on Kenny's bed. "I already know that you're a real Digimon so you don't need to pretend to be a plush toy."

Terriermon rubbed the back of his head.

"Guess our secret's revelated." he frowned. "Hey, why didn't you tell me earlier that you know about it?"

"Because it was so damn funny to watch you and Kenny struggle to keep it a secret from me." said Karin.

"Really funny." Terriermon commented sarcastically. "Okay, at least I don't have to pretend I'm a toy when you're around."

"Speaking about that... only when we're alone. I still want Kenny to believe I have no idea about his secret Tamer life. Can you do this, for me?" asked Karin.

"I have to think about it..." Terriermon placed his paw under his chin.

"I'll bring you an extra plate with food. Especially sweets if you don't." said Karin.

"Okay." said Terriermon. "You know how to make a deal."

"If you just knew..." Karin sighed and lied on the bed. "Nii-chan has no idea how much I know about his secret life. I just want him to keep save, especially with all those dangerous Digimon around."

"Momantai!" replied Terriermon. Just then they heared someone coming in. Kenny stepped into his room. Terriermon immediantly went Plush Toy Mode.

"Ugh, Karin-chan, what are you doing here?" he asked, surprised.

"Nii-chan, I'm living here." replied Karin and stood up. "Should I make you something to eat?"

"No, thanks. I'm going out anyways." replied Kenny.

"Okay." Karin shrugged.

"And I meant, what are you doing in my room?" said Kenny, but Karin was already out of the room.

"Gee, someone's in bad mood today. Chill down. Momantai!" said Terriermon.

"I can't." Kenny frowned.

"What happened?" asked Terriermon.

"I met Hiroshi, again." said Kenny._ (Um, yeah, Hiroshi picked on him and they had similar encounters a few times before.)_

"Maybe I could help." said Terriermon.

"No, thanks." Kenny replied hurriedly. He remembered how Hiroshi mocked him that he's too much depending on Terriermon. He wanted to prove the older Shadow Tamer the opposite. "Let's go out."

Terriermon simply shook his head and jumped on his Tamer's shoulder.

_[Intro Theme Learn me Right by Brave plays]_

On the other side of the town, Hiroshi walked back to his house. He was pretty quiet, with his hands in his pockets.

"What is it?" he heared Phascomon's voice from his iC Digivice.

"Huh?" he took the Digivice out of his pocket. "You're awake?"

"Yeah, now answer the question before I fall back asleep." said Phascomon.

"Umm, it's nothing." said Hiroshi.

"Really? Coz I felt something. You're quieter then usual." said Phascomon.

"I'm just thinking about Hana." said Hiroshi.

"Who's Hana?" Phascomon asked.

"Onee-chan. She's 19 and is going to college in Hong Kong. My parents always praised her, saying she's the better kid in our family." said Hiroshi.

"Jelaous?" Phascomon asked.

"Nuh-uh. I actually don't give a damn care if she's better. Okay, she's much more diligent then I am. She excels both in school and sport. I was always known as being lazy. Or a bully." Hiroshi shrugged. "Well, that's how I am. But at least, I'm much better in playing computer and video games then Hana. But still..."

"What?" asked Phascomon, with a yawn.

"The Digimon who are attacking us are getting stronger and I still have to figure out that Ultimate Digivolution thing." said Hiroshi.

"I hope I don't need to push you again into that, coz it was enough for one time." said Phascomon. Hiroshi kicked an empty can that was lying on the ground.

"Why are always the most important things so hard to do?" he asked rethorically. He always easily got what he wanted, either in his games or by bullying younger then himself. However, this digivolution thing was an problem he needed to work on. And he hated to work.

"Are you sure she lives here?" asked Noah.

"I could once track other Digimon using the aura they left. But we don't have anything which belongs to Arisa. Still, I feel something. It's weak, but she has to be somewhere here." replied Wizardmon. The two searched for Calumon and Arisa the whole day, hoping they find them soon. _(They were pretty good, since they were actually in my street.)_

Noah and Wizardmon's eyes wided as they heared a sharp high-pitched whistle, which said 'I'm here!'. They turned around and saw Arisa standing behind them and waiting. Impmon and Calumon were nowhere in sight.

"Are you searching for me?" asked Arisa in a mocking tone.

"Yes. Now, you have two options: a) Either you surrender and tell us where Calumon is, or b) we'll get the information out of you with violence." said Wizardmon.

"Or c) I won't tell you anything and you chase me around." said Arisa, turned around and run away.

"Hey, wait!" Noah yelled as the two followed her.

"I hope Karin didn't notice anything while she was in my room." said Kenny as he walked through the city, with Terriermon on his shoulder.

"Momantai." replied Terriermon. Kenny sighed.

"Momantai, momantai, momantai... how should I calm down when the world is going crazy?" he asked rethorically.

"You'll have to adapt to it." said Terriermon.

"Only, I can't..." Kenny sighed.

_-Flashback-_

"Listen, changes are necessary. So be nice and stay in your room." said an 11 year old Karin.

"But..." Kenny, who was 9, gulped. He was tearing.

Kenny's family was moving from Hikarigaoka to West Shinjuku and Kenny wasn't pleased with it. He hated changes. More that he had now his own room, since he and his sister got their own rooms. In their small apartment in Hikarigaoka, he shared his room with his sister, so she was always with him when he had nightmares or when there was a thunderstorm. Now, he was alone in his room, but went to Karin in the middle of the night, simply because he was afraid.

"But, I want to stay here, with you." said Kenny. "I don't want that everything changes."

"Listen, you're a big boy now and there's no reason for you to wake me up in 3 o'clock in the morning." said Karin. She then went to her wardrobe and got something out of it. "Here, take this."

It was a green toy V-Pet D-Arc she bought herself a few days ago, together with a Terriermon card. Kenny looked at the V-Pet in surprise.

"I hope that the Digimon inside of it won't make you feel so lonely." said Karin and pointed at the door. "Now out!"

Kenny obeyed her and went back to his own room. He turned the V-Pet on and saw a DigiEgg.

"Okay, you'll be now my new best friend." Kenny muttered. He then noticed that his Terriermon card shone, turning into a Blue Card. Kenny stared in awe at it, and scanned it through the toy.

The toy sparkled and a DigiEgg emerged from it, while the toy changed into a real D-Arc.

Karin, who was going back from the bathroom, noticed the light in Kenny's room. She saw the DigiEgg and smiled.

Maybe this will prove Kenny that changes are indeed necessary.

-_End of Flashback-_

_[End of Learn it right]_

Kenny remembered how he was happy back then when he had his own Digimon. That were pretty memories. No fighting, no strees, just playing with his partner. But now, the world has gone nuts.

Noah and Wizardmon followed Arisa into a less crowded street. And that's where they lost her.

"Where'd she go?" asked Wizardmon as both looked around. They again heared a whistle and looked upwards at one of the stone walls that surrounded the backyard. Arisa was on the wall.

"Come and get me!" she said, with a playfull smile on her face. She then run on the wall and jumped into the next street, much to the surprise of the two.

"She's crazy." said Noah, but followed her as he noticed Arisa climbing again on a wall.

_[Intro Theme Digital Zone by Digimon Tamers plays]_

"Yung, we have a new Bioemerge. Two, again." said Megumi.

"It seems like it's one of the Digimon who Bioemerged yesterday, as well as one new." said Misa.

"Good. At least, it ain't a whole crowd of them." said Yung. _(Guys, remember those words. He's gonna regret them.)_

Kenny's D-Arc emmited a light and he followed the signal. It lead him into a DigiField. He and Terriermon entered it.

"Pajiramon. It's one of the Deva." said Kenny as he took of his green sunglasses and read the analyzer on his D-Power. He took out a card.

"Digi-Modify, Digivolution Plug-in E!" he slashed it.

DIGIVOLUTION!

"Terriermon Digivoluves to..."

Terriermon got covered in a green data Digi-Egg. Terriermon's skin ripped off. He grew, gaining a new look, adding blue jeans and guns instead hands. He finished the digivolution with placing the belt with bullets.

"Gargomon!"

"You humans will pay for taking away the Catalyst!" Pajiramon stomped and aimed her crossbow at Gargomon.

"For your information: Calumon isn't with us. Still I think you need something to chill you down. How about my Gargo Pellets!" Gargomon fired bullets at the sheep Deva. Pajiramon easily escaped it by jumping by side.

"Your little toys can't faze me." she replied. Gargomon frowned.

Meanwhile without noticing it, Hiroshi walked into the other DigiField. He was suddenly surrounded by purple mist.

"Wha-? A DigiField?" Hiroshi looked around. He then noticed a black shadow in front of him. It was a sort of black teddybear. Hiroshi let Phascomon emerge from the iC.

"Wh-where's the fire?" Phascomon looked around. He still was sleepy, but he soon noticed the Digimon.

"Guess it's our time to fight." said Hiroshi. He adressed the Digimon. "But still, it would be nice to know who you are."

"I'm WaruMonzeamon. I was sent by Master Piedmon to destroy any Digimon partnered with a human. Together with the human. I guess you'll be my first victims." growled the WaruMonzeamon.

_[End of Digital Zone]_

_[Shinka Theme Ich Glaub Daran by Digimon Data Squad plays]_

"Yeah right." Hiroshi summoned his DigiSoul and charged the DigiSoul into his iC. "DigiSoul, Charge!"

DIGIVOLUTION!

"Phascomon digivoluves to..."

Phascomon got covered into a data field, which made him change his shape into a blue, puppet like Digimon.

"Porcupamon!"

"Calu, do you think they'll be able to beat him on his own?" asked Calumon.

"I think so." replied Impmon, who, on Arisa's request _(he wasn't really happy about that)_ followed Calumon instead vice versa. The two noticed the DigiField and wanted to see what's going on.

Not far from them, Arisa got the signal on her D-Power. Noah too, but he was a little bit too busy with tracking the Shadow Tamer.

"WaruMonzaemon. Level: Ultimate. Type: Puppet. Attribute: Virus. It's on good terms with MetalEtemon, and it is said that the WaruMonzaemon plush toy it wears on its waist is something that WaruMonzaemon sent to it. Still, similar to Monzaemon, its true form is unclear, but the peeking out of its strange, shining eyes from within is eerie. Its personality is wickedness itself, and it is treacherous due to its malice. Its left arm is equipped with the character "Evil" _(Waru_)." Arisa read on her D-Power. "And Hiroshi and Phascomon are facing him?"

"Should I join?" asked Impmon.

"No. Leave them for now. If it becomes critical, you can join in." replied Arisa, looking around for Noah. She noticed the two and joined a crowd of people who were crossing the street. Noah and Wizardmon lost her out of sight.

"Damn!" Hissed Noah.

"Slap and Rip!"

"Bear Claw!"

The two attacks clashed into each other. However, WaruMonzeamon kicked Porcupamon away, since he was the stronger one. Hiroshi gritted his teeth. He knew WaruMonzeamon was stronger and that this will be a hard battle. Especially since he couldn't summon the DigiSoul for the Ultimate Digivolution.

"Gargo Pellets!" Gargomon fired his cannons at Pajiramon. The Deva escaped them and aimed her crossbow at him.

"Bao Gong!" She fired her arrows at Gargomon.

"DigiModify, WarGreymon: Brave Shield!" Kenny slashed quickly a card, saving Gargomon from the arrows. Gargomon sweatdropped.

"This was close!" he said.

"Not close enough! Thunder Stomp!" Pajiramon generated an earthquake which made Gargomon fall down. She then fired her arrows, pinning him on the ground.

"Damn!" hissed Kenny. It didn't look good for him.

"Say your last prayer!" said Pajiramon as she loaded a new amo of arrows.

"Ummm, Kenny help!" replied Gargomon.

"Diamond Storm!"

A barrage of sharp leaves hit Pajiramon. She turned angrily to the attacker. Kenny also turned around and noticed that Rene and Renamon entered the battlefield.

"You got here just in the right moment." he said. Rene nodded. Renamon faced Pajiramon.

"Now, would you like to pick on a fight with me?" she asked.

"This one won't endure long! Thunder Stomp!" Pajiramon again created an earthquake but Renamon jumped, escaping it. "Bao Gong!"

She then fired arrows. Unfortunatly for Renamon, who tried to escape them in mid-air, one of it pierced through her glove and pinned her on the building behind her.

"That's not good." she narrowed her eyes.

_[End of Ich Glaub Daran]_

_[Intro Theme Tamers Action by Digimon Tamers plays]_

"Heartbreak Attack!" WaruMonzeamon fired hearts which gave everything a dark mood and depressed both Hiroshi and Porcupamon, making their feeling become dark and sorrowful so that they completely lost their fighting spirit. _(Yepp, they're screwed.)_ "Bear Claw!"

WaruMonzeamon slashed at Porcupamon. The latter, not being able to do anything, got hit by the attack and de-digivoluved. Hiroshi's fighting spirit totally decreased as he picked up his partner.

"Now what? We can't beat him!" said Hiroshi. Phascomon didn't feel better either. The two gulped as WaruMonzeamon neared.

"Arisa, there's a crisis!" said Impmon.

"What happened?" asked Arisa, who still was running away.

"That WaruMonzeamon used some sort of attack on them and Phascomon de-digivoluved. And it dosen't seem like they'll fight back." said Impmon.

"Calu, calu, this is really really bad!" said Calumon with a worried expression on his face.

"Still, WaruMonzeamon is an Ultimate. You won't hold him off long enough and I'm currently a little bit too busy." said Arisa and stopped running.

"But let's give it a try. DigiModify, Digivolution, Plug-in E!"

DIGIVOLUTION!

"Impmon digivoluves to..."

Impmon got covered into a purple DigiEgg like cocoon. His skin got ripped off, but he gained new data. He kept his old Rookie level size, maybe becoming slightly higher. Out of his back sprout two black-red bat wings with fangs on the edges. His eyes turned to a bloody red color, while his skin kept its purple color. His bandanna and gloves changed their color form red to black. He also got a black short sleeved vest. On his forehead appeared a dark red Mark of Evil. He took a pose, giving a victory sign.

"DemiDemon!"

"You stay here." DemiDemon told Calumon and jumped down from the street lamp on which the two were.

Meanwhile, Noah and Wizardmon cornered Arisa at a dead-end street. Arisa stared at the fence which was blocking her way.

"Now, since you can't go anywhere..." Wizardmon started but was cut-off by the girl.

"Oh, I think I do." replied Arisa. She quickly climbed the fence and jumped down on the other side. She waved with a smile on her face. "See ya!"

Noah and Wizardmon frowned as she run away, again.

"I'm slowly starting to hate that girl." said Noah.

"Me too." Wizardmon used his staff, and without a warning, broke a hole into the fence. "Let's go!"

_[End of Tamers Action]_

"Now let's finnaly finish this battle." said Pajiramon and aimed her crossbow at Gargomon. Right at his heart.

"You can't do that!" yelled Kenny in dismay.

"Oh yes, I can!" replied Pajiramon as she slowly pulled the trigger.

"Kenny use this!" Rene tossed Kenny a card like a frezbee. Kenny catched it.

"DigiModify, Alias!" he slashed it. The arrows luckily hit the Gargomon clone, making it dissapear.

Kenny gave a sigh of relief as he saw Terriermon, tired, but unfazed. However, Pajiramon picked him up.

"Terriermon!" yelled Kenny.

"Lemme go!" Terriermon tried to get out of Pajiramon's grip.

"I don't think so. Maybe you managed to escape my attack, but you won't escape again." said Pajiramon, tighting the grip around Terriermon.

"No!" yelled Kenny. He was tearing. He had enough of those fights. He just wanted to go home.

"K-kennny..." he heared Terriermon. Kenny's eyes wided.

No, he couldn't go home. He had to fight. He had to fight back! For his partner's sake!

"Terriermon!" Kenny yelled and noticed a glow coming from his green card box. He took it out and saw it was a Blue Card. On his face appeared a firm expression.

"This dosen't seem good." Hiroshi withdrawed slowly backwards, gulping. He never felt so depressed. He felt like he had no energy left to fight back.

"Hell Inferno!"

A fireblast hit WaruMonzeamon as DemiDemon jumped between them. Hiroshi and Phascomon stared in surprise at the demon.

"Do I really have to arrive to the rescuse every time someone get's into trouble?" asked DemiDemon, a bit annoyed.

Just then, out of blue, Calumon's Zero Unit glowed. This time it released an intense red beam.

At the same moment when Kenny slashed the Blue Card.

"DigiModify, Matrix Digivolution!"

Terriermon shined and Pajiramon had to let him go.

_[Shinka Theme Sei Frei by Digimon Tamers plays]_

DIGIVOLUTION!

"Terriermon Digivoluves to..."

Terriermon got covered in a green data Digi-Egg. Terriermon's skin ripped off. He grew, gaining a new look, adding blue jeans and guns instead hands. He finished the digivolution with placing the belt with bullets.

"Gargomon!"

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION!

As the words on the D-Power faded, the D-Power sent out a green wave of energy. The Crystal Matrix appeared, with a brief image of Calumon on it. The Crystal Matrix merged with Gargomon.

"Gargomon, Matrix Digivolution to..."

Gargomon fired bullets as a sort of firework appeared. A green cyborg Digimon emerged then, first his lower body and then his upper body. His ears expanded as he twirled in the finishing pose.

"Rapidmon!"

"Woa!" Rene and Kenny stared in awe at the cyborg Digimon. Renamon, who managed to free herself, joined them.

"Rapidmon. Level: Ultimate. Type: Cyborg. Attribute: Vaccine. It holds the alias of "Keen Hound", and it reliably brings down the opponent with movements near the speed of light. Also, it freely uses its gigantic ears as radar, can act even in the dark, and is also able to detect the existence of distant enemies. During battle its neck protector shuts. His attacks are Rapid Fire and Tri-Beam." Rene analyzed the Ultimate.

"This is what I call a power up!" Rapidmon turned to Pajiramon. "Eat this, Rapid Fire!"

He rapid-fired homing missiles from both of his arms. Pajiramon took a full hit. She was still weak from the last battle.

"H-how, how did he got so strong?" she wondered. She frowned and aimed her crossbow at Kenny, Rene and Renamon. "If I can't win this, I'll take them with me!"

"No you won't! Tri-Beam!" Rapidmon fired a beam from his whole body that completely disassembles Pajiramons data. Kenny and Rene sighed as the battle was finnaly over.

"Good job Rapidmon." said Kenny.

"You did a good job too, Kenny." said Rapidmon. Kenny rubbed the back of his head, smiling.

"I think both of you did a good job." said Rene.

_[End of Sei Frei]_

Everyone was stunned by the sudden beam. However, DemiDemon used the moment to attack WaruMonzeamon.

"Hell Inferno!" He fired a fireblast. The Ultimate shrugged it off. DemiDemon gritted his teeth. Hiroshi and Phascomon meanwhile looked at them, not knowing what to do.

"This battle is anyways over. We can't win." said Phascomon. "There's no need to fight."

Hiroshi nodded.

"Aw, stop blabbin' such things. It ain't over yet!" replied DemiDemon, pretty annoyed.

"But, it is." muttered Hiroshi. He lowered his head. WaruMonzeamon's attack wasn't actually the thing that depressed him. It was the fact that he couldn't summon the next level of his DigiSoul. In a game, he'd simply press a button, but this was real life. Or, a real life game? Hiroshi clenched his fists. "I can't afford that. I can't afford myself to lose this."

He saw DemiDemon escaping one of WaruMonzeamon's heart attacks.

_[Shinka Theme Ich Glaub Daran by Digimon Data Squad plays]_

"I need to find that button for the next level." said Hiroshi. He was determinated to win this round. This was just like of his video games, only a level higher. He always beat the bosses up easily. Why wouldn't it be the same in the real life?

Phascomon's eyes wided. He felt a surge of energy. He was surprised by Hiroshi's determination. He jumped down.

Hiroshi gave a yell as grey-purple DigiSoul surrounded him, catching DemiDemon, Calumon and WaruMonzeamon off-guard. He held up his iC.

"DigiSoul, Full Charge!"

PERFECT DIGIVOLUTION!

"Phascomon digivoluves to..."

Phascomon got covered into a data field, which made him change his shape into a blue, puppet like Digimon.

"Porcupamon!"

"Porcupamon, ultimate digivolution to..."

Porucupamon turned to a tall humanoid Digimon in a white-blue stripped suit, with a grey coat. The Digimon had a beast like helmet on his head and a large gun in his hands. He took a pose.

"Astamon!"

"What?!" WaruMonzeamon stared in surprise at Astamon. DemiDemon smiled.

"Ha, now you're dead!" he adressed WaruMonzeamon.

"Shut up!" replied the teddybear. Meanwhile, Arisa, who was actually running towards the battlefield, stopped to analyse the Ultimate.

"Astamon. Level: Ultimate. Type: Demon Man. Attribute: Virus. Though it is an Ultimate Digimon, it possesses power surpassing that of a Mega, and is a Prince of the Dark Area which governs a legion of Demon Digimon. It shows cruelty to its enemies and kindness to its friends, and because of that charisma it is expected to gain a considerable number of followers among Demon Digimon. Its prided machine gun, "Oro Salmón" (Gold Salmon), is the work of Vulcanusmon, who crafted Beelzemon's favorite guns, the "Berenjena" (Eggplant), and the bullets fired from it possess their own will, so they will surely chase the opponent to the "end of hell". His main attack is Hellfire." Arisa read on her D-Power. "I guess you can now withdraw. We already know how this one will end. I anyways need your help here."

"Okay." DemiDemon nodded and withdrawed, together with Calumon.

WaruMonzeamon meanwhile faced Astamon.

"You can't digivoluve to what ever level you want, but it won't stop you getting depressed from my attacks! Heartbreak Attack!" WaruMonzeamon fired depressing hearts at Astamon. The demon Digimon quickly escaped them.

"Hellfire!" Astamon fired every last bullet from the Oro Salmón. The attack was a direct hit, but the bullets didn't only hit WaruMonzeamon, they actually pierced through him.

"Maverick!" Astamon attacked with a kick which unleashed all of its pent-up dark Qi, deleting the WaruMonzeamon for good.

"Yes!" said Hiroshi as WaruMonzeamon dissapeared. Astamon de-digivoluved back to Phascomon.

"Luckily, you figured it out by yourself this time." said Phascomon.

"Yepp, I'm awesome." said Hiroshi with a wide smile.

_[End of Ich glaub daran]_

Finnaly, Wizardmon and Noah cornered Arisa at a dead end street. This time, she had no where to escape since she was surrounded by buildings.

"Alright, where's Calumon?" asked Noah.

"I won't tell you." replied Arisa, crossing her arms and grining.

"You really don't want to make me use my Vision Terror, do you?" asked Wizardmon.

"I don't think that will happen." said Arisa. Suddenly, the three got surrounded by darkness. Beneath Noah and Wizardmon appeared a hole. They managed to hold themselves on the edge of the abyss.

"What is this?!" asked Noah and looked upwards. He noticed DemiDemon hovering next to Arisa and realized that the Demon Lord of Gluttony created this.

"Let's go." Arisa told DemiDemon. The latter nodded and they turned around and walked away.

"Hey! You can't leave us just like that!" Noah yelled.

"This is an illusion dumbass! You can free yourself from it." came the reply. Noah frowned.

"I don't like to admit it but she's right. Though, I never saw such a strong illusion like this." said Wizardmon.

"Can you free us?" asked Noah.

"I think I can." Wizardmon closed his eyes. "Magical Game!"

A blinding light flashed them and they were back on the street. However, Arisa and DemiDemon were already gone.

Together with Calumon.

_[Ending Song ~Days~ Aijou to Nichijou by Digimon Tamers plays]_

_Next time on __**Digimon Shadow Tamers**__: Vajramon tried to get Renamon on the side of the Deva, while Rene has a talk with her brother. Noah and Seichi are also in, as they try to fight of the Deva/Wild Digimon respectivly._

_Stay tuned for episode 20: Kitsune soshite Mahou, Taomon's Spell!_

_Don't Miss It!_


	24. Kitsune soshite Mahou, Taomon's Spell!

Another friday, another chapter I'd say...

* * *

_[Opening Song Owari Nai Yume by Inuyasha plays]_

_Last time on **Digimon Shadow Tamers**: Pajiramon again bioemerged, searching for revenge; only to get defeaded by Rapidmon. Meanwhile, Astamon defeated WaruMonzeamon. Noah and Wizardmon, who were chasing Arisa, get trapped in one of DemiDemon's illusions and lose the track of her._

**20. Chapter**

**Kitsune soshite Mahou, Taomon's Spell!**

_[Intro Theme Nocte of Desperatio by Puella Magi Madoka Magica plays]_

It was night. Calm, warm, but dark. A few cars passed as well as a few people, who hurried back to their homes. Most of the people were already sleeping. However, seven figures were at the Shinjuku park, nearby a lake._ (I said most people were sleeping. That dosen't include the Digimon.)_

The Demon Lords had a meeting in the middle of the night. Phascomon, Betamon and Candlemon were half-asleep, especially Phascomon.

"Alright, why the heck do we have to get up in the middle of the night and come here? Couldn't this meeting wait till tommorow?" asked Phascomon. _(Again, for those who lost the continuity, it was the same day after the fight against Pajiramon.)_

"Apperantly...No." Lucemon cut him off coldly.

"And what are we discussing this time?" asked Candlemon and yawned.

"And can we hurry up with tha'?" asked Impmon.

"Would you shut up?!" replied Lucemon, particulary adressing Impmon. The two glared at each other.

"Ow, stop it!" said BlackGatomon. Both crossed their arms and looked away, pouting their noses.

"Is this going to be again one of those meetings in which you two start to fight?" asked DemiDevimon with a sarcastic tone in his voice. "We already know you two can't stand each other."

Lucemon sighed.

"No, I actually wanted to inform you that Piedmon took over the Dark Area." he said. BlackGatomon, Candlemon, DemiDevimon and Betamon were more or less surprised. Impmon and Phascomon less, as they already knew that.

"Anythin' else?" asked Impmon.

"Yeah. Piedmon spread the rumor we're dead." said Lucemon.

"And they believed it?" asked DemiDevimon with a grin. Lucemon nodded. DemiDevimon chuckled. "They're such fools!"

The others too snickered. Even Lucemon smiled.

"I bet they wished for it." said Betamon.

"I doubt that the Celestials or Knights believe that, but it wouldn't be surprising if they threw a party." said Impmon.

"Speaking of that, they still have the Dark Masters, so it would be a little too soon to have a party." said Candlemon.

"Also..." Lucemon pierced Impmon with his icy blue eyes. His smile turned into a frown. "What part of 'You'll make sure Calumon won't get captured by the Deva' didn't you understand?"

Impmon frowned.

"He didn't get captured." he replied.

"He almost got and that's enough." said Lucemon.

"Then why the hell did ya gave me tha' task?!" said Impmon angrily.

"You know well why I gave you that task." Lucemon replied coldly.

Impmon gritted his teeth. He knew well Lucemon's reasons. One of them was to prove Lucemon's the leader and he has to listen to the leader. The other that Lucemon wanted to get him humiliated. The third was 'that' event in which Lucemon saved his life. Impmon was fine with the latter two, but the first reason annoyed him. He knew Lucemon's the leader and he was all the same with it, but Lucemon's tries to make him, not a sort of teammate, but a subordinate was annoying him. That's why Impmon actually always skipped most of the meetings, as well as quarreled with Lucemon about his ideas and plans.

However, Impmon knew there was a deeper reason for all this. A reason Lucemon would never admit in front of anyone, since _(Impmon smiled mentaly)_ he was too arogant and too prideful to admit it. Or too sceared?

Impmon frowned, turned around and walked away. He had his own plans, and no one, not even Lucemon will tell him what he should do and what not.

Impmon wasn't the only one in bad mood. Rene and Renamon were sitting in Rene's bedroom. Rene embraced her knees and placed her head on them.

"This is starting to tire me out." she said.

"You should give it a break." said Renamon.

"I'd be nice, but I can't. Not yet. You already saw that our foes are becoming stronger. Luckily, there are more Tamers, so it's easier for me to do this job, but still..." Rene sighed. "I'm afraid that he'll again release that programm."

"Rene, don't worry. He wouldn't do that unless it's an emergency. And we'll prove that we don't need a programm to defeat our enemies. I mean, we already defeaded some of the strongest Digimon." said Renamon. Rene smiled. "Maybe you should tommorow call Thomas-san. He always has a good advice. Now, go to sleep."

Rene nodded and went to her bed. Renamon calmly observed her for a while, and then vanished through the balcony into the night.

She walked through the empty streets. She had a clear mind, but still, something bothered her. She looked upwards. It seemed like tommorow will be full moon. Sometimes, she was amazed by how beautiful the Real World can be.

She then tensed as she heared heavy steps behind her.

Renamon turned around and saw Vajramon standing behind her.

"Are you here for a battle?" she asked him.

"No. I'm here to talk." replied Vajramon. Renamon blinked. She was still in battle mode, but relaxed a bit.

"About what?" she asked.

"You'll see. Come." said Vajramon and turned around. Renamon saw a DigiField. She deceided to follow him.

At the other side of the town, Wizardmon and Noah were sitting on the roof, also observing the moon. Noah was still angry that they let the Shadow Tamer escape. He still remembered her smile as he fell into the abyss. She planned it all along, simply to show him who's the one with the upper hand. It somehow reminded him on Cole.

Noah frowned. Cole was the main reason why he didn't trust people in the first place. He still remembered how Cole betrayed him.

"Noah?"

Noah got pulled out of his thoughts as he heared Wizardmon's voice.

"Mhhm. What is it?" asked Noah.

"We should try to call Rene- and Takuto-san and tell them to try to find out where that Arisa-girl lives. They're anyways going to the same school. We corner her and..." Wizardmon got cut off by Noah.

"And let her escape like the last time? Believe me, it will be much harder then we thought even if we succed to find where she lives." said Noah. He sighed and looked at the full moon. _(Well, almost full.)_

"You don't seem to be planning the next step." said Wizardmon. "Alright, what is it?"

"Nothing. I don't want to talk." said Noah. Wizardmon gave a small smile.

"I doubt you don't want to talk about it. Ain't partners there to talk with each other when there's a problem? You can trust me." asked Wizardmon. Noah gave also a small smile.

"Okay. You see, when I lived in America I had once that friend, Cole. I trusted him, but I wasn't aware he was trying to use me. He told me he was going to do something fun and asked me to come but I had other things in mind. However, I had a bad feeling and I followed him. His parents owned a computer software company and he wanted, together with an another friend, steal some of the gadgets. I tried to stop them, but when the police arrived, we tried to escape. I fell and asked him to help me, but he coldly left me. The police caught me and I told them the whole story. After that, Cole was sent to the military school. He blamed me for everything." said Noah. "He never forgave me. After that, we moved to Tokyo."

"That's bad. No surprise that you hardly trust anyone." said Wizardmon. He lowered his head. "I also had once a friend who betrayed me."

"Who?" asked Noah.

"He's now known as the Demon Lord of Greed." Wizardmon whispered, but the whisper sounded as a hiss. Noah's eyes wided.

Nora looked at the Real World orb. She was thinking about what was happening in the DigiWorld for the past few days. The Dark Masters conquered a part of the Water and Forest Plane. Machinedramon was with his troops at the Black and White Plane. The Royal Knights were trying to protect the villages, but they couldn't do much. Yggdrassil forbid it. Then there was also the problem with the Deva. They were dissapearing, one by one. Nora had no idea what was going on, but it might be something with Calumon's dissapearance.

"Noooooraaaa..." she heared a little kid's voice. In front of her appeared Shinzui's face, only turned upside down. Nora noticed that Shinzui had a broom which was hovering, while she was turned upside down. "I'm boooooreeeeeedd..."

"How can you be bored? Don't you have anything to do? Like grant wishes of new Tamers?" asked Nora.

"Apperantly no. I'm not Kyubey." said Shinzui. She then sat on the broom and summoned a fancy red costume which reminded on Harukaze Poppu's from Ojamajo Doremi. She even had a Kururu pollon in her hand. "I'm now one of the Witches from Ojamajo Doremi."

"How about playing silent child?" asked Nora and stood up. "You'll be the silent one."

"That's boring." said Shinzui and pouted her mouth. She then smiled. "Hey, want to go to the Real World?"

Nora looked confused at the younger child. Shinzui held out the pollon and spinned the top part.

"Portal Appear!" she yelled. A blue-purple portal appeared in front of them.

"I always wonder where the heck you get such ideas." said Nora as she followed the younger girl.

"You should watch more TV." Shinzui replied.

"Owww..." Arisa walked through the school. She already had enough of the school, just like the rest of the students. _(As well as a big headache. First of all, I had Toshi hangin' with me all the day and then I got into an argument with Akinari. Something about Calumon's safety; Lucemon's idea, definetly. Not to speak about the maths' test I screwed. At least, it wasn't that bad as Airu's. Now I'm wondering if there's anything worse that could happen?)_

"Hey!"

I turned around and immedinatly regreted it. Behind me were Takuto and Rene.

"Damn it. I should've known it could get worse." said Arisa. "So, go any aspirin?"

_[End of Nocte of Desperatio]_

Rene and Takuto looked at her, confused.

"No!" Takuto shoke his head. He deceided to play the bad cop. "We're here because..."

"Coz you want Calumon. And ya know he's with me. Right?" Arisa ended his sentence. "And you really thought I'd give you Calumon just like that? Without a fight? Though, it was a smart move that you confront me here, where are many witnesses, while I'm alone, without my partner and friends."

Rene and Takuto simply stared at her, surprised. Or stunned. Totally.

"Listen guys. I'm not such a badie that I'll beat you two to a pulp for nothin'. I leave those fights to the Digimon." Arisa added and left. However, Takuto grabbed her arm. Arisa looked at the boy.

"No, I won't let you go until you tell us where Calumon is." Takuto said, with his eyes sparking. "Your empty threats don't scare me."

"Empty threats? Yeah sure." Arisa grined. "Listen, the last one who annoyed me landed in a hospital. I don't recommed the same fate to you. You picked the wrong Shadow Tamer to mess up with."

"Wait, what?" Rene interuped. "You just said you sent a guy to the hospital. What happened?"

"Like I said, dude didn't stop botherin' me." Arisa gave then a glare. "Just as a reminder: I can be as dangerous as my partner. Don't make me prove it."

She then pulled her arm out of Takuto's grip and left.

"I have a bad feeling about her." said Rene. Takuto clenched his fists.

-'I can be as dangerous as my partner.'- he repeated her words in his mind. He also had a bad feeling around Arisa. Though that only cemented his desicion to stop the Shadow Tamers from whatever they planned.

"BTW, Calumon's just fine!"

Arisa's cheerful voice pulled Rene and Takuto out of their dark thoughts. The two were even more confused. One moment, Arisa was all dark, threating and creepy and in the second it's all rainbows and sunshine.

-What the hell is wrong with her?- thought Takuto. He frowned. -She has some serious problems.-

_(I do. So what?)_

"Alright, you gotta help me with this." Airu pointed at her maths homework.

Her test was a total disaster, so she asked Seichi, the smartest boy in the class _(as well as in the school)_ to help her. Right now, they were at Seichi's home, together with DemiDevimon and Candlemon. DemiDevimon looked at all the numbers and immediantly got dizzy.

"What in the name of the Souveregines are you learning at that school?" he asked. "It's worse then trying to learn writing and reading the Digi-Code."

"And it ain't usefull. It's not like I'm going to become some sort of maths profesor or something." said Airu.

"Maths is in fact really useful." said Seichi.

"Only the part with the counting. But this... no way." said Airu, knocking on the paper. "I'd rather face the doom."

"Algebra ain't that hard. You can call yourself lucky that I'm gonna help you. Of course, if you are ready to pay for it." said Seichi, pushing his glasses back on his nose.

"Hey, I thought this one'd be for free!" Airu replied.

"You know how it is: nothing's for free." said Seichi.

"Dude, rip off other students of their money. Com'n Sei-san, we're in the same team. You can't do this to me!" said Airu. She slowly got angry. DemiDevimon felt her anger too.

"Is this reminding you on someone?" he asked Candlemon, giving him a significant look.

"Not really." Candlemon replied. DemiDevimon rolled his eyes.

"Alright, alright. But only this time..." said Seichi.

_(Yepp, that's our Seichi. He's actually the only one not bothered by family issues. His parents are divorced and both are working on universities as profesors. Both are pretty smart and excel in science. Seichi is actually a sort of genius, like Ichijouji Ken from Digimon Adventure 02 and Akari once told me he should've moved one class higher, but he didn't since he tried to live as a normal guy. His issue was caused by himself, as he turned to be a bit too arogant, showing off with his knowledge and getting money from students who failed a subject and turned to him for help. That made him some kind of an outcast. Not only that, but he's keeping every little fact or precious thing for himself. So, hai, he's as greedy as Candlemon.)_

_[Intro Theme Septembermond by Digimon Tamers plays]_

"Renamon? Rena?" Rene called out as she entered her house. No one was there. Rene was confused. "This is strange. Normaly, Renamon'd be waiting for me."

She looked around the house but didn't find anyone. She checked her D-Power, but she couldn't get her partner.

"This is not good." she muttered. Great. In the middle of this mess, Renamon just had to vanish. Rene hoped she wasn't the reason of her partner's dissapearance.

She jumped out of her skin as she heared the phone ringing. She quickly went to it and picked it.

"Moshi, moshi, Kamiya residence. Rene's speaking." she said.

"Helo Rene, it's Thomas." she heared a calm, male voice.

"Nii-san! I'm soooo happy that you called." said Rene, smiling.

"I'm sorry I couldn't call earlier, but I was busy. What about you? I heared there were some Digimon attacking Shinjuku." said Thomas.

"Yes. We have to fight against the Deva. And partly against the Demon Lords." said Rene.

"The Demon Lords? How did they get here?" asked Thomas, surprised.

"Through a DigiPortal I assume." Rene shrugged. She chuckled softly as she heared a sigh on the other side.

"No, I mean, have you any idea what they're doing here? I just hope you don't have any troubles. The Demon Lords are dangerous." said Thomas. "It's surprising they haven't demolished Tokyo yet."

"They have Tamers." said Rene. "And they reverted to their Rookie Levels."

"That might be the reason. So, any news from Yung?" asked Thomas.

"Not really. He calls here and there to find out about our progressions. He told me recently that activating Armageddon was a mistake he regreted since it opened the gate for the Deva." said Rene.

_(Shocked? Don't be. Yepp, Rene's a Hackers Agent. However, the other Tamers have no idea about it.)_

"And why are they here?" asked Thomas.

"They're after Calumon. Though, the Shadow Tamers, the partners of the Demon Lords, are keeping him captive. I have no idea why they're doing that." said Rene.

"Maybe they want to lure the Deva so they can destroy them. I mean, there would be less opponents to fight. Especially if they're coming one by one to the Real World." said Thomas.

"It can be." Rene thought for a bit. "But this is still ridiculus. We and the Deva should fight on the same side."

She silenced, remembering Mihiramon's words.

-You thought you could rid us away by activating your deleting programms! But you didn't! We have survived! We will destroy you! No one will come into our way! Nor human, nor Digimon!-

She shook her head.

"N-no, forget it. We can't ally oursleves with the Deva. They want to destroy the human world too." said Rene.

"Nee-chan, keep calm." said Thomas. Rene breathed deeply.

"I'm calm." she said after a few minutes.

"Good, now listen. You and your friends will keep on fighting the Deva. You mustn't let them harm any innocent humans; that's your duty as a Tamer. And keep on believeing into yourself and your partner. I'm sure Renamon will always protect you." said Thomas.

-But she's not here.- thought Rene.

"I'm sure you can do this. You're a strong girl, Rene." Thomas smiled.

"Thanks." she said.

"I gotta go now. Bye." said Thomas.

"Bye." Rene put down the phone and sighed.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Renamon asked. She was, together with Vajramon in the Data Realm. 0s and 1s floated around them and the realm sparkled in a blue color.

"I'm wondering why such a beautiful Digimon like you is a partner to a pitful human." said Vajramon.

"That's what I have chosen." said Renamon. "You won't change my mind."

"Still, you have the Catalyst. I demand him back." said Vajramon.

"Why do I get the impression you think you own Calumon?" asked Renamon.

"The Catalyst belongs to the DigiWorld. We'll punish everyone who tries to take him away." said Vajramon.

"I don't think that he wants to go back." Renamon replied. "Besides, Calumon is currently with a group called Shadow Tamers. Not with our team. And the Shadow Tamers don't seem to want to let him go."

"Then I'll get him with force." said Vajramon.

-And they'll kill you.- thought Renamon. "And what are you planning to do after you get Calumon?"

"Destroy the human World of course." Vajramon grined. "Direct orders from Lord Suzaku."

-So, Zhuqiamon was the one who ordered them to get Calumon back.- Renamon narrowed her eyes. "I won't let you do that."

"Then I have to get you out of my way! Terra Blade!" Vajramon used his forefeet and upper body to strike the ground with his twin Deva Blades, generating fissures that extend up to 50 meters ahead of it and hurl out rocks as the shock waves erupt from underground, which inflicts damage on Renamon. Renamon got on her knees as she saw Vajramon leaving. "Soon, the Real World will be no more."

-Damn.- she thought.

"Hm, that Lucemon..." Impmon frowned as he remembered the conversation from yesterday. "What is he thinkin', that I'm his slave? Yeah right."

He was in a really bad mood, eating the rice ball, at the backyard, he got out of the kitchen. Calumon ate too. At least, the thought of having something in his mouth calmed him down. Fighting, food, data loading, causing troubles... that were Impmon's main interests.

"Calu, calu, why are you so angry?" asked Calumon worriedly. "Does this have something to do with me?"

Impmon blinked in surprise as he looked at Calumon. He then closed his eyes and leaned back on the tree.

"Nah, yer not the reason Creampuff. Ba-Boom!" he replied, shoving the rice ball into his mouth. He swaloved it. "It's that stupid angel's fault I'm angry."

"Lucemon's?" Calumon's ears expanded.

"Yepp." Impmon crossed his arms behind his head. "If he hadn't gave me that stupid task..."

He trailed off, slowing his breaths. Soon, he was asleep. Calumon looked a while at the imp and then his ears shrinked and he lowered his head.

"It is my fault. He has to watch out for me. But if I go away, he won't be so angry anymore." said Calumon to himself. He then expanded his ears and flew away. _(Way to go, Impmon! -sarcasmus-)_

"So, this is the Real World?" asked Nora. She and Shinzui were standing on a building. Nora was never at the Real World and she was amazed as she saw the city. "It's so big!" She enjoyed the sun.

"It's even bigger." said Shinzui. She was still in her costume, taping with the Pollon against her hand. "Okay, you can do now whatever you want. But remember, you mustn't tell the humans that you're a Digital being. For now, act normaly. I'll leater pick you up, coz I think that Yggy will be mad if he finds out you vanished."

"I understand." said Nora.

Noah was on his way home. It was an another normal day, but he thought about the Deva. Pajiramon was defeated by Kenny. That would leave Vajramon. Noah was sure that the Ox Deva would return. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice he bumped into an another person. Both fell down.

"Watch out where..." Noah wanted to lecture the guy, but trailed off as he realized the dude wasn't a guy but a girl. A pretty one.

"I-I'm sorry." she said. Noah got up and extended his hand. She took it and got up too.

"No, it's my fault." said Noah. He never saw that girl. He wondered who she was. He deceided to leave. "Well, bye."

"Wait." said the girl. "What's your name?"

"Drake Noah, and you are?" asked Noah, wondering what the girl wants from him.

"Hikari Nora." she replied. She could feel something. That boy wasn't a normal guy. -Could he be a Tamer? Well, there is a sort of aura around him which can be associated with Digimon.-

She looked at his belt, noticing the D-Arc which was hooked on it. She was surprised.

"So you are a Tamer." she said without thinking. Noah looked confused at her

"Yes, I am. Got any problems?" his eyes narrowed. -Who is this girl? One of the Shadow Tamers?-

He deceided to be careful around Nora.

_[End of Septembermond]_

"And who's your Digimon partner?" asked Nora. She could talk about such stuff with the boy, right? It's not like she'll tell him she's a DigiCreature.

"RK Dynasmon." said Noah wondering what the hell he was doing. Or saying. He just wanted to get rid off that strange girl.

"Really?" Nora blinked in surprise. She remembered Shinzui telling her that the RK's Dynasmon and Gallantmon are in the Real World. As well as the Demon Lords. "So, are you managing to cooperate with your partner?"

"I guess so." Noah shrugged. "I gotta go now."

Without any other word, he turned around and walked away. Though he noticed that the girl followed him.

"Wait!" Nora grabbed his arm.

"What?" Noah said, annoyed.

"The Demon Lords. What happened to them?" asked Nora. Noah looked at her in surprise.

"How do you know about the Demon Lords?" he asked.

"I have my wells." she replied, now looking more serious then innocent. Noah was suspicious about her, but deceided to answer just to get rid her off.

"They have their own Tamers. Though I have no idea what they're planning." he said and then walking away. Nora looked at him, dumbfounded.

"The Demon Lords... have Tamers? Unbelieavable." she muttered.

It was slowly darkening. Takuto and Guilmon were walking down the street as they encountered Hikaru and Elecmon.

"So, any news?" asked Hikaru.

"Not really. I and Rene've tried to talk with Arisa but it didn't work. She's really stubborn." said Takuto. He remembered Arisa's words.

-I can be dangerous as my partner.- he shook his head. He hoped there wasn't any truth in those words.

"What is it?" asked Guilmon.

"N-nothing." replied Takuto. -She's only making me crazy.-

Suddenly, Hikaru's and Takuto's D-Arc's got activated.

"What the hell?" he looked at it. There were 3 dots the place near them and 4 at an another part of the city.

"Let's go!" said Hikaru, as they headed towards the 3 dots.

Seichi and Airu just got out of Seichi's house as they saw a DigiField. Out of which four Airdramon appeared.

"Ow, damn." muttered Airu.

"Let's dispose of them." said Seichi, holding up his Digivice. Airu lifted her D-3. Candlemon and DemiDevimon nodded.

_[Shinka Theme Wir werden siegen by Digimon Adventure plays]_

The data, which was stored in Airu's D-3 Digivce passed on to DemiDevimon. The image of a Devimon was seen while the evolution sequence.

"DemiDevimon, digivoluves to...Devimon!"

The data which was stored in Seichi's Digivice passed on to Candlemon. The image of Wizardmon was seen while the evolution sequence.

"Candlemon digivoluves to...Wizardmon!"

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon fried a fireball at the Airdramon. They turned their attention to them.

"Let's see: Airdramon. Level: Champion. Type: Mythical Animal. Attribute: Data. Airdramon is a large dragon Digimon that flies through the air with his giant red wings. He can summon storms by roaring and can start tornadoes by flapping his wings. It is said this Digimon is close to God, because he has a wise personality even though he goes into a rage sometimes. It is believed that this Digimon lives mostly over the skies of File Island. His face is covered with a skull helmet to protect itself from enemy attack and even though Airdramon is only a Champion, it shows no fear in attacking." Takuto read on his D-Arc.

"They're champion. Alright." Hikaru took out her Digivolution card. Takuto got his card out too.

"DIGIMODIFY, DIGIVOLUTION PLUG-IN E!" both swiped the cards.

DIGIVOLUTION!

"Guilmon digivoluves too..."

Guilmon got covered into a red DigiEgg like cocoon. His skin got ripped off, but he gained new, turning into a bigger dino with red-black skin and white-silver hair. He growled, taking a pose as flames came out of his snout.

"Growlmon!"

"Elecmon digivoluves to..."

Elecmon got covered into an orange data DigiEgg. His skin ripped off, growing, gaining a humanoid lionine form. He finished the digivolution with a kick.

"Leomon!"

"Now they're done!" said Takuto.

The three went right after them.

"Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon spewed out a powerful blaze alongside a roar. It hit one of the Airdramon, taking it down. But the other two were still after them.

"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon launched an aura in the shape of a lion's head from his fist. Taking down an another Airdramon.

"DigiModify, Hyper Speed, Plug-In S!" Hikaru slashed a card. Leomon jumped towards the remaining Airdramon.

"Beast Sword!" He swung with his Shishiou-maru at the remaining Airdramon. The sword bounced of the skull, so Leomon used Airdramon's head as a step to jump above it.

"Pyro Blaster!"

"Fist of the Beast King!"

Both fired their attacks at the Airdramon, deleting it in an explosion. The two then turned to the other two Airdramon.

"DigiModify, Power Up, Plug-in P!" Takuto slashed a card. Growlmon's power increased.

"Pyro Blaster!" He spewed out an another fireball. Airdramon escaped it, but the next one hit it, making it fall down.

"Dragon Slash!" Growlmon developed plasma along the blades on both of his elbows and slashed at Airdramon, parting it into half and deleting it.

"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon fired an another blast. Airdramon escaped it, but Leomon jumped from one to an another building, using them as a step to get closer to the Airdramon.

"Beast Sword!"

"Spinning Needle!" The Airdramon countered with firing numerous air spears. One of them cut Leomon's arm. He managed to land down however. He gritted his teeth.

"Leomon, are you okay?" asked Hikaru worriedly.

"Don't worry." said Leomon. He got up.

"Wing Cutter!" The Airdramon flapped its wings and sended two blades of air at Leomon. The lionine Digimon quickly escaped them. He managed to jump right on Airdramon.

"Beast Sword!" He pierced the back of the Airdramon. The latter cried in pain. Leomon jumped from it.

"Fist of the Beast King!" He sent an another blast which turned the Airdramon into data.

"This should be easy. Vision of Terror!" Wizardmon looked at the Airdramon exploititing the target's fears with terrifying visions. The Airdramon went beserk.

"You really made it easy..." muttered Airu with an obvious sarcasm. Devimon flew upwards, facing the four Airdramon. The four attacked him, trying to tackle him but he escaped them. However, Devimon clawed one of them, ripping it apart.

"Electro Squall!" Wizardmon summoned a thunder cloud which unleashed an intense lightning strike at the remaining three Airdramon. They managed to get out, but injured.

"Death Hand!" Devimon unleashed a blast of unholy energy from his hand, destroying one of the Airdramon.

"They're pretty weak." muttered Seichi.

"I can only agree with you." said Wizardmon. "Magical Game!"

Wizardmon summoned a fire tornado which engulfed the remaining two Airdramon.

"Death Hand!" Devimon fired an another blast, which resulted in an explosion and deletion of the two Airdramon.

_[End of Wir Werden Siegen]_

Devimon hovered down to Wizardmon.

"Do you think Piedmon sent them?" he asked.

"Probably." said Wizardmon.

"Renamon!" Rene called out. It was already sundown, but she couldn't find her partner. She was on the search for the whole day.

"Rene?"

Wizardmon was behind her, just as Noah.

"What are you doing so late?" he asked her.

"The same I could ask you." said Rene. Noah bit his lip. He was actually searching for that girl, Nora, after he told Wizardmon she was aware of him being a Tamer. And that she was interested in the Demon Lords.

"Not your concern." Noah looked away, placing his hand in his pocket. He then turned to Rene. "Now, what about you?"

"I was searching for Renamon. She's gone since last night." said Rene. She lowered her head. "I'm worried about her. She'd never wander away without telling me."

"Daijobu. We'll find her." said Noah.

"Arigato _(Thanks)_ ." Rene smiled.

"Calu, calu..." Calumon wandered through the streets, not knowing where to go. He didn't notice where he was going and bumped into someone. He lifted his head as he saw a teen girl in front of him.

"The Catalyst?" Nora looked at him. She bowed to pick him up.

"Calu, calu..." Calumon jumped backwards.

"What is it?" asked Nora. She then noticed that he was looking at something. It turned out it was a DigiField.

[Intro Theme Tamers Action by Digimon Tamers plays]

Noah and Rene immediantly became alarmed of the DigiField. They runned to it. Rene got a signal from Renamon.

"Rena's there!" she said.

"Diamond Storm!"

Renamon fired arrow leaves at Vajramon. They hit him in the back. They were in a sort of baseball arena. Vajramon turned angrily to her.

"You stupid Digimon! I offered you to join us, but you stabbed me in the back! In the name of my Souveregin, I'll kill you!" Vajramon growled. Renamon tensed.

"Magical Game!"

A fireball hit Vajramon, drawing away his attention.

"What?!" He turned to his attacker. Wizardmon, Noah and Rene entered the DigiField which was now the battlefield.

"Renamon!" Rene cried out as she saw her injured partner. Renamon got up. "What have you done to her?"

"Don't worry, she'll soon get the right punishment." said Vajramon and turned to the Tamers. "But first, you."

"Electro Squall!" Wizardmon fired thunderbolts at Vajramon. The Deva emerged without any injury.

"Terra Blade!" Vajramon used his forefeet and upper body to strike the ground with his twin Deva Blades, generating fissures that extend up to 50 meters ahead of it and hurl out rocks as the shock waves erupted from underground, which inflicted damage on everything nearby. Including Wizardmon. Noah and Rene managed to escape them.

_[End of Tamers Action]_

"Rene!" Renamon called out.

"Hai!" Rene nodded and pulled out a card.

_[Shinka Theme Spiel dein Spiel by Digimon Tamers plays]_

"DigiModify, Digivolution Plug-in E!"

DIGIVOLUTION!

"Renamon digivoluves to..."

Renamon got covered into a blue DigiEgg like cocoon. Her skin got ripped off, as she changed into a more animal like form now standing on four feet. She got new skin, adding nine tails and the ying-yang symbol on her forehead. Now she looked like the mythological Kyubi no Kitsune.

"Kyubimon!"

Vajramon turned to Kyubimon.

"Look at you, you're so wonderful in the moonlight." he said. Now, Rene and Noah noticed too it was full moon.

"What is going on here?" asked Nora as she and Calumon entered the arena. They were on a quite distance from the Tamers and the Deva, but had a good point where they could see the battle.

"A fight, Calu..." said Calumon. His Zero Unit shone.

"Ah, found you finnaly!" the two turned around and saw Shinzui, who was wearing again the witch costume. "We should go home, onee-san."

"And what about them?" asked Nora, looking at the Tamers.

"Don't cha worry. They'll get some aid." said Shinzui with a smirk.

"Dragon Wheel!" Kyubimon started to spin very fast, which caused the flames on her body to erupt into a fiery inferno. It turned her body into a ball of swirling blue fire. She summoned a mystical dragon, which emerged from her body to destroy Vajramon. The Deva escaped it.

"Deva Blade!" Vajramon crossed the Bao Jian and fired an energy beam at Kyubimon. Kyubimon suffered a full hit.

"Kyubimon, stand up!" Rene cheered. Kyubimon slowly stood up as well as Wizardmon.

"Fox Tail Inferno!" Kyubimon fired blue fireballs at Vajramon.

"Magical Game!" Wizardmon summoned a flame tornado and both attacks hit the Deva. Vajramon came out running and crossing his blades again. He fired beams and both Wizardmon and Kyubimon. The two suffered a full hit, making them fall.

_[Spiel dein Spiel ends]_

"Oh no!" said Rene.

"Damn it!" said Noah, gritting his teeth.

Vajramon then looked at Kyubimon. He slowly walked to her.

"So beautiful..." he rose his blade. "So dead..."

"No..." Rene muttered. "Please don't..."

She caught Kyubimon's glance. Remembering Thomas' words.

-Renamon will always protect you.-

Noah glared at Vajramon.

-If I only could do something. She'll get deleted.- he clenched his fist. -No. I won't let this happen.-

"Rena!"

Noah was drawn by Rene's scream.

"Now it's time." Shinzui muttered and directed her Pollon at them.

Rene and Noah noticed a shine coming from their card boxes. Vajramon's attention also turned to them. The two Tamers took out their Blue Cards and swiped them together. At the same time, Calumon released a red beam.

_[Shinka Theme Sei Frei by Digimon Tamers plays]_

"DIGIMODIFY, MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION!"

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION!

As the words on the D-Powers faded, the D-Powers sent out a blue and a golden wave of energy. The Crystal Matrix appeared, with a brief image of Calumon on it. The Crystal Matrix merged with Kyubimon and Wizardmon.

"Kyubimon, Matrix Digivolution to..."

Kyubimon jumped, with a tao mark appearing. The tao mark turned into a moon as she twirled, finishing her pose as a humanoid shinto priest Digimon.

"Taomon!"

"Wizardmon, Matrix Digivolution to..."

Wizardmon covered himself with his robe, emerging as a taller humanoid Digimon with a sword.

"Mistymon!"

"Told ya they'll get help." said Shinzui with a satisfied smile.

"Taomon. Level: Ultimate. Type: Demon Man. Attribute: Data. Versed in Onmyoudou, it is an onmyouji Digimon that freely uses every technique in battle. Its faculty with magic is particularly high, and attacks with talismans and spells are its forte. Also, it is a master of concealed weapons, and hides various weapons up its sleeves. It doesn't talk very much due to its extreme reticence, and it is a being that lives and lurks within the darkness. Also, it is able to turn its talismans into shikigami and command them. The character on its robes reads "Truth" _(Hu)_ ." Noah analyzed Taomon.

"Mistymon. Level: Ultimate. Type: Magic Warrior. Attribute: Virus. A Digimon classified into the special Magic Warrior type. It seems that it came from "Witchelny", a Digital World in another dimension, but information about it remains unknown. It's deeply familiar in the arts of Chivalry and Sorcery, and attacks with its magic-induced sword and crystal." Rene, in turn, analyzed Mistymon's data.

"How dare you?" Vajramon growled. "How dare you to digivoluve? How dare you?!"

"This night will mark your end." said Taomon. Mistymon lifted his sword.

"Like she said." he said.

"We'll see." Vajramon rushed over to them

"Thousand Spells!" Taomon wreathed her talismans around the Vajramon, then detonated them. Vajramon got pretty seriously hurt.

"How-how did you get so strong?" he asked. Taomon didn't answer, but simply glanced at Rene. Vajramon frowned.

"Core Dart!" Mistymon surrounded his crystal ball with fire and threw it at Vajramon. Vajramon got again hit by it.

"Damn." he hissed and lifted his blades. Mistymon rushed and countered. The blades clashed with each other as the two Digimon battled. However, Vajramon was withdrawing.

"Kill him, now!" Mistymon yelled. Taomon nodded.

"Talisman of Light!" She chanted the incantation "Bon-Hitsu-Sen" while painting the Sanskrit character (Hu) in the air with its gigantic brush, then hurled it at Vajramon. Mistymon jumped backwards and Vajramon was caught in a gigantic explosion and annihilated.

"It's over." Rene gave sigh of relief.

"Hai." Noah nodded and gave a small smirk.

"Calu, they have won!" Calumon cheered. He then looked behind himself. Nora and Shinzui were gone.

He was left alone.

_[End of Sei Frei]_

_[Ending Song ~Days~ Aijou to Nichijou by Digimon Tamers plays]_

_Next time on **Digimon Shadow Tamers**: Karin finds Calumon, while Takuto and the Tamers will have a battle against the Shadow Tamers. To top it, Makuramon and Khumbiramon will infiltrate ending up batteling Hikaru and Seichi. And to top that, Piedmon has his own surprise._

**_Stay tuned for episode 21: Rat vs. Cat, Subzero Ice Fist!_**

_Don't Miss it!_


	25. Rat vs Cat, Subzero Ice Fist!

Besides this chapter, I also posted a chapter for my new FF Puella Magi Kaen Magica as well as Shadows of the Demon Lords. Also, if someone has wondered why I didn't follow the order of the anime and used Indramon first instead of Kumbhiramon, it's coz Indramon will make the needed impact for the drama in the next chapter. Speaking of that, there are three more chapters, not counting this one and a new arc will start.

So, enjoy, R&R!

* * *

_[Opening Song Owari Nai Yume by Inuyasha plays]_

_Last time on __**Digimon Shadow Tamers**__: Renamon went with Vajramon to the Data Realm, while Shinzui and Nora visited the Real World and Noah encounters Nora. When Vajramon appears at the Real World, Renamon and Wizardmon digivoluve to Ultimate to beat him._

**21. Chapter**

**Rat vs. Cat, Subzero Ice Fist!**

"Calu, calu, no one wants me..." Calumon wandered through the streets broken-hearted. The humans who saw him though he was some robotized toy and didn't really pay attention to him, making Calumon even more miserable.

He didn't notice he bumped into Karin, who was coming home from school.

"Are you alright?" asked the pre-teen. Calumon looked at her and nodded.

"Karin-chan?" he said. Karin nodded.

"What is it? Have you eaten a lemon or what? Why are you so sad?" she asked. Calumon lowered his head.

"Calu, no one wants me." he said.

"What?" Karin blinked in surprise.

"Dad, tadaima!" Hikaru yelled from the door. There was no reply. She frowned. "Great, he's sure again working on what ever he works on."

She kicked her shoes and went to the work room of her father. Motimiya-san, Hikaru's father, was a scientist and worked for some, to Hikaru unknown, company. It started with a 'H' though. Hikaru's mother died when Hikaru was at young age.

"Dad?" Hikaru opened the door to her father's room.

He fell alseep next to his computer which was still on. Hikaru rolled with her eyes and brought the blanket from the living room and covered him. She closed the door and sighed. Since the death of her mother, her father changed. He was a really nice person to her, but he got more clumsier and more forgetfull then usual. Hikaru had to do most of the chores, cooking and keeping the house generaly clean. Luckily, she had now a helper.

She walked into her room, where Elecmon was waiting for her.

"So, what are we doing now?" asked Elecmon.

"We should go buy something to eat. The fridge is empty. Again." said Hikaru. She then took the money out of the box in the shelf in the kitchen, as well as a bag and walked out, together with Elecmon.

Meanwhile, Akinari picked the time after school to launch into an argument with Arisa. _(Main Theme: Calumon. Though I think he's also angry because Toshi asked me out. I turned him down.)_

"I can't believe it, how can you be so stupid and let Calumon walk away? Again?!" Akinari shook his head. "You're a total moron."

"Hey, if you want to hurt me with words, then throw a dictionary at me." Arisa replied with crossed arms. _(Believe me, it's much more effective. ;) I tried it already out.)_

"Going by a rational thinking, I think this quarrel is totally ilogical. Our goal is to keep Calumon here to lure the Deva, right? We can safely assume he's still here, because I think that if he was with the Deva, this city would be already burned to ashes, and then the ashes'd be burned." said Seichi, pushing his glasses up.

"Seichi has a point." said Damien. "Also, it dosen't matter if he's with us or with the Tamers. The thing that matters is that he's in the Real World."

"Also, you're annoying me with your quarreling." added Airu. Arisa and Akinari frowned.

"Well, you know how it says: when two quarrel, that means they really, really like each other." said Akari, with a smile.

"No way!" Akinari and Arisa said in unsion.

"Denying won't help you two." said Hiroshi, with a sly smile.

"Hiroshi, draw yourself a forest and get lost in it..." said Arisa angrily and walked away.

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Akari.

"To beat up someone!"

"You're lucky she didn't pick on you." Airu adressed Akinari.

"I wonder who's the poor fool this time." said Damien.

_('The poor fool' was currently visiting his pal Guilmon. I just need to find Impmon.)_

"Speaking of beating someone up, how about joining in?" Akinari suggested with a devious smirk. Everyone, more or less agreed with him.

Impmon was meanwhile doing his best to avoid Lucemon. He already knew that the stupid angel will lecture him for being a jerk and let Calumon again wander around. He landed in the park.

"If that jerk of an angel thinks he can command me, he's wrong." Impmon muttered and saw some humans passing by and staring at him. He gritted his teeth and turned to them. "WHATCHA YOU LOOKIN' AT! BADA-BOOM!"

The people runned away screaming, while Impmon breathed heavily.

"There." he muttered. "Finnaly some peace."

He didn't really feel peaceful.

"So, want some pancakes for dinner?" asked Hikaru, carring the bag with groceries.

"Sure!" Elecmon nodded. Hikaru's D-Power just then emitted a signal. They saw a DigiField forming.

"Ain't it a bit to early for a Bioemerge?" asked Hikaru ironically. "And what should I do with the groceries?"

_(Hey, it's not like the Deva are following some sort of schedule. However, the today's Mon was Kumbhiramon.)_

"Where's the Catalyst-chu?" asked the rat Deva. Hikaru put her bag down and took out her D-Arc.

"Kumbhiramon. Level: Ultimate. Type: Holy Beast. Attribute: Vaccine. It is the "Rat" Deva, and serves the Sovereign Ebonwumon. As a follower of Ebonwumon, who boasts of its great wisdom, it is a sage who plays the part of the "challenger" in Ebonwumon's Zen Koans. It is mostly able to predict the mindset of anyone but Ebonwumon, and has a habit of bewildering the opponent by announcing their next move. Though it uses sarcasm with an acrimonious tone, it charmingly ends all of its sentences with "~chu". As it's not very strong, it's not suited for flinging itself at the opponent, but by means of its powerful abilities of telekinesis it freely operates a giant steel pestle as big as its own body, the Bao Chu _(Treasure Pestle)."_ Hikaru read on her D-Arc. She then took out a Digivolution card.

_[Shinka Theme Spiel dein Spiel by Digimon Tamers plays]_

_"_Let's get rid of him so we can go home." she said. "DigiModify, Digivolution Plug-in E!"

DIGIVOLUTION!

"Elecmon digivoluves to..."

Elecmon got covered into an orange data DigiEgg. His skin ripped off, growing, gaining a humanoid lionine form. He finished the digivolution with a kick.

"Leomon!"

"What is this fool doing?" asked Makura, who was from a nearby tree watching the battle. He frowned. "He was supposed to search for the Catalyst. Okay, then I'll do it."

"What is going on there?" asked Takuto as he saw a few humans running away. He looked at Guilmon.

"And who do you think might scare innocent humans?" asked Guilmon.

"Impmon." both said in unsion and runned towards the origin of the mahyem. They saw Impmon as he bada-boomed a girl who was jogging. He turned to the newcomers.

"Hey, stop it!" Takuto yelled.

"I'm not followin' yer commands. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon, litting up a flame.

"Speaking of that, where's Arisa..." Takuto muttered.

"Bada-Boom!" Impmon fired fireballs at Guilmon, who smashed them with his tail.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon fired a fireball at Impmon. It was a direct hit, but Impmon appeared unharmed. Soon, Arisa, holding a defense card walked over to them.

"Sorry for missing the start of the battle." she said.

"So, it's true. The Deva really want to destroy the Real World once they get Calumon." said Rene, worriedly. She was together with Renamon but also Noah and Wizardmon who were interested in the news Renamon had.

"And you say Zhuqiaomon ordered them to get Calumon?" Wizardmon looked at Renamon. Renamon nodded. "Then no wonder why they're growing desperate."

"We can't let them get Calumon, that's sure." said Noah. He actually had other thoughts. About the girl he met. He still had no idea who he is or where'd she go.

"Noah?"

"Huh?" Noah lifted his head. "Yes?"

"Are you alright?" asked Rene.

"I just was thinking about that girl I met yesterday..." said Noah.

"Have you fallen in love with her? That's so sweet." said Rene. Noah blushed and frowned.

"No, I haven't." He replied angrily.

"Yeah, right." Rene obiously didn't believe him. Noah sweatdropped and sighed.

"No. It's,...she was pretty wierd. She knew about the existance of Digimon in our world, and questioned me about the Demon Lords." said Noah.

"What was her name?" asked Renamon.

"Hikari Nora." said Noah.

"It sounds familiar to me." said Wizardmon. "Though, I can't remember where I heared it."

"Are you still sure you ain't in love with her?" asked Rene Noah. Noah frowned.

"No!"

"Who's in love with whom?"

Rene, Noah, Renamon and Wizardmon turned to the origin of the voice and saw Akari, Airu, DemiDevimon and BlackGatomon.

"What do you want?" asked Rene angrily.

"Ain't it obvious? Or didn't you hear my question?" asked Akari with a sly smirk.

"Where's Calumon?" asked Wizardmon.

"Not with us as you see." replied BlackGatomon.

"And it's not like we're going to tell you that." added Airu.

"Then we'll find it out the harder way." said Noah. Renamon and Wizardmon tensed.

"Let the battle begin." DemiDevimon muttered.

"I really wonder where that shrimp is." said Damien, looking around in the street. "Hiroshi? Hiro-"

He turned to his friend, noticing he was again playing one of his video games and not really willing to move away from the wall he leaned on.

"Who cares." Damien shrugged and walked away, deciding to take on Kenny on his own. "Not my fault when he misses all the fun."

He then locked on Kenny, who was in a crowd, waiting for the green light to pass the street.

"There he is." Damined muttered and went to the crowd. He made sure that Kenny sees him. The Tamer noticed the older Shadow Tamer and followed him.

"Why are we following him?" asked Terriermon.

"I simply want to confront him to make him and his friends sorry for picking on me." said Kenny.

"That also means we'll start a fight." said Terriermon as they came to a baseball field at a playground.

"That's right." Kenny muttered as he confronted Damien and Betamon, who emerged from the X-Loader.

"Have you sometimes a feeling this all is a bit too much too handle?" asked Akinari Lucemon.

"What?" asked Lucemon.

"Well, Impmon." said Akinari.

"You have the same problem with Arisa, right?" asked Lucemon. Akinari nodded and sighed.

"None of them want actually to listen to us..." said Akinari.

"Nor they have no respect for us." added Lucemon.

"Speaking of that... Are you mad at him for not keeping Calumon on eye?" asked Akinari.

"Not really. I'm more angry that he didn't follow my orders." Lucemon replied. Both lift their heads as they saw the twins. They were at an empty street, near the twins' house.

Shawn and Risa noticed the Goggle-head of the Shadow Tamers as well as his partner.

"Cool, now we can blast them into the unknown." said Shawn. Risa rolled with her eyes.

"Where the heck are those Tamers?" Seichi wondered as he and Candlemon walked through the park. They soon noticed a boy, who was facing a girl with Calumon in her arms.

"Hey, there's Calumon!" exclaimed Candlemon as he and Seichi runned to them. Seichi realized that the boy was actually Makuramon.

"Gimme the Catalyst." said Makuramon.

"No way!" Karin replied. Makuramon summoned a ball in his hand.

"Our chance!" Siechi lifted his Digivice.

The data which was stored in Seichi's Digivice passed on to Candlemon. The image of Wizardmon was seen while the evolution sequence.

"Candlemon digivoluves to...Wizardmon!"

_[End of Spiel dein Spiel]_

"Magical Game!" Wizardmon fired a fireball at Makuramon, and drew away his attention. "Hey, I'm your opponent!"

"Soon, you'll be a dead opponent." Makuramon growled.

"Fist of the Beast King!" Lemon fired a lion-head-shaped blast at Kumbhiramon.

"Deva Clone!" Kumbhiramon seperated himself into six clones and the one hit by Leomon's attack faded away. "Five more-chu. Where am I-chu?"

Leomon gritted his teeth as Kumbhiramon mocked him.

"We'll take down all of them. DigiModify, Coredramon, G Shurunen II!" Hikaru slashed a card.

"G Shurunen II!" Leomon fired diffusing laser beams indiscriminately from his hand, destroying all of the clones. However, it seemed like the orginal also vanished. "Where is he?"

"Up here, idiot-chu!"

Leomon looked upwards and saw Kumbhiramon who escaped the attack.

"Bao Chu!" Kumbhiramon fired a thunderbolt from his Treasure Pestle, injuring Leomon.

"Hang on!" said Hikaru. "DigiModify, Unmei no Kirameki !"

Leomon got covered in a protective and empowering light aura.

"DigiModify, Boost Chip!" Hikaru slashed an another card which increased Leomon's power.

"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon fired an powerful blast from his hand.

"This won't work-chu. Deva Clone!" Kumbhiramon split himself into six clones, which got swatted by the attack. However, the orginal turned out to be unharmed.

"Damnit!" hissed Hikaru.

"Rock 'n' Roll Breaker!" Guilmon rushed over to Impmon, brandishing his claws. Impmon jumped outta harms way.

"DigiModify, Candlemon, Paraffin Paralyzer!" Arisa slashed her card. Impmon then fired a hot wax, glueing Guilmon to the ground. Guilmon gritted his teeth. The wax was hot and therefore painful. He tried to break out of it.

"Bada-Boom!" Impmon summoned six flames on his fingers and fired at Guilmon, who shielded himself with his arms. He was somewhat reisistant to fire attacks, but that didn't meant that it didn't hurt. Finnaly, he broke the cold wax with his claws.

"DigiModify, High Speed Plug-In B!" Takuto slashed a card. Guilmon started to run circles around Impmon and slowly blurred Impmon's vision.

"Close your eyes!" said Arisa. Impmon deceided to listen to her and closed his eyes.

"Pyro Sphere!" Finnaly, Guilmon fired a powerful fireball.

"Jump!"

Impmon jumped, escaping the fireball in the last second. Guilmon smirked and adressed Impmon.

"It's amazing how much you learned in such a short time." he said.

"Thanks. Ba-Boom!" replied Impmon.

"Lighting Paw!" BlackGatomon swiftly escaped the fireballs which were earlier sent by Wizardmon and punched him. The Royal Knight managed to recover from the punch quickly.

"Electro Squall!" He summoned a thunder cloud which unleashed intense lightning strikes.

"Watch out!" said Akari. BlackGatomon and DemiDevimon gave their best to escape the lighting strikes.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon fired sharpened leaves at the opponents. BlackGatomon and DemiDevimon escaped them.

"Demi Dart!" DemiDevmin threw syringes filled with a toxin to poison Renamon.

"DigiModify, WarGreymon: Brave Shield!" Rene slashed a card and the sryinges hit the shield instead Renamon.

However, Wizardmon, who was busy keeping DemiDevimon on eye didn't notice BlackGatomon snatched a srynge away and threw it at him. The srynge hit him in his arm and he immediantly felt how the poison spread through his body.

"Wizardmon!" Renamon turned to the wizard.

"I'll be fine." replied Wizardmon as he fell on his knees. "You need to cover me."

Renamon nodded and turned to the two Demon Lords.

"Power Paw!" She engulfed her fists and feet in a raging inferno of blue flames after glowing in a ghostly blue light, then leaped into the air.

"Demi Dart!" DemiDevimon again fired the poisinus srynges, but Renamon cut through them. The bat Digimon gritted his teeth angrily.

"Lighting Paw!" BlackGatomon jumped to counter Renamon.

"I hoped you'd do that." said Rene. "DigiModify, Crystal Fire!"

Renamon twirled as her paws glew with a stronger flame and kicked at BlackGatomon who hit the ground. She apporached the Demon Mistress.

"You can do what you want but you won't beat me..." said Renamon.

"O, really." BlackGatomon locked on Renamon's eyes, with a devious smirk on her face. "Cat's Eyes!"

She hypnotized the fox Digimon, who staggered backwards, feeling a great headache.

"Renamon!" Rene yelled in dismay.

"Terrier Tornano!" Terriermon spun, creating a green twister which hit Betamon. Terriermon then jumped.

"Bunny Blast!" He fired green blasts at Betamon.

"Electric Shock!" Betamon fired a 1,000,000 volt shock at the blasts, destroying them and hiting Terriermon who got paralyzed by the attack.

"Beta Slugger!" Betamon then tackled Terriermon with his fin, making the latter fly backwards.

"Face it twerp. You're overpowered." said Damien.

"We'll see. DigiModify, Thor's Hammer!" Kenny swiped a card. In Terriermon's hands appeared Zudomon's hammer.

"That's more like it!" said Terriermon and jumped, slamming the hammer into the ground, creating an earthquake, as well as an wave of golden energy which threw Betamon backwards.

"Bunny Blast!" Terriermon again fired the shots of superheated air.

"Water Tower!" Betamon covered himself with a pillar of water to protect himself from the attack.

"Okay, let's go one more time!" Terriermon prepeared to lift the hammer.

"No you won't!" Betamon again fired the electric shock wave which hit Terriermon, making him fall to the ground.

"Terriermon, no!" Kenny yelled.

"Momantai." Terriermon weakly replied.

"I hope you two do realize you're inferior to me." said Lucemon.

"We'll see who's inferior: Petit Prominence!" Coronamon claded his body in flames and rushed over to Lucemon to ram him. Lucemon casualy leaned side-ways and Coronamon hit the wall behind Lucemon. Shawn, Risa and Lunamon sweatdropped, while Akinari and Lucemon chuckled.

"How about first making a plan?" Lunamon told Coronamon as he staggered back.

"And that would be?" asked the annoyed Coronamon.

"A double-tech attack." said Lunamon. Coronamon nodded.

"Whatever Lunamon has on mind, I hope it'll work." said Shawn.

"Corona-knuckle!" Coronamon rushed over to Lucemon, releasing continuous punches with his fists heated by the power of flame. Lucemon easily dodged them, but didn't notice Lunamon who appeared behind him.

"Lunar Claw!" She slashed at Lucemon's back with claws filled with the power of darkness, tearing his wings and making some of the feathers fall out. Lucemon released an unintentional cry of pain and anger and jumped out of harms way.

"Corona Flame!" Coronamon concentrated the power of flame in his brow while exhausting all of his body's stamina, then fires it at Lucemon as a flaming shot.

"Tear Shot!" Lunamon concentrated power in her forehead antenna, then fired a ball of water at Lucemon. Both attacks hit the angel, however, he appeared unharmed.

"Told ya you're inferior." he said. "Divine Feet!"

He kicked the twins towards the wall behind them, making both let out a cry of pain as they hit it. Shawn and Risa could only watch Lucemon nearing.

-I don't get it. Why is he attacking us? Want to prove something?- thought Risa as he remembered how Lucemon saved her. She felt like the Lucemon here a totally different Digimon from the one who saved her. That made her shudder.

"Treasure Ball!" Makuramon fired an amount of ball projectiles at Wizardmon, who tried to avoid them.

"Electro Squall!" Wizardmon fired an intense lightning strike, but it didn't do much damage to the Deva.

"Calu, calu, this looks bad." said Calumon.

"Indeef." said Karin, who didn't know what to do.

The boy wasn't one of the Tamers. She was aware he was actually a Shadow Tamer, and therefore enemy, but she still felt it would be wrong to not help him. Still, she had no idea how she should help him.

However, it seemed like Seichi and Wizardmon were fine on their own. Seichi was clutching his Digivice tightly, hoping it would make Wizardmon digivoluve to his Ultimate Level. Both discussed already what they would need for the digivolution, and the conclusion was they simply needed to seek for more power and that the Digivice would respond in some dangerous critical situation.

A situation like this.

"Primal Orb!"

Wizardmon avoided the orb which could entrap him. He then got hit by one of the ball projectiles and fell on the ground.

"Wizardmon! You gotta get up, this is still not over!" said Seichi.

"Indeed it isn't!" said Wizardmon and Seichi's Digivice finnaly glew.

_[Shinka Theme Wir Werden Siegen by Digimon Adventure plays]_

The Crest of Greed appeared on his Digivice as it emmited an energy ray of data. The ray covered Wizardmon, who changed his form. The picture of Mistymon appeared while the evolution sequence.

"Wizardmon, Ultimate Digivolution to...!"

He changed his form to a knight/wizard like, with red robes. He cluched his sword, striking the end pose.

"Mistymon!"

"We gotta get rid of those stupid clones." hissed Hikaru.

"And how?" asked Leomon, holding his sword.

"I have no idea." Hikaru sweatdropped.

The clones then positioned in a hexagram barrier, sealing Leomon inside, then the orginal smashed him with his Bao Chu.

"Leomon!"

Hikaru cried out as the lion came flying backwards from the impact of the attack. Hikaru runned to her partner.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she kneeled down. Leomon managed to sit.

"N-not really... but we can't give up." he said. Hikaru teared.

"Whatever you try, it won't help you-chu. So give up already-chu." said Kumbhiramon.

"We won't!" Hikaru yelled, and just then, a blue soft light came out of her pocket. She took out a Blue Card. She smiled. Meanwhile, Calumon emmited an ray of red energy, which drew Makuramon's and Mistymon's attention.

"DigiModify, Matrix Digivolution!"

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION!

As the words on the D-Power faded, the D-Power sent out an orange wave of energy. The Crystal Matrix appeared, with a brief image of Calumon on it. The Crystal Matrix merged with Leomon.

"Leomon, Matrix Digivolution to..."

Leomons body got covered in ice, as he emerged with it, now in an icy blue color, giving a kick and slashing with his sword and striking the final pose.

"IceLeomon!"

"WHAT?!"

Kumbhiramon stared at the newly evolved IceLeomon in surprise. Then he smirked.

"It still won't help you." he said. IceLeomon tensed.

"Show'm watcha got, Leo!" Hikaru cheered.

"The Fist of Ice!" IceLeomo fired a fist packed with cold air.

"Bao Chu!" Kumbhiramon countered with a shockwave from his Treasure Pestle. "Deva Clone!"

He again split himself into six. Hikaru gritted her teeth. They need to find the orginal, but the question is how. She observed each of them.

"Bao Chu!" The six fired shockwaves at IceLeomon who dodged them.

"That's it!" Hikaru's eyes wided. She adressed her partner. "Attack the one with the shadow. He's the real one!"

IceLeomon also noticed that 5 of the clones hadn't shadows, while the sixth had.

"The Fist of Ice!" IceLeomon again fired a fist packed with cold air. It hit the real one who flew backwards from the impact of the attack. IceLeomon rushed over to Kumbhiramon. "Reikikou Hazan!"

He cut the Deva apart with his sword, deleting it for good.

_[End of Wir Werden Siegen]_

Suddenly, the sky cloudened. And the Hackers Organisation was red from the alarms.

"We have a problem. A huge problem!" said Megumi.

"What is going on?" Yung stared at the screen, shocked.

"There are Bioemerges all over the place. Like an invasion." said Misa. Yung gritted his teeth.

-An invasion? That's not good.- he thought.

_(Remember when I said two episodes ago he'll regret the words he said about 'how lucky they're that a whole Digimon crowd didn't appear'. Yepp, he's regreting them now.)_

"Prepeare to launch Armageddon on them. Maybe it didn't work with those Deva, but it will with weaker leveled Digimon." said Yung.

The Tamers' and Shadow Tamers' attention was drawn to the sky, from which an army of Bakemon appeared.

Makuramon also noticed the invasion.

"Time for me to go." he muttered and vanished before Seichi or Mistymon could react.

"Damn you Piedmon." Lucemon muttered, angry as he knew that Piedmon was obviously the one who released the Bakemon army. Simply to piss him off.

Then he smiled.

"Maybe, the situation isn't that bad." he muttered and turned to Akinari. "Let's go!"

Akinari blinked in surprise, but followed his partner while the twins' attention was still drawn by the sudden invasion.

Soon, everyone fough for his sole survivor.

_[Intro Theme Never Give Up (full version) by Digimon Xros Wars plays]_

"Reikikou Hazan!"

IceLeomon slashed through some of the Bakemon as he and Hikaru runned through the park, trying to find their friends.

-I hope they're alright.- thought Hikaru.

Impmon, Guilmon, Takuto and Arisa were encircled by the Bakemon.

"Bakemon. Level: Champion. Type: Ghost. Attribute: Virus. Bakemon is a Ghost Digimon that is said to be a product of "Death Evolution", when a Digimon's data is incompletely deleted that results in an undead-type Digimon. Bakemon are known as the "Dancing Spirits". Bakemon are usually henchman in the series and can be very easily destroyed even by lower level Digimon." Arisa read on her D-Arc.

"And again, the battle gets interupted. Ba-Boom!" said the annoyed Impmon as he set two Bakemon on flames. Guilmon followed his exemple but there were still too many of them. Takuto took out the digivolution card.

"They're too many. You gotta..." before he could do anything, he got approached by the nearest Bakemon.

Which got kicked away by metalic staff Arisa held in her hand. Takuto sweatdropped as he looked at the girl in surprise.

"What?" asked Arisa. She then kicked away an another Bakemon. "To your information: I can handle a few kinds Digimon on my own."

"I'm more surprised where the heck you got that." he pointed at the staff.

"I'm always carrying it with me." replied the girl, showing the red button on the staff.

"Okay." Takuto then slashed the card.

"DigiModify, Digivolution, Plug-in E!"

"DigiModify, Digivolution, Plug-In E!" Arisa followed his example.

DIGIVOLUTION!

"Guilmon digivoluves too..."

Guilmon got covered into a red DigiEgg like cocoon. His skin got ripped off, but he gained new, turning into a bigger dino with red-black skin and white-silver hair. He growled, taking a pose as flames came out of his snout.

"Growlmon!"

"Impmon digivoluves to..."

Impmon got covered into a purple DigiEgg like cocoon. His skin got ripped off, but he gained new data. He kept his old Rookie level size, maybe becoming slightly higher. Out of his back sprout two black-red bat wings with fangs on the edges. His eyes turned to a bloody red color, while his skin kept its purple color. His bandanna and gloves changed their color form red to black. He also got a black short sleeved vest. On his forehead appeared a dark red Mark of Evil. He took a pose, giving a victory sign.

"DemiDemon!"

"Hell Inferno!"

"Pyro Blaster!"

The two attack merged and blasted away a group of 5 Bakemon. Arisa also sent a few flying.

"You do realize this teamwork is only because of the Bakemon." she said as she and Takuto stood back to back.

"Of course I do." replied the boy. "I'm not stupid."

"Well, since you're a Goggle-head, I thought you'd be." replied Arisa.

"What?!"

"Where'd those come from?" Akari groaned. She and Akari, as well as Rene and Noah got encircled by the Bakemon. Renamon and Wizardmon, who used his healing powers, managed to recover from their wounds.

"I have no idea, but they'll be gone soon." said Airu as she lifted her D-3. Rene also took out a card.

"DigiModify, Digivolution, Plug-In E!"

DIGIVOLUTION!

"Renamon digivoluves to..."

Renamon got covered into a blue DigiEgg like cocoon. Her skin got ripped off, as she changed into a more animal like form now standing on four feet. She got new skin, adding nine tails and the ying-yang symbol on her forehead. Now she looked like the mythological Kyubi no Kitsune.

"Kyubimon!"

The data, which was stored in Airu's D-3 Digivce passed on to DemiDevimon. The image of a Devimon was seen while the evolution sequence.

"DemiDevimon, digivoluves to...Devimon!"

"Fox Tail Inferno!" Kyubimon fired blue flames from her tails, burning the Bakemon.

"Magical Game!" Wizardmon summoned a flame tornado which anihalated a group of Bakemon.

"Lighting Paw!" BlackGatomon swiftly jumped and punched a few Bakemon towards Devimon.

"Death Hand!" The demon Digimon destroyed them all with an unholy blast attack.

"There are more coming!" said Rene.

Hiroshi, who was playing a game on his, recently bought, PSP, didn't notice the Bakemon who were coming. It was Phascomon, who sense their mere presence, even from the iC.

"Hiroshi, watch out!"

Hiroshi's eyes wided in confusion and he lifted his head, just to see the Bakemon hovering towards him.

"Aw, man!" he gave a cry as he lifted his iC Digivice, making Phascomon appear out of it. A rush of determination made him summon the DigiSoul.

"DigiSoul, Charge!" Hiroshi charged the DigiSoul into his iC.

DIGIVOLUTION!

"Phascomon digivoluves to..."

Phascomon got covered into a data field, which made him change his shape into a blue, puppet like Digimon.

"Porcupamon!"

"Zombie Claw!" Giant decaying claws protrude from under the Bakemons 'arms' and slashed at Porcupamon. The latter avoided the attack.

"Slap and Rip!" Porcupamon slashed at them with his edged claws, destroying them on spot.

"Gee, this is just like one of mine zombie games." said Hiroshi enthausistically. Porcupamon could only sweatdrop.

Kenny and Damien hadn't a better time.

"Digi-Modify, Digivolution Plug-in E!" Kenny slashed a card.

DIGIVOLUTION!

"Terriermon Digivoluves to..."

Terriermon got covered in a green data Digi-Egg. Terriermon's skin ripped off. He grew, gaining a new look, adding blue jeans and guns instead hands. He finished the digivolution with placing the belt with bullets.

"Gargomon!"

On Damien's X-Loader appeared the Crest of Envy.

"Betamon, Shinka!"

Damien drew a circle with the X-Loader. Betamon got covered into that circle, his skin ripping of. He turned into a more snake like form, taking a pose.

"Shinka! Seadramon!"

"Take this, Gargo Pellets! Rattatatatata!" Gargomon fired bullets at the Bakemon, taking them down.

"Ice Blast!" Seadramon spew absolute zero breath from his mouth, instantly freezing the Bakemon, which then got destroyed by Gargomon's attack.

The twins too got encircled by a horde of ghost Digimon.

"I wonder where those two went." muttered Risa as she noticed that Akinari and Lucemon vanished.

"That ain't the point now. The point it that we have to get rid of the Bakemon." said Shawn. Both held their X-Loaders.

"Lunamon, Shinka!"

Risa drew a circle with the X-Loader. Lunamon got covered into that circle, her skin ripping of. She turned into a more humanoid like form, taking a pose.

"Shinka! Lekismon!"

"Coronamon, Shinka!"

Shawn drew a circle with the X-Loader. Coronamon got covered into that circle, his skin ripping of. He turned into a more lionine like form, taking a pose as flames sprout from his limbs.

"Shinka! Firamon!"

"Fira Claw!" Firamon sliced the Bakemon to pieces.

"Moon Night Kick!" Lekismon jumped and delivered a kick at the Bakemon.

"Zombie Claw!" The Bakemon countered with decaying death claws, which were succesfully avoided by the two OT.

"Fira Bomb!"

"Tear Arrow!"

The two combined their attacks and, in a huge explosion, destroyed the Bakemon. But new came in.

"Core Dart!" Mistymon Surrounded his crystal ball with fire and threw it at the Bakemon, destroying a whole group of them.

"How did so many of them appear?" Seichi wondered out loudly.

"The only answer would be that the barrier is weakening. Perfect!" said Mistymon as he sliced through a Bakemon. Seichi then turned to Karin, who looked at the boy.

She then runned away.

_[End of Never Give Up]_

Karin deceided to bring herself and Calumon to safety. However, she had to avoid some of the Bakemon, who kept on following her.

"Will they ever give up?" she asked rethoricaly. Calumon had a worried expression on his face, as he got weakened by the releasing of the Light of Digivolution.

"The Fist of Ice!"

Karin watched the Bakemon getting destroyed by IceLeomon. She then got apporached by Hikaru.

"Are you alright?" asked Hikaru.

"Aha, but he ain't." said Karin. Hikaru noticed Calumon in her arms.

"At least, he's save." she said. The four then countined walking through the park, with Leomon destroying the Bakemon.

They soon appreached Takuto, Growlmon, Arisa and DemiDemon.

"Huh?" Takuto looked in confusion at them, but then he smiled. He also noticed Leomon's new form. "IceLeomon. Level: Ultimate. Type: Beast Man. Attribute: Vaccine. It is a Digimon of proud justice. In order to defend justice, some Leomon train day after day, and in the freezing lands of the Digital World's icy areas, this one acquired power over the cold and its form digivolved. By being in the cold, it tempered its mighty will and body, and they cannot be broken by any attack." he then turned to Hikaru. "You just arrived in time for the big battle." Hikaru nodded as IceLeomon joined Growlmon and DemiDemon.

"Where are we going?" asked Akinari.

"You'll see." said Lucemon and then lift his head. He noticed a DigiField above them. "Found it."

He flew right into it and saw something blue-purple sparkling.

"Knew it!" Exclamined Lucemon as he saw the DigiPortal. Just then he got tackled out of the DigiField.

Akinari noticed that the intruder was a Bakemon with a witch's hat, a Soulmon. Lucemon gritted his teeth as he saw the DigiField fading away.

"You'll pay for intruding! Grand Cross!" Collecting all of his energy as well as his anger he fired ten super-heated spheres of light arranged in a cruciform syzygy at the poor Soulmon, creating a huge explosion which was noticed by all of the Tamers and Shadow Tamers.

Meanwhile, Misa and Megumi activated Armageddon, aiming only for the Bakemon.

The sky got red and beams shot down at the Bakemon got deleted.

As the smoke, created from the deleting ray faded, the Tamers noticed that the Shadow Tamers were gone as well.

Takuto sighed and looked over to the two girls. He smiled. "At least, Calumon's with us." he said. Calumon gave a faint smile.

Meanwhile, Akinari apporached Lucemon.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"That, Akinari, was a sign that soon we'll all go back home." replied Lucemon, with his eyes locking on the place where the DigiField was minutes ago.

Soon, it will be time to go home.

-And kill Piedmon.- Lucemon thought.

_[Ending Song ~Days~ Aijou to Nichijou by Digimon Tamers plays]_

_Next time on __**Digimon Shadow Tamers**__: Impmon quarrels with Arisa and get's pissed of by everyone; namely Lucemon, Guilmon, Renamon, Calumon and Indramon. He engages the latter in a battle, but can he win it without Arisa's help?_

_Stay tuned for episode 22: Crushed Pride: Stand Up Impmon!_

_Don't Miss it!_


	26. Crushed Pride: Stand Up Impmon!

To answer **Raccon Girl's** question: Yes, Baalmon will be Impmon's Ultimate level. Despite the fact that officaly, Baalmon dosen't have a level, but I still consider him as an Ultimate. Also, as much as I planned, this will probably be the only chapter where Baalmon appears in this fic. The rest of episodes Impmon will spend in his Rookie level or Mega level. You'll find out why at the end of this chapter. But don't worry, Baalmon will make his appearance in the planned sequels.

I feel pity for Impmon in this one since he basically get's pissed off and his pride get's greatly injured (or better to say, crushed). Oh, and don't be surprised by the ending. I kinda felt it would be totally logical.

I also posted chapters for Shadows of the Demon Lords and Puella Magi Kaen Magica (I still need two more OC's for this one.)

So, enjoy, read and review.

* * *

_[Opening Song Owari Nai Yume by Inuyasha plays]_

_Last time on __**Digimon Shadow Tamers**__: The Tamers and Shadow Tamers battle each other while Hikaru and Seichi take on Kumbhiramon and Makuramon. Kumbhiramon gets killed, but Makuramon escapes. Piedmon sends an army of Bakemon who are deleted by Yung's Armageddon programm. Meanwhile, Calumon's back in the Tamer's team._

**22. Chapter**

**Crushed Pride: Stand Up Impmon!**

_[Intro Theme So Cold by Breaking Benjamin plays plays]_

Impmon grined as he saw the girl and boy neared their lips. A perfect moment for him to interfere. He lit the flame on his finger. Since it was night, it would be even more funnier to scare them to death.

"What are you doing?"

Impmon jumped out of his skin with a yelp. He then turned around and saw BlackGatomon behind him.

"What the heck is wrong with ya!? You scared me ta death!" he yelled, but not too loud so the couple dosen't hear him. "Don't ever do that again! Ba-Boom!"

BlackGatomon rolled with her eyes.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry." she said. Impmon turned then back to the couple, who already left. He sighed and turned to BlackGatomon.

"Ya ruined my perfect moment. What do ya want?" he asked, visibly annoyed by BlackGatomon's presence.

"I just wanted to see you." said BlackGatomon.

"You saw me, now leave me alone!" replied Impmon and walked away. BlackGatomon crossed her hands on her back and sighed.

"Impmon, Impmon,...what should I do with you?" she wondered.

"Where the heck is it?" Arisa searched through the papers. She was in her room, searching for her homework she needed to bring the next day. Two days more and summer holydays should start. She hoped she'd finnaly get some rest from school. She sighed as she searched through her room for the hundreth time. She couldn't find it. She scratched her head. "Where did I put it?"

She didn't rise her head as she heared her balcony door opening. She knew that Impmon was coming back from one of his nightly 'patrols' through the city.

"What art cha searchin' for? Ba-Boom!" he asked, with his arms crossed behind his head.

"My homework. If I don't bring it tommorow, my teacher will..." she shuddered at the thought. "Brrr..."

"And what kind of homework was it?" asked Impmon.

"An essay, for history." said Arisa as she started to search through her schoolbag.

"Did it have your name on it?" Impmon asked. "And a title written with red ink?"

"Hai!" replied Arisa and looked at her partner, full with hope. "Have you seen it?"

"Weeeeeeeell..." Impmon sweatdropped. "I used it to wrap a sticky doughnut."

"What!?" Arisa's eyes wided.

"And I burned it leater." he added nervously.

"WHAT?!" Arisa was now totally mad. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fist, with closed eyes. Then she started to yell: "Do you have any idea how long it took for me to write it! Three days! I wanted to get an A for it and now I'll only get a detention! I can't believe it that you have done such thing! How could you do this to me, you idiot!?"

"Hey, watch out what are ya sayin'! You leave yer stuff everywhere? How am I then supposed ta know what I shouldn't use! Ba-Boom!" replied Impmon angrily. Arisa frowned.

"That homework was on the table with my school books for tommorow! And I told you not to play with my school stuff!" replied Arisa.

"Tsk, you're making a giant out of a little problem..." Impmon crossed his arms.

"Now I have enough! Out, out, OUT! I don't want to see you anymore! You heared me?!" Arisa yelled, pointing at the balcony. Impmon's eyes wided at first, but then he frowned.

"Loud and clear. Ya know what, I don't want to see ya anyomore either! Ba-Boom!" replied Impmon.

"Fine!" Arisa replied.

"Fine!" With that said, Impmon went out. Arisa frowned angrily as she watched the imp Digimon dissapearing in the night. She then went to her table, taking a piece of paper and writing her essay again. After a few sentences she calmed down, realizing what she did. She sighed.

_(I screwed it up, didn't I?)_

The next day, Arisa got startled awake by her alarm clock. She fell asleep while finishing the essay and was still in her yesterday's clothes. She then looked at the couch underneath the window, hoping she'd find Impmon sleeping there.

She didn't.

"What have I done..." she sighed. She was totally enraged yesterday that she forgot about Impmon's feelings. He still had problems accepting her as his partner and now she only made it worse. "I'm the worst Tamer ever existing."

On the way to school, she kicked a can of coke, thinking about that happened yesterday.

-I should've been so hard on him.- she thought. -Maybe it was really an accident. Great, really great Arisa. You finnaly managed to get Impmon's trust and then something like that happens. Guess I forgot that my Tamer life is acutally a bigger priority then school.-

She looked at her D-Power, in hope to get any sign from her partner.

There was nothing. Except a loud bump as she bumped into the twins who were on their way to school.

"Watch out where you're going!" Arisa yelled at the two.

"Hey, don't be so rude. Why don't you be more careful?" replied Shawn. Arisa frowned.

"Just leave me alone. I have a really bad day and I'm not in mood now to give you a decent answer." replied Arisa. _(Shawn's voice had an undertone which clearly said 'what do you want?'. That's what I meant with answer.)_

The twins looked at her as she walked away.

"What is wrong with her?" asked Shawn, crossing his arms.

"I have no idea." said Risa, with a firm expression. She deceided to find it out.

Arisa finnaly arrived at school. The rest of the Shadow Tamer team were waiting for her at the back of the school, under the tree behind the building where no one could notice them.

"Hey, Arisa..." Akari trailed off as she noticed Arisa's dark mood. "What happened?"

_(I actually didn't want to tell them anything, but knowing my friends, I knew they'll find it out, sooner or leater.)_

"I had an argument with Impmon yesterday and I told him I don't want to see him anymore." said Arisa.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" All six Tamers exclaimed, including the Digimon. Arisa looked around and DemiDevimon, Candlemon and Lucemon, who were on the tree, leapt down. Apperantly, Phascomon, BlackGatomon and Betamon were in their Digivices, which Hiroshi, Akari and Damein took out.

"That was the worst thing you could do." said BlackGatomon strictly.

"Impmon already has problems with humans. Now you just added salt to the wound." said Candlemon.

"She didn't only add salt to the wound, she ripped it and made it bigger." added Betamon. Arisa sweatdropped.

"Thanks for cheering me up." she said sarcastically.

"Nothing at all." said Betamon cheerfully.

"Errrr, Beta, Arisa-chan was just sarcastic." said Damien.

"Oh." Betamon rubbed his head. Arisa sighed.

"Could you please leave me alone now? I have some stuff to think about." she said and, without further hestiations, walked away.

"Is it just me or did we make Arisa's situation only worse?" asked Airu.

"I don't think you have to worry about her or Impmon. They're capable of sorting out their problems alone." said Akinari and glanced at Lucemon who nodded in acknowledgement.

"Speaking of sorting out problems, I remember you had one considering Arisa." said Akari with a grin.

"What?" asked Akinari. Akari turned to the way Arisa went.

"Ain't that Toshi-kun talking to Arisa?" she asked. Akinari turned around and frowned. Indeed, Toshi apporached Arisa.

"You seem to be pretty upset. What's wrong? Have you quarreled with your friends?" asked Toshi. Arisa tried to ignore him, but she couldn't. She knew she needed to talk to someone out of her team. _(What could I do? Also, he is so damn sweet with his attempt to help me.)_

"Yepp. I and a friend of mine had a bad quarrel and I told him that I don't want to see him anymore." said Arisa.

"That's bad. I guess you should apologize to that person." said Toshi. Arisa sighed.

"I know, I know. But I'm afraid that he'll still hate me, even if I apologize." she replied.

"Well, you should try it anyways. I mean, who can be still angry at a person who's deeply sorry for what he had done. I wouldn't, especially not at you." said Toshi, blushing. _(Told ya he's a sweet guy.)_

"Thanks. I feel now a bit better." Arisa replied with a smile.

"Well, I wanted to ask you if we could..." Toshi trailed off.

_[End of So Cold]_

"If you could, what?" both heared a firm voice and noticed Akinari who apporached them.

"That dosen't concer you, Akinari." Arisa replied.

"Hey dude, I'm sorry if I have upset you. I didn't know you and Arisa are together." said Toshi. Akinari looked at Toshi in confusion while Arisa made an animefall.

"We ain't a couple!" We both yelled at the poor guy. Toshi sweatdropped, rising his hands in defence.

"S-sorry, I didn't want to..." he got cut off by Arisa who turned to Akinari and smacked him on his head. Akinari yelped, rubbing his head.

"What was that for!" he yelled at Arisa.

"You have no right to deceide with whom I'll talk or how I should live my life!" she then walked away.

Hidden, Rene and Takuto watched the conversation, chuckling as Arisa hit Akinari. Renamon and Guilmon overheared it too via the D-Power.

"I bet she quarreled with Impmon." said Takuto.

"Shouldn't we do something about it?" asked Rene.

"No. Calumon's with us and till those seven start to rampage, we'll stay in the backround." said Takuto.

_[Intro Theme Fighting by Yellowcard plays]_

Impmon was walking through the city (_on the roofs of the houses)_, equally in bad mood as Arisa. However, different as someone like _(let's say)_ Lucemon, he did realize his mistake. However, he wanted that Arisa is the first one to apologize. She started it, didn't she?

Impmon sighed. He knew that he was mainly the reason of the quarrel and that if he did listen to her that quarrel would never happpen.

"What are you doing?"

Impmon yelped as he startled. He then turned around angrily.

"Nothing of your concern, Foxy!" he told Renamon angrily.

"I heared that you quarreled with your Tamer. Want to talk?" said Renamon calmly, with a warm tone in her voice. Impmon dropped his jaw and then shook his head.

"Yer mad!" he said. Renamon smiled.

Actually, she just wanted to annoy him. After evasdropping the conversation, she and Guilmon deceided to drive Impmon nuts as a revenge act for all those times when Impmon had driven them nuts with his pranks. Also, Renamon felt a bit sorry for Impmon. Demon Lord or not, he was still a Digimon with a Tamer, just like she was. She bowed to Impmon's height. Impmon jumped backwards, going into defense mode.

"If you need someone to talk about your problems I'm here." she said and closed her eyes with a warm smile. Impmon's eyes wided and he was a bit terrified. He was sick of her behaviour.

"Oh, just leave me alone! Ba-Boom! I don't need anyone to talk about my problems!" he replied and rushed away as fast as he could.

Renamon grined. She knew Impmon never expected to see her being nice and caring towards him and that was the thing which scared him.

"Sometimes, you don't need to fight just to shoo your enemy away." Renamon muttered under her breath. "Now it's Guilmon's turn."

"This was totally sick." muttered Impmon, still confused about Renamon's behavior. He shuddered. He didn't notice that he walked right into Guilmon.

"Hey, Impmon."

Impmon frowned as he saw the Rookie Leveled Royal Knight.

"What do ya want, Pineapple head?" he asked, getting into fighting mode.

"I just wondered why you have quarreled with your Tamer. I guess it was over something unimportant." said Guilmon calmly, also having a smile on his face, which pretty much made Impmon upset.

"Hey! The relationship between me and Arisa ain't your concern! I'll do what I want and when I want!" replied Impmon.

"Really. And the fact that you left her was entirely your desicion or did you two both agree on it?" asked Guilmon. Impmon gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. Guilmon knew he hit him right into the nerve. Guilmon then turned to his more serious self. "Listen, I'm telling you this only because I have also a Tamer. It would be better for you to reconclise with that girl."

"Why should I listen to ya?" asked Impmon.

"I know I this ain't a subject concering me, but as much as I remember, you are the only Digimon in the town, besides Lucemon and Calumon, who didn't reach his Ultimate Level. I think that's a reason to listen what I'm suggesting you." said Guilmon.

Impmon was speechless. Guilmon knew he totally hit Impmon's weakest spot, the one over which Impmon would even get more upset then over the whole Tamer thing. Guilmon watched Impmon boiling. He achived his goal.

Impmon was now totally mad.

"You know what! I don't need a human to get stronger! I can become stronger on my own! Ba-Boom!" Impmon madly yelled at him and then left.

Guilmon blinked in surprise and sighed. That wasn't the goal he wanted to achieve.

Impmon jumped from rooftop to rooftop. He was mad at everything and everyone. That jerk of a Royal Knight had no right to say something like that. He needed to clear his head, though it was obvious he couldn't.

"Calu? What is it?" asked Calumon, who apperantly escaped Hikaru. He was again bored and now wondered what happened to Impmon. Impmon turned to Calumon to chase him away, but realized he couldn't. He was in such a mood that he didn't mind Calumon's childish questions. He ignored them. "Calu, calu, you seem to have a bad day."

"If ya just knew Creampuff." said Impmon.

Yung was walking to the elevator, and then pressed the button to go down. He ended up at the basement, the place where Misa and Megumi were monitoring the Data Realm and partialy the DigiWorld. There was a man in a white lab coat waiting for him.

"Profesor Motimiya, how is the program going?" asked Yung.

"Armageddon can be used now. I'm surprised that it remained so stable even after you used it on those Wild Digimon." he gave an USB stick to Yung. "Also, there's the upgrade you asked for."

"Armageddon DX." Yung took the USB stick. "This one is supposed to be more precise, as well as stronger. Good work."

Motimiya-san nodded in ackowledgment.

"So, you'll use it on the Wild Digimon?" he asked.

"I plan it to use it on the Deva." said Yung. "They resisted the previous version. But I doubt they'll resist this one."

Suddenly, an alarm went off.

"Sir, we have one new Bio-emerge. It's an Ultimate." said Misa.

"Then let's test out the DX version." said Yung.

"A DigiField!" Impmon noticed purple-grey fog appearing at the nearest parking lot. He heared a laugh.

"Calu?" Calumon also turned to it. The laugh countined. It was a deep male voice and it was scaring him. "Who is there?"

"I have no idea." Impmon frowned. "But I'm gonna find it out soon! Ba-Boom!"

_[End of Fighting]_

"Stop doin' that!" Impmon yelled. He angrily looked at the tall horse.

"You mean this?" Indramon, the Horse Deva laughed.

"Yes that, you purple pony!" Impmon replied angrily. Indramon countined laughing.

"Hi, Arisa." Risa entered the shop. At the same moment Arisa's D-Power reacted.

"Huh?" Arisa looked at her D-Power. She was in her parent's shop. "Indramon. This is not good." she turned to the storage. "Mom, can you replace me, I have something to do!"

"What?" Bunya-san came into the shop. "Where are you going?"

"Into the city. With Risa." Arisa grabbed the confused Risa by her hand. "C ya!"

Before Risa or Arisa's mother could respond, Arisa dragged the Tamer out of the shop and dragged her down the street.

"Thanks for getting me out. I owe you." said Arisa. She then runned away.

"Where are you going?" asked Risa.

"I have a meeting with the horse Deva!" came the reply.

"Indramon?" said Lunamon, who was inside the X-Loader. "Should we go?"

"Sure thing!" said Risa.

"Indramon. Level: Ultimate. Type: Holy Beast. Attribute: Virus. It is the "Horse" Deva, and serves the Sovereign Zhuqiaomon. As a follower of Zhuqiaomon, it has an intolerably arrogant personality. When it opens its mouth only bragging comes out, and it is constantly fussing over the glossiness of its mane and tail. It indulges in its talents, and ridicules those who work hard. Among the Deva, it is on especially bad terms with Vajramon. Though it fusses over its appearance, in battle it is comparatively unrefined; using the gigantic Bao Bei _(Treasure Shell)_ trumpet shell tied to its arms, it beats the opponent down by wielding it like a cudgel." Arisa read on her D-Power. "Impmon, you have no idea whom you're messing with."

_(I kinda knew that this Deva is now mine opponent.)_

_[Intro Theme Me Against the World by Simple Plan plays]_

"Stop it already! Ba-Boom!" Impmon yelled at Indramon.

"Why should I? I have the right to laugh at you. Just look at you, you're a mere DigiPet!" said Indramon.

"What?!" Impmon gritted his teeth. "Watch out what you're talkin' about! I could easily take you down!"

"Oh, really?" Indramon then swung his arm and hit Impmon, sending him flying towards a car. Impmon hit the car hardly, falling down.

"Ow..." Calumon, who hid behind the fence closed his eyes. "That had to be painful, Calu!"

"You think this can take me down? You know nothing!" Impmon stood up and faced Indramon.

"You don't have enough yet?" asked Indramon, surprised. "Alright then!"

He swung again his arm hitting Impmon who then flew into the fence.

"What a pathetic Digimon..." Indramon muttered but then he rose an eyebrow. "What?"

Impmon again stood up, being covered in scratches and bruises.

"I encountered worse, believe me. This is just a warm up." said Impmon. Indramon rose his arm to strike again.

"Impmon!"

Both got distracted by Arisa's yell. She appeared behind the fence and climbed it, appearing on the other side.

"Are you alright?" she bowed to her partner, examining his injuries.

"Leave me alone!" Impmon withdrawed angrily.

"But, Impmon..." Arisa's eyes wided. He still didn't forgive her. They heared a laughter.

"Like said, you're a DigiPet." said Indramon.

"Hey you can't talk so to my partner!" Arisa yelled back angrily. Indramon bursted into laughter, adressing Impmon.

"Look at yourself. You're so pathetic that you need to be protected by a mere human." Indramon mocked.

"SHAD UP!" Arisa and Impmon yelled in unsion. Suddenly, the fog around them started to get unstable.

-Damn it.- though Indramon. He realized that something was trying to delete him, as he didn't completely realize at the Real World. He deceided to withdraw. "We'll see each other soon again!"

With that said, he and the DigiField dissapeared.

"Armageddon DX did it's job succesfully." said Megumi. "The Digimon dissapeared from our realm."

Yung frowned.

"I'm afraid that this is only the calm before the storm."

Risa and Lunamon observed Indramon's dissapearance. The horse Deva vanished without a trace.

"What are you doing here?! I told ya ta leave me alone!"

Both were distracted by Impmon's yell, who obviously quarreld with Arisa.

"I just came here to help you!" Arisa yelled back.

"I don't need you! I don't need anybody's help! I'm fine on my own, so leave me alone!" said Impmon angrily and jumped on the car only to jump over the fence and run away, not noticing the confused Risa, Lunamon and Calumon.

"Impmon..." Arisa muttered with a sad expression on her face. She lowered her head. "I'm sorry..."

However, he didn't hear her.

Impmon countined running. He was sick of everyone. Guilmon, Renamon, Indramon, Arisa, Satoshi... what he cared, everyone could die. He was deeply hurt, as he knew it was true what Indramon said. He couldn't digivoluve without Arisa's help and that made him weak. He hated it to be weak, that feeling of being useless.

He finnaly stopped, to get some air. He noticed that the people at the street were giving him strange looks.

"What are you lookin' at!? Bada-Boom!" The enraged imp Digimon threw the flames at the crowd, making everyone run away in panic. Finnaly, he was alone on the street. Or, was he?

"I didn't see such a temper since Dae destroyed a village after he got insulted." said a calm voice behind him. Impmon's eyes narrowed and he turned around.

"Lucemon! What do you want?" he said angrily.

"Sheesh, no need to yell at me." said Lucemon in a mocking tone. "I just wondered what the reason of this temper tantrum is."

"None of your buissnes." said Impmon and turned his back to Lucemon.

"Have you quarreled with Arisa? That really wasn't one of your smartest moves." said Lucemon mockingly. Impmon flinched. He felt like Lucemon had hit his head with a peble.

Great, now Lucemon too knows about his problem. Impmon runned away. He couldn't anymore handle this.

Lucemon smirked victoriously. He loved it when he was the one mocking Impmon, instead vice versa.

Impmon countined running, until he finnaly found a place in the park, where he was unnoticed by everyone. It was the same spot where the Tamers had their picknick. He sat under a tree, leaning on it. He sighed, throwing a small stone into the water.

"Why am I punished so much?" he asked rethoricaly. He was on the edge of his nerves. He simply had enough of everything. Impmon closed his eyes taking deep breaths to relax himself.

"Impmon..."

He opened his eyes slightly as he heared Arisa's voice. He had no energy left to tell her to go away. He felt weak.

Arisa sat under the tree, next to Impmon. She felt pity for him. She heared every little conversation and knew how hard it was for him. She knew how much he was bothered by his past. She didn't only know it, she litteraly felt it. Her partner seemed to have come to the bottom. She knew she needed to do something, now.

"Listen..." she started. Impmon replied with a groan and looked away. He didn't want to listen to her. Still, Arisa countined. "I know how you feel."

"You don't know anything." Impmon hissed.

"Yes I do. I mean it. I know it sounds cheesy but I can feel all of your pain. That means that our bond is strenghting." said Arisa.

"Stupid bond." Impmon replied. "I hate this."

"Imp, I'm really, really sorry for everything. I'm probably the worst Tamer ever and believe me, I never wanted to hurt you. You don't need to forgive me. I just wanted to asure you I'm still with you, no matter what happens." said Arisa.

Impmon lowered his head. He didn't reply, but heared how Arisa stood up. He knew that Arisa was telling the truth, that she truly cared about him, not matter how many times they quarrel. And he knew that Satoshi would never do such thing.

_[End of Me Against the World]_

Suddenly, Arisa's D-Power reacted.

"Sir, we have a problem. The Deva has returned." said Misa.

"Damnit!" Yung hissed.

Arisa looked at her D-Power and then at her partner.

"Indramon appeared again. So, ready to get your revenge?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, yes." Impmon nodded. He now had a firm expression on his face.

"Pyro Blaster!"

"Dragon Wheel!"

"Gargo Pellets!"

Takuto, Rene and Kenny were the first ones to arrive at the crossroad bridge where Indramon again appeared, now larger and stronger then before.

The three Digimon fired their attacks, which all got absorbed by Indramon's Bao Bei.

"Horn of Desolation!" He then used his tremendous lung capacity to blow the Bao Bei, generating ultrasonic waves, which swept down Growlmon, Kyubimon and Gargomon.

"He's too strong." said Kyubimon, as she got up. Soon, the other Tamers arrived, watching the battle from distance. Calumon was with Risa, Lunamon, Shawn, Coronamon, Noah and Wizardmon, who got soon joined by Hikaru and Elecmon.

"Damn it, what should we do?" asked Takuto rethoricaly. He tried to summon the Blue Card, but it didn't appear. Turned out to be harder then he thought.

"Hell Inferno!"

A fire blast attack hit Indramon from the back. He turned around and saw DemiDemon and Arisa.

"Returned for more?" he asked. The two didn't reply. "Very well then."

The Tamers looked in surprise at the Shadow Tamer. However, Growlmon, Gargomon and Kyubimon refused to enter the battle. Not only them were watching it, but the rest of the Shadow Tamers have also found a decent place where they could watch the battle. Out of everyone, Lucemon and Akinari were the most curious how this one would end.

"Horn of Desolation!"

Indramon again fired ultrasonic waves.

"DigiModify, Hyper Speed, Plug-In H!" Arisa swiped a card, making DemiDemon swiftly escape the attack.

"Darkness Blizzard!" DemiDemon froze the Bao Bei, however, Indramon hit him with his arm, making him crash into the ground, creating a small crater.

DemiDemon tried to get up, but the wounds he got, as well as the injuries from the early battle, didn't let him.

"DemiDemon!" Arisa yelled.

"That's not good!" muttered BlackGatomon, afraid of what might happen next. Akari shared her partner's thoughts.

"Now, say goodbye!" Indramon lift his arm as DemiDemon tried to get up. He clenched his teeth, waiting for the blow.

"No, you won't!" Arisa jumped in, dragging DemiDemon away and escaping the attack. However, the impact blew them away. Arisa got on her knees, helping DemiDemon up. "Are you alright?"

"I guess so." replied DemiDemon. He then glared at Indramon.

"Pathetic Digimon..." said Indramon. "The best thing you can do is to let me finish you off. You'd sure do so a favor to the rest of the world."

"Hey, Indramon!" Arisa called out.

"What?" asked the horse Deva.

"You know what I hate the most. Digimon such as you. Your strategy is based on sore assumption that we'd give up so easily. You're understatimating your foes." said Arisa. She then pulled out a card which turned into a Blue Card as she merely concentrated her willpower on it. "And you know what, by making a such mistake, you'll be the one going down. I asure you!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Indramon. Suddenly, Calumon's Zero Unit shone.

_[Shinka Theme Sei Frei by Digimon Tamers plays]_

"DigiModify, Matrix Digivolution!" Arisa swiped the card.

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION!

As the words on the D-Power faded, the D-Power sent out a purple wave of energy. The Crystal Matrix appeared, with a brief image of Calumon on it. The Crystal Matrix merged with DemiDemon.

"DemiDemon, Matrix Digivolution to..."

DemiDemon got covered in a white sheet, which turned out to be hundreds of papers, so called chants. The sheet turned into a cloack, made of those papers. A humanoid Digimon appeared with a blue turban, yellow straw hair, a grey cloack, a white jumpsuit with a lot of chains and two black belts, a black vest, a red bandanna on his arm and a metalic glove on his hand, black shoes and some metalic pieces to hold a book on his back. He stroke a pose, slashing with the red whip.

"Baalmon!"

"He digivoluved!" said Risa.

"Baalmon. Level: Ultimate. Type: Demon Man. Attribute: Virus. As an enlightened Digimon that excels in all knowledge, it is called the "Sublime Lord". According to one theory, it is surely another form of a certain Demon Lord Digimon. It is said that in exchange for the reader's soul, it will grant one page of information from the "Red Book of Appin", which records all of its knowledge. Although Baalmon will answer any kind of question, it always inflicts an ordeal for the answer. If that ordeal is not surmounted, then it will not give the requested answer, and will snatch away your soul. Its mantle is covered in amulets from all times and places, and it is said that on those amulets are written solutions for every problem, so that with that wealth of information it is able to completely defend against any attack. It holds the "Dashénbian" _("Spiritual Whip")_ in its hands." Takuto read on his D-Power. Growlmon, Kyubimon and Gargomon de-digivoluved.

Baalmon rose his Dashénbian. Indramon was surprised at first, but he then smirked.

"This dosen't prove anything!" he then lift his Bao Bei. "Horn of Desolation!"

"You're simply not getting it." Baalmon commented calmly. He then swiftly escaped the blast and jumped high. "This battle is already over!"

He stroke with his Dashénbian at the Bao Bei, slicing it in half.

"What?!" Indramon's eyes wided.

"Guiltish!" Baalmon rose the gun hidden under his long sleeve and fired a strong blast, which pierced through Indramon's torso, deleting the Digimon for good.

Baalmon then watched the data fading away, and de-digivoluved back to his Rookie level.

_[End of Sei Frei]_

Everyone watched, more or less shocked. They all waited for Arisa's and Impmon's next move.

Impmon looked at Arisa.

"You know, Indramon was right at one thing. I need to find my own way to become stronger." he said. Arisa didn't reply.

Impmon then went away, with no one trying to stop him. Arisa then, too walked away, however, she took the opposite direction.

Everyone who watched this knew there was a deep rift between those too and that both needed to figure out a way to become partners again.

Makuramon, who watched this from a tall building frowned. He made a mistake letting such an arrogant horse like Indramon doing this job.

This time, he'll get Calumon by himself.

_[Ending Song ~Days~ Aijou to Nichijou by Digimon Tamers plays]_

_Next time on __**Digimon Shadow Tamers**__: Yung tries again to delete the Deva but this only causes to make the barrier between the two world weaker. The Tamers and Shadow Tamers again battle the Deva, as well as Piedmon's minions. Meanwhile, Impmon get's an offer to become stronger._

**_Stay tuned for episode 23: The Chase, Where's Calumon?_**

_Don't Miss It!_


End file.
